Paige's desires
by sas.90
Summary: Set in series 8. Paige's desires to settle down with a nice guy. Paige is gone, dead, over and not coming back. Will Cole be able to move on? R&R FINAL chapter 32 is up!
1. Inner Desires

**Paige's desires.**

_((this story is about paige and her desires to find a caring guy, mostly about Paige but also some Piper and Leo..and Phoebe and Luke, her boyfriend since a few months.))_

_((Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charmed- characters.)) _**  
**

**Chapter 1. Inner desires**

It was early in the morning, paige just started to wake and she yawned quietly. She sat up and looked over at the other side of the bed, where Tom was supposed to be. ''Tom?'' she said quietly. She saw a note and picked it up, it said: _I'm sorry Paige I don't think this is gonna work out, I'm really sorry. Had a great time last night, you're a great friend, Tom. _'A great friend..' Paige thought, ''Am I seriously that bad in bed?'' She got up wrapping the sheets around her and walked to the window, moved the curtains slightly and she looked outside. 'Another sunny day outside.' She thought to herself as she turned around and picked her clothes up from the chair.

Paige started to get dressed, 'Why do guys always leave when you've spent one night together?' Paige sighed quietly, she wanted a guy that didn't leave as quietly as possible after a night together, she wanted someone who had his well-built arms around her when she woke up, Paige wanted a little bit more of romance. She finished getting dressed and tidied her bed up after that she went downstairs, hoping not to wake her sisters. Her sisters..they both did have romantic guys, Piper was married to Leo a warm, sweet and loving guy and Phoebe had had a boyfriend since a few months, Luke. Luke was also sweet and very funny too, he and Phoebe were great together. Paige sighed slightly as she walked into the kitchen, maybe she was afraid to love? After everything that happened with Kyle? Maybe she didn't want to love again because she was afraid that her boyfriend would die again, she didn't want to involve any sweet guys in her second life.

''Get a grip Paige,'' she told herself sternly, ''Ofcourse there's a nice guy out there for you, someone who you will love.'' Paige made her way to the cupboard and grabbed a cup, she poured coffee in it and sat down. 'Wait a second, how come the coffee is ready this early?' She thought and she looked around the kitchen. ''Probably Pheebs who had to go to work early.'' She mumbled and sipped from her steaming cup of coffee. Piper walked into the kitchen, her dressing gown trailing behind her, ''Morning.'' She said happily. Paige looked up, ''Hey Piper, you're up early.'' Piper nodded and smiled at Paige, ''I heard you going downstairs, had fun last night?'' ''Hmm..'' Paige grumbled, ''Fun yeah, but the fun left quietly very early I think.''

Piper poured herself a cup of coffee too and sat next to Paige, ''Aww Hunny, I'm sorry.'' ''Apparently..'' Paige pulled a face ''I'm crap in bed.'' Piper looked at her baby-sister, ''Did he say that?'' ''Well.. no he didn't, but why else would he have left?'' Paige replied. ''Hunny you're not bad in bed, he's just afraid of waking up next to such a sweet and beautiful woman like you.'' Paige rolled her eyes, ''Exactly how many times have you told me that?'' Piper smiled slightly, ''Five I think and I'm gonna keep telling you the same thing until you believe it yourself.'' Paige sipped from her coffee again, ''Good luck then.'' Piper looked a bit worried at her sister ''Paige what's wrong with you? You're always so positive.'' ''I don't know Piper, I guess i'm just jealous of you and Leo and of Pheebs and Luke, I want a love like that too, but no matter how hard I try it just won't work.''

Piper moved her arm around Paige's shoulders, ''Don't worry sweety, I promise you, you will find a guy.'' Paige looked at her sister and smiled slightly, ''You're determined to cheer me up aren't you?'' Piper smiled back, ''Yes I am and I'm gonna take you out shopping today, maybe you'll see a hot guy in a shop somewhere.'' Paige laughed, she liked it when Piper tried to cheer her up, it always worked. ''Okay then.'' She agreed. Piper got up, ''I'm gonna check on the boys now first, do me a favour and make breakfast will you?'' Paige nodded, ''Sure.'' Piper, ''Thanks you.'' She put her cup down and walked out, going upstairs to check on Wyatt and Chris. Paige finished her coffee and got up too. She walked to the counter and started to make breakfast.


	2. Helpful Sisters

**Chapter 2. Helpful sisters.**

_((thanks for the reviews, please keep reviewing.))_**  
**

_((Disclaimer: I do not anything that is familiar to you))  
_**  
**

Paige walked downstairs carrying Chris, ''Are you sure Leo can take care of them? We could just bring them.'' She asked Piper, who followed her downstairs. ''Yes I'm sure Paige, but we have to wait for Leo to orb in first.'' Paige walked to the livingroom and put Chris on the couch gently, ''Stay here sweety.'' She turned to Piper, ''But what if the Elders need him now?'' ''They don't, at least they better not, Leo promised to watch Chris and Wyatt.'' Piper replied, whilst looking around the livingroom, ''Where's Wyatt?''

Paige smiled, ''Behind you.'' Piper turned around, ''There you are Hunny.'' She picked Wyatt up, ''Promise you'll be good to daddy?'' Wyatt nodded, ''Yes,'' Piper smiled and kissed his forehead, ''Good boy.'' Paige watched them, she found herself being jealous of Piper having a son. 'Wait..' she thought 'Am I being jealous? What's going on with me I'm so not a mother-person.' She looked at Wyatt who kissed Piper on her cheek and smiled slightly. Piper put Wyatt down and looked up at the ceiling, ''Leo?'' Leo orbed in behind her, ''Sorry hunny, my charge got attacked.'' He kissed Piper's cheek and looked at Paige, ''Hey Paige.'' He said warmly.

Paige smiled at him ''Hey Leo.'' Piper turned to Leo, ''Paige and me are gonna go shopping, you're taking care of the boys right?'' Leo nodded, ''Yes hunny.'' Piper wrapped her arms around her husband and kissed him lightly, ''Thank you.'' Although Paige didn't mean to, she couldn't help looking away slightly, but she regretted it immideatly, Leo and Piper deserved this love and she was trying to avoid it. Piper glanced at Paige, ''Okay time to go.'' She said and let go off Leo. ''I'll see you in a couple of hours Leo.'' Leo smiled, ''Yeah, isn't Phoebe coming with you?'' Piper shook her head, ''She's busy with her column, as usual.'' She smiled slightly and turned to Paige, ''Ready to go?'' Paige nodded, ''Yep.'' She got her coat and put it on, ''Bye Leo.'' Leo smiled warmly at her, ''Bye Paige.'' He kissed Piper, ''Have fun you two.'' Piper got her coat too, ''We will.'' She answered him and then grabbed her purse, ''Lets go Paige.'' She walked to the door and opened it, Paige followed and they left the Manor.

It was starting to become dark and Piper parked her car on the driveway. She got out and took the shopping bags out of the backseat. Phoebe came outside, ''Need any help sis?'' Piper looked up at smiled at her, ''Yeah please.'' Phoebe walked to the car and took a few bags from Piper, ''Where's Paige? I thought you were shopping together?'' she asked curiously. Piper closed the door and locked the car, ''She had to go, a charge needed her help.'' Phoebe, ''Oh..seems that she has a lot of charges lately hm?'' She started to walk back to the Manor. ''Yeah,'' Piper replied, ''I don't know really, she's a bit down, not the Paige she used to be.'' Phoebe, ''Maybe we should talk to her.'' She walked into the Manor. ''Hmm I did this morning, she was on about how guys keep leaving after one night together.'' Piper replied, closing the door.

''I think she wants some romance in her life, she does deserve it after everything that happened with Kyle.'' Phoebe nodded, agreeing with her sister and walked into the livingroom, ''She had a one nightstand again last night didn't she?'' Phoebe put the bags down on the couch. Piper did also, ''Yeah she did and I think that's what's bothering her, she thinks she's crap in bed.'' ''Poor thing,'' Phoebe replied, ''You reckon we should give her a little help?'' Piper looked at her sister, ''A love spell you mean? Aint that personal gain?'' Phoebe smiled, ''We're doing it for Paige right?'' ''True..'' Piper said ''Okay why not, it might help her.'' Phoebe nodded, ''I'll get the book.'' She walked out and made her way up to the attic. Piper sat down and looked at the wedding picture of her and leo. 'I wish I could help you find a man like Leo, paige.' She thought to herself and she smiled slightly as she realized how lucky she was with Leo. Despite all the struggles they went through they still made it and finally she had the family of her own, a pretty normal one too despite the supernatural powers.

''Got it.'' Phoebe said, walking back into the livingroom with the Book of Shadows. Piper looked up, ''Good, do you know which spell you want to use?'' Phoebe nodded and sat down next to piper, ''The one we used when we just found out we were witches.'' She told piper. Piper looked at her, ''Didn't that one backfire?'' ''Yeah, but we will change it a bit.'' Phoebe said, flicking through the Book. ''Right, okay'' Piper answered looking over phoebe's shoulder. ''Here it is.'' Phoebe said, opening the Book on the right page. Piper lit the candles, ''Okay then, lets just cast it.''


	3. A lot of Love

**Chapter 3 – A lot of Love**

_((chapter 3 is finished!))_

Paige orbed into her bedroom, looking tired, she let herself fall onto bed and sighed deeply. She looked at the ceiling, 'Maybe it's smart to take care of less charges.' She thought by herself. Paige shivered slightly and got up, she walked to the window to close it, but saw someone standing outside under her window. She looked a bit closer and saw it was Kyle, her mouth dropped open, ''Kyle what are you doing here?'' Kyle looked up, ''I love you Paige.'' ''Excuse me?'' paige replied, confused. ''I love you Paige.'' Kyle repeated. ''Uhh..wait there.'' Paige pulled back from the window and went downstairs. She opened the door and as soon as she did that, kyle kissed her. Paige pulled back, ''Kyle what do you think you're doing? You think you can just come here and get back together with me? You're fulltime whitelighter!'' Kyle looked at her confused, ''But Paige..'' Paige interrupted him, ''No Kyle, you told me to move on and I did, I can't get back together with you now.'' Kyle looked disappointed and Paige felt sorry for him, ''I'm sorry Kyle..'' ''I guess I better go.'' He gave the flowers to Paige and orbed out, leaving a confused Paige behind. A man who passed by the Manor whistled at her and Paige looked at him, ''What?'' But she was too late, he was gone already. Paige sighed and closed the door, she went back upstairs. 'What is it with men today?' she thought. Paige went back into her room and undressed, she got into bed and turned onto her side. ''I've got to talk to Piper tomorrow.'' She reminded herself mumbling, before she fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning Piper knocked on Paige's bedroom door, ''Paige, erm..there's something for you downstairs.'' Piper had discussed this with Phoebe earlier and although Phoebe didn't agree she thought it was better that they would tell Paige. ''Paige?'' Piper knocked again. A quiet groan came from Paige's room, ''What time is it?'' said Paige sleepily. Piper smiled slightly, ''10:00am sweety.'' ''Right, I'll be downstairs in a second.'' Paige replied. ''Okay.'' Piper turned around and went to the Nursery. Paige pushed the covers off herself and got up, she walked to the closet and grabbed her dressing gown. She put it on and rubbed her eyes, ''Should've got into bed earlier.'' She mumbled whilst she opened the door. Leo walked past her bedroom, ''Morning Paige.'' Paige looked up, ''As far I can hear you're Leo or Phoebe's voice has changed dramatically, Hey leo.'' She smiled slightly.

Leo laughed and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Paige went downstairs she wanted to go into the kitchen, but Phoebe stopped her, ''Paige! Morning sweety what are you doing up so early?'' Phoebe hugged her sister tightly. Paige pulled a face, ''I was about to get coffee, but my sister decided to squeeze me to death.'' Phoebe laughed slightly and let go off Paige, ''You know what i'll get you're coffee, you go and sit down in the livingroom.'' Paige looked at Phoebe's forced smile, ''Okay Pheebs, that I just woke up doesn't mean I'm stupid, what's going on?'' ''Nothing Paige, only..well nevermind, just don't be surprised when you make your way into the kitchen.'' Paige started to get worried, ''What happened with the kitchen?'' ''Well lets say it is a lot of happier in there now.'' She replied. Paige moved past Phoebe and walked into the kitchen, her mouth dropped open.

''Phoebe what are all those flowers doing here?'' Phoebe came into the kitchen behind her, ''They're for you.'' Paige turned around, ''How? From who?'' ''From..guys who fancy you obviously.'' She answered her sister. Paige turned around again and read some notes that were with the flowers, ''Kyle, Harry, Vince, Gabriel..Phoebe I don't even know them, well except for Kyle.'' Phoebe laughed nervously, ''Must've been a mistake then.'' Paige turned to Phoebe again, ''Okay which spell did you cast?'' Phoebe looked at Paige, ''Piper cast it too..'' ''Which spell Phoebe?'' ''Erm..a love spell.'' Paige rolled her eyes, ''I don't need help! I don't need a love spell, did Piper tell you about our conversation?'' ''Well..yeah we both saw you were a bit down lately so we wanted to help you.'' Paige sighed impatiently, ''How many times did I tell you that I'm fine? I'll find someone better late than never, but I don't want to find someone with the help of magic.'' ''I'm sorry Paige, I'll look in the Book if I can reverse it.'' She told Paige. ''You don't know if you can?'' ''Well it's supposed to last 24 hours..and we cast it last night at 9:00pm.'' Paige threw her hands in the air, ''Ofcourse.'' She grabbed a cup, moved a vase of flowers and poured coffee in her cup.

Phoebe felt slightly uncomfortable, ''Oh there are some messages for you on the answering machine.'' Paige mumbled something and went to the livingroom, she pressed the button on the answering machine. _''You have 29 new messages''_ Paige rolled her eyes and deleted all of them, she didn't care if there was anything important on the machine. _''All messages have been deleted.''_ As soon as the messages were deleted the phone rang, Paige answered it, ''Hello?'' (...) ''Yes why?'' (...) ''I don't know a Marcus.'' (...) ''Oh..well I don't care if you do, i'm on a break from men.'' (...) ''No I don't want to go out with you.'' (...) ''Probably..I don't know.'' (...) ''No, I've got to go, taking a shower.'' (...) ''Ew no stop stalking me.'' (...) ''Bye'' She hang up before the guy could say anything else. Piper came downstairs, ''Who was that on the phone?'' Paige looked up, ''Some Marcus.'' ''Oh what did he want?'' Piper asked. ''He wanted to know if I received his flowers and if he could join me in the shower.'' Paige shivered slightly. Piper laughed quietly although she didn't mean to. ''Oh so not funny Piper, i'm getting stalked by guys I don't even know.'' ''Well that's the whole point of it isn't it? Most of the time you don't know them.'' Piper replied as seriously as possible. Paige rolled her eyes again and moved past Piper, ''Watch it you.'' She walked upstairs. Piper stiffled another laugh and went into the kitchen.


	4. Henry Mitchell

_((Here's chapter 4, please keep reviewing as I want some viewpoints.))_

_((Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed-characters.)) _

**Chapter 4 – Henry Mitchell**

It was almost 9pm, the phone in the Halliwell Manor rang again. Paige walked into the livingroom, ''That's it i've had enough.'' She pulled the plug out of the electric socket. ''That's better.'' ''What's better?'' Leo walked into the livingroom. Paige turned around and looked at Leo, ''Oh, the phone keeps ringing, I pulled the plug out.'' ''Oh okay..'' leo replied, he sat down on the couch, looking tired. ''Are you okay?'' Paige asked. ''Yeah, just a bit tired.'' He stretched slightly. Paige watched him and smiled slightly, ''Go to bed sweety.'' Leo shook his head, ''The Elders can call me any minute.'' ''Oh right, well I'm gonna go to bed anyways..I'm shattered.'' Leo nodded, ''Okay, sleep well.'' ''Thanks.'' Paige replied, she turned around and went upstairs.

The Next morning, early, paige was driving back home in her green Volkswagen Beetle, she was talking on the phone, ''Yeah I know it's early, but I really needed to pick up these herbs.'' (...) ''Yeah I got them all Piper.'' (...) ''About 15 minutes I think.'' There was a loud bang and Paige's car started to swing out of control, ''Oh crap, Piper I've got to go.'' She hang up and pulled over. ''Great, just great..a flat tyre.'' She sighed, ''Can't use this now.'' She undid her seatbelt and threw the door open, there was a loud 'Ow' and then the sound of someone falling on the ground. ''Oh my God..'' Paige got out of her car and closed the door, she saw a tall and cute guy lying on the ground. ''Oh my god.'' She repeated and she kneeled next to the guy, ''Are you okay? I'm so sorry!'' The guy sat up, ''I was only gonna ask you if I could help you.'' He said, Paige laughed slightly, ''I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..'' ''It's fine, really don't worry.'' The guy told her. Paige smiled, ''Are you sure?'' The guy nodded, ''I'm Henry.'' He introduced himself and he smiled at her. 'I'm stunned by your smile.' Paige thought. ''I'm Paige.'' She got up and held her hand out. Henry took her hand and stood up, ''Thanks.'' Paige smiled slightly, ''No problem.'' Henry let go off her hand and looked at her car, ''Still need help with your flat tyre?'' ''Yeah, thank you.''

Piper started to get worried, shouldn't Paige have been home already? It was about 2 hours ago she hang up on Piper and she didn't call back either and when Piper tried to call her phone she didn't answer. 'Okay Paige, this is the last time.' Piper thought, she picked up the phone and dialed Paige's number. She waited till Paige would answer. ''Paige, finally, where are you?'' (...) ''Oh I see, when did you plan on coming home?'' (...) ''Fine..I'll wait, but only if you're here in 20 minutes.'' (...) ''Okay, bye see you then.'' Piper hang up. ''Hope this guy is sticking around a little longer for you Paige..'' She made her way into the kitchen, Leo was sat at the table, ''Everything okay honey?'' he asked. Piper nodded, ''Everything's fine don't worry.'' She walked towards him, ''And what about you?'' Leo smiled at her, ''I'm great.'' He got up and wrapped his arms around Piper. Piper looked up at him and smiled back, ''Well that's good.'' Leo lowered his head and kissed her. Piper smiled slightly and kissed back, moving her hand to the back of his neck. She knew she had to work on a potion, but kissing her husband seemed a little more attractive at the moment. Leo held her tighter and orbed upstairs with Piper. Paige drove onto the driveway, she pulled over and got out of her car. 'Good thing I met Henry.' She thought happily. Paige locked her car and walked to the Manor, she opened the door and walked in, closing the door again behind her. ''Piper? I'm home.'' She called whilst taking her coat off, ''Piper?'' Paige put her coat away and walked to the livingroom, ''Anyone home?'' She didn't see anyone, ''Okay, in the kitchen maybe?'' Paige made her way into the kitchen, but again no one was there. ''Hello? Where is everyone?'' Paige rolled her eyes and sat down, ''Fine, I'll just do..nothing then.''

Piper walked in, wearing a bathrobe, ''You're home.'' Paige looked up, "Yes I'm home! Where were you?'' she looked at Piper, ''You know what nevermind I don't want to know.'' Piper smiled slightly and sat down next to Paige, ''Have you got the ingredients?'' Paige nodded, ''Yep.'' Piper looked at Paige, ''Good..so who was the Henry-guy?'' Paige smiled, ''He helped me with the flat tyre and after that we went to drink something, you know how it goes.'' Piper smiled back and nodded, ''You got a date then?'' ''No, but i've got his number.'' Paige replied. ''Oh well you should call him then.'' Piper said, getting up. ''Are you coming up to the attic? We need to add the herbs to the potion.'' ''Okay.'' Paige stood up too at the same time Phoebe and Luke walked in, ''Piper, Paige..we've got something to tell you.'' Piper and Paige both looked at Phoebe and Luke, who were holding hands close. Phoebe glanced at Luke and then back at her sisters, ''We're engaged.'' Piper smiled, ''Phoebe! Congratulations!'' She gave her younger sister a hug and then her soon-to-be brother-in-law. Paige watched and smiled too, ''That's great Pheebs.'' Phoebe smiled back happily. ''Where did you propose luke?'' Piper asked curiously. ''In the bath.'' Luke answered quietly, a smile forming on his lips. Phoebe squeezed his hand slightly. ''Aww that's so sweet..'' Piper said. Phoebe smiled, ''Where's Leo?'' she asked. ''Upstairs, go and tell him.'' Piper replied, smiling. Phoebe nodded and walked out with Luke. Paige looked at Piper, ''Good thing he knows she's a witch.'' Piper laughed slightly, ''Yeah, a very good thing.'' She said as she walked upstairs, Paige following her with the herbs.

((thanks for reading, I've finished chapter 5 ''Dying alone?'' already and I'll put it up within a few days, At the moment I'm busy with writing chapter 6 ''First Date''))


	5. Dying alone?

**Chapter 5 – Dying alone?**

**((a/n: ty for the last review! please keep reviewing!))**

**((disclaimer: i do not own any of these characters!)) **

Paige and Piper were sat in the livingroom, Piper trying to plan an engagement party for Phoebe and Luke, ''So what do you think is the best date?'' she asked Paige. Paige looked up from the phone, ''Sorry what did you sat?'' She wasn't really paying attention, deciding on whether to call henry or not took most of her attention at the moment. ''I asked you what do you think is the best date to throw the party?'' piper repeated smiling. ''Oh, I don't know, maybe you should ask phoebe.'' Paige replied as she glanced at the phone again. ''It's a surprise for pheebs remember..and just call him Paige it's not like he will bite you or something.'' She told her younger sister. Paige looked at Piper, ''Right, I'll call him..'' she picked up the phone and dialed Henry's number. ''I'll leave you and the phone alone.'' Piper said getting up, ''Good luck.'' She smiled at Paige and walked out. Paige smiled back slightly, ''Thank...Henry hi.'' (...) ''Yeah I'm great thanks, you?'' (...) ''Well..you see..I just wanted to..'' (...) Paige laughed slightly, ''How do you know?'' (...) ''Oh..yeah I'd love to go out with you.'' (...) ''P3.. Ever heard of it?'' (...) ''Yeah..my sister owns it, what time?'' (...) ''8 is fine.'' (...) ''Prescott street 1329.'' (...) ''Okay I'll see you tonight..bye.'' (...) Paige smiled and hung up. Piper walked back in, ''Got a date?'' Paige stood up, ''You've been eavesdropping haven't you?'' she asked her sister. ''Guilty, but I'm happy for you Paige.'' Piper replied. Paige smiled, ''Me too, but I think I'm gonna go upstairs now, I'm gonna take a shower.'' Piper nodded, ''Okay..'' Paige walked out and went upstairs.

That night, 7:00pm; Paige was searching through her closet for a suitable outfit, ''Hmm.'' She mumbled thoughtful, she took a dress out and held it in front of herself in the mirror, ''Too revealing I think.'' She put the dress back in the closet and continued her search as Phoebe walked in, ''Paige we've got a problem.'' Paige turned to phoebe, ''Don't tell me we have to go to the Underworld to vanquish a demon again.'' She said worried. Phoebe looked at Paige, ''Okay, I won't tell you..'' Paige sighed, ''Now? I have a date in an hour.'' ''I'm sorry Paige, but i'm afraid you'll have to cancel.'' Phoebe replied.

''Great..fine I'll call him.'' Paige said as she closed her closet. Phoebe looked at the disappointed look on her sister's face. She didn't mean for Paige to cancel her first date in a few months, but this demon really required the Power of Three, ''Sorry sweety.'' She told her baby-sister again. ''It's fine, I'll try to re-schedule.'' Paige said, she picked the phone up and dialed Henry's number again. Phoebe sighed quietly to herself and walked out of Paige's room, she went upstairs to the attic and when she walked in she saw Piper already sorting out the potions, ''Paige wasn't very happy with it.'' Phoebe said as she walked over to Piper. ''I know,'' Piper replied, ''And I'll try to make it up to her, lets just hope Henry wants to re-schedule.'' Phoebe nodded and picked up a few potions, ''How much do you think we will need of these?'' she asked. ''Just bring as much as you can, better to be safe than sorry right?'' Piper replied, putting potions in a bag. ''Yeah, you've got a point there.'' Phoebe said.

Paige walked into the attic, ''Okay lets just get this over with shall we?'' she said, walking over to Piper and Phoebe. Piper looked at her, ''Did he want to re-schedule?'' she asked her younger sister. ''He didn't answer his phone so he'll probably think I dumped him and then he never wants to go out with me again, but who cares anyways.'' She grabbed some potions from the table and put them in her pockets, ''Ready to go.'' She held out her hands to her sisters. Phoebe and Piper exchanged looks before they both took one of Paige's hands. Paige orbed out to the Underworld.

''We really don't have enough time for this Tarkan.'' The master spoke angrily, ''The Charmed-Ones are trying to track us down, we have to be careful and act smartly, you don't go around killing innocents with them on our backs.'' Tarkan kneeled at his Master's feet, ''Forgive me Master.'' The Master looked down at Tarkan, ''I'll give you one last chance, but if you screw up..'' he formed a fireball. Tarkan looked up, ''I promise I will not screw up Master.'' The master nodded and extinguished the fireball, ''Stand up.'' He told him. Tarkan stood up as the Three Sisters orbed in behind him. ''The Charmed-Ones..'' The master said. ''Hello to you too.'' Piper said letting go off paige, phoebe did the same. ''We've got something for you.'' She got a potion from the bag.

The Master formed a new fireball and threw it at Paige. Paige dodged it, ''Is that all you've got?'' she said holding up a potion. ''Now!'' Piper called out and they threw their potions at the Master's feet. He screamed and was vanquished with a loud explosion. ''Okay, that was easy.'' Phoebe said. ''Maybe a little too easy?'' Paige replied. In their focus to vanquish the Master they hadn't noticed Tarkan, who now sneaked up behind Paige. ''I think we're just getting better.'' Piper said. Tarkan grabbed paige and stabbed her with an athame, ''Or maybe you're just stupid.'' He said, pulling the athame out of Paige's stomach again. Paige gasped for air. ''Oh my god Paige!'' Piper called out. Tarkan smiled, ''You know my Master would be so proud of me for killing a Charmed-One.'' He told them.

Paige fell to the ground. Phoebe kneeled next to Paige, "Paige sweety..'' Piper turned to Tarkan looking pissed off, ''That's the final straw.'' She said as she raised her hands. Tarkan smiled again, ''Go on, vanquish me..it was definately worth it.'' Piper used her power and let Tarkan explode, ''With pleasure.'' She said, then she walked over to Paige and Phoebe. ''Phoebe, how is she?'' Phoebe looked up at Piper, ''Not good, she needs healing now..'' she told her sister worried as she tried to stop the bleeding. Paige's body shocked lightly as Phoebe pushed a bit harder on the wound. ''How are we gonna reach Leo?'' Piper kneeled at the other side of Paige. ''I don't know.'' Phoebe said, her voice was slightly shaky. Piper looked at Paige, ''Paige can you hear me?'' Paige mumbled something quietly, ''Leo..'' was all Phoebe and Piper could hear. ''Hang on Paige, we're gonna get you home..''

Phoebe looked at Piper, ''Got any plans then?'' she questioned. Piper nodded thoughtfully, ''Maybe you and Paige need to switch powers, so you can orb her back to the Manor.'' Phoebe bit her lip lightly, it was risky, but they really didn't have an other choice. ''Okay.'' She agreed. ''Do you remember the spell?'' Piper asked her younger sister. Phoebe nodded, ''Yeah, I do.'' Phoebe started chanting, ''_What mine is yours, what yours is mine. Let our powers cross the line. I offer up this gift to share, Switch our powers through the air._'' Phoebe closed her eyes as her and Paige's powers switched bodies. ''Did it work?'' Piper asked impatiently. ''I think so.'' She replied. ''Well orb Paige back to the Manor!'' Piper said. Phoebe put her hand on Paige shoulder and held out her hand to Piper, ''I don't know if I can though.'' She said. ''Well you'll have to, because there's no other way, just focus.'' Piper said as she took Phoebe's hand and Phoebe closed her eyes. 'Please orb..orb to the Manor ..orb' she thought. Piper, Phoebe and an injured Paige disappeared in a swirl of blue lights.

Phoebe orbed into the Manor with Piper and Paige, 'I did it!' She thought. ''Oh my God Phoebe she's stopped breathing!'' Piper called out, bringing Phoebe back from her happy thoughts. Phoebe looked over at Paige and felt her pulse, ''No heartbeat...'' she told her sister worried. Piper looked up at the ceiling, ''Leo?'' she yelled, ''Leo please!'' Phoebe's eyes started to fill themselves with tears, ''Paige, don't die please hold on..'' Leo orbed in with bright blue lights, ''What's going on?'' He saw Paige and before Piper or Phoebe could reply he was kneeled next to her already. ''She stopped breathing Leo..'' Phoebe said with a weak voice. Paige couldn't die, she couldn't handle any more loss, not another sister.

Piper watched Leo holding his hands over Paige's injury, ''Please Leo, heal her..'' Leo didn't answer and started to heal Paige, it was taking abnormally long and he concentrated on putting all of his strength in the healing. ''What's taking so long?'' Piper asked impatiently, she couldn't lose another sister, not Paige. ''I don't know.'' Leo replied, ''But she's healing.'' Phoebe watched as Paige started to breathe again. Piper smiled slightly. Leo finished healing Paige and she slowly opened her eyes, flickering against the light from the evening-sun that filled the parlour. ''Welcome back.'' Piper said quietly. Leo helped Paige to sit up, ''What happened.'' She asked, still looking a bit overwhelmed. ''This demon stabbed you, you nearly died hunny, but I switched powers with you, orbed you back to the Manor and we were able to call Leo so he could heal you. Paige smiled slightly, ''Thanks.'' She placed her hand beside her on the couch and it touched the note with Henry's number. Paige gasped lightly as she had a premonition.

_Paige and Henry were in a romantic lighted room - Henry led Paige to the bed kissing her gently – Paige and Henry were under the covers obviously in the middle of things – Henry and Paige were laid next to each other in bed, Henry with his arm tightly around Paige. _

''Paige sweety what's wrong?'' Phoebe's voice sounded from what seemed to be far away, ''Paige?'' Paige opened her eyes and looked at Phoebe, ''Are you okay?'' Phoebe asked. Paige nodded slightly, ''I think I had a premoniton..'' she said quietly. ''What about?'' Piper questioned. Paige paused before she replied, ''Henry..'' she finally got out. Leo looked at the three sisters and got up, ''I'm going to go to bed.'' He declared. Piper looked up at him and nodded, ''I'll come and join you soon.'' She smiled slightly. Leo smiled back and kissed Piper's cheek, ''Okay, night Phoebe, night Paige.'' ''Night Leo.'' Phoebe said. Leo turned around and walked out of the parlour, going upstairs to his warm bed. ''So, what did you see Paige?'' Phoebe asked, concentrating on her baby-sister again. ''We..I think we were a couple.'' Paige said slowly. Did she see it right? Was Henry going to be her new boyfriend? Or would they just have a fling? Something deep inside of Paige hoped that Henry would be the sweet and loving guy she was looking for, ''Oh my god I forgot about Henry.'' She remembered suddenly. Phoebe smiled, ''Well call him, re-schedule for your date..'' Paige nodded and picked up the phone, 'Looks like I'm not going to die alone after all.' She thought to herself as she dialed Henry's number.

((whoooo chapter 5 is long..lol Chapter 6 is nearly finished, paige and henry's date will be in that.))


	6. First Date

**Chapter 6 – First Date**

((disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.))

((A/N.. chapter 6 is finished! I also finished chapter 7, ''Dwelling in the Past.'' and im busy with chapter 8, ''Sex and Safety.'' I will put chapter 7 up within a few days.))

Paige sat opposite Henry at P3, she glanced at him as she brought the glass of mineral water to her lips and smiled slightly. Henry smiled back, ''Want to dance after you finished your drink?'' he asked. Paige took a sip and nodded, ''Sure.'' She put her glass down and got up, ''How are your dancing skills?'' she teased slighlty. Henry laughed, ''Not too bad I hope.'' He stood up with her and took her hand, leading her to the dance floor. She watched Henry moving his hands to her waist tentatively and smiled slightly. She put her arms over his shoulders as they started to dance. ''And what do you reckon?'' Henry asked Paige, his face close to hers. ''I reckon you're better than other guys I've danced with.'' Paige replied a smile playing on her lips.

Henry laughed slightly and relaxed a bit more, ''Good.'' He said. Paige kept dancing with him and her mind drifted off slightly, would she really end up with him as in the premonition she had when she and Phoebe switched powers? 'Not tonight, that's for sure.' Paige thought to herself, 'I don't want to rush into anything.' She looked at Henry and moved a little bit closer to him, it was strange but after only the first 2 hours on their first date she already felt comfortable around him. 'As long as the Elders won't need me I'm happy.' She thought. The band stopped playing and Henry and Paige let go off each other as the clapped for the singer and his band. ''Fancy going for a walk?'' Henry asked, he had to speak close to Paige's ear so she could hear him over the clapping. Paige looked at him and nodded to let him know that she would like that. Henry walked back to their table with Paige following and handed her, her jacket. ''Thanks.'' Paige said as she put it on. Henry picked up his own jacket and they walked off.

Piper sat on the couch cuddled into Leo, ''Finally a night alone eh?'' she asked him whilst she looked up at him. Leo beamed a smile at her and nodded, ''Yeah.'' ''Good thing my manager could take over the club tonight.'' Piper said as she brushed her thumb over the top of Leo's hand gently. Leo mumbled something in reply and kissed the top of her head, ''I'm getting tired, I think I'm going to bed.'' He told Piper. Piper nodded in agreement, ''Okay, I'll come and join you.'' She got up and held her hand out to her husband. Leo took it and got up too. Piper led him upstairs.

Paige and Henry walked upto the front door of the Manor, ''I had a great time tonight.'' Paige said as she turned to face Henry. Henry smiled, ''Me too Paige.'' Paige smiled back, ''Well..night then.'' ''I will call you.'' Henry said. Paige nodded, ''You do that.'' Henry moved closer to her and kissed her lightly. Paige smiled and kissed back, moving her hand to the back of his neck. The kiss became more passionate, but Paige remembered that she wanted to take this slow and pulled back slightly. Henry smiled, ''Night Paige.'' Paige smiled back, ''Bye..'' Henry turned around and walked off. Paige watched him for a second and then turned around and went inside. She closed the door behind her and sighed deeply.

''How was the date?'' Phoebe walked into the hallway. Paige jumbed, ''Phoebe! You scared me.'' ''Sorry, didn't mean to.'' Phoebe said apologizing. ''It's 2:00am Pheebs..'' Paige told her sister. ''I know I couldn't sleep, so tell me about the date.'' Phoebe said, curious as always. Paige took her jacket off, ''It was fun, I feel really comfortable around him.'' She said walking to the livingroom slowly. Phoebe smiled and followed her, ''So what did you do?'' Paige sat down on the couch, ''We went to p3 and we talked and danced.'' Phoebe sat down opposite her younger sister, ''Is that all?'' Phoebe asked. Paige shook her head, ''We also went for a walk..and he brought me home.'' Paige replied. ''And did you..?'' phoebe smiled. Paige smiled back and nodded, ''Yeah..we did.'' She said. ''Oh and was he good?'' Phoebe questioned. Paige laughed slightly because of Phoebe's curiousity, ''Very good.'' Phoebe smiled, ''I hope he calls you then.'' Paige nodded, ''Yeah I hope so too.'' She got up slowly, ''But Pheebs, I think I'm going to bed now.'' Phoebe looked at her younger sister, ''Okay Paige..sleep well.'' She said. ''Thanks, you too if you're planning on going to bed tonight.'' Paige replied. Phoebe laughed slightly, ''In a few minutes I think.'' ''Okay.'' Paige said, ''Night for then..'' and she walked out.

The next morning Paige woke up early, she turned onto her side and looked at her alarm clock, it read 8:00am. 'Way too early.' Paige thought as she closed her eyes again, she fell back into a deep sleep and soon she was dreaming quite personal dreams.

_-Paige's dream-_

_Paige was laid on her bed kissing Henry passionately, he pulled back slightly and looked at her smiling. ''What is it?'' Paige asked smiling back at him. Henry shook his head and kissed her neck. Paige smiled again and moved her hands down his chest, she started to unbutton his shirt. Henry took her top off gently and started to kiss down her stomach softly. ''H-Henry..'' Paige mumbled quietly. _

Piper walked past Paige's bedroom door, she heard Paige naming Henry, 'I thought she wanted to take this slow?' she thought to herself as she walked downstairs. Piper walked into the kitchen and saw Leo feeding chris, she smiled and stopped in the doorway watching them. ''There chris, open your mouth.'' Leo said quietly. Chris smiled and refused to open his mouth. ''Open your mouth chris.'' Leo repeated patiently. Chris shook his head. Piper laughed slightly, ''Want me to try Leo?'' Leo looked up and smiled at her, ''Yeah thanks.'' Piper walked over to Chris and took over from Leo. Leo got up and watched chris opening his mouth for Piper. He smiled and walked to the counter, ''Want a cup of coffee?'' he asked his wife. Piper nodded, ''Please, I need to wake up a little.'' Leo took two cups out of the cupboard and poured them with coffee.

Paige woke up suddenly, ''I orbed!'' she called out looking around the room frantically. She calmed down slightly, ''It was just a dream Paige.'' She told herself. She blinked a several times against the bright sun that shone into her room. Paige sighed quietly to herself, ''I really need to stop dreaming this dreams.'' She mumbled as she got up. She walked to her closet and took out a jeans and a top, ''This will do for today.'' She said as she got dressed. She put her heels on and picked up her earrings, 'I wonder if Piper's downstairs already.' She thought whilst putting her earrings in. Paige opened her door and went into the bathroom.

Downstairs the phone rang, Leo walked into the livingroom and answered it, ''Halliwell Manor.'' (...) ''Paige? I think she just woke up.'' (...) ''If you wait a minute I'll call her.'' Leo put the phone on table and walked to the bottom of the stairs, ''Paige?'' he called. Paige's voice sounded from upstairs, ''What?'' she asked. Leo smiled slightly, ''There's someone on the phone for you.'' He told her. Paige appeared at the top of the stairs, ''Who?'' she questioned curiously whilst she walked downstairs. Leo stepped aside so she could pass, ''Henry Mitchell.'' Paige couldn't help but smile as she walked into the livingroom, ''Thanks Leo!'' ''No problem'' Leo replied. Paige picked up the phone, ''Hello?'' 'Kind of stupid to pick up the phone like that I already knew it was Henry.' She thought. (...) ''Hey Henry..'' (...) Paige smiled, ''Yeah very well, what about you?'' (...) ''Now? Oh..''(...) ''Ofcourse I want to, I just need to ask my sister.'' She laughed slightly, 'How lame did that sound? I need to ask my sister if i can go away.' She thought to herself. (...) ''Yeah hang on a second.''

She put the phone down and walked into the kitchen to find Leo and Piper making out. Paige shook her head slightly, ''You're not supposed to make out in front of your child you know.'' She smiled. Piper pulled away from Leo gently and looked at Paige, she smiled back, ''Sorry Paige.'' Paige laughed slightly, ''You're forgiven, but I need to ask you something.'' ''Ask away.'' Piper said. Leo brushed past his wife and picked Chris up. ''Were you planning on having breakfast with the whole family today?'' Paige asked, hoping that Piper wasn't planning on that. Piper shook her head, ''No not yet, why?'' Paige smiled slightly, ''Henry wants to go on a breakfast date.'' She replied. Piper looked a bit surprised, ''Now? But you went on a date with him yesterday didn't you?'' Paige nodded, ''And?'' ''Well I can't quite figure out why he wants to go on a date with you again.'' Piper teased. Paige poked her tongue out at Piper, ''How very amusing, I'm gonna tell him I'll join him.'' She said as she walked back to the livingroom. Piper laughed slightly. ''I'm gonna take Chris to Magic School Piper.'' Leo said. Piper turned to Leo and her youngest son and gave Chris a gentle kiss on his cheek, ''Bye sweety.'' Chris looked at Piper and then he rested his head against Leo's chest. Leo smiled slightly and gave Piper a quick kiss, ''Love you.'' ''Love you too.'' Piper replied. Leo disappeared with Chris in a swirl of blue lights. Piper started to set the dinnertable for breakfast.

((whoo Chapter 6, and I've still got inspiration :)))


	7. Dwelling in the Past

**Chapter 7 – Dwelling in the Past.**

**((a/n: chapter 7 is up! yay..keep reviewing pls.))**

**((disclaimer: like i said 6 times before: i do no own any of these characters..)) **

Paige walked into the restaurant where she and Henry would meet. She looked around and saw him sitting at a table next to the window and she smiled at him. Henry smiled back and Paige walked upto the table, ''Hey.'' She said. ''Morning.'' Henry replied smiling, he got up and pulled a chair out for Paige. ''Thank you.'' Paige said as she sat down. Henry sat back down opposite her, ''No problem.'' he replied and handed Paige the menu. Paige took it and looked at it, ''Came home safe last night?'' she asked. Henry laughed slightly, a warm and cheerful laugh. ''Yeah, don't worry.''

The waiter came up to their table and they ordered food, as they waited for the breakfast to arrive Paige glanced at Henry, he wore a smart dark blue shirt and looked very bright and awake at this time in the morning, she smiled slightly to herself as she remembered her breakfast date with Kyle, he had been going on so much about the avatars that she had left him, but maybe she shouldv'e helped him. Maybe if she had helped him he wouldn't be dead now and if he wouldn't have been dead they still wouldv'e been together. She found herself thinking that she might not be ready for dating yet. It was the reason she had felt so alone the last couple of months. Paige felt her eyes fill with tears and she bit her lip hard to fight them back, causing it to start bleeding. ''Paige? Paige?'' she heard Henry's voice, sounding worried and she looked up at him.

''Paige what's wrong?'' he asked. Paige blinked her tears away and shook her head lightly, ''It's nothing.'' She told him. Henry did not look totally convinced, ''Are you sure?'' he asked again putting his hand on hers. Paige nodded and pulled her hand away from his, ''I have to go.'' She said as she got up. Henry looked at her, ''Go where?'' he questioned, confused. ''I..I forgot to do something..sorry'' Paige replied and she walked off, she couldn't do it, she was afraid that if she got close with Henry she would lose him too. Paige walked to her car and got in, she put her seatbelt on and drove off, all she wanted is to go home.

A 40 minutes later Paige was laid on her bed crying quietly, she thought she had been over Kyle, but going out with Henry brought up old memories. Henry was the same, he was sweet, funny he had the same warm touch as Kyle and Paige was too afraid of Henry ending up like Kyle, getting killed. Not by an avatar, but then by a Demon. Paige sighed deeply and looked at the snowball on here nightstand, the one that Kyle had given her. She suddenly felt sorry that she didn't kiss Kyle back when the spell had backfired, 'Stop it Paige.' She thought to herself, ''You've moved on don't dwell in the past.'' She said sternly as she sat up. ''Kyle's a whitelighter now and he's fine and you're going to call Henry right now to apologise.'' She said clearly. There was a knock on her door, ''Paige?'' it was Henry's voice. 'Oh crap, he can't see me like this.' Paige thought. She wiped her tears away and straightened her clothes, ''Yeah?'' she answered, trying to keep her voice steady. ''Can I come in?'' Henry asked. Paige took a deep breath, ''If you want.'' She sat back down. The door opened and Henry walked in, closing the door behind him again. ''Who let you in?'' Paige asked quietly. ''Your sister Piper.'' Henry replied as he sat down next to Paige carefully, ''Please tell me what's wrong Paige.'' Paige looked at him and sighed slightly, ''I can't.'' She said. That wasn't a lie, she couldn't exactly tell Henry that her former boyfriend was murdered by an Avatar, she couldn't tell him she was a witch, not yet.

''Why not?'' Henry asked, looking into her eyes. Paige looked back at him, she saw his eyes were full of questions, full of confusion. ''Because..it hurts.'' She finally got out. Henry put his hand on her shoulder. ''I won't force you to tell it to me Paige.'' He made a move to get up. ''Wait..'' Paige said. Henry looked at her. ''I'll tell you.'' Paige said quietly. Henry relaxed a little, ''You don't have to.'' He replied. ''I know, but I want to..'' paige said looking at him. Henry nodded in agreement, ''Okay.'' He said. Paige took a deep breath, if she wanted to start something with henry then she had to be honest to him too, ''You see.. I used to date this guy..Kyle..'' she started. Henry interrupted her, ''Did he hurt you?'' he asked. Paige shook her head, ''No..he died, he got..killed.'' Henry looked a bit surprised, this obviously wasn't what he expected, ''Paige..I'm sorry.'' He said sympathetically. Paige sighed slightly, ''He got killed, because he knew me.'' She added. Henry gave her a confused look, ''How do you mean?'' he questioned. Paige glanced at her hands in her lap, ''I can't explain it yet..but it's just that I'm afraid that something will happen to you too.'' She said tentatively. Henry put a warm and calming hand on her knee, ''Nothing will happen to me Paige.'' He said. Paige looked up at him, ''You say that now, but you have no idea what you're getting yourself into.'' Paige replied.

Henry moved his hand slightly, ''Then why don't you tell me?' You can trust me.'' He said. ''Because I can't, not yet..I will but not yet.'' Paige answered, ''I'm sorry.'' Henry let out a slight sigh, ''It's okay, I understand, Don't worry.'' Paige smiled slightly, ''Thanks.'' Henry smiled back, ''No problem.'' He kissed her cheek lightly. She put her hand on his arm, ''Do you want to try again? A date?'' she asked hopeful. Henry nodded, ''Ofcourse, tonight?'' he proposed. ''Yeah..tonight's fine..where?'' she asked. ''My place,'' Henry said, ''I'll cook you dinner.'' Paige laughed slightly, ''Wow you cook?'' she asked. ''Yeah, you don't?'' henry replied, smiling. ''Can't.'' Paige said, ''I'm a terrible cook.'' Henry laughed, ''I'll learn you.'' He said jokingly. ''Deal.'' Paige smiled, she took a piece of paper and a pen out of the drawer from her nightstand, ''Address.'' She said, giving it to Henry. Henry wrote down his address, both not knowing where the upcoming date would lead.

Later that evening around 6:00pm Paige stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, fixing her hair. Phoebe knocked on the door and walked in, finding Paige deciding on what she should do with her hair, ''I would curl it a bit.'' She said helpful. Paige turned to her, ''You think?'' she asked. Phoebe nodded and sat down on the side of the bath, ''Are you feeling better?'' she asked carefully. Paige nodded slightly, ''Much, got things off my chest and all that.'' She said. Phoebe smiled slightly, it was good to see Paige being happy again, she loved the nervousness about Paige when she had a date, it made her always so independent baby-sister so..she couldn't really find the right word, ..so..almost fragile. Phoebe looked at Paige and then at her dress, this reminded her of the night Paige was getting ready for Kyle. Phoebe laughed inwardly as she remembered how much she wanted Paige to wear the green top, but Paige, stubborn as she was, kept rejecting it and insisted on wearing a sexy brown dress.

''I like your dress.'' Phoebe said. Paige smiled, ''Not too revealing for a dinner?'' she asked. Phoebe shook her head, ''Not at all, it really suits you.'' She saw Paige relax a little, ''Thanks.'' Phoebe smiled, ''You're welcome.'' She said, standing up, ''I'm going to go now,'' Phoebe announced, ''Have fun tonight.'' Paige put her curler down and turned to her older sister, ''Thank you.'' Phoebe smiled and walked out.

Piper put Wyatt to sleep. ''Now be a good boy and go to sleep sweety.'' She said to him as she kissed his forehead lightly, ''Good night.'' She turned off the light. ''Bye mommy.'' Wyatt said, whilst he yawned quietly. It had been a tough day for him. Piper smiled and walked out, closing the door quietly. Leo orbed in, in front of her. ''Leo!'' Piper said quietly, ''You promised not to do that again!'' ''Sorry.'' Leo replied simply. ''I didn't mean to..Is Wyatt asleep?'' he asked. Piper nodded, ''Almost I think, he was very tired.'' Leo wrapped his arms around his wife, ''Good.'' Was all he said. Piper smiled, ''Why?'' she asked innocently. ''Because I want to spend some time with you.'' Leo replied, he smiled back and kissed her lightly. Piper took his hand, ''Then why don't we start in the bedroom?'' she said. Without replying, Leo opened the bedroom door and went inside with Piper.

A few hours later Paige and Henry were sat in his livingroom, which was lit with romantic candles. ''You're a great cook Henry.'' Paige told him truthfully. Henry smiled, ''Thank you.'' Paige smiled back and moved a bit closer to him. ''You're welcome.'' She said. Henry got up and Paige looked at him, ''Where are you going?'' she asked. ''I thought you wanted to see my house?'' henry replied. ''Oh yeah.'' Paige stood up and followed him upstairs.

When they came back downstairs Paige looked at Henry, ''I think I'm going to go home, It's getting pretty late and I need to look after my nephew tomorrow.'' She said. Henry nodded, ''Okay.'' He went to get paige's jacket as she remembered something, ''Wait.. my purse.'' She said, ''I think I left it in your bedroom..'' ''Well I'll get it for you then.'' Henry said, he walked back upstairs with paige following. He made his way into the bedroom and saw Paige's purse on the bed. Henry picked it up, ''Here it is.'' He said, handing the purse to her. ''Thanks.'' Paige said and as she took it their hands touched each other lightly. Paige looked up at him and he smiled, wrapping his arms around her, ''Are you sure you want to leave already?'' he asked. Paige smiled back, ''Hmm..'' she mumbled as she lowered his head. Henry smiled slightly and kissed her softly. Paige kissed him back, they both knew where this would lead, but Paige didn't care, she didn't want to think of demons right now..It felt too right and she didn't want to fight her feelings. Henry pushed her down on bed gently, as he kissed with more passion. Paige smiled and kissed back, lying back so that she would bring him on top of her. She felt Henry smile against her lips as he moved with her.

Phoebe paced through the livingroom, where was Luke? He was supposed to come and pick her up about 30 minutes ago. She walked over to the window and looked out of it over the street, no black mercedes, not that she could see it very well at this time, but still.. phoebe got an uncomfortable feeling inside, what if something had happened? What if demons got him and held him captive in the Underworld? She sighed deeply, nothing had happened, Leo would've sensed it as seen as he and Luke were good friends. And she was sure that Leo would've told here if he sensed something was up. She glanced out of the window again and then looked at the clock, 10:00 it read. She walked to the couch and sat down. The sudden ringing of the phone made her jump slightly, 'Luke?' she thought as she answered it, ''Hello?'' (...) ''Yes, I'm Phoebe Halliwell.'' (...) Phoebe's body stiffened as she listen to the person on the phone, ''He what? When? Is he okay?'' she asked worriedly. (...) ''Which one?'' (...) ''Right, I'll be there as soon as I can.'' She hung up, grabbed her carkeys and hurried out of the Manor to her car. Phoebe jumped in and backed out of the driveway. She then drove off without even fastening her seatbelt.

((Whoo chapter 7 is pretty long..longest one so far.. busy with chapter 8 ''Sex and Safety'' ))


	8. Sex and Safety

**((a/n: Ty all so much for ur reviews:)))**

**((disclaimer: i think it's pretty obvious that i do not own any of the charmed characters)) **

**Chapter 8 – Sex and Safety.**

Bright sunlight filled the small bedroom, Paige felt the warm sun on her face and she opened her eyes, remembering where she was. She felt Henry's arm draped over her bare stomach lightly and she tilted her head back slightly to find him asleep, breathing deeply. Paige smiled happily, her memories from last night were so positive, everything about it had been just as she wished it would be. From the moment she started to unbutton his shirt until he had put his arm around her and pulled her closer into his warm embrace. It had felt so good and him still being here next to her now she woke up is what completed her happyness.

''Hey.'' Henry said quietly, without opening his eyes. Paige smiled and shifted onto her other side so she faced him, ''Morning..'' she replied, kissing him softly on his lips. Henry smiled and opened his eyes, ''How are you feeling?'' he asked. ''Absolutely great.'' Paige answered, ''How about you?'' ''Never been better.'' Henry said grinning. Paige smiled slightly and closed her eyes again. She felt Henry run his hand down her back slowly. ''Do you want breakfast?"' Henry's voice whispered. Paige nodded slightly, ''But not just yet.'' She replied. ''Why not?'' He asked. ''Because I'm comfortable here.'' Paige said, a smile playing on her soft lips. Henry laughed slightly and pulled her closer as though he didn't want her to get up and go home. Not that she would at this moment, she felt comfortable and warm and she wasn't planning on getting up.

Paige opened her eyes and looked into his, he looked back at her and smiled, ''You look happy.'' He said quietly. ''I am happy.'' Paige replied, she put her hand on his chest and kissed him lightly. Henry kissed back and then pulled back slightly, sitting up, ''I'm going to make breakfast okay?'' he said. Paige nodded. Henry got up wrapping one of the sheets around his waist and walked out, going downstairs. Paige sighed deeply and stretched, she felt like she could go up against the entire Underworld. She glanced out of the window and sat up, holding the sheets against her chest, she saw that her and Henry's clothes were scattered all over the floor and smiled slightly.

Phoebe sat next to Luke's bed she looked at him and smiled slightly. Luke saw her looking, ''Go home Sweety.'' He said, ''You look tired and I'll be fine, really.'' Phoebe shook her head, ''I don't want to leave you alone here.'' She replied. Luke had been attacked by a Demon yesterday night, his neighbour had found him unconsious, with a stab wound from an athame in his side, the neighbour had called the hospital and he was taken there. After a few hours the doctors had declared him as ''Stable'' and the wound wasn't life threatening anymore. Phoebe went to him as soon as she was called and she had been sitting next to his bed since 12 hours. ''Don't worry so much, I'm fine now, just go and get some sleep, please, for me.'' He smiled sweetly. Phoebe laughed slightly, she couldn't resist that smile, ''Fine, but I'm coming back tonight.'' She said as she got up. ''Yeah, I'll be looking forward to that.'' Luke said, smiling. Phoebe smiled back and kissed him softly on his lips, ''I love you.'' ''I love you too, loads.'' Luke replied. '''Bye hunny.'' Phoebe said as she walked out.

Paige had just said bye to Henry and now drove home in her car, with a huge smile plastered on her face. She couldn't stop it, she felt very happy because Henry and her had just set another date. And not only that felt good, also the fact that he was great in bed made her happy. She sighed slightly to herself as she pulled up outside the Manor, Phoebe and Piper would probably start asking where she was last night as soon as she had closed the door behind her. Paige got out of her car and closed the door, locking it. She looked up at the Manor and walked upto the front door as she heard Phoebe's car driving onto the drive-way. She stopped and turned around, waiting for her sister. Phoebe got out of her car and locked it, she then walked to Paige, ''Hey Paige, Did you just come home?'' phoebe asked, smiling. Paige smiled back, ''Looks like you did too.'' She replied.

Phoebe nodded, ''Yeah I was at the hospital.'' Paige looked at Phoebe, ''How do you mean? What happened?'' she asked worried. Phoebe smiled slightly, ''It's not very bad Paige, Luke got attacked by a demon, his neighbour found him unconsious.'' She told her younger sister. ''But is he okay now?'' Paige asked, still a bit worried. Phoebe nodded, ''He's got a concussion and a stab wound, but he will be fine.'' Phoebe replied. ''Oh, good.'' Paige said. She opened the door of the Manor. ''So where have you been last night missy?'' Phoebe asked. Paige laughed slightly as she walked into the Manor, Phoebe had always been the curious cupid in the Manor. Phoebe closed the door as she walked in too. Paige took her jacket off. ''Well? Are you gonna tell me?'' Phoebe asked impatiently. Paige smiled, ''Fine.. I was at Henry's.'' She walked to the livingroom. Phoebe followed her, ''And you slept with him..'' she said as she sat down on the couch. Paige looked at Phoebe, ''How do you know?'' she asked. ''Oh come on, I can tell by that glow on your face, he's good in bed isn't he?'' Phoebe replied, grinning.

Paige blushed lightly, ''Hmm, not good, amazing.'' She said smiling back. Phoebe laughed, ''Take it you like him then?'' she asked. Paige nodded, ''Yeah, really like him.'' Phoebe got up and gave Paige a hug, ''I'm sure everything is going to be okay for you now.'' She assured her younger sister. Paige hugged back, ''Yeah, I hope so.'' She let go off Phoebe, ''I think I'm going to try and find Piper, I was supposed to babysit on Wyatt and Chris.'' Paige said. Phoebe nodded, ''Okay..''. Before Paige could go upstairs, Piper came downstairs, looking angry. 'Uh-oh.' Paige thought, 'Looks like someone's a bit pissed off.' ''Paige! Where were you? You were supposed to look after Wyatt and Chris!'' Piper said as she walked to her youngest sister. ''Wait Piper, can I explain?'' Paige asked. Piper folded her arms and looked at Paige, ''Okay, give it a try.'' She said. Paige looked at Piper, ''Well..you know I had dinner with Henry's last night right?'' she started. Piper nodded. ''Yeah..well I wanted to go, but I left my purse upstairs, so we went to get it..and we kissed..and you know..'' Paige trailed off slightly. Piper sighed, ''I thought you wanted to take it slow?'' she said. ''Yeah well..it felt good and he was still next to me when I woke up..'' Paige replied. ''Fine, it's okay..just look after Wyatt and Chris now, because Leo and I have to go..we're late.'' Piper said. Paige nodded, ''Okay, sorry..''

Paige had fallen asleep in the Nursery, she sat on a chair with Wyatt's teddy-bear in her arms. Wyatt sat straight up in his bed, ''Auntie!'' he said, trying to get Paige's attention. ''Auntie Paige?'' he repeated, looking at her. Paige mumbled something and moved slightly. Wyatt looked over at the glass of water that stood on the table next to Paige. He smiled and orbed the water over Paige, so that her top got soaked. Paige gasped as she woke up, ''Wyatt!'' she said, looking at her top. Wyatt smiled again, ''Auntie Paige want to play?'' he asked. Paige looked at him and laughed slightly, she got up and picked him up from his little bed, ''You're clever aren't you?'' she said as she walked out of the nursery and went downstairs. Wyatt rested his head against her chest, ''I want to play.'' He mumbled. Paige smiled and put Wyatt down in the Conservatory, next to his toys, ''Go play Wyatt, I'll be right back.'' She said.

And just as she wanted to go back upstairs the doorbell rang. 'Who can that be?' Paige wondered and she answered the door, ''Darryl, hey.'' She said as she found Darryl outside. ''Paige I need your help.'' Darryl replied. ''Oh,'' paige said, ''Do you want to come in?'' Darryl shook his head. ''Is it something Demonic?'' Paige asked. Darryl shook his head again and avoided to look at Paige. ''What's wrong?'' she questioned. ''Well..Paige your top is kinda see-through.'' Paige looked down slightly and blushed, ''Wait..'' She grabbed her coat and put it on, ''Okay continue..'' she said. Darryl smiled slightly, ''It's kind of personal.'' He said. ''I've dealed with personal before..'' Paige answered. ''Oh..well I want to surprise Sheila with something nice, because I want to make up for all those times I had to go, but I don't know what to do.'' Paige smiled slightly, ''Just buy her something nice Darryl, something she likes..or take her out for dinner.'' Darryl smiled back slightly, ''Isn't that a little corny?'' he asked. Paige shook her head, ''We're women Darryl, getting taken out for dinner is a nice surprise.'' She replied. ''Okay..'' Darryl agreed, ''Thanks Paige.'' ''No problem.'' She said. Darryl smiled, ''Bye..'' ''Bye Darryl.'' Paige replied, he turned around and walked off. Paige closed the door and took her coat off again. ''Wyatt I'll be right there!'' she said as she walked upstairs to change her top.

Paige was sat in the Conservatory, playing with Wyatt. Wyatt moved through the room on hands and knees, pushing his fire-truck. Paige watched him and smiled, She loved watching Wyatt play like that. He looked small and innocent and you would never expect him to be as powerfula s he actually was. The doorbell rang again and Paige stood up, ''Just a second Wyatt.'' She told him. Wyatt didn't seem to notice his aunt getting up and continued playing with his truck. Paige made her way to the front door and answered it. ''Hey Paige.'' Henry said, he was holding a bunch of big, white flowers. Paige looked slightly surprised, ''Henry..hi, what are you doing here?'' Henry smiled, ''I just wanted to see you.'' Paige laughed slightly, ''Aww..'' she replied. This was what she wanted, a guy coming all the way to the Manor just to see her, a guy who surprised her, someone spontanious, like Henry. Henry handed her the flowers and Paige smiled, ''They're lovely, thank you.'' She kissed him lightly, ''Do you want to come in?'' she asked. Henry nodded, ''If I'm not interrupting anything.'' He replied. Paige shook her head, ''No not at all.'' Paige said as she stepped aside so Henry could walk in. Henry made his way into the Manor and Paige closed the door behind him, ''I'm just gonna put the flowers in a vase, do you want something to drink?'' Henry shook his head, ''No, I'm fine Thanks.'' Paige gave him a smiles and walked into the kitchen.

She got a vase from the cupboard and filled it with water, 'Cute that he steps by like that.' She thought to herself as she put the flowers in the vase. She put the vase down on the dinnertable and went back to the hall, but she didn't see Henry, ''Henry?'' she said. ''In your sunroom.'' She heard Henry's voice saying. Paige smiled slightly and walked to the conservatory, where she found Henry sitting on his knees next to Wyatt, talking to him. ''Hey.'' She said. Henry looked up and smiled, ''Hey..'' he replied as he stood up. Paige smiled back, ''Talking about men stuff?'' she asked. Henry laughed, '"Yeah, Wyatt is from Piper right?'' he asked. Paige nodded, ''Yeah, Phoebe doesn't have kids yet.'' She replied. ''And neither do you, unless you have a very big secret.'' He said. Paige shook her hand, ''No..I don't'' she answered and then under her breath, ''Not that kind of secret.'' Henry took her hand, ''You're not supposed to make out in front of a kid right?'' he said. Paige smiled, ''No, why?'' Although she already knew what he was thinking, it was always fun to ask. Henry smiled back, ''Just asking.'' He said as he took her hand and led her to the dining-room. Paige walked with him and moved her arms around his neck, ''So what do you suggest to do now we're here?'' she asked, smiling. Henry didn't say anything and kissed her. 'Well that answer works for me.' Paige thought to herself and she kissed back. Henry moved his hands to her waist and pulled her closer, she felt him smile slightly as she moved her hand to his butt.

Just as she wanted to move her other hand to his chest she felt him freeze, literally, and she pulled back slightly, ''Henry?'' she said. She waved her hand in front of him, expecting him to repsonse, but he didn't. Paige turned around and found Piper standing behind her grinning, ''Hi..Paige, I'm sorry to interrupt, but there's a demon coming this way and we need you to help us vanquish him.'' Paige rolled her eyes, ''You could've just walked in you know, what if he unfreezes before we vanquished the demon?'' Paige replied. ''He won't, now come with me.'' Piper grabbed Paige by her arm and dragged her to the parlour. ''Alright alright..'' Paige said as she obviously followed, not that she had a choice really. Piper let go off Paige and handed her some potions, ''Here take these.'' She said. Paige looked at the potions and then back up, ''Where's pheebs?'' she asked, ''I thought we needed the power of three for this?'' ''We do.'' Piper replied, ''Phoebe's upstairs getting more potions.'' ''Oh right.'' Paige said just as Phoebe runned in, ''Here I am, has the demon arrived yet?'' she questioned. Paige shook her head, ''The big fireworks is still about to come.'' She said and smiled slightly. Phoebe smiled back, ''Okay, so an upper-level demon, right piper?'' she asked. Piper nodded, ''That's what Leo said.'' She answered. A demon shimmered in. ''Hi and..oh my god! Cole? Again?'' Paige said, her mouth dropped open, Phoebe dropped her potions. Piper looked surprised at Cole, then at Leo and back at Cole again, ''But how? How?'' she could barely put the words together. Cole smiled uncomfortable, ''Guess who's back?''

((yaay! chapter 8! whoo.. so ok ppl, keep reviewing, im busy with chapter 9 now little hint: henry is going to find out about Paige being a witch, and cole's return will be explained.. Xxxxxxxx ))


	9. Secrets and Guys Part deux

**((I'd like to thank the people who submitted reviews:) ty:) ))**

**((Disclaimer: i do not own any of the charmed characters!)) **

**Chapter 9 – Secrets and Guys Part Deux.**

Paige stared at Cole in unbelieve, how could he be back? Cole, Phoebe's ex-husband, the man she had always hated, was back! But how? They vanquished him about a thousand times, well not a thousand times, but at least twice. Phoebe was the first one to speak, ''Cole.. what are you doing here? How?'' she asked quietly. Cole wanted to answer, but Paige interrupted him, ''Who cares, lets vanquish him.'' She went to throw the potion, but Cole held his hands up innocently, ''Wait Paige, you wouldn't vanquish me again, would you? I didn't come back again to hurt you three.'' He said. Paige let at a sarcastic laugh, ''Ofcourse not, you came to warn us for a bigger threat.'' She replied. ''Actually, no.'' Cole said, ''I'm here to help you three.'' Piper put her potions down, ''If you're here to help us then you need to explain something first.'' She said. ''Piper!'' paige begun, but Piper waved her objection away with her hand, ''How did you come back and why would the Elders warn us for a demon shimmering into the Manor if he doesn't want to harm us?'' she asked Cole.

Cole looked at Phoebe and then back at Piper, ''How I came back doesn't matter, lets just say I have my connections and the Elders probably warned you, because they don't trust me, but I'm here to help you three, trust me.'' He looked at Paige who had made a sound of unbelieve. Paige rolled her eyes when he looked back at Phoebe. ''But Cole, why?'' Phoebe asked him, she couldn't believe he was back, after all those times he had hurt her he still had the guts to shimmer into the manor like that. ''Because I want to make up for all those times I've hurt you and your sisters and Piper owes me something.'' He looked at Piper. Piper smiled innocently as her sisters both gave her a look, ''He kind of helped me to call for Leo, remember when I was dying and when Phoebe was with Drake.'' She explained. ''That was Cole?'' Phoebe questioned. Piper and Cole both nodded, ''Yeah that was Cole.'' Piper said. ''You know Cole should go and you, leo and Pheebs should go back upstairs, before Henry unfreezes.'' Paige said to Piper. ''Is that what happened? Was I frozen?'' Henry's voice said.

Paige's heart missed a beat and she turned around. She found Henry standing in the doorway, how long had he been standing there? ''Henry..How long have you been standing there?'' she asked, trying to keep her voice steady. Piper, Phoebe, Leo and Cole all looked at Henry. ''Long enough to hear that something weird is going on, you're not human..'' Henry replied, he looked back at Paige. Paige felt her eyes fill themselves with tears, she didn't know what to say, ''I..guess I can explain.'' She finally got out. Henry shook his head, ''I don't want to know.'' He walked off and left the Manor. Paige bit her lip and swallowed hard to fight her tears back. ''Paige hunny..'' Piper put her hand on her shoulder. Paige didn't look at her and went after Henry immediately. Cole looked at Phoebe, ''Who's that?'''he asked. ''Paige's boyfriend..I think.'' Phoebe replied, she looked a bit guilty. Piper looked at Cole, ''Maybe you should come back another time, when Paige is here too.'' She said. ''I prefer talking to you two without her.'' Cole replied, Phoebe gave him a look, ''Fine, fine..I'll come back.'' He shimmered out. Leo looked at Piper and Phoebe, ''What are you two gonna do?'' he asked.

Paige run after Henry to his car, ''Henry wait, please.'' Henry stopped for a moment and looked at her, ''Why? So you can tell me more lies? So you can kill me?'' ''No, Henry I'm not going to kill you don't be ridiculous, just let me explain.'' Paige replied, she now stood in front of him and looked up at him, a tear running down her cheek. Henry felt sympathy for her and folded his arms, ''What is going on? What are you?'' he asked. Paige put her hand on his arm, ''I can't tell you here.'' She said. ''Fine, get in the car then.'' Henry replied, he opened the door so Paige could get in. She looked at him and hesitated for a moment, but then got into his car. Henry closed to door and walked to the other side and he got in next to Paige, ''Okay, I'm listening.'' He said and he looked at her. Paige paused and then started to explain, 'At least he wants to listen.' She thought to herself.

Piper, Phoebe and Leo were sat on the couch, ''Okay so you think he's actaully speaking the truth?'' Phoebe asked, looking at Piper. ''Well yeah, I mean I don't think he's stupid enough to try and destroy us again, as seen as he keeps losing.'' Piper replied, she fiddled with her weddingband. ''Yeah, but maybe he wants us to think that.'' Phoebe said, she looked at Leo hoping for support. Leo shook his head slightly, ''I think Piper's got a point, Cole is not that stupid.'' Phoebe sighed slightly and Piper looked at her, ''Sweety I know you don't trust him after everything that he has done to you, but I don't think we have a choice. If we refuse to let him help us he'll probably turn against us again.'' Piper explained. ''Fine..'' Phoebe agreed, she didn't exactly trust Cole, but she would just have to agree with Piper. ''Okay so we're going to talk to Cole as soon as Paige comes back?'' Leo asked. Piper nodded, ''Yes, I think so.'' She answered as she made her way to the window and moved the curtains slightly she looked at Henry's car.

''Okay so let me get his straight.'' Henry said, ''You're a witch. You have magical powers and you protect the innocents by killing these creatures called demons?'' Paige looked at him, ''Yes, Henry I know it's hard to believe, trust me I really do.'' Henry looked back at her and shook his head slightly, ''Paige magic..I just never thought it could really exist.'' he explained. ''Go back to the Manor with me, I'll show you.'' Paige replied, but Henry shook his head, not agreeing with her, ''Not now, Not everything in one day it's too much.'' He said. ''Right, I understand.'' Paige said, ''But you can't tell anyone about this, we can't risk exposure.'' Henry nodded in agreement, ''I promise I won't tell anyone Paige.'' He said. ''Thank you.'' Paige kissed him on his cheek gently, ''I'll just go back inside, can you call me when you think you're ready?'' she asked hopefully. Henry nodded again, ''Okay.'' Paige smiled slightly and opened the door of the car, ''Oh if anything weird happens, just shout my name okay?'' Henry looked at her, ''How will you be able to hear me?'' he questioned a little surprised. ''I'll explain that soon.'' Paige replied, getting out of the car. ''Right, bye Paige.'' ''Bye.'' She said as she closed the door and stood back, watching as Henry started his car and drove off. Paige sighed heavily, 'Please don't let him have freaked out.' She thought to herself as she walked back to the Manor. She went inside and closed the door behind herself. ''How did it go?'' Phoebe asked quietly, she walked into the hallway with Piper following her. ''Not too bad I hope.'' Paige replied. Phoebe wrapped her baby-sister in a hug, ''I'm sure it will all be fine.'' Paige rested her head on Phoebe's shoulder, ''I hope so.'' She said as she looked at Piper, who smiled warmly at her.

It was night at the Halliwel Manor, Phoebe had gone back to the hospital to keep Luke company and Piper and Paige were sat on the couch in the parlour, watching a movie. Paige fiddled with her blanket nervously. Piper glanced at her, ''Are you okay sweety?'' she questioned. Paige her head snapped up, "What?'' she said. Piper smiled warmly at her, ''Are you okay?'' she repeated. ''Oh, yeah I'm fine don't worry.'' Paige said, she concentrated back on the TV. Piper wasn't totally convinced, but still looked back at the TV. A swirl of blue lights surrounded the parlour. ''Hey Leo.'' Piper said, without even bothering to look up. Leo smiled, ''Hey honey.'' He said, walking around the couch and sitting down next to his wife. Piper cuddled into him, ''How are you feeling?" she asked. ''I'm okay, sorry I'm late.'' Leo replied, moving his arm around Piper's shoulders. ''That's fine, you're here now.'' Piper said. They heard Paige mumble something quietly and looked over at her. Paige had her eyes closed and was obviously asleep. Leo smiled slightly, ''Tough day for her?'' Piper nodded, ''We better go upstairs before we wake her up.'' She moved the blanket off her feet and got up. She turned the TV off and covered Paige with her blanket properly, Paige moaned slightly but didn't wake up. Piper smiled and held her hand out to Leo, he took it and got up, following Piper upstairs.

A few hours later Cole shimmered into the parlour, Paige was still asleep on the chair. Cole didn't notice her and sat down on the same chair, but felt he sat down on someone and got up immediately when Paige let out a sharp gasp. She opened her eyes and saw something moving, ''Leo?'' she said. Cole looked at her, ''No..it's Cole.'' He replied, "What are you doing here?'' ''I ask the questions.'' Paige said, ''What are YOU doing here?'' she got up. ''Me? Erm..fine..I came to check if there had any demons arrived.'' Cole said. ''We're the Charmed-Ones Cole, I think we can deal with some demons.'' ''I just thought you wanted some help.'' Paige shook her head, but then realised he probably couldn't see it, ''No thanks, we'll be fine.'' She said. Cole let out a sigh, ''Paige what do I have to do to make you trust me?'' ''Nothing, I know I can't trust you.'' She replied. ''Oh come on, give me one chance.'' Cole pleaded with her. Paige looked at the shadow of his face, ''Fine, I'll think about it.'' She said, she didn't even know why she was giving him a chance, he had tried to kill her and her sisters after all.

''Thank you.'' Cole said. ''Hmm..'' Paige grumbled in reply and she shivered slightly, ''I'm going to go to bed.'' Paige said. ''Okay..I'll just go back to the Underworld..I mean my house..You know what i mean right?'' he said. ''Yeah.'' Paige said as she brushed past Cole and picked the blanket up, ''Can you get off the blanket please?'' Paige said as she pulled at it gently. Cole stepped back which made him fall over Paige, causing her to fall too. ''Ouch, cole!'' she kicked him gently with her feet, ''Get off me.'' She put her hands on his shoulders. ''Sorry.'' Cole said as he stood up. ''What's wrong with you you're never this clumsy.'' Paige said as she sat up and straightened her clothes. Cole hold out his hand, Paige looked at him and then took it and she stood up, ''Thanks.'' She said, letting go off his hand again. ''Hmm..I guess I should be going then.'' Cole replied. ''Yes, maybe you should.'' Paige said. ''Bye then.'' ''Bye Cole.'' Paige said, Cole shimmered out. Paige rolled her eyes, what was he trying to do? She picked the blanket up again and put it on the couch. She yawned quietly and made her way upstairs.

It was the next morning at the Halliwel Manor, Phoebe stood in the attic, flicking through the Book of Shadows. The morning sun fell through the window upon Phoebe's face which made her squint her eyes slightly so she could read the pages from the Book properly. Piper walked into the attic with a smile plastered on her face, ''Morning sis.'' She greeted phoebe. Phoebe looked up, ''Hey, had a good night last night?'' she asked smiling. Piper grinned, ''Uh-huh, what you doing?'' Phoebe laughed slightly, Piper was so changing the subject, ''Just looking for the demon who attacked Luke.'' She said as she looked back down at the Book of Shadows. ''Need any help with that?'' Piper questioned. Phoebe shook her head, ''No thank you, I'll manage..'' Piper smiled slightly, ''Meet me downstairs in 10 for breakfast okay?'' she said. Phoebe nodded, not looking up. Piper turned around and walked out of the attic.

Paige's cellphone started ringing loudly, Paige moaned quietly from underneath the sheets and she hit her cellphone thinking it's her alarm clock. It didn't stop and Paige grabber her phone and answered it, her voice soft, ''Hello?'' (...) Paige sat straight up in bed, ''Henry, no I was awake.'' She pushed the sheets off herself and got up. (...) ''Erm..breakfast, now?'' (...) ''No, yeah that's fine, in 20 minutes then?'' (...) ''Okay I'll see you then, bye Henry..'' (...) She hung up and threw her phone on the bed. 'He better not be breaking up with me.' She thought to herself as she sighed slightly. Paige made her way to the closet and took some clothes out. She changed into her top and jeans and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a sexy green top and a dark jeans, hoping that Henry would like it. 'Come on Paige don't always think the worst.' She thought to herself as she picked up a pair of heels and went downstairs.

A 20 minutes later henry was sat at a small table at a sidewalk café. His eyes searched for Paige, she was late. A waiter came up to his table and Henry pre-ordered two drinks. As the waiter walked off, Paige appeared at Henry's table, ''Hey, I'm so sorry I'm late.'' she apologised. Henry smiled slightly, ''That's okay, please sit down.'' Paige smiled back and took place oppiste Henry. ''I ordered an Ice-Tea for you, is that okay?'' Paige nodded, ''Sure.'' She looked at Henry, ''Look I'm sorry, but I need to know, Have you thought about it?'' She wasn't completely sure if she wanted to know the answer, what if he couldn't accept it? Henry looked at her, ''Well, I did but..'' Paige felt her heart skip a beat, he was going to break up with her. She looked down at the table, ''But..you won't accept it.'' She mumbled as she sighed inwardly. ''No, wait..Paige I really like you and I guess I want to experience new things, new things like the things you do the supernatural stuff and all that. You just..need to explain it a bit more to me.'' He said as he smiled weakly.  
Paige looked up at him, ''You're not breaking up with me?'' Henry shook his head, ''Ofcourse not.'' He put his hand on hers, ''Like I said, I really like you and I'm not planning on throwing this all away any time soon.'' He said as he leaned accros the table slightly. Paige smiled and responsed to his movements by kissing him gently, she felt Henry smile against her lips as he kissed back.

Phoebe stood in the kitchen, she added the last ingredient to the potion she was making, causing it to explode and make her fly into the wall. She fell to the floor, ''Oww..'' she mumbled, ''Stupid explotions.'' Cole chose exactly that moment to shimmer in, he saw Phoebe lying on the floor, ''Lost your contact?"' he asked, teasingly. Phoebe let out a sarcastic laugh, ''Very amusing Cole.'' Cole smirked and walked over to her, ''Need a hand then?'' he held out his hand to Phoebe. She looked at him and then accepted his hand, getting up with Cole's help. ''Thank you.'' She said as she straighted her clothes. ''You're very welcome.'' Cole replied, ''Need help with vanquishing that demon?'' he asked hopefully. She glanced at him, ''Why would you want to help me with that?'' she questioned. Cole rolled his eyes, ''Phoebe I told you I'm going down the good way this time, please let me help you I need to kill..I mean vanquish.'' He corrected.

Phoebe sighed slightly, ''Fine, but if you try to kill me, my sisters will vanquish your sorry ass for the third time, and they'll make it last forever this time.'' She said as she picked up a vial and put some potion in it. ''I'm not going to kill you, I promise.'' Cole replied, a bit offended. ''Hm hmm.'' Phoebe murmered in reply. Cole picked up a vial, ''It's an upper-lever demon isn't it?'' he asked, handing the vial to Phoebe. Phoebe nodded, ''Yes he is.'' She filled the vial with the purple liquid. ''Right.'' Cole said, he placed his hands on the table, ''Where are your sisters?'' ''Paige is having breakfast with Henry and Piper is upstairs with Wyatt and Chris.'' She replied without looking at Cole. Cole moved his weight to one leg, ''You finished then?'' he asked. Phoebe put the potions down, ''Yep, I am.'' ''Good.'' Cole said, he walked over to her. Phoebe picked up a bag and put the potions in it, ''Lets go.'' She held out her hand to Cole, he took it and shimmered out with her.

Paige orbed into the livingroom with Henry, he took a few steps back and held onto the couch, ''Wow.'' He said. Paige laughed slightly, ''Are you okay?'' ''Yeah, dizzy.'' Henry replied. Paige smiled, ''Go sit down hun.'' She stopped as she realised she had called him hun. She looked at Henry, but he didn't seem to care, he just wanted to sit down. Paige supported him and helped him take place on the couch, ''Better now?'' she asked. Henry nodded, ''I just have to get used to this..bright blue lights thing.'' ''Orbing.'' Paige corrected him. ''Yeah that.'' He replied as he smiled weakly. Paige sat down next to him, ''Want anything? Something to drink?'' Henry shook his head. ''Anything else then?'' Paige questioned, looking at him. He smiled and moved closer to her, Paige smiled back it was obvious what he wanted. She put her hand on his knee and kissed back as his lips found hers. Henry gently pushed her down onto the couch and deepened the kiss as Paige moved her arms around his neck, returning the kiss. He moved the strap of her top off her shoulder and Paige started to unbutton his shirt when a male voice spoke, ''Having fun kids?''

Paige pulled back and looked up, Cole was standing behind the couch next to Phoebe, both covered in demon goo. ''Cole!'' Paige said, sounding disturbed. Cole grinned and Henry sat up buttoning his shirt back up. ''Sorry sis, didn't mean to interrupt.'' Phoebe said, she flashed a smile at Paige, understanding that Henry must had accepted her baby-sister's second life as a charmed-one. Paige sat up and straightened her top, ''It's alright.'' She replied, smiling back slightly. ''I guess I should be going then.'' Cole stated. Phoebe looked at him and nodded, ''Yeah, okay.'' She said. ''See ya all later.'' Cole said. All of them said goodbye to Cole and he shimmered out. ''Right, I'm going to take a shower, you two just continue what you were doing.'' Phoebe said to Paige and Henry, and she walked upstairs. Paige looked at Henry and laughed slightly, ''Want me to orb us upstairs?'' she asked sexily. Henry smiled and nodded, he watched Paige putting her hand on his shoulder before the disappeared upstairs in a swirl of a bright blue lights thing.

((woow ok chapter 9 is huge ..i was on a roll lol.. IM busy with chapter 10 now ''Pride and Pregnancy'' it will be 3 weeks later there.. ill be putting it up when im finished.. please keep on reviewing, i like reviews :) xxxxx))


	10. Pride and Pregnancy

**((ty for the reviews again:)))**

**((disclaimer: i do not own any of the charmed characters)) **

**  
Chapter 10 – Pride and Pregnancy. **

It was three weeks later, time had passed quickly at the Halliwell manor. Henry now knew more about magic and he started to get used to all the supernatural powers. Paige and Piper had finally managed to set a date for Phoebe and Luke's engagement party. Luke had gotten out of hospital about a week ago, Leo had healed the stab-wound and he was just like before again. Now Paige was sat in the bathroom, holding a pregnancy test, she had been having stomach cramps for the last week and she should've had her 'time of the month' days ago. Paige sighed inwardly, waiting for the possible little blue line on the test would make a big difference for the rest of her life.

'I can't be pregnant.' She thought, 'I'm not a mother person.' She looked back at the pregnancy test, ''Oh my god.'' She mumbled as she got up. ''I should've used the pill, I knew it.'' Paige opened the bathroom door and bumped into Cole. ''Paige..Hi.'' Paige looked up and hid the pregnancy test behind her back, ''Hi.'' She said, blsuhing gently. Cole smiles slighlty, ''Are you okay?'' In the last three weeks Paige had started to trust Cole more. He had vanquished a demon who wanted to hurt her and Paige had given him some good advice for a job. Paige nodded, ''Perfectly fine, don't worry.'' Cole raised an eyebrow, ''What are you hiding behind your back?'' he asked. ''Nothing.'' Paige lied. Cole rolled his eyes and waved his hand, making the pregnancy test appear in it. He looked at it, ''A pregnancy test?'' he asked surprised. ''Don't even start Cole.'' Paige said as she brushed past him and went into her room, she slammed the door behind her. Cole looked at the test again, ''She pregnant?'' he murmered. Cole turned around and knocked on Paige's door, ''Paige?'' ''Go away Cole, please.'' Paige's voice answered. He rolled his eyes again and opened her door, it cracked and Paige pulled the sheets over her head completely. Cole walked into the room, he made his way towards the bed and sat down on it, ''I just want to help you.'' Paige kicked him with her feet lightly, ''I don't need help I'm..fine.'' she mumbled from underneath the sheets. ''You're pregnant, from Henry.. or did you have a one nightstand?'' Paige popped her head up from under where she was laid and gave him a look. ''Alright, It's from Henry.'' He said. Paige sat up, ''What am I gonna do?''

Cole smiled slightly, ''I suggest you tell Henry.'' He said. ''Yeah great idea, tell him that we're only four weeks together, but that I'm already expecting his magical son..or daughter.'' Paige mocked. '"Don't be stupid.'' Cole said, ''He loves you and he'll probably be happy about this.'' Cole replied. Paige shook her head, ''This is stupid, I can't raise a baby.'' Cole looked at her, ''Listen to me, if anyone can handle being a mother then it's you Paige, you'd do great.'' He said sternly. Paige sighed, ''Maybe, I don't know.'' She said as she looked at the window. Cole put his hand on her shoulder, ''Trust me, you'll be a great mum.'' Paige moved her eyes back to him and gave him a weak smile, ''Thanks Cole.'' ''Anytime.'' He replied as he got up, ''I'm going to go now, I have some demons to take care off.'' Paige nodded, ''Bye.'' Cole raised his hand as in a goodbye and he walked to the door, shimmering out before he could reach it. Paige got up slowly and walked towards the window, she looked out of it and placed her hand on her stomach, without realizing it.

Phoebe walked into the kitchen, she put the bag with he labtop on the table and grabbed a mug from the cupboard. Luke sneaked up behind her, but she didn't notice and poured coffee into the mug. She took a sip from it, closing her eyes. Luke smiled and wrapped his arms around Phoebe's waist. She let out a sharp gasp and turned to him, ''Luke! It's you..hi.'' she smiled slightly, ''Don't scare me like that sweety.'' Luke's smile faded, ''Sorry.'' Phoebe put the mug down and moved her arms around his neck softly, ''How are you feeling? Nervous for the party tomorrow night?'' she asked. Luke shook his head, ''Not yet.'' He moved his hands to her hips, ''You hun?'' he looked at her. Phoebe smiled, ''A little.'' She kissed him Luke smiled and kissed back. Henry walked into the kitchen with Paige following him, ''So you're saying that our baby is going to be magical?'' he asked, noticing Phoebe and Luke too late. ''Yes, as seen as I'm.. Phoebe!'' Phoebe looked at Henry and then at Paige, ''You're pregnant?''

Paige bit her bottom lip lightly, not wanting to answer. ''Oh my god hunny congratulations!'' Phoebe runned over to her baby-sister and hugged her tightly, ''That's great, right? Isn't it?'' Paige laughed slightly, ''I'm not sure yet.'' She replied. Phoebe let go off her and put her hands on Paige's stomach, ''Hi baby! I'm your aunty Phoebe.'' Henry watched and smiled slightly. Phoebe looked over at him, ''You too, congratulations, You're going to keep the baby right?"' she asked. Paige and Henry exchanged looks, ''Yeah I think so, I mean it's early in the relationship, but I don't want to have an abortion.'' Paige said. Henry nodded in agreement. ''Yay.'' Phoebe said childishly as she hugged Paige again, ''Does Piper know yet?'' Paige smiled slightly and shook her head, 'I'm not sure if I should tell her already.'' ''Course you should, she'll be happy for you..well she'll give you a lecture first, but then she'll be happy for you.'' She told her younger sister. Paige laughed slightly, ''Thanks Pheebs.'' She replied. Phoebe grinned, ''Anytime sis.'' She said.

Luke looked at Phoebe and Paige, ''Sweety we need to go.''he said, ''Remember we were going to look for wedding bands?'' Phoebe moved her eyes to Luke, ''Yeah, I'm coming.'' She said as she looked back at Paige again, ''Don't worry hunny, just tell her you'll be fine.'' She told her baby-sister. Paige nodded, ''I know, you go shopping.'' She smiled at her. Phoebe smiled back and held out her hand to Luke, he took it and together they walked out of the kitchen. Henry walked towards Paige, ''So are we going to tell her?'' he asked as he put his hand on her arm. ''Yeah, it's for the best if we do.'' She replied and smiled slightly. Henry nodded in agreement, ''Okay, good.'' Paige looked up at the ceiling, ''Leo? Piper?'' she called. Only a moment later bright blue lights filled the kitchen as Leo orbed in with his wife. ''What's the matter?'' Piper asked, she let go off Leo and turned her attention to Paige and Henry. Paige looked at Piper, ''I..we need to tell you something.'' She started. Leo looked at them. ''Okay, go on.'' Piper said as she folded her arms. ''I'm..pregnant.'' paige managed to get out, she looked at Piper, expecting her to get mad, but in stead of giving her younger sister a lecture, Piper smiled. ''Hunny that's great, congratulations.'' She said.

Paige was surprised wasn't Piper supposed to get angry? Wasn't she supposed to tell her that she should've used protection and that it was way too early in the relationship to be expecting a child together? ''Is it? Oh..thank you.'' Paige replied, still a bit stunned by Piper's reaction. Piper inched over to Paige and wrapped her in a hug, ''I'm happy for you.'' She said as she let go off her again and hugged Henry as well, kind of manly. Henry looked at Paige, obviously surprised by Piper's reaction too and he hugged back tentatively. Leo looked at Paige, ''Paige, don't you think this is a bit early in the relationship?'' he said. Paige looked back at him, ''Wait a minute..Piper?'' Leo/Piper blushed gently, ''How do you know?'' he replied. Paige laughed slightly, ''Because you react just as I thought she would, did you two switch bodies again?'' she asked. ''Wyatt thought it would be funny to use his powers on mommy and daddy.'' Piper/Leo said. Paige smiled slightly, ''Figured out how to switch back yet?'' she asked. Leo/Piper shook his head, ''Obviously not, otherwise I'd have my own body back now.'' Paige stiffled a laugh and looked at Henry, he looked a bit overwhelmed, ''Is Wyatt really that powerful?'' he asked. Paige nodded, ''Yeah he is, but don't worry I don't think he will practice his magic on you.'' She replied. Henry smiled weakly and walked over to her, ''When was that doctor's appointment you were talking about?'' he asked.

Leo/Piper gave Paige a look, ''Doctor's appointment? But what if the baby uses it's powers?'' he said. ''Don't worry Piper, the baby hasn't showed any powers yet so I think it will all be fine.'' Paige said as she took henry's hand, ''The appointment is in 20 mintues so we should be going.'' Henry nodded, ''Okay, are you sure you want me to come with you?'' he asked sounding a little insecure. ''Positive.'' She replied as she moved her eyes to Leo and Piper, ''You two figure out how to switch your bodies back.'' She told them. Leo/Piper nodded, ''yes, Leo upstairs, Book of Shadows now.'' He said as he marched out of the kitchen. Piper/Leo smiled slightly at Paige and then followed his own body upstairs. Paige looked back at Henry, ''Are you okay hunny?'' Henry smiled slightly, ''Yeah I am, just a little surprised, but that's good.'' He replied. Paige smiled back and held out her hand to him, ''You coming then?''

He nodded as he took her hand. He felt still a bit overwhelmed by the fact that he would become a daddy, but he decided that he could accept it even though he and Paige weren't together for that long. He looked at her as she walked with him to the hall and took her jacket from the coat rack. Henry smiled slightly to himself, he could definately see Paige being a mum, she was caring and really kind as long as you'd be kind to her too. Paige handed him his jacket, ''There you go.'' She said. ''Thanks.'' He replied, putting it on. Paige smiled and put her jacket on as well. Henry went back into his daydream and thought of him and Paige getting married, she'd look stunning in a weddingdress he was sure. 'Too early to think of that.' He thought to himself as he followed Paige outside. She closed the door and walked to her car, ''Wait let me drive.'' Henry said and he walked to the other side of the car, opening the door for her. Paige laughed slightly, ''Why?'' she asked. ''Because you're pregnant.'' Henry replied simply. Paige smiled and got into the car, ''Not too pregnant to drive my own car.'' She said as she buckled her seatbelt. Henry just smiled and closed the door carefully, he walked back to the driver's seat side of the car and got in.

Cole was sat on the couch in his lonely house, his feet put up on the table. He looked at the glass of whiskey he was holding and then downed it. He deciced that he needed a woman in his life again, he didn't feel good like this, so alone. He put the glass down on the table that was stood next to the big couch and looked up at the ceiling, Where could he find a woman who wasn't afraid of magic and demons? 'Paige isn't afraid.' He thought. Wait a minute, he wouldn't want to have Paige as his girlfriend, he hated her. Well actually not anymore, they were starting to become friends after they had helped each other out a few times. Cole shook his head he shouldn't be thinking this, Paige was Phoebe's sister and more importantly she was with Henry and she was on love with him. He sighed heavily, ''Get a grip Cole.'' He mumbled sternly as he moved his feet off the table and sat up properly, ''You don't want Paige, she's just a..friend.'' But deep inside of him he found himself wishing that she would be more than just a friend. Cole stood up, 'I've been around good witches and whitelighters too much.' He thought and he decided to go to the underworld for some vanquishing, maybe that would help him to get rid off these strange feelings for Paige. Cole straightened his clothes slightly and shimmered out to the Underworld.

It was night at the Manor, paige was in her bedroom. She stood in front of the mirror and looked at her stomach, she couldn't imagine that in a few months she wouldn't fit into her normal clothes anymore. She smiled slightly to herself, she could actually get used to the idea of being a mum, Piper could always help her. At the same moment she thought that the door cracked, ''Paige?'' a voice said, it was Piper. Paige turned around, ''Hey.'' She said. Piper smiled and walked into the room, ''It's late and I saw the light burning, are you okay?'' Paige nodded, ''I'm fine.'' She smiled back. Piper looked at the mirror and then back at Paige, ''Imaging yourself with a pregnant belly?'' she asked. ''How do you know?'' paige said, she blushed slightly. Piper smiled again, ''I've also been pregnant Paige, twice, I know what it's like.'' She replied. Paige looked at her older sister, ''So you're not mad? Or worried?'' Piper shook her head, ''Not mad, ofcourse not, just a bit worried but that's me I worry.'' She answered. Paige sat down on her bed, ''Do you think Henry will leave me?'' paige asked a little insecure. Piper walked over to Paige, ''No, ofcourse not, Paige Henry is a sweet guy, he wouldn't hurt you.'' She assured her younger sister. Paige smiled weakly and stood up, ''You think?'' Piper nodded, ''Definately.'' She wrapped her baby-sister in a hug, ''It will be fine and if Henry hurts you I'll make sure he regrets that for the rest of his life.'' She said. Paige laughed slightly and hugged back, ''Thanks Piper and I'm glad you've got your own body back again.'' She said. Piper laughed, ''Yeah, Wyatt decided that he was bored of it and he wanted his real mommy back.'' Piper replied as she let go off Paige.

''I see, but I want to go to bed now if you don't mind.'' Paige said. Piper nodded in agreement, ''That's okay, me too.'' She replied, ''Night hunny.'' ''Night Piper.'' Paige replied as she watched Piper walking out of the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Paige sighed slightly to herself and turned the light off, she walked back to her bed and climbed in. 'I hope Piper is right.' She thought as she laid down. Paige heard someone shimmer into her room, but because of the darkness she couldn't see who it was and she sat up. ''Don't worry Paige, it's me, Cole.'' A familiar voice said. Paige peered through the dark, ''Cole? What are you doing here?'' she asked slightly surprised. ''I..need to know something.'' He replied simply as he walked towards the bed. Paige tried to follow him, ''Know what?'' she felt cole sitting down on the bed near her. ''Cole it's midnight.'' She told him quietly. Cole smiled slightly, ''I know, sorry.'' He put his hand on her cheek. Paige moved her head slightly, ''What do you want?'' Cole looked at her and then decided that if he wanted to be sure he just had to do it, he leaned forwards slightly and kissed Paige softly on her lips.

Paige was stunned for a moment, was Cole Turner kissing her? As in a reflex she kissed back, but then realized what she was doing and she pulled back, ''Cole..'' Cole looked at her, ''I'm sorry..I just.'' Paige interrupted him, ''What did you do that for? Why did you kiss me?'' she asked quietly, not sure if she wanted to know the answer. ''I..I think I've fallen in love with you Paige.'' Cole replied as he looked down at the sheets. Paige didn't know what to say, Cole Turner the ex-demon, the man who hated her and had tried to kill her, was in love with her? ''You can't be, cole you hate me you tried to kill me.'' She said. ''I don't hate you anymore Paige, I think that the whole theory about that opposites attract is true after all.'' He answered. Paige let out a small laugh, ''You're just trying to get close to us again.'' She said. Cole looked up, she did have a point in not trusting him, but he wouldn't be that stupid, ''No paige, that's not it I know I've done some bad things in the past, but I thought you were starting to trust me?'' Paige sighed slightly, ''I was..I am..Cole I don't know, but what I do know is that I'm not in love with you, I'm with Henry. I'm sorry but I don't want to give him up.'' She replied as she looked into Cole's eyes which were two small shining spots in the dark. Cole smiled weakly, ''But he's a mortal, he can't protect you.'' He said without actually realizing he was telling Paige his true feelings, he wanted to protect her. Cole wanted to put his arms around Paige when they were asleep next to each other. He wanted to help her get through the pregnancy and just be there for her. He even wanted to flash a goofy smile at her when they were laid next to each other in bed after sleeping together.

Paige smiled slightly, ''I don't need protection Cole, I'm a charmed one and people have been telling me my whole life that i'm stubborn, so I think I can take care of myself.'' Cole sighed and stood up, ''I know, I'm sorry I didn't mean to surprise you with this, I just hoped that you..'' he didn't finish his sentence, it was too embarassing. ''I should go.'' He said. ''Yeah, it's late.'' Paige replied. Cole nodded even thought Paige couldn't see that properly. ''Bye then.'' He said. ''Bye Cole.'' Paige replied as she waited for him to shimmer out. Cole glanced at Paige one last time and then shimmered out. Paige let out a sigh and laid back down, cole was in love with her. She definately hadn't seen that coming, but she wasn't in love with him. She was in love with Henry and didn't have any feelings for Cole or did she? 'No ofcourse not, he's just starting to become a friend.' She thought to herself. ''Cole's Phoebe's ex-husband I would never start a relationship with him, especially not because I'm carrying Henry's baby.'' She mumbled quietly as she closed her eyes. Cole didn't matter, Henry did she decided before she fell into a deep sleep.

((ok ive been messing around..really stupid cause i thought cole didnt know about paige pregnancy, but he was the first one to know grr.. ahwell i changed it but its still ok.. chapter 11 will be up soon.. Xxxxxxx)


	11. Dangerous Doubts

**((a/n: Thank you thank you for the last reviews, I have asked some opinions on whether Paige should stay with Henry or that she would get together with Cole, Sorry for the people who have voted for Henry, but Cole has won with 12-9, so in the next chapters (12/13) I will try to write about Paige and Cole getting together.))**

**((disclaimer: I do not own any of the charmed characters)) **

**Chapter 11 – Dangerous Doubts.  
**

Piper walked into the kitchen, ''Paige we need more glasses now, people are asking for wine.'' She called. Paige turned around, ''Look I might be a super-witch and all but i can't exactly do the dishes at super speed.'' She replied as she dried her hands. Piper flashed a grin at her, ''Sorry sis, hurry up then.'' She said as she turned around and walked off again. ''You know I could use a little help!'' paige called after her, she rolled her eyes and turned back to the counter. She continued doing the dishes as she felt a familiar woosh behind her, ''What do you want cole?'' she said without turning around. ''I thought you said you could use a little help?'' he replied. ''I'll be fine, It's not like I've got anything else to do at the moment.'' She said as she put another clean glass on the counter. ''Neither have I, so I can help.'' Cole replied as he put his hands on the table, ''What do you want me to do?'' he asked. Paige rolled her eyes and turned around so that she faced Cole. ''Look Cole, I don't need your help, it's sweet that you offer it, but no thanks.'' She said as she looked at him.

There was something different about him, he was wearing a nice suit that made him look very nice. Paige felt a little butterfly in her stomach, 'Wow, what was that?' she thought, 'I'm not falling for Cole now am I?' Paige shook her head lightly, no she couldn't be falling for Cole she was with Henry. Cole looked at Paige, ''Why did you shake your head?" he asked raising an eyebrow. 'Oops.' Paige thought, ''No reason, just a fly.'' Paige answered as she turned around again. Cole looked at her, ''Right.'' He said and eyed her up slightly, paige was wearing a nice dark jeans and a red top which really suited her dark hair, at least that's what Cole thought. Henry walked into the kitchen, ''Hey hunny.'' He said to Paige and he kissed her cheek, ''Hey cole.'' Cole looked at him, finding himself being jealous, ''Hi.'' He replied, not wanting it to come out like that. Henry smiled slightly and turned back to Paige, ''Are you done doing those dishes?'' he asked. Paige nodded slightly, ''Almost.'' She said as she put the last glass down, ''Now I am.'' She smiled. Henry took her hand, ''Good, I have a surprise for you.'' He said as he smiled back. ''Oh really, what's that?'' Paige replied. Cole rolled eyes without letting Paige see it. ''You'll see.'' Henry said and he walked out of the kitchen with her. ''You'll see.'' Cole mocked pretending to be Henry. He walked over to the counter and picked up one of the glasses Paige had just cleaned. He looked at it and then put it back down thinking that he should congratulate Phoebe and Luke with their engagement. He ran his hand through his dark hair and walked out of the kitchen, going into the dining-room.

Henry led Paige, who had her eyes closed, into her bedroom. ''Carefull, the doorway.'' He said. Paige smiled and followed Henry's lead, ''Can I open them yet?'' she asked. Henry let go off her hand and took a small box out of his pocket. ''Now you can.'' He replied. Paige opened her eyes and looked at him, ''Why are we here?'' she smiled. ''I just wanted to be alone with you.'' Henry answered as he handed her the small box. Paige looked at it, her heart missed a beat, 'Please don't let it be a ring.' She thought to herself as she opened the small red velvet box, trying to keep her hands steady.

She looked at it and smiled, ''Henry they're beautiful.'' She said as she took the two small pearl earrings out. Henry smiled back, ''You think?'' Paige nodded, ''Thank you sweety.'' She said as she kissed him lightly on his lips. Henry put his hands on her waist, ''You're welcome.'' Paige put the box down and took her earrings out, she replaced them for the small pearl earrings, ''What do you think?'' she said smiling sweetly at her boyfriend. Henry laughed slightly, ''Beautiful hun.'' He replied as he put his hand on her cheek. Paige moved her head into his cupped hand and looked into his eyes. Paige had always liked nice eyes, she loved it just to stare in them, especially in Henry's eyes. Henry looked back at her, he lowered his head and pressed his lips on hers gently. Paige closed her eyes and returned his kiss as she moved her hand to the back of his neck. Henry pulled her closer and put his arms around her, deepening the kiss, but Paige pulled back slightly, ''They'll be wondering where we are.'' She said. Henry kept his face close to hers and smiled slightly, ''So?'' he said. Paige laughed slightly, ''I have to give a speech in 10.'' She replied as she brushed her index-finger over his lower lip. ''So then we've still got 10 minutes.'' He said, flashing a grin at her. Paige chuckled and moved her arms back around his neck, ''Fine then 10 minutes.'' She replied and she kissed him again.

Piper walked through the Manor downstairs, looking for Paige, ''Paige?" she called over the talking people. She walked upto Cole who was stood next to the couch with a drink in his right hand. ''Cole have you seen Paige?'' she asked him. Cole looked at Piper, ''I think she went upstairs with Henry about 15 minutes ago.'' He replied as he sipped from his whiskey. Piper let out a slight sigh, ''Can you do me a favour and go get her? She needs to do a speech for Phoebe and Luke, she promised.'' Piper said. Cole nodded, ''Yeah okay I'll go and get her.'' He put his glass down. ''Thank you.'' Piper said and she walked off. Cole smiled slightly to himself and walked to the stairs, he made his way up and knocked on Paige's door gently waiting for a response. ''Paige?'' he said. When no one answered he opened the door and walked into the room. He found Paige and Henry on the bed making out. Henry just took Paige's top off. Cole let out a cough, ''Piper is looking for you Paige.'' He said. Paige pulled back and looked at Cole, her eyes widened and she pushed Henry off her gently. Cole looked at Paige and then away slightly. ''Cole can't you knock?'' she said as she put her top back on quickly. ''I did,'' cole said, ''But you didn't answer.'' He glanced at Henry who got up. ''Right, knock harder then.'' Paige replied as she got off the bed. Cole nodded slightly, ''I will next time.'' He said, he turned around and walked out feeling that familiar jealousy in the pit of his stomach.

Henry looked at Paige, ''Paige?'' Paige looked up, ''Hmm?'' she replied. ''Do you think Cole fancies you?'' he asked. ''Erm..no why?'' she said. Paige knew she shouldn't lie to Henry, but she thought that it was better if she didn't tell him about the kiss from last night. Henry shrugged slightly, ''I thought I saw him eyeing you up.'' He explained. Paige smiled slightly and walked over to him, ''Don't worry sweety, he's just..a friend.'' She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him lightly. Henry smiled at put his hand on her cheek, ''Shall we go downstairs?'' he asked. Paige nodded and took his hand, she made her way out of the bedroom and went downstairs with Henry following her.

It was around 3am in the morning, the last guests were just leaving and Paige and Piper were cleaning up after everyone. Phoebe closed the door after saying goodbye and walked into the livingroom with Luke, she started helping Piper and Paige, but Paige stopped her, ''Don't hunny, this is your party you don't have to help.'' Phoebe looked up, ''Are you sure?'' Paige nodded, ''Positive, go be romantic with Luke.'' She said smiling. Phoebe smiled back, ''Okay, night then.'' ''Night Pheebs, night Luke.'' Paige replied as she picked up some glasses. Luke flashed a smile at her and took Phoebe's hand, they went upstairs. Piper yawned slightly and looked around the livingroom, ''Almost finished.'' She said. Paige looked at her, ''Go to bed, I'll do the rest.'' She told her oldest sister, but Piper shook her head ''I'll help you.'' She answered and she stretched slightly. ''Bed, now.'' Paige held on, stubborn as she was. Piper laughed slightly, ''Okay mum.'' She picked Wyatt's teddy-bear up, ''Goodnight and thank you.'' ''No problem, I'm not that tired.'' Paige replied. Piper smiled and walked out of the livingroom.

Paige picked up some more glasses and walked to the kitchen, she put them down on the counter and stiffled a yawn, it had been a long day. Henry walked into the kitchen, ''Hunny I'm going home now okay?'' he said. Paige turned to Henry, ''Yeah sure, I'll walk you to the door.'' She replied and she followed him as he made his way to the front door. Henry opened it slightly and turned to Paige so he faced her, ''See you soon right?'' he said. Paige smiled and nodded, ''Sure hunny.'' Henry smiled back and kissed her gently, Paige put her hand on his chest and returned the kiss. Cole shimmered into the hallway, wondering if the part had already stopped. He noticed Paige and Henry in the doorway and shook his head slightly as he walked into the kitchen, he rather didn't see Paige making out with Henry. Paige smiled as she pulled back slightly, ''Night you.'' Henry smiled back, ''Night, bye sweety.'' He kissed her cheek and then walked out. Paige watched him go and the closed the door behind him, letting out a tired sigh. She looked at the clock, 3.30am it read, 'Okay finish bringing the glasses to the kitchen and then off to bed.' She thought to herself and walked back into the livingroom she picked up a few more glasses that were left. Cole inched into the livingroom, ''Need a hand?'' his voice was slightly hoarse.

Paige jumped slightly and dropped the glasses, she turned around, ''Cole! Don't scare me like that.'' Cole smiled a bit guilty, ''Sorry, didn't mean to.'' He said and walked over to her. Paige shook her head and avoided to look him straight in the eyes, she didn't want to admit the butterfly she had felt in her stomach earlier and she certainly didn't want to feel one again. Paige kneeled down and started cleaning up the pieces of broken glass. Cole watched her for a moment and then kneeled opposite her, he started to help. ''Cole you don't have to..'' Paige started. ''It's fine.'' Cole replied. Paige suddenly let out a small gasp, ''Ouch.'' ''What's wrong?'' Cole asked a bit worried. ''Cut in my finger.'' Paige replied as she put her finger in her mouth. Cole looked at her, ''Let me look.'' He demanded. Paige looked at him and then showed him her finger which was bleeding. He grabbed a napkin and wrapped it around her finger carefully. Paige smiled slightly, ''Thank you.'' She said quietly and again she felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She bit her lower lip slightly, what was going on? She didn't mean to feel this for Cole but he was just so..attractive. She looked up and their eyes met each other. Cole smiled at her and put his hand on her cheek, she moved closer to him not sure of what she was doing.

Piper got into bed she looked over at a sleeping Leo and smiled slightly, ''Night sweety.'' She said as she laid down and cuddled into him. Leo mumbled something and moved his arm around her. Piper closed her eyes, she felt very tired after a long day, they had organised the whole thing for the party and the catering had been too late, but luckily everything had turned out fine when Cole gave them a hand. She moved slightly and breathed out on Leo's chest, it felt good to have a bit of a normal life again, it's what she had always wanted and she was finally enjoying it now.

Cole watched Paige moving closer, he smiled slightly as her lips touched his and he kissed back moving his hand to her waist. She put her hand on his chest and deepened the kiss. Paige knew that what she was doing was wrong as seen as she was with Henry, but she couldn't resist. Why she was feeling this she didn't know, maybe it was the way he had wrapped the napkin around her bleeding finger or maybe it was the longing look he gave her when he looked into her eyes, but she was sure of one thing at the moment, she had feelings for Cole. Cole returned the kiss as she deepened it, he felt happy now he knew that Paige was having feelings for him as well, it was what he wanted after all. He stood up with her slowly and Paige wrapped her arms around Cole's neck. He moved his arms around her waist and pushed her up against the wall gently. Paige realized what she was doing and pulled back slightly, ''Cole wait..'' she said. Cole looked at her, '"What?'' ''Henry..'' Paige replied as she removed her arms away from his neck, ''We shouldn't be doing this.'' Cole sighed slightly and let go off her, ''Sorry.'' Paige looked at him, ''I'm sorry Cole, but I can't do this it's cheating, I don't cheat.'' She said. Cole shook his head slightly, ''I know, I understand, I'm sorry too.'' Paige looked up at him, ''Can we forget about this? That this happened?'' she asked hopefully. Paige didn't want to ruin her relationship with Henry, she had to think of the baby she was carrying. She saw the disappointment in Cole's eyes and felt guilty, she didn't want to hurt anyone but she had to.

Cole nodded slowly, ''Okay.'' He said sadly, ''If that's what you want, I'll just stay away for a while.'' He replied. Paige nodded, ''Please don't tell anyone this happened okay?'' she asked him. Cole let out a small sigh, ''I know, I won't..I'm just going to go now.'' He said as he leaned forwards and gave Paige and gentle kiss on her cheek, ''Bye Paige.'' Paige closed her eyes, ''Bye.'' She replied quietly not wanting to look in his eyes. Cole glanced at her for the last time and then shimmered out, leaving confusion for Paige behind. Paige opened her eyes again and looked at the place where Cole has just stood, why this? Why now? She didn't want to have doubts about this what was happening? She had always hated Cole and now she was with Henry and pregnant from him she was having feelings for Cole? 'Maybe it's a pregnancy symptom.' Paige thought, but no it couldn't be you don't get feelings for someone because of a pregnancy. Paige looked at the napkin around her finger and then took it off, her finger started bleeding again but she didn't care. She walked to the kitchen and dropped the napkin in the litterbin, ''You need to stop falling for Cole, Paige.'' She told herself sternly. Paige made her way out of the kitchen and walked upstairs whilst thinking of a way to forget about Cole. She slowly walked into her room and closed her door, 'Maybe it helps when I avoid him for a while.' She thought as she started to get undressed. Paige put her clothes on the chair and she put her short purple nightgown on and climbed into bed. An owl was heard outside and Paige switched off the light, 'Tomorrow everything will be okay.' She thought as she glanced out of the window at the full moon.

The morning songs of the birds outside were already going on, sunlight streamed through the window and fell upon Cole's face. He started to wake and blinked a several time against the bright light which nearly blinded him. He turned over onto his other side and looked at the bed, no one there, and still he was sure that he had felt a certain someone lying next to him, Paige to be exact. ''Just a dream Cole, get over it.'' He mumbled and he sat up slightly. He looked at the clock and sighed, ''Great, overslept again.'' He pushed the covers off himself and stood up. Cole stretched slightly and walked over to his closet, he took a suit out and got dressed quickly, if he came too late again he probably would be fired. Cole picked up his watch and put it around his arm, losing his job was the last thing he wanted at the moment, he, or actually Paige, had finally found a job again which he enjoyed, which helped him to fight against the urge to be demonic, to kill innocents. Come to think of it he hadn't killed an innocent in a few months. A proud feeling spread throughout his body and he let out a small laugh, the big belthazor, ex-source, ex-right hand man from the Source, was feeling proud because he hadn't used any violence against innocents. Ofcourse he had killed some demons, but that were demons, they were evil, so technically he was just protecting the innocents and it felt good as well.

Cole smiled and made his way into the kitchen, 'It might as well help to win Paige for me.' He thought, after all she was very much of protecting the innocents as seen she was a half-whitelighter. Cole waved his hand and conjured breakfast, he sat down and started eating quickly, so that he would still be at his work on time. In his hurry he didn't see the demon that had just shimmered in behind him, forming an energyball. Cole took a sip from his coffee and looked at his watch, 2 minutes before he had to be at work, he stood up and waved his hand, cleaning up the left overs from his quick breakfast, if he shimmered quickly then he could still make it. Cole made a move to shimmer out but a huge energyball hit him in the back and he fell forwards, unconsious. The demon let out an evil laugh and made his way over to Cole, he kneeled down next to him, ''Beaten by your own half-brother, Belthazor?'' He smiled and put his hand on Cole's shoulder, Cole didn't move. ''Lets pay a visit to the Underworld shall we?'' the demon said and he shimmered out with an unconsious Cole. Leaving an empty appartment behind, nothing that pointed at Cole's half-brother who had just kid-napped Cole.

((Yep that was chapter 11, hope you liked it, I decided that Cole would get a half-brother, because I firgured he would be almost as strong as Belthazor and then the sisters have someone else to compete against, Cole half brother probably is the demon Cole warned them about, (if you have read chapter 9, cole tells them that he came back to help the 3 sisters) Anyways, I'm going to start chapter 12 now and I hope it will be up soon, please leave some reviews! Xxxxxxxxxxxx - sas)


	12. Imperfect Proposal

**((A/n: Thanks for the reviews again, spesh you Kelly, it was so spontanious) ))**

**((Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charmed characters!)) **

**Chapter 12 – Imperfect Proposal**

It was a month later at the Halliwell Manor, Paige was getting through the first months of her pregnancy pretty well with the help of Henry and her sisters. Phoebe and Luke were very busy with organising their wedding. It was now a month ago that Cole had disappeared and Paige was starting to get worried about him, Not letting hear anything from himself for about a months was just not like him. Paige walked towards the window she hadn't told Henry about what had happened between her and Cole and she kept feeling sorry, but if she felt sorry because she didn't tell Henry or that she felt sorry because she pulled back when she and Cole had kissed she didn't know. Paige let out a small sigh, she was in trouble, she was in love with two guys and she couldn't make a choice. Paige's eye caught Piper's SUV which pulled up outside, she smiled slightly to herself and she let her hand run down the curtain. Maybe she just had to tell henry, if she wanted a future with him then she had to be honest. Suddenly she felt a heavy hand on her shoulder and she spun around.

Paige gasped slightly when she saw Cole standing in front of her, bags forming under his eyes and his clothes messed up, ''Cole!'' she said. Cole looked at her, ''Paige, you have to - my..''Paige interrupted him, '"Calm down hunny, What's going on?'' she asked worriedly. ''My half-brother, he's going to attack you three in about four days.'' Cole explained breathing deeply. Paige put her hand on his shoulder, ''I'm taking you to your house.'' She said. Cole looked at her, but he didn't argue, he felt too tired. He closed his eyes as he felt Paige orbing out with him. A few seconds later she orbed with him into his bedroom, Paige pushed him down on the bed gently, ''Just sit down, explain what happened.'' Cole looked up at her and smiled weakly, he had missed Paige in the month he was held captive in the Underworld, ''My brother, he knocked me unconsious with an energyball, the morning after that engagement party.'' He said as he watched how Paige took his jacket off. ''Your brother?'' she asked slightly surprised. Cole nodded, ''Half-brother, my mother had an affair with another mortal and she got pregnant from him.'' He replied. Paige took his loose hanging tie off, ''What did you say about him going to attack us?'' she asked. ''He..'' cole coughed slightly, ''He us planning on attacking you and your sisters in four days.'' ''And he's your brother so he's just as strong as you?'' she questioned. Cole nodded, slightly surprised about how quick Paige figured things out,''If not stronger.'' He answered. Paige sighed slightly, ''Well, I'll tell Pheebs and Piper about it later, but right now you need to rest.'' She said.

Cole nodded and laid back, ''Thanks Paige.'' She smiled at him, ''No problem Cole, do you want anything else?'' she asked, but Cole shook his head and closed his eyes, was it possible to feel so deep for someone who didn't even return his love? Cole knew the answer on that was yes, although he didn't know about the feelings that Paige secretly had for him. He let out a heavy sigh and Paige looked at him, ''Are you okay sweety?'' she asked as she sat down on the bed carefully. ''Hmm, yeah.'' Cole replied, he moved slightly. Paige lifted her hand up a bit, she kept looking at him and she ran her finger down his chest. A smile played on Cole's lips, ''Paige..'' He mumbled. She moved closer to him, deep inside she knew that what she wanted would be cheating, but she wanted to follow her heart, not her common sense, ''I want you Cole.'' She whispered. Cole opened his eyes, ''What?'' he said looking into her eyes. ''I want you.'' Paige repeated quietly as she kissed him. Cole smiled slightly and kissed back moving his hand to the back of her neck. Paige deepened the kiss and started to unbutton his shirt, he returned the kiss and pulled her on top of himself gently. Paige took Cole's shirt of and moved her hand to his chest as Cole's moved his to Paige's waist. He wasn't sure if Paige was really having feelings for him or if she was just messing with his head, but at the moment he couldn't think properly, he just wanted to go along with his feelings. He watched as Paige took her top off, Cole smiled slightly and ran his finger down her arm. A shiver spread throughout Paige's body and she lowered her lips back to his. She didn't want to admit it, but Cole was definitely a great kisser.

Henry moved his phone to his left ear and his fingers played with the small box, ''When do you think she's coming back?'' he said to the phone. (…) ''Okay, thank you Piper.'' (…) ''Yes, okay, bye.'' (…) Henry smiled slightly and hung up. He closed the little box and pushed himself up from the couch. He couldn't believe he was actually going to do this, but it was for the best, Paige was pregnant from him and he loved her, so why not ask her if she wanted to marry him? Henry walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge he grabbed a bottle of water and screwed the top of the bottle whilst closing the fridge with his foot. He laughed slightly as he heard Paige's voice in his head, telling him not to forget to put the top back on the bottle. Henry took a sip from his water, Paige was definitely the girl he could see himself being married with. However, he didn't know about what was going on at that same moment in Cole's penthouse.

Cole moved off Paige breathing deeply, he pulled the covers up slightly and looked at the ceiling, ''That-was..'' ''Amazing.'' Paige finished his sentence, she laughed slightly and looked at him. Cole smiled and looked back at her, ''Yeah it was.'' He replied as he moved a strand of her dark hair out of her face.'' She nodded slightly and moved closer to him as he put his arm around her. Cole looked back at the ceiling, ''Are you okay?'' he asked carefully, he didn't want to give her a guilt feeling after this, of course he knew it was wrong, but on the other hand it had felt really good and it still felt good. Paige let out a small sigh and rested her head onto Cole's bare chest, ''Yeah, I am.'' She replied and she smiled slightly as she heard the sound of Cole's heart pounding fastly. Cole stroked her back gently and he closed his eyes, being here with Paige like this was all what he had wanted, he had just wanted to feel this again, the love and the passion. He couldn't imagine that he had been happy in the Underworld, more than a century without love, yes he had slept with some, or actually a lot of female demons, but that mostly was because they wanted to form a strong couple with him, they had always been after his power. Cole's thoughts drifted off, his first time with Phoebe had been great, it was an amazing experience for a demon to feel loved.

'Don't think of Phoebe now Cole.' He thought to himself, 'It is something from the past, you're with Paige now.' But he wasn't a 100 sure of that either, what if it was just a one night stand? Maybe she had just slept with him because she had felt sorry for him, Cole didn't want sympathy. He moved slightly and looked at the top of Paige's head, he wanted to know, but he couldn't ask her he knew that it would ruin the moment so he kept his mouth shut. He felt Paige breathing deeply and he figured that she must had fallen asleep, ''Paige?'' he said quietly. Paige moved slightly but she didn't asnwer. 'Yes, asleep.' Cole thought and he let out a quiet laugh, 'And then women complain about guys falling asleep after having sex.' He closed his eyes again and pulled Paige slightly closer into his embrace, he didn't want to fall asleep yet, but he was really tired and in the end he gave in as he let the sleep taking over.

The next morning Paige woke up early, she moved slightly and she looked around the room trying to remember where she was, this didn't look like her own or Henry's bedroom at all. Then it all came back, she was in Cole's bedroom and she had slept with him, a feeling of confusion and guilt hit her, why had she done it? What possibly made her so stupid to cheat on Henry? She sat up slightly and looked at Cole and the feeling of guilt disappeared again, he looked so cute asleep, so innocent. 'No paige, you're with Henry and what you did last night was wrong, very wrong.' She thought. Paige let out a quiet moan and sighed, why did everything have to be so confusing? She got up quietly, wrapping one of the sheets around herself. She saw that her clothes were scattered throughout the room and she started to collect them, 'Damn it where's my bra?' she thought and she looked under the bed, nothing there. She decided to look for that later and she got dressed quickly. She wanted to be out of here before Cole woke up, not that it was likely he would wake up soon, she was sure that he was worn out after that month and then last night.. Paige put the sheet down on the bed and she made her way to the livingroom, she picked a note and a pen up from Cole's desk and left him a quick message, then she orbed out, leaving only her bra under one of the pillows on Cole's bed.

Paige orbed into her bedroom, she let herself fall down on the bed. How could she have been so stupid? Why did she sleep with Cole, she had Henry. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes, this was getting too confusing. Cole was, according to paige, better in bed, but she was carrying Henry's baby and it was Henry she was having a relationship with. She couldn't end that just because Cole was better in bed could she? She let out a sigh and stood up, she made her way into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. Her hair was hanging loose and the curls were almost gone and her make-up was messed up, paige let out a sigh of relief, she was happy that she didn't orb into the livingroom looking like that, what if one of her sisters would have been there? She turned the taps on and splashed some cold water in her face to remove the make-up and then she picked up a clip and put it in her hair, ''Much better.'' She murmered as she looked into the mirror again.

Downstairs the doorbell rang, Piper made her way to the front door and answered it, she smiled, ''Hey Henry, I think she just got home from a charge.'' Henry smiled back, ''Hi, thanks Piper.'' Piper stepped away from the door, ''Good luck by the way.'' She said. Henry walked in and closed the door behind himself, ''Thank you.'' He replied and he looked at the stairs, ''Should I just go upstairs?'' he asked a little nervous. Piper nodded, ''Yeah, go ahead.'' Henry nodded and made his way upstairs, Piper watched him and a smile played on her lips when she couldn't see Henry anymore she walked back into the kitchen. Henry reached Paige's bedroom door and he took a deep breath before he knocked, he straightened his clothes and knocked softly on the door. ''Yeah?'' paige's voice said. Henry smiled slightly, ''Can I come in hunny?'' he asked. The door opened and Paige looked at him a little surprised, ''Henry, what are you doing here so early?" she asked. Henry smiled and kissed her cheek, ''Surprise.'' He replied. Paige smiled weakly and let him in, ''Why are you here?'' she said as she walked to her bed. Henry walked into her bedroom and closed the door, ''I need to ask you something.'' He answered and he walked closer to her. ''Okay, go ahead.'' Paige said. Henry smiled nervously and took the small box out of his pocket, ''I know that we haven't been together for that long, but I'm sure that we can make it as a couple, I've been thinking about this for a while and I love you more than anything so Paige..'' Henry got down on one knee and opened the box to paige, ''Will you marry me?''

Paige looked at Henry in shock, it was a ring, he was asking her to marry him, but she had cheated. Her eyes filled with tears, ''Henry I'm sorry..I can't.'' She managed to get out and she brushed past him and ran downstairs tears running down her cheeks. Piper walked into the hallway from the kitchen, ''Paige congr..hunny what's wrong?'' she asked surprised. Paige shook her head and grabbed her coat, she opened the door and ran out, not bothering to close the door again. Piper stood in the hallway as if she had frozen herself, why had her baby-sister ran out on a proposal? She looked up as she heard Henry coming downstairs, he looked disappointed and confused, ''Hunny..'' piper started. ''What's wrong with her? What happened? I thought she loved me.'' Henry said. ''She does Henry, I'm sure she does, I don't know what happened.'' Piper replied. Henry sighed and closed the little box, he was sure that Paige would've said yes, ''Something must have happened.'' He said. Piper nodded slightly, ''I'll go after her, you just wait here.'' She said as she took her jacket from the coat rack. Henry nodded in agreement, ''Okay.'' He replied. Piper looked at him, ''It will be okay, don't worry.'' She said and she left the Manor. Henry smiled weakly and walked into the livingroom he sat down on the couch and played with the box he was still holding, he didn't understand why Paige didn't want to marry him, maybe something had happened to Cole, she was pretty worried about him after all, he hadn't let anything heard from himself since a month. He looked down at the floor at the same moment Cole shimmered into the livingroom, holding Paige's bra.

He spotted Henry and quickly hid it behind his back as Henry looked up, ''Cole, what are you doing here, where were you? They were all worried about you.'' Henry said as he got up. Cole shuffled his feet slightly, ''I..erm – I was held captive in the Underworld, but I'm fine now.'' He replied. Henry nodded, ''Do Paige and her sisters know that you're back?'' he asked as he put the box with the ring in his pocket. ''Kind of..Paige knows.'' He replied. '''How?'' Henry questioned. ''Well, I called her.'' Cole lied as he looked at the window. Henry spotted Paige's bra behind Cole's back and recognized it as Paige's, ''Cole, why are you holding that?'' he asked as he started to understand what was going on. Cole looked at Henry innocently, ''Holding what?'' he asked. Henry nodded towards the bra and Cole looked at it, ''Oh this? Well, I don't know it was in my house and I thought it was from one of the sisters.'' He said. Henry looked at Cole in unbelieve, he was lying, Cole had slept with Paige that was why she couldn't say yes to his proposal, ''Oh let me guess, from Paige?'' ''Erm..'' Cole said. ''How dare you doing this, she's in a realtionship!'' henry called out angrily. Cole held up his hands innocently, ''She wanted me, okay I kissed her once, but I apologised for that.'' He said, he knew that wasn't true he wanted Paige as well, probably more than she had wanted him but he didn't feel like end up fighting with Paige's boyfriend, he watched as Henry came closer and he took a step back.

Piper walked towards the bench Paige sat down on, ''Paige hunny.'' She said as she sat down next to her baby-sister, ''What's wrong?" she looked at her. Paige looked up and wiped her tears away, ''I've done something very wrong.'' She sobbed quietly. Piper moved some of her hair out of her face, ''What have you done then?'' Piper asked worriedly. Paige bit her lower lip slightly, ''Promise you won't give me a lecture please.'' She said. Piper nodded slowly in agreement, ''Okay, I won't.'' She promised. Paige looked at her hands in her lap, ''I slept with Cole last night.'' She said quickly and she let out a sigh, it felt good to share it with someone. ''Paige..you what?'' Piper asked in shock, ''But you're with Henry, Cole is Phoebe's ex-husband.'' She said ''Like I don't know that Piper, you promised me to save your lecture.'' Paige replied not looking at Piper. Piper looked at Paige, ''Sorry Paige, but why did you do it? You're with henry.'' ''I know, I don't know, I think I'm in love with Cole.'' Paige said quietly. Piper sighed slightly and put her hand on Paige's, she didn't really know what to say, ''Hunny, it will be okay, come back home you have to tell Henry.'' She said, but Paige shook her head, ''I can't, I don't want to hurt him.'' Paige replied and she looked up at Piper, she hoped that her oldest sister could figure something out, of course she knew that it was her own fault but she didn't know what to do anymore. Piper got up, ''I'm sorry Paige, but I think you'll have to tell him, if you want to stay in this relationship I think it's best if you're honest and tell him that it was a mistake.'' Piper said. Paige looked up at her, ''I don't know if it was, I can't choose between them Piper, I made such a mess.'' She replied. Piper shook her head and held her hand out to Paige, ''It will be fine Sweety, trust me.'' She said as Paige took her hand and got up.

A 15 minutes later Paige and Piper walked into the Manor, the sound of a picture frame falling onto the floor was heard and then a loud crash. Piper and Paige exchanged looks annd runned to the livingroom, they found Cole and Henry beating each other up and Henry had Cole pushed against the wall ready to punch him again, ''Henry don't!'' Paige called out she hurried over to him, but Henry didn't listen to her and punched Cole in his face. ''Henry stop it!'' Paige grabbed Henry's arms and pulled him away from Cole. Cole held his nose which was bleeding badly and he looked at Henry, he wanted to hurt him, but Piper put her hand on his chest, ''Don't Cole, Don't be stupid.'' She said. ''He started.'' Cole said angrily. Henry shrugged Paige off, ''You slept with Paige.'' He said. Paige put her hand on his arm, ''Henry please..'' she begged. Henry shook his head and turned to Paige, ''Have you got what you wanted? I thought you were against cheating, but I know better now.'' He took the velvet box out of his pocket and threw it at Paige's feet, ''It's over.'' He said. ''But Henry I'm pregnant..'' she said trying to fight her tears back, this was a whole other side of Henry and she hadn't seen him this angry before. ''You didn't care about that when you slept with him did you.'' He replied and he stormed out. ''Henry..'' Paige said, but she was too late already Henry had slammed the front door shut behind himself. Paige looked at the floor, she didn't want to look at Cole or Piper. Cole was the first one to talk, ''I erm..I've found your bra.'' He said. Paige's head snapped up and she gave him an angry look, ''Is that all you can say?'' she asked in unbelieve, she walked towards him and grabbed her bra, ''Why are you so stupid to shimmer into the Manor like that with it?'' ''I don't know, I didn't think really.'' He replied. ''Well maybe it's time that you start doing that then!'' Paige said and she stormed upstairs.

Piper looked at Cole, he smiled slightly, his bruises and cuts had self-healed except for his black eye, ''Don't blow me up please.'' He said trying to lift her mood. Piper shook her head, ''Why did you do it Cole?'' she asked. Cole shrugged slightly, ''He started hitting, I couldn't just let him do that.'' He replied. Piper rolled her eyes, ''I mean why did you sleep with Paige?'' Cole looked at Piper, he had slept with Paige because he was in love with her, but he wasn't sure if he could tell that to Piper. ''Because..'' he started, he decided it was for the best if he just told the truth, ''Because I've fallen in love with her.'' He said. Piper let out a sigh, ''Look Cole, you've already hurt her, leave her alone.'' She demanded. Cole looked back at her, ''But she..'' he said, Piper interrupted him, ''She loves Henry and she's still got a chance to make up with him so please leave.'' ''Fine.'' Cole said, but he only said it to keep Piper satisfied, he was not going to give up. He straightened his tie and shimmered out.

((quite proud, I've finished chapter 12! I'd never thought I would come this far without getting bored, neways, I know there are some grammar faults in it (or however u say that) but i got distracted and couldn't find 'em back so sorry for that.. I'm going to start chapter 13 now and sorry for the ppl who wanted Paige to stay with Henry, but i think that writing her to get together with cole is a bit more of a challenge.. Xxxxxxxx - sas))


	13. Opposite Attraction

**((A/n Thank you all for your reviews again :), I decided that this chapter would be more about Paige and Cole getting together, Henry isn't mentioned much in this chapter but he will be in the 15th chapter I think. ))**

**((Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Charmed.)) **

**Chapter 13 – Opposite attraction**

Phoebe finished putting her make-up on, ''Where is Paige? She will be too late if she doesn't hurry up.'' She asked firing that question at Piper, whilst she got up. ''I don't know sweety, but she'll come, she promised and she can't miss it, she's bridesmaid.'' Piper answered, she handed Phoebe her dress, ''You just go get dressed an don't worry.'' She smiled at Phoebe. It was now a month later, Phoebe and Luke's wedding could finally take place and Piper and Paige were the bridesmaids, but Paige was late, as usual. She knew that Paige had been through a hard time with the break up and trying to figure out her feelings for Cole, but that definately wasn't an excuse to be late at your sister's wedding. Phoebe smiled back and took the dress, ''Okay, thanks Piper.'' ''You're welcome.'' Piper said as she picked up her own dress. Phoebe flashed her another small smile and walked out.

Paige orbed into Cole's livingroom, she fiddled with her top and looked around the bright room, ''Cole?'' she said tentatively. No one answered, she looked around once again and then slowly walked to his bedroom, her expectations were right, he was asleep on the bed. She made her way into the bedroom and walked to the bed, ''Cole?'' she said quietly. Her belly was slowly starting to show, Paige was 3 months pregnant now and she wasn't exactly liking the pregnancy, the morning sickness and the fact that her breasts and feet were swollen really annoyed her. She sat down on the bed carefully, ''Cole wake up.'' She patted his arm gently. Cole moaned slightly and shuffled before he woke up. He opened his eyes and looked straight into Paige's. ''Paige..what are you doing here?'' he asked as he sat up slightly. ''I want to ask you something.'' She replied. ''Okay, ask away.'' Cole said, they didn't start a relationship after paige had broken up with Henry, she had told Cole that she needed some time to think and he had agreed with her, he didn't want to rush himself, or Paige, into anything. Paige looked at him, ''I just thought.. well..do you want to come to the wedding with me? I mean I can understand if you don't want to go with being phoebe's ex-husband and all, but we can give it a try right?'' she rambeled. Cole let out a laugh, ''You're rambeling Paige.'' He said. Paige flashed him a smile, ''Sorry.'' She replied. Cole shook his head slightly, ''Don't be and if you're sure that you want me to come then I will.'' Cole said a smile forming at the corners of his mouth. Paige smiled back slightly, ''You do?'' Cole nodded, ''Yeah, but isn't it going to start in about 30 minutes?'' he asked. Paige looked at Cole's alarm clock on the nightstand, ''Oh my God, I'm late.'' She said as she got up, ''Cole..'' Cole smiled at her, ''Go Paige, I'll be there, promise.'' Paige gave him a smile in return, ''Okay, I'll see you there then.'' She kissed him on his cheek gently and gave him a last glance before she orbed out. Cole pushed the covers off himself, he could still feel the marks Paige's lips had left on his cheek and that feeling put a smile on his face. He had his feelings sorted now, he wanted to start a relationship with Paige and he was going to make it work this time.

Paige orbed into Piper's bedroom, ''Piper I'm so sorry I just had to..'' Piper didn't let her finish the sentence, ''No Paige, I don't have to hear it, just get dressed, you're too late!'' Piper said as she pushed Paige's bridesmaid's dress into her hands. ''But Piper I..'' ''Go get dressed.'' Piper repeated and she walked out of the room. Paige rolled her eyes and looked at the dress, ''I hope I still fit into this.'' She said to herself. Paige let out a small sigh, she still couldn't imagine herself being a mum, she wasn't sure if she could handle it. She looked at her dress again, 'Well lets just put it on.' She thought and she walked out of Piper's room, going to her own room.

Downstairs Piper was making sure that all the guests took place. She spotted Luke and Leo in the doorway, Leo sorted out Luke's tie and then gave him a friendly and supportive pat on the shoulder. Piper smiled slightly to herself, she was glad that Leo and Luke could get along so well. She turned around as she felt a soft hand on her shoulder, Elise, Phoebe's boss, asked her where she had to sit down. Piper gave her a warm smile and walked with her to show her, her seat.

Paige stood in her bedroom, her back turned to the mirror struggeling with the zipper of her dress, ''Damn it just close.'' She said as she hold her breath hoping that, that would work. She rolled her eyes as it didn't, ''I can't go downstairs like this!'' Paige sighed, the dress had still fitted 3 weeks ago, her baby hadn't grown that fast had it? ''Need a hand then?'' Cole's deep voice said. Paige looked up and smiled, ''You came.'' She said. ''Of course.'' He replied as he looked at the mint-green dress Paige was wearing, or actually half wearing. A smile played on his lips, she looked beautiful. He moved closer to her, ''Let me help.'' He said. Paige nodded and turned around, Cole put his left hand on her waist gently and used his other hand to close the dress. Paige closed her eyes as she felt him put his warm hand on her waist, the butterflies in her stomach returned again she hadn't felt this loved up since ages. ''Done.'' Cole said, his voice brought paige back from her daydream and she turned to him again so that she faced him, ''Thanks Cole.'' He flashed a smile at her, ''You're welcome.'' He said. Paige smiled back and tucked her hair behind her ear, ''Ready to go then?'' she asked. ''Not yet.'' He replied a smile forming on his lips again. Paige smiled back, ''Why not?'' Cole wrapped his musclar arms around Paige and pulled her closer. '"Cole..'' paige said, but in stead of argueing she found herself moving her arms around his neck. Cole lowered his head and pressed his lips on hers gently. Paige smiled and closed her eyes as she kissed back lightly. Cole pulled her closer into his arms and deepened the kiss.

Piper walked upstairs, 'Paige you better be ready now.' She thought as she made her way to Paige's bedroom, she opened the door and walked in. Paige pulled away from Cole immediately as she heard her door open, she looked at the door and saw Piper walking in. Piper stopped surprised to find Cole in Paige's bedroom, she looked at them and spotted the lipstick on Cole's cheek, she let out a cough, ''Right, Paige are you ready?'' she asked. Paige nodded, ''Yeah, erm..I am.'' She replied as she glanced at Cole. He smiled slightly. "Good.'' Piper said, ''Then come downstairs with me, because we're going to begin.'' She looked at Cole, ''You better go downstairs as well, if you want to watch.'' She said. Cole nodded slowly, ''Okay.'' ''Oh and Cole?'' Piper said. ''Yeah?'' ''You've got lipstick on your cheek.'' Piper grabbed Paige's hand and walked out of the bedroom with her. Cole let out a small laugh and wiped the lipstick off his cheek, then he followed Piper and Paige downstairs.

Later at the reception Phoebe stood at a table, next to her new husband, she kept smiling and looked up at Luke and he smiled back at her. She hadn't felt this happy for a long time and she was sure that Luke wasn't a demon who wanted to turn her evil like Cole had tried when they got married, speaking of Cole she hadn't seen him for a while. Phoebe had seen him standing in the doorway when she and Luke had exchanged the vows, but after that he seemed to have disappeared. She looked around the room, maybe Paige knew where he was, but she couldn't find Paige anywhere either. 'She probably tired and upstairs in her bedroom.' She thought and she didn't worry about it, Paige would be fine and Cole probably had gone to the Underworld to vanquish some demons. She started talking to a colleague from her work.

Cole gently pushed Paige against the wall, kissing her neck gently. Downstairs the sound of music and talking people were heard. Paige and Cole had sneaked upstairs, hoping that nobody would miss them. Paige ran her hands up Cole's chest and took his jacket off, she wanted him more than ever at the moment. Cole continued his trail of small kisses in her neck and allowed Paige to take his jacket off. She let out a quiet moan and held onto his shirt gently. He smiled and pulled bk slightly keeping his face close to hers, ''You think we should go to my place?'' he asked, but Paige shook her head, ''Here is fine.'' She replied and she kissed him gently on his lips. Cole smiled and started to kiss her neck again. Paige closed her eyes and begun to unbutton his shirt, 5 years ago she'd never thought that she would end up with Cole like this, 'Apparently Opposites do really attract.' She thought and she tilted her head back slightly as Cole kissed slightly harder. Cole moved his hand up her arm and slowly pulled the strap of Paige's dress off her shoulder, he smiled as he heard Paige gasp slightly and moved his attention to her shoulder.

Later that evening Paige was laid in bed in Cole's arms, she ran her finger across his chest softly. Cole smiled and shivered slightly by her touch, he turned his head and looked at her, ''You okay?" he asked. ''Of course I am, never been better.'' She replied, Cole could hear by the tone of her voice that she was smiling. He kissed the top of her head, ''Good.'' He said. Downstairs the music and the talking were still going on and as long as they heard that they didn't have to worry about someone walking into Paige's bedroom. Paige let out a small sigh, ''This wasn't a one night stand was it?'' she asked carefully, not that she wanted it to be one, she just wanted to make sure that she and Cole wouldn't stop having this as soon as they got dressed. She felt Cole move slightly, ''No, I hope not.'' He answered truthfully. Paige lifted her head up slightly and looked into Cole's speaking blue eyes, they told her about the way Cole felt for her and she smiled, ''Me either.'' She said and she brushed her finger over his lower lip. Cole kissed the top of her finger and pulled her closer, ''I like this.'' He said. Paige rested her head onto his chest, ''Lying like this you mean?'' ''Hm-hmm.'' Cole grumbled. Paige smiled, ''Me too, it's comfortable.'' Cole let out a small laugh, ''Yeah, it wasn't what I was on about, but it will do.'' He said. Paige closed her eyes feeling tired and sighed slightly. ''Go sleep Paige, You don't have to stay awake for me.'' Cole told her. Paige nodded slightly, '''But what if someone walks in?'' she said quietly. ''Doubt it.'' Cole replied, ''They're too busy with having fun.'' He ran his hand down Paige's back and felt her move slightly. Cole smiled and pulled the sheets up slightly. ''Thanks.'' He heard Paige mumble. ''Hmm'' he replied as he closed his eyes, before he could realize that the music downstairs had stopped he fell asleep.

Leo walked around the Manor, ''Phoebe have you seen Paige?'' he asked her, but Phoebe shook her head, ''I haven't seen her since the reception started.'' She replied, ''But I think she went upstairs, maybe she was tired?'' she said. Leo shrugged slightly, ''Maybe, I'll go and check and congratulations again.'' He said smiling at Phoebe. Phoebe smiled back, ''Thanks hunny.'' Leo nodded and walked off, he made his way upstairs and walked towards Paige's bedroomdoor, it was closed. He knocked gently, ''Paige?'' he said. When he didn't get an answer he opened the door carefully hoping it wouldn't crack. Leo poked his head around the door and his mouth dropped open when he saw Paige and Cole in bed together, Paige cuddled into Cole tightly. They had obviously slept together. Leo shook his head slightly, he couldn't believe that of all people Paige would sleep with Cole. 'Maybe they were drunk?' leo thought, but no that couldn't be it, Paige didn't drink and she was pregnant as well. He let out a sigh and closed the door, he would give Paige his lecture tomorrow, right now he had to help clean up downstairs and Leo turned around and walked back downstairs.

The next morning Cole woke up early, he looked around the room a several time before it all came back to him. He looked at Paige and a smile spread out over his face he moved slightly and stroked her arm softly, he had always liked her white skin he just didn't want to admit it until recently. Paige mumbled something quietly before she started to wake she felt the cold sheets against her chest which made her remember what had happened last night. She slowly shifted onto her other side and looked into Cole's deep blue pools. ''Morning.'' He said kissing her gently on her lips. Paige smiled at him, ''Hey you.'' She replied. Cole stroked her hair, ''Slept well?'' he asked her not looking away from her eyes. Paige nodded slightly, ''Really nice, you?'' ''Yeah, never better.'' He replied smiling as he pulled her a bit closer. Paige let out a small sigh and cuddled into him smelling his typical smell, she planted a soft kiss on his chest. Cole looked at her and kissed the top of her head, ''We should actually get dressed.'' He told her. ''Hmm, don't want to.'' Paige replied quietly. ''I know sweety, but otherwise they'll catch us and I'm not sure if you want to tell them already.'' Paige looked at him as he called her sweety, not that she minded she just didn't think he would already. She smiled slightly at him and sat up looking around the room for her clothes which were, again, scattered throughout the room. She reached under the bed an grabbed a piece of clothing, she looked at it, Cole's shirt. Paige put it on and pulled it down slightly. Cole watched her even his shirt which was too big for her still looked good on her. He smiled slightly to himself and sat up as Paige got up and started to collect her clothes. ''Won't be long.'' She said as she walked out of her bedroom.

Cole smiled slightly and got up he collected his clothes, or what was left of them, and got dressed. A few minutes later Paige sneaked back into the bedroom closing the door behind herself. Cole looked at her, ''That's quick.'' He said. Paige smiled and handed him his shirt, ''I know.'' She replied. ''Thanks.'' Cole said as he took his shirt and put it on. ''You know I like you better without.'' Paige told him as she sat down on the end of her bed. Cole let out a small laugh, ''I think i've noticed.'' He answered as he buttoned his shirt back up and then grabbed his tie and jacket of the bed. Paige looked up at him, ''Are you going already?'' she asked sounding a bit disappointed. He nodded slowly, ''Yeah, I think it's better if I do.'' He said ''Alright, when will we meet again?'' she asked smiling as she got up. Cole walked towards her, ''Tonight? We have to tell your sisters about us as well.'' ''Piper knows, at least I think she does so that only leaves Phoebe and Leo and tonight is fine.'' Paige replied. ''Good, we can discuss when we're going to tell them then as well.'' Cole said as he wrapped his arms around Paige. Paige looked up at him and gave him a smile, ''I'll be looking forward to tonight.'' She said. ''Me too.'' Cole replied he lowered his head slightly and kissed her lightly on her lips, ''I'm going to go now.'' Paige nodded, ''Okay, bye Cole.'' Cole let go off her, ''I'll see you.'' He replied and he shimmered out. Paige let out a happy sigh, she hadn't felt this good in ages especially now she knew where she was stood.

Piper and Leo walked into the kitchen laughing and both still dressed for bed, Piper looked around the kitchen and hre laughed died away, ''Oh my God it's such a mess and there hasn't even a demon attacked.'' She said. Leo let out a small laugh, ''Worry about that later hunny, we had a good time didn't we?'' he replied, he seemed to have forgotten about catching Paige and Cole in bed together. ''Hmm.'' Piper grumbeled, ''I guess you're right, want some coffee?'' she asked. Leo nodded, ''Always.'' He said as he walked over to the kitchentable, he moved some wrapping paper out of the way and sat down on a chair. Piper walked to the counter and started to make coffee, ''It's going to be busy at the Manor now.'' She said. They had decided that for a while it would be the best if Luke just moved in, until they had everthing sorted for their own little place. Paige was the only one who hadn't exactly liked the idea, she had said that she didn't want to be the fifth wheel, but Piper had told her not worry and that there wouldn't be too much coupling going on, at least not in the livingroom. Piper smiled slightly to herself as she got two mugs from the cupboard. ''Yeah, I know.'' Leo replied, he picked up the newspaper and opened it. ''I hope Paige won't be feeling too lonely.'' Piper said as she poured coffee into the mugs. Leo looked up as he remembered what he had discovered last night, 'I bet she won't.' He thought to himself. ''I think she'll be okay.'' Leo replied to Piper, he wasn't going to tell her, he would Paige confront with the fact that he had seen them and then he would tell her to explain it to her sisters herself. ''Morning.'' Paige's voice said. Leo looked up and saw Paige walking into the kitchen, 'Oh Cole has left.' He thought. ''Morning Paige.'' He replied sounding like he was trying to give her a guilt feeling. Paige gave him a confused look and grabbed Piper's coffee mug. ''Hey I was going to drink that!'' piper said. Paige smiled innocently at her, ''I have to drink for two.'' She replied as she put her hand on her stomach. ''You do realize I'm only letting you get away with this because you're pregnant?'' piper said as she smiled back, she wasn't really angry this actually happened almost every morning. Paige nodded and took a sip from the coffee. ''Paige, can I talk to you for a second?'' Leo asked as he stood up. Paige looked at him, ''Yeah of course.'' She replied. Leo made his way out of the kitchen and Piper gave Paige a questioning look. Paige shrugged slightly and followed Leo, ''What's it about Leo?'' she asked. Leo turned around so he was facing her, ''About you and Cole.'' He said. Paige looked at him, ''What do you mean?'' she questioned. ''Paige you know exactly what I mean, I've seen you and him in bed together last night.'' He explained.

''Oh..you did? Well..right.'' she stuttered. ''Why Paige? You hate him.'' Leo started to get annoyed. ''Why do you think Leo? I've fallen in love with him and he with me.'' Paige replied as she put her mug down on the dinner table. ''Don't be stupid Paige, whitelighters and demons don't fall in love, they're not supposed to.'' Leo told her, his voice a bit louder than meant to. Paige jumped slightly by the tone of Leo's voice, she wouldn't let him tell her who to fall in love with, ''Well guess what Leo, we did, and technically I'm not a whitelighter I'm half-whitelighter.'' She said starting to get annoyed as well. ''That does not change the fact that you can't be with him.'' Leo said. ''Oh well and what are you going to do? Tell my sisters?" Paige answered sounding more angry now. ''No as the matter of fact, I'm not, You'll have to tell them yourself that you have slept with Cole last night.'' He said. ''You what?'' Phoebe's voice said. Paige and Leo both looked at the doorway, Phoebe was stood in it her arms folded and her gaze focused on both Leo and Paige.

((whoo that was chapter 13! Hope you liked it, I just felt like ending it with a Cliffhanger, I'm not telling yet if Phoebe will get mad or that she will accept it, it's my secret :P In the next chapter, Leo and Paige will be argueing a lot because Leo thinks it's not right that she is with Cole, but I think that he will eventually accept it. Hope to put chapter 14 up soon.. Xxxxx - Sas))


	14. In the arms of the Devil

**Chapter 14 – In the Arms of The Devil.**

''Erm..'' Paige said she looked at the floor, she didn't want to tell Phoebe yet but apparently she had to. ''Well?'' Phoebe asked impatiently. ''I – Slept with Cole..twice.'' Paige said, she thought it would be better if she just told everything. ''Twice?'' leo replied in unbelieve. He couldn't believe that Paige hadn't talked about this with him, he was her whitelighter after all. ''When? Why?'' Phoebe asked whilst she walked towards Paige, she stayed a lot of calmer than Paige thougt she would be. ''Last night..and about a month ago, that's why Henry and I broke up. I've got feelings for Cole Phoebe and I know you won't like that, but I can't help it. I want to be with him and he wants to be with me.'' Paige told her older, now married, sister. Phoebe bit her lower lip slightly, Paige was right she didn't like that fact that her sister and her ex-husband were seeing each other, but knowing them both very well, they were really stubborn and disagreeing wouldn't make them stop liking each other. She let out a small sigh, ''No I don't exactly like it, but I guess argueing with you two won't make it a lot better.'' She said. Leo looked at her and Paige smiled slightly at her sister, ''You're not mad?'' she asked slightly surprised. ''No, well maybe a little disappointed, but I'm not mad I can understand that you fell for Cole if he is that sweet to you as he used to be to me, but please be careful Paige. I don't want to see you get hurt.'' She replied. ''But Phoebe he..'' leo started, but Phoebe interrupted him, ''Don't Leo, I've made my decision and Cole and Paige are both grown up they can decide for themselves whether they want to date each other or not, I'm okay with it I'm over Cole now.'' She told him. Leo rolled his eyes and he heard a jingle, ''Fine, I have to go.'' He said and he orbed out without issueing them a goodbye. Paige shook her head slightly, ''And he calls me stubborn.'' She said. Phoebe looked at her younger sister, ''Try to explain Leo your feelings okay? I don't want you two fighting.'' She said. Paige shrugged slightly, ''I tried, but he can't stop being a whitelighter..all those stupid rules.'' She said. Phoebe glanced up at the ceiling slightly, ''Careful sweety, they might hear you.'' ''Let them hear me, I'm only half whitelighter I don't care.'' Paige said and she walked off. Phoebe let out a small laugh, ''Definately a Halliwell.'' She said to herself as she walked into the kitchen.

Cole shimmered into his livingroom dusting off his clothes he had gone to the Underworld once again to deal with some demons. His blue eyes caught the flashing red light on the answering machine, telling him that someone had left a message. He walked over to it and pressed the button gently. _''You have one new message.'' _The answering machine sounded. Cole pressed the button again and made his way into the open kitchen. _Today, april 22nd, 2:30pm.'' It continued. _Cole opened his cupboard and took out a whiskey-glass. _''Hey Cole, it's me, Paige.''_ Cole let out a small laugh, like he wouldn't recognise her soft voice. _''Listen, I really need to talk to you, Phoebe has found out about us.'' _Cole felt his heart miss a beat, he looked at the answering machine. _''It's nothing to worry about. I mean she's not really mad she actually accepted it, but I just need someone to talk to, Can you please call me when you're home?'' _Cole smiled slightly and poured some whiskey into his glass. _''Anyway, you have my number..bye'' ''1. repeat this message, 2. Save this..''_ Cole waved his hand towards the machine, _''Message saved.'' _It told him. A smile played on Cole's lips as he sipped from his alcoholic drink, he was glad that Paige had asked him to call back, it gave him an excuse to phone her and ask her to come over. Cole wasn't an insecure guy or demon, but Phoebe had always been familiar to him and Paige was someone new. He still had to find out what she appreciated and what her weaknesses were. He put the glass down on the counter and walked over to the phone. He picked it up and dialed Paige's cellphone number.

''Paige, hey it's me.'' (...) ''Yeah I've received your message.'' (...) ''I know..why don't you orb here so we can talk?'' (...) Cole smiled slightly, ''Okay, I'll see you soon then.'' (...) ''Bye Paige.'' He put the phone down smiling, Paige's gentle voice had brought him back from the Underworld completely, he was now just a guy who was in love with a beautiful young woman. He turned around and waved his hand again dimming the lights, closing the curtains and making some candles appear just before bright blue lights filled the room. Cole waited before he would turn around, a smile forming at the corners of his lips again. When the lights died away he turned around, but the smile on his face faded when he saw that tears were running down Paige her cheeks.

''Paige..what's wrong?'' he asked worriedly. Paige looked up at him, ''Me and Leo just had a big fight, he didn't want me to go visit you.'' She replied sadly, Paige hated fighting with her family, especially because her foster parents she once had loved so much, had died when they were still in a fight. ''Sweety..'' Cole said he walked towards her and gently wrapped his muscular arms around Paige's body. Paige let out a quiet sob and cried softly as she rested her head against Cole's warm chest. ''It's okay Paige.'' Cole said trying to comfort her by rubbing her back gently. Paige smiled weakly and looked at his shirt, ''I'm sorry.'' She brushed her thumb over the mark her mascara had left on his grey shirt, making it only worse. Cole laughed slightly and took her hands in his gently, ''It's okay.'' He told her. Paige looked up at him and let out a small laugh, ''I'm such a screw up.'' Cole shook his head, ''You're not, well maybe a little because you've just ruined my shirt, but you're a beautiful screw up.'' He said. Paige smiled through her tears, ''My mascara is down my cheeks.'' She replied. Cole softly wiped her tears and her mascara off her cheeks with his thumbs, ''Not anymore now.'' He said and he kissed her cheek, ''It will be okay Paige.'' Paige let out a small sigh, ''I guess.'' She answered as she placed her hands on his chest. ''Hm-hmm.'' Cole grumbeled in reply. He liked the feeling of Paige's hands on his chest, it was very comforting. He ran his hands down Paige's back and felt her shiver slightly. He lowered his head slightly and lifted Paige's chin up with his finger, ''Worry about Leo later hun.'' He told her. Paige looked back at Cole and nodded slightly. She moved her hand to the back of his neck and pushed herself up onto tiptoes so that she came closer to him. Cole flashed a smile at before he pressed his lips against hers gently. He felt Paige smile against his lips as she kissed back, pulling him closer at his shirt gently. She loved the touch of Cole's warm lips on hers, Paige felt so safe when he was around, it wasn't a long time ago that she had been scared of him, but she definately prefered this way of feeling for him. Cole moved his hand to Paige's waist as he deepened the kiss, he gently pushed her against the wall. He felt Paige run her hand down his back and he lifted her up carefully. She pulled back slightly and looked into his eyes putting her hand on his cheek, ''Take me to your bedroom.'' She whispered. Cole nodded and shimmered himself and Paige to his bedroom.

Later that evening Cole wrapped his arms around Paige gently, ''Not cold anymore?'' he asked her. Paige smiled and played with the soap bubbles which seemed to float on the water, ''No, this is much better.'' She replied as she leaned back against his chest. ''Good.'' Cole said and he kissed her cheek softly. After having laid in bed for a while Paige had told him that she was cold and they had decided to take a nice warm bath together, though, Paige couldn't help but feeling slightly uncomfortable. The pregnancy didn't exactly give her a boost of self-esteem. Sle flinched slightly as Cole put his hand on her stomach, ''What are you going to do when your baby is born? I mean now you and Henry aren't together anymore?'' he asked her. Paige shrugged lightly she hadn't really thought about that yet, ''I'm not sure yet. I've got my sisters to help me I guess and hopefully you.'' She paused as she said that, would she want Cole to help her raising her baby? 'Too early in the relationship to consider that.' She thought to herself as she cuddled deeper into Cole. Cole smiled, he was glad that she wanted to be this close with him already. He decided that he would go shimmer around later to look for a nice little quiet place that could become only theirs.

''I'm afraid I have some bad news for you Miss. Halliwell.'' Phoebe's head snapped up and she looked at the doctor, ''How do you mean?'' she asked carefully not being sure if she wanted to know the answer. She and Luke had been trying to get pregnant for a couple of months now, but the little miracle just didn't want to happen and they had decided to both get a check uo to see if everything was alright. ''Does it have something to do with me?'' Luke asked, but the doctor shook his head, ''No, with your wife.'' He said gently, looking earnestly. Phoebe looked back at her hands in her lap, she knew that something was wrong. She watched as Luke took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, she squeezed it back. ''I'm afraid you're infertile.'' The doctor's words repeated themselves a thousand more times in Phoebe's head, she was infertile? But that meant she couldn't have a baby and for how long had she been that, she had always seen in the future that she would have a daughter. She heard Luke speak, ''But how is that possible? For long has she been infertile?'' he asked. ''We don't know exactly for about a year, Phoebe have you ever been punched or kicked in your stomach?'' the doctor asked her. Phoebe looked up, yes of course, more than once by a lot of demons, but she couldn't tell him that, ''I..have fallen off the stairs a several times.'' She made up. The doctor nodded slowly, ''That could possibly have caused this.'' He told her. Luke let out a small sigh, ''So she can't get pregnant?'' he questioned. The doctor shook his head this time, ''I'm sorry.'' He replied. Phoebe scooted her chair backwards quickly and got up, she had to get out of this office, ''I..I have to go.'' She stuttered. Luke looked at her, ''Hunny..'' he said. Phoebe shook her head and quickly made her way out of the office, leaving the doctor and her new husband behind.

When she walked outside she could feel the hard sting of tears behind her eyes, she couldn't believe it, Evil had managed to ruin her life, again. She blinked the tears away and walked down the street, the Manor wasn't too far away and this way she had some time to think without having to keep an eye on the traffic. She slowly walked down the path, Piper had two sons and Paige was pregnant, it wasn't fair what had she done to deserve this? 'Maybe being the ex-wife of a demon has cursed me.' She thought bitterly as she felt the tears starting to run down her cheeks. Phoebe let out a small sigh, why now? Why when she was happy with her life, there hadn't any demons attacked after they had vanquished Cole's half-brother - which was pretty hard but they had still managed – and life was starting to get pretty normal for the Charmed-ones, besides the fact that Cole and Paige were dating now. ''It's not fair.'' Phoebe said out loud whilst she wiped her tears away, ''It's totally unfair.'' She repeated. Phoebe turned around the corner and continued her path towards the Manor. Why did Paige and Piper both deserve children and why didn't she? Phoebe just couldn't get her mind around it.

Paige orbed into her bedroom, her hair still slightly wet from the bath she and Cole had took. She threw her jacket on the bed and stretched slightly, it was only 10:00pm and she was already worn out. 'Probably because I'm pregnant.' She thought as she sat down on the bed and kicked her shoes off. ''Ouch.'' She said, her feet had grown to big for these kind of high heeled shoes. Paige laid back on her bed slowly, resting her hands upon her stomach. She looked at the ceiling, 'The end of a perfect night.' She thought. It had been a perfect night indeed, after having slept together, Paige and Cole had taken a nice bath and they had had a good conversation. Paige liked talking, exchanging feelings, especially with Cole. Cole was a good listener and he seemed to understand her very well. She smiled slightly to herself, she had never thought Cole could be as romantic as he was. Paige heard a quiet knock on her door and she sat up slightly, ''Come on.'' She said as she stiffled a yawn. The door opened and Phoebe inched into the bedroom. Paige looked at her, ''Hey sis.'' She said smiling, but her smile faded when she saw the look on Phoebe's face, ''What's wrong?'' she asked a bit worried. Phoebe closed the door and let out a small sigh, ''I just needed someone to talk to.'' She said as she walked over to the bed. ''Okay.'' Paige replied, ''I've got time enough, so sit down hunny.'' Phoebe did as Paige said and took place on the bed, she looked at her hands, ''Paige, I'm infertile.'' She told her baby-sister. Paige looked at Phoebe, ''Oh my God, sweety I'm so sorry.'' She said as she placed a hand on Phoebe's shoulder gently. A tear rolled down Phoebe's cheek, ''I don't understand. It's so unfair.'' She said, ''What have i done wrong to deserve this?''

Paige wrapped her sister in a hug, ''You don't deserve this Sweety, You're the least person I can think of to deserve this.'' She told her, she felt Phoebe's shoulders shock heavily and Paige closed her eyes. She couldn't feel more sorry for her older sister, Phoebe had always been the one who wanted to have a baby more than anyone else. Phoebe let out a quiet sob, ''What now? Luke really wanted to have a baby, we both did.'' She said, resting her head on Paige's shoulder. Paige rubbed her sister's back gently and something occured to her, ''You can still have a baby though Pheebs.'' She said. Phoebe let go off Paige and looked at her, ''How do you mean?'' she asked. Paige smiled slightly, ''Think about it hunny, you can adopt one, there's plenty of babies out there waiting to get adopted by a loving family.'' She explained. A weak smile appeared on Phoebe's face, ''I guess you're right, but it's different though.'' Paige nodded slightly, ''I know, but I had two amazing foster parents and I loved them very much, I'm sure you can mean the same to a little boy or girl.'' She told Phoebe. Phoebe shrugged slightly, ''Maybe, I need to talk about this with Luke first.'' And when Phoebe said that, someone knocked on Paige's door again. Paige looked uo, ''Yeah come in.'' She said. The door opened and Luke walked in looking worried, ''Pheebs..'' he said. Phoebe looked up at him and bit her lower lip slightly, ''Luke..I'm sorry.'' She said quietly. ''Hunny..don't be.'' He replied as he walked over to her. Paige looked at both of them and got up, ''I'll leave you two alone for a while.'' She said and she walked out of the room, closing the door behind herself. She heard Phoebe starting to cry again and Luke trying to comfort her. Paige let out a small sigh, 'Poor Phoebe.' She thought. It could take a few hours before Luke had comforted her, she decided to let them stay in her room, she would go to Cole, that was if he was home. She looked down at her bare feet, she had forgotten her shoes, ''Ahwell, without shoes then.' She thought and she disappeared in a swirl of blue lights.

Paige orbed into Cole's livingroom, ''Sweety?'' she said, it was dark and Cole didn't reply. She walked over to the kitchen where a small light was on, she noticed a note on the fridge and walked over to it. _''Paige in case you orb in, I'm in the Underworld, I should be back around 11:00, make yourself at home if you want to wait. Xxx Cole.'' _She read. Paige glanced at the clock, 10.30pm it said. She hesitated for a moment, should she wait for him? She decided that she'd see if she could stay awake for that long and made her way back to the livingroom. She took place on the large brown couch and turned the TV on quietly, Paige flicked through the channels there was nothing interesting on. She put the TV on some drama-serie and pulled her feet on the couch, at least it would take her mind off of worrying about Phoebe. Soon she fell asleep on the couch, her head resting on the arm of the couch.

At 10:55pm, Cole shimmered into his livingroom, his clothes slightly messed up and bags forming under his tired looking eyes. His eye caught the shape of a small body on the couch and he soon figured that it was Paige. He smiled slightly, she looked cute when she was asleep like that. He made his way over to the couch and picked up the remote, turning the TV off. He put it back down and carefully picked Paige up, 'Lucky she aint 6 months yet.' He thought and he let out a small laugh whilst he walked into his bedroom. Cole walked over to the bed with Paige in his arms and gently lowered her onto the bed, Paige mumbled something quietly and moved. Cole looked at her but she didn't wake up and he covered her with the sheets, ''Sleep well Paige.'' He whispered as he kissed her cheek, she smiled slightly in her sleep. Cole stroked her hair, ''I love you.'' He said, he knew it was too early to say and he was glad that she was asleep, because it just slipped out of his mouth. Seeing her asleep like that brought his real feelings for her up. He smiled slightly and walked out of the bedroom, turning out the light.


	15. Ch Ch Ch Changes

**((A/n: Finally! I have finished chapter 15, took me long enough I had some sort of a writersblock for a while.. but now i'm done with it! Yay.. ty all so much for the last reviews really appreciate 'em.. Please keep on reviewing, I don't know how long my story will be but I think longer than 20 chapters, I'll see.. I've just started chapter 16 and it's a bit of a sad one..anyways I hope to put it up soon.. R&R))**

**((Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed characters!)) **

**Chapter 15 – Ch-Ch-Ch-Changes  
**

Cole laid back on his waterbed with a smile on his face. He listened to the running water in the shower and closed his eyes. Paige didn't want him to join her in the shower anymore, she was now 8 months pregnant and that was definately showing. The last 5 months had passed really quickly and everyone had accepted the face that Paige and Cole were together, even Leo, although he sometimes still tended to give Paige lectures about dating evil and that that was forbidden for a whitelighter, but Paige ignored him most of the time. Cole let out a sigh, he was tired after a long day down in the Underworld and after that he had taken Paige out for dinner to a chinese restaurant. He laughed slightly as he remembered how Paige had struggled trying to eat with the small sticks, even showing her for about 3 times just didn't help. Paige had given in and asked the waiter for 'normal cutlery'. Cole smiled again, it was obvious that Paige was the youngest of the three sisters, she could be silent an serious, but most of the time she was fun-loving and very much alive and a little – as Cole described it – wild. She made Cole feel young, much younger than the 120 years old demon that he actually was. He moved slightly as he heard the bedroom door open and he watched Paige walk into the bedroom. She wasa weaing a bathrobe and under that you could definately see her 8 months pregnant belly show.

He gave her a warm smile, ''You're quick.'' He said. After dinner they had gone for a walk and Cole had wanted to shimmer Paige back to the Manor, but Paige didn't agree she wanted to spend the night with him so they had shimmered to Cole's in stead. ''Not that quick, I've been under the shower for about 20 minutes.'' Paige replied as she sat down on the bed. Cole raised his arm and moved some of her hair out of her face, it was still slightly damp, even though she had blow-dried it. She flashed him a smile, ''Are you tired?'' she questioned as she moved closer to him. Cole shrugged slightly, ''A little.'' He replied as he looked into her hazel eyes. Paige ran her finger down his chest, ''Shame.'' She said. Cole saw the little lights of joy flickering in her eyes, which she always had when she was teasing him. He let out a small laugh, ''Is it?'' he asked and he took her hand in his own gently. Paige nodded slightly and brought her finger to his lips, ''I love you.'' She told him quietly. Cole smiled and wanted to tell her that he loved her too, but before he could speak he felt Paige press her lips on his gently. Cole closed his eyes and kissed back, whilst he moved his hand to the back of her neck. Paige deepened the kiss and moved slightly. Cole felt her move her wait on top of him and he smiled slightly. Paige pulled back and sat up slightly, ''Tell me when I'm too heavy okay?" she said. Cole looked at her and nodded gently as he placed his hands on her legs. Paige gave him a smile and went to kiss him again, but her hair came in the way. They both laughed, ''That's cute.' Cole told her. Paige shook her head and tucked her hair behind her ear, ''It's annoying.'' She replied. She flinched slightly as she felt the baby kick and Cole looked at her, ''Are you okay?'' he asked. Paige nodded in reply, ''Baby is kicking.'' She said and she watched Cole's face crack into a smile. He placed his hand on her stomach, ''Are you sure you don't want to know whether it's a boy or a girl?'' he questioned curiously. Paige placed her hand on Cole's, ''Yeah I'm sure.'' She replied. Paige had decided that she didn't want to know the sex of her baby yet, she wanted it to stay a surprise. Cole smiled slightly as he felt a soft kick against his hand, ''You don't feel that all day do you?'' he asked. Paige shook her head, ''Not when I'm busy, only when I'm calm.'' She told him as she moved herself off Cole's body carefully and laid down next to him. Cole shifted onto his side and looked at her, ''Are you calm now?'' he asked her. ''Yeah, you relax me.'' Paige looked at him and smiled, it was true he did relax her. She felt safe around him, especially when he had his arms around her. Cole moved slightly and wrapped his arm around Paige, he heard her let out a small laugh, ''What?'' he asked. Paige smiled, ''Nothing.'' She replied as she cuddled into him. ''Hmm..'' he grumbled in reply and he closed his eyes. ''You going sleep?'' Paige asked whispering. ''Yeah.'' He said whilst he pulled her slightly closer into his embrace. ''Night then.'' Paige said as she placed her hand on his chest. ''Night baby.'' He replied and with a small smile on his face he fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning Paige woke up early, she looked at the still sleeping Cole and smiled slightly. She removed his arms from around her waist carefully and pushed the covers of herself as she heard the birds outside singing. Paige got up, a slight pain went through her stomach, but she ignored it and padded along the carpet out of the bedroom. She made her way to the kitchen and started to prepare breakfast for both Cole and herself, deciding that she would wake him up when she was finished with it.

Cole woke up by the sound of breaking glass. He blinked a several times before his eyes adjusted to the bright morning light and he looked over at the other side of the bed, no one there. ''Paige?'' He said whilst he sat up. She had to be in the kitchen, after all that was were that sound had came from. Cole pulled himself up from the bed and slowly made his way towards the kitchen, shuffling with his feet. After reaching the kitchen his eye caught a body lying on the floor, it was Paige, holding her stomach. ''Oh my God, Paige!'' Cole called out and he hurried over to her, ''Paige, hunny, what's wrong?'' he asked worriedly as he kneeled next to her. ''Cramps.'' She mumbled quietly, Paige didn't want to move, she was afraid that something would happen to her baby. ''I'm taking you to the hospital.'' Cole said as he picked her up carefully. Paige just allowed him, Cole big and strong arms made her calm down slightly, they gave her the feeling that it was going to be okay. She moved one of her arms around his neck and closed her eyes as another cramp went through her stomach. Cole looked at her worriedly and then shimmered out with her, taking her to 'San Francisco Memorial.'

Phoebe ran after Piper into the hospital, her coat only half hanging over her shoulders. She followed her older sister to the counter, where they asked where Paige Matthews had been taken. Piper grabbed Phoebe's hand after having received this information and she hurried over to the elevator, with Phoebe following her of course. ''What if we're too late?'' Phoebe asked slightly out of breath whilst she watched her oldest sister pushing the button of the elevator impatiently. ''We aint.'' Piper replied simply. Cole had called the Manor – after he had made sure Paige was in right hands – with the message that Piper and Phoebe both had to come to the hospital, because their baby sister needed them. They stepped into the elevator and Piper pushed the button that would bring them to the third floor, the doors closed. ''I hope she's okay.'' Phoebe said. ''I'm sure she is, Cole is with her and I'm sure that he is supporting her.'' Piper replied and she was right, Cole was indeed supporting Paige.

''Another one.'' Paige said as she took Cole's hand in hers, she moaned slightly. Cole brushed the top of her hand with his thumb and looked at her, ''Shallow breath Sweety, like the nurse told you.'' He said to her. Paige did as Cole told her whilst she squeezed in his hand. Cole pulled a face, he had no idea that she could squeeze that hard. Paige let out a deep sigh, ''It's over again, for now.'' She said. Cole smiled slightly and kissed the top of her head. ''You're doing very well.'' He replied as he stroked her hair. ''Piper and Phoebe.. where are they?'' She asked a little worried. ''Ooh, here we are Sweety, we're not too late are we?'' Phoebe's voice sounded. Paige looked up and saw Phoebe coming into the small room, with Piper behind her. She smiled weakly, ''No, You're on time, I'm so glad you're here.'' She said. Her sisters both smiled supportively and walked over to the bed, ''It's okay.'' Piper told her. The Midwife walked into the room, ''Okay, I think we can start Paige.'' She said as she walked over to them. Paige looked at her slightly scared, Cole saw the look on her face, ''You can do this Hunny, We're here to support you.'' He whispered near her ear quietly. She looked at him and then nodded towards the Midwife, letting her know that she was ready for it.

''One last time Paige, come on push!'' the midwife told her, but Paige shook her head, ''I can't.'' She said, she could feel the tears forming in her eyes. ''Yes you can sweety, one last time, you can do this.'' Phoebe told her as she stroked Paige's hair, ''Come on.'' She repeated. ''Now Paige. Push.'' The midwife said again. Paige took a deep breath and concentrated on putting all of her strength in that last push. ''Yes..oh there you go, very good Paige.'' The midwife told her. Paige rested her head back onto the pillows and breathed deeply. Cole smiled at her, ''You're done hunny.'' He told her. Paige could only manage to smile back weakly and she closed her eyes, because she felt dizzy. ''Hunny? You're all pale.'' She heard Piper say. She opened her eyes again, but all she could see were black spots dancing in front of her eyes. Paige could feel herself losing conciousness, ''Cole.'' She mumbled, but before she even found out whether her baby was a boy or a girl she fainted.

When Paige opened her eyes again, she had to blink a few times before she could see properly, she looked around the room and noticed Phoebe sitting next to her bed, ''Phoebe?'' she whispered. Phoebe looked up and smiled as she saw that her baby sister was awake, ''Hey sweety.'' She said as she took her hand in hers. Paige smiled slightly, ''What happened? Where's Cole? Where's my baby?'' she asked. ''You lost consiousness hunny, but you're fine now. Cole is with you're baby, he's been watching him for the last 30 minutes.'' Phoebe told her. ''Oh okay..wait..him? Is it a boy?'' she questioned as she sat up slightly. Phoebe smiled widely and nodded, ''Oh Paige you have to see him, he's gorgeous!'' she replied sounding like a 6 year old. ''Am I allowed to walk?'' ''I don't know sweety, I'll get Cole to bring him to you.'' Phoebe replied as she got up. Paige nodded in agreement, ''Okay.'' She said smiling slightly. Phoebe grinned back and walked out of the room. Paige moved slightly and sat up properly, she couldn't believe that she had actually just given birth, not that she didn't remember it, it was just a weird idea that she had a son now. She looked up as she heard footsteps coming into the room, it was Cole holding a small boy. A smile spread out over Paige's face, ''Hey.'' She said. Cole smiled back and made his way towards the bed, ''Hi Sweety.'' He replied, ''How are you feeling?'' ''I'm okay.'' Paige said, she looked at her son.

Cole smiled and handed him to her carefully, ''He's gorgeous Paige.''. Paige took her son from Cole carefully and stroked his cheek, ''Hey you.'' She said smiling. Cole took place on the bed and looked over Paige's shoulder, ''Any ideas for a name?'' he asked curiously. Paige nodded slightly, ''Glen.'' She said. ''Glen..I think Phoebe mentioned his name once, isn't he a friend of yours?'' Cole asked as his stroked 'Glen's' cheek. Paige nodded, ''Yeah, we've been friends since ages, but I never see him anymore, I think my son deserves his name.'' She replied. ''I like it, Glen Matthews?'' Cole questioned. ''No I need to think of a middle name as well, but only a first name will do for now.'' Paige said smiling at Cole. Cole smiled back and kissed her softly on her lips. Paige returned the kiss and Cole placed his hand on her cheek. 'You have no idea how much I love you Paige.' He thought, he wanted to have a family with her more than ever. Cole decided something and pulled back from the kiss slightly, ''Move in with me.'' He whispered. Paige looked up at him, ''What?'' she asked, had she understood that right? Did Cole want her to move in with him?

''I want you to move in with me, Paige.'' He repeated as he looked into her eyes. ''Cole..'' she said. ''Not straight away if you don't want to, I just..I love you.'' He interrupted her, slightly disappointed. Paige bit her lower lip slightly, moving in with him would be difficult, even though she would just be an orb away and Cole was able to shimmer, maybe she should just say yes. She looked back at him, ''I love you too..and I want to move in with you.'' She told him. She watched as Cole's face cracked into a smile, ''Really?'' he asked. Paige smiled back and nodded, ''Yeah, really.'' Cole kissed to top of her head and got up, ''I'm just going to do something, won't be long.'' He said. Paige nodded in agreement, ''Okay.'' She replied. Cole flashed one last smile at her and then walked out of the room. Paige let out a small sigh and looked at Glen, ''I guess you're going to have a daddy after all.'' She said. ''What do you mean by that?'' Piper's voice questioned. Paige looked up and saw Piper walking into the room, ''Hey Sweety.'' She said. Paige smiled slightly, ''Hi.'' She replied. Piper walked over to bed, ''What did you mean by what you just said?'' she asked Paige. ''Erm, well promise me you won't get mad.'' Paige said. Piper gave her a look, ''Paige..'' ''Okay, I accepted Cole's proposal.'' Paige told her oldest sister. 'Oh that came out wrong.' She thought. ''What? To marry him?'' Piper replied looking slightly shocked. Paige shook her head, ''No to move in with him.'' She corrected her. ''You're going to live with him? Move out?'' Piper asked. Paige rolled her eyes, ''Yes, the Manor is getting to full and besides I'm almost 28, I can't live with my sisters forever.'' She replied. ''But hunny, you just had a baby.'' Piper explained to Paige. ''I know and that's why I think this is a good time, I said I wanted to be pregnant when I moved out right? Well I've got a son now and the Manor is too small to have another nursery in it..and I love Cole.'' She concluded. ''Right, well if you're sure about this then I won't stop you.'' Piper replied as she took place on a chair. ''You won't?'' Paige asked, surprised. ''No.'' Piper said. Paige looked at Piper, ''Who are you and what have you done to my sister?'' she questioned smiling. Piper smiled back at her, ''I just think you're right, you're old enough to look after yourself and the Manor is getting too crowded.'' ''So you're practically kicking me out?'' Paige asked laughing. ''Well see it as a way to start a new life and besides you're just an orb away and Cole can shimmer so it's all good.'' Piper said. Paige nodded, ''Yeah, can you take Glen from me I need to stretch my legs.'' She asked. Piper nodded, ''Glen? I like the name sis.'' She told her as she got up and took over Glen from Paige. ''Yeah, thanks.'' Paige replied as she pushed her legs off the bed and stood up, she stretched slightly, ''Better.'' She said to herself. Piper smiled and sat down with Paige's newborn son. Glen looked at Piper with his big brown eyes. ''Hey you little one.'' Piper said to him whilst she tickled him softly. Paige watched them and smiled, ''You're an aunt now.'' She said. Piper looked up at her baby-sister, ''Yeah, I am.'' She replied. Paige walked over to Piper, ''Do you think I can go home soon?'' she asked. ''Yeah as soon as the doctor comes and tells you you're allowed.'' Piper told her. ''Good.'' Paige replied as she looked over Piper's shoulder at Glen. ''You're perfect aren't you? A perfect little creature.'' Piper said as she stroked Glen's soft cheek.

That night Paige was laid in Cole's arms on the couch, she let out a deep sigh. Cole looked at the top of her head, ''Tired Sweety?'' he asked her even though he knew the answer already. ''Hm hmm.'' She replied as she stiffled a yawn. ''Lets get you to bed then.'' Cole said and he moved slightly, ''Sit up hun.'' Paige freed herself from Cole's embrace and stood up. Cole did the same and picked her up gently, Paige laughed slightly, ''What are you doing?'' ''Playing the caring boyfriend.'' Cole replied as he started to walk upstairs slowly. Paige smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, ''You're sweet.'' She told him. Cole smiled back, ''I know, Thanks.'' He said. ''Bighead.'' Paige mumbled as she rested her head against his shoulder. ''Better watch out, I'll drop you right here.'' Cole told her as he walked into Paige's bedroom. ''You wouldn't, you like me too much.'' She replied smiling. ''You've got a good point there.'' Cole admitted and he lowered Paige onto the bed carefully. Paige looked up at him, ''You're going to join me right?'' she asked. Cole nodded and walked around the bed, he took place next to Paige. Paige shifted onto her side, ''You do know what you're getting yourself into right? Glen will wake up a lot.'' She said. Cole nodded and wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer, ''As long as I'm with you I'll be okay.'' He told her. Paige smiled and kissed him lightly, ''Night Cole.'' She said. ''Night Baby.'' He replied and he closed his eyes. Paige did the same and soon they both fell into a deep sleep.

((not my longest chapter but still im quite proud, chapter 16 will hopefully be up soon if Fanfic functionates well, because it didn't with chapter 14.. xxxxxx sas))


	16. Unpredictable

**--> This chapter contains Sexual Assault --**

**A/N:** Thank you all again for all the reviews! Okay so now I've finished Chapter 16 and it was pretty hard to write, because there are some sad things in it. If you have been through something like sexual assaul then maybe it's best if you not read it, but I will leave it up to you.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Charmed Characters

**Chapter 16 – Unpredictable.**

Paige finished packing her last box and sat down on the now empty bed with a sigh. Phoebe looked over at her, ''Are you okay Sweety?'' she asked. Paige nodded, ''Yeah I really need to do something about my condition, I haven't done a thing since like 4 months.'' She replied. Phoebe laughed slightly, '"Well that's what you get when you're pregnant hunny.'' She told her baby-sister whilst lifting a box on another one. Paige smiled slightly at her older sister, ''Yeah, but it's not my fault is it.'' She said. Phoebe gave her a look, ''You don't regret it, do you? And technically it is your fault, you should've used protection.'' She said. Paige shook her head, ''Of course I don't regret it, I mean I love Glen, but sometimes I just think that it would've been easier if Glen was from Cole. Especially now Henry doesn't want Cole to adopt him.'' She replied. Phoebe walked towards her, ''Paige do you think you'll marry Cole?'' she asked sounding slightly concerned. Paige shrugged slightly, ''I don't know, I really care about him, but I'm not sure if we can get married with the Elders and all that.'' ''Hmm I understand, but just be careful okay?'' Phoebe said as she picked up the snow shaker that Kyle had given to Paige. Paige nodded in reply, ''I don't think Cole wants to turn me evil like with you, though.'' She said. ''Hm, do you want to bring this as well?'' Phoebe showed Paige the snow shaker. ''Yeah, put it in the box with my clothes so it won't break, please.'' Phoebe walked over to the box and put the snow shaker in it. ''Anyways, I love him, but I don't want to think about marriages yet.'' Paige concluded. Phoebe nodded in agreement, ''I see.'' She replied, ''Now lets get these boxes moving.'' Paige smiled and stood up, they both started to carry boxes down the stairs.

About 30 minutes later Phoebe brought the last box downstairs, ''Okay, this is all.'' She said as she handed the box to Cole. Paige walked into the Manor, ''Are you sure?'' she asked Phoebe whilst she walked towards them. ''Positive.'' Phoebe replied. ''Okay, good, thanks Pheebs.'' Phoebe gave her sister a smile, ''It's okay, no problem.'' She told Paige. Piper hurried into the hallway, ''Wait, Paige oh good you're not gone yet.'' She said stopping immediately. Cole laughed slightly and Paige smiled at Piper, ''Of course not, I wouldn't go without saying goodbye.'' She said. Piper smiled back and handed Paige a present, ''Open that when you're ''home'' it's from me, Phoebe, Luke and Leo.'' She told her baby-sister. Paige took it, ''Oh thank you, say thanks to Leo and Luke as well.'' She said to Piper and Phoebe. They both nodded in reply. ''Well I guess this it it then.'' Paige said, ''I'll only be an orb away, though.'' Piper bit her lower lip to fight her tears back and hugged her youngest sister, ''We'll miss you around here though.'' She aswered her. Paige hugged back and Phoebe nodded in agreement with Piper. Piper let go off Paige and that gave Phoebe the chance to hug her and so she did, tightly. Paige smiled and hugged back again, ''I'm not moving to Australia or anything, I'll still be in San Francisco.'' She said. Phoebe laughed slightly, ''It will be quiet without you around all the time though.'' She replied teasingly. Paige let go off Phoebe, ''I'm not that loud really, I'm just..full of energy.'' Phoebe smiled, ''Yeah you are.'' Paige smiled back and looked up at Cole, "Ready to go?'' she asked.

He nodded, ''As ready as I will ever be.'' He replied. ''Okay then.'' Paige said and she picked Glen up, ''Lets go.'' Cole and Paige both walked out of the Manor door. Piper and Phoebe made their way to the doorway, ''Bye you two, enjoy the first day living together.'' Phoebe called after them. "Thanks Sweety, we will.'' Paige called back and she opened the door of the car. Cole put the last box on the backseat and got into the drivers seat. Paige got in next to him and closed her door carefully, hoping not to wake Glen. Cole did the same and he started the car, he backed it out of the driveway and drove off waving with his hand through the window at Piper and Phoebe. They both waved back and then looked at each other. ''She'll be okay hunny.'' Phoebe told Piper. ''Yeah I know, I just hope that she will orb to us straight away when we call her for a demon vanquish.'' She explained. ''Yeah, she will hear it if it's important though.'' Phoebe said, ''Don't worry.'' And she closed the front door behind them.

A few hours later Cole and Paige had moved all Paige's stuff to their 'new' house. They didn't buy a complete new house, though. Paige had moved into Cole's house and they had made a nursery from one of the room that Cole didn't use. Now all they had left to do was unpacking Paige her stuff and find a good place for them. Cole put the last box down in the bedroom and stretched, ''Seriously hun, what did you put in that box?'' he complained as he sat down on the bed. Paige let out a laugh, ''Shoes, do you call yourself a demon? You're a wimp hun.'' She replied smiling. Cole smiled back and grabbed Paige, he wrapped his arms around her, ''What did you call me?'' he asked with a threatening tone in his voice. ''A wimp.'' Paige replied as she placed her hands on Cole's arms. Cole moved his hand and tickled the back of her neck softly. Paige laughed, ''No Cole don't!'' She moved away from him quickly and looked up at Cole's grinning face. ''Don't call me a wimp then.'' He replied simply. Paige rolled her eyes, ''Fine. I'm sorry, you're a wuss.'' She said and she walked out of the room before he could grab her again, ''I'm going to feed Glen!'' she called and she went into the new nursery. Cole smiled and turned to the boxes, he started to unpack some of them.

Later that day the doorbell of 'Paige and Cole's' house sounded. Paige stood up from the couch and made her way to the door. She answered it. On the steps stood a young man, slightly tanned and with a very well-built body. He introduced himself to Paige, ''Hi, I'm Alex.'' Paige gave him a smile, ''Paige Matthews, let me guess, you're the neighbour?'' she asked. Alex let out a laugh, ''Yeah, I am, this might be a little corny but I've brought you something.'' He said as he handed her a chocolate cake. Paige accepted it, ''That's so sweet, thank you.'' She said, ''Do you want to come in for a drink?'' Alex looked at her and flashed her a smile, ''Sure.'' He replied. Paige stepped aside to let him in, ''Make yourself at home, I'm just going to make some coffee.'' She told him. Alex nodded as he walked in and closed the door behind himself. Paige made her way into the kitchen. ''Isn't your boyfriend at home?'' she heard Alex call from the livingroom. ''No he's..working.'' she replied as she turned the coffee-machine on. She grabbed two mugs from the cupboard when her eye caught a picture in the newspaper, she put the mugs down and picked the newspaper up. The article said something about women who had been raped in the suburbs of San Francisco, Paige looked at the picture shocked. The guy looked a lot like Alex, the guy who was in her livingroom at the moment. ''Are you okay?'' A voice said. Paige jumped and dropped the paper, Alex walked towards her, ''Paige?'' he said. Paige took a step back, ''Im fine.'' She said. Alex noticed the newspaper, he looked up at Paige and she saw the look in his eyes, the guy on the picture wás Alex. Paige took another step back and felt her back hit the kitchenwall.

Suddenly Alex was stood in front of her, ''Don't make any sound.'' He said as he grabbed her wrists and held them firmly. Flashbacks went through Paige's head from the time when she had been sexually assaulted as a 20-year old. She looked at Alex and a feeling of panic overcame her, she didn't remember how to defend herself and she didn't dare orbing out either. ''Please, Alex don't.'' She said sounding slightly hoarse, she started to breathe deeper. ''I won't hurt you if you just listen to me.'' Alex told her as he brought his hand to the rim of her skirt and moved it up slightly. Paige placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away, ''Keep your hands off of me! Go away!'' she yelled in panic. Alex pushed her back against the wall hard and he moved his hand over her mouth, ''I told you, don't make any sound.'' Paige moved her head slightly and looked up at the ceiling, 'Cole please come back.' She thought when she felt Alex move the straps of her top off her shoulders. A tear ran down her cheek, she had always knows how to defend herself, but at the moment she just couldn't remember. Paige breathed quicker and moved, but she couldn't go up against Alex's strength.

She suddenly felt a heat and she felt Alex loosen his grip. Paige watched as Alex got vanquished and she found Cole standing in the doorway, looking worried and very pissed off. ''Paige.'' He said, slightly out of breath. Paige looked at him, thankful that he had saved her of getting raped. Cole walked closer to her, ''Did he...?'' he asked, not wanting to finish his sentence. Paige shook her head, still slightly shocked. She didn't know whether to get angry at Cole, because he had used his powers to kill someone else than a demon, or that she had to be happy, because he had used his powers to protect her, even though it meant that he had just killed an 'innocent'. Cole looked at her and then hugged her gently, ''Sweety.'' Paige hugged back and started to cry, ''Cole I...thank you so much.'' She said sobbing. Cole closed his eyes and stroked her hair gently, ''It's okay baby, it's over now.'' He told her quietly, he felt her shoulders shake with violence. ''It's okay.'' He repeated and he kissed the top of her head. ''I'm just so glad you're here.'' Paige told him whispering. ''Me too hunny, trust me.'' Cole replied and he gently lifted her up, ''Lets take you upstairs.'' He said and he walked out of the kitchen slowly, carrying Paige.

At night Paige and Cole were sat on the couch. Paige was wrapped in a blanket and leaned against Cole's chest, feeling safe in the muscular arms that held her. Cole looked at the top of her head, he was still kind of worried about her, ''Why did you let him in Sweety?'' he asked carefully. Paige opened her eyes, ''I just thought he came over to get to know me better, it's what new neighbours do right?'' she replied. ''Well not like that.'' Cole mumbled under his breath, he let out a small sigh. He was slightly struggling with his earlier vanquish, killing was so tempting. Cole didn't know he missed being an evil demon so much. The only thing that kept him good at the moment was having a family. Cole was going to adopt Glen, even though Henry didn't like it, and Paige and him weren't married yet, but Cole secretly hoped that they would be soon. ''What did you say?'' Paige asked. ''Nothing Sweety, nothing.'' Cole replied as he pulled her slightly closer, he had a feeling that he had to protect her. Paige smiled weakly, ''If you want me to sit on your lap, all you have to do is ask.'' She said softly, trying to lighten the mood. Cole let out a small laugh and kissed the top of her head, ''Sorry, I just..I'm not sure what to do.'' He replied truthfully. Paige moved slightly and turned her body towards him, she looked into his beautiful blue eyes, ''Cole, you don't have to do anything, just act normal. Don't go treating me like I can start panicing or crying every moment, I feel fine I promise.'' She told him as she placed her hand on his arm. Cole looked back at her, ''Are you sure? I mean I understand when you're still a bit upset.'' ''I am a bit, but I'll live don't worry.'' Paige said and she kissed him lightly on his lips, ''Now if you'll excuse me, I have to check on Glen.'' Cole nodded in agreement, ''Okay.'' He said. Paige moved Cole's arms and stood up, ''Won't be long.'' She told him and she disappeared upstairs.

Cole pushed himself up from the couch and walked over to the diningroom, he sat down behind the laptop that was stood on the table and he opened it. The sound of the laptop starting was heard and Cole quickly put it on mute, he didn't want Paige to find out what he was doing. He started searching over the internet, but he still kept an eye on the door to see if Paige would walk in.

Paige gave Glen a gentle kiss on his forehead, ''Now go back to sleep sweety.'' She told her 3 weeks old son. Glen gurgled slightly and then yawned. Paige smiled and stroked his cheek before switching off the light and walking out of the nursery quietly. She left the door open slightly and made her way downstairs. When she reached the livingroom, she didn't find Cole sitting on the couch anymore. She saw a blue light coming from the diningroom and she walked towards it, finding Cole behind the laptop, ''Hunny?'' she said. Cole looked up and quickly closed the laptop, ''Hey.'' He said. Paige walked over to him, ''What are you doing?'' she asked. ''Nothing special.'' Cole replied as he turned the laptop off and stood up. Paige glanced at the laptop, ''Are you sure?'' she asked, she looked back at him again. Cole nodded, ''Yep.'' He said as he moved his arms around her, ''Shall we go to bed? I'm knackered.'' ''Erm, yeah that's fine.'' Paige replied as she let Cole take her hand. ''Come on then.'' He said and he walked out of the diningroom. Paige glanced one last time at the laptop and then followed Cole upstairs.

Phoebe landed with a crash on the floor, she nearly lost consiousness, but then sat up, ''Piper!'' she yelled as she saw her sister getting hit by an energyball. Piper got sent into the wall and then dropped to the floor, she moaned slightly, ''Oww.'' Phoebe stood up and started to walk towards the kitchen where the potions were that they had made for this demon. The demon saw her and formed another energyball. ''Paige!'' Piper yelled loudly. Phoebe dodged the energyball the demon had just thrown at her, ''She won't come!.'' She yelled to Piper. Piper got up and kept an eye on the demon, ''Paige for God's sake!'' she repeated yelling at the ceiling slightly. Just as the demon conjured another energyball, blue lights filled the messed up parlour. Paige orbed in and called for the energyball, it orbed to her hand and she threw it back at the demon. ''That's about time.'' Phoebe said, she ducked when the demon sent the energyball towards her and it hit the wall. ''Paige orb the potions from the kitchen!'' Piper told her youngest sister. ''Potions.'' Paige said as she held her hand out, three vials orbed into her hand. The demon turned to Paige and started to walk towards her as he conjured an athame. ''Throw them Paige.'' Phoebe said whilst she stood up again, holding onto the wall. Paige looked at the potions and then threw them at the demon. He screamed in agony and then got vanquished with a loud explosion. ''Finally.'' Piper said as she moved her dark hair out of her face. Phoebe smiled slightly and walked over to the couch, ''Where were you Paige?'' she asked as she looked at her sister. ''I was asleep, I'm sorry.'' She replied feeling slightly guilty. ''Well you should've orbed in earlier you nearly got us killed!'' Piper told her sternly, it came out harsher than she meant to. Paige let out a small sigh and Phoebe looked closer at her, ''Paige, what's wrong?'' she asked worriedly. Paige shook her head slightly, ''Nothing, I'm fine.'' She told Phoebe. Piper's rage disappeared as she saw the look on her youngest sister's face, ''Hunny, please tell us, I know there's something going on.'' She said and she walked over to Paige. Paige took place on the couch, ''Fine, I'll tell you.'' She said. Piper and Phoebe exchanged looks and then each took place next to Paige. ''Well..I've..someone tried to..rape me.'' Paige mananged to get out, she looked at her hands.

''Oh my God, hunny..are you okay? Who? And when?'' Phoebe asked firing those questions at her, not realizing that they hurt Paige. Paige could feel the sting of tears in her eyes, ''I..earlier today, Cole..'' she mumbled. ''Cole did it?'' Piper said in unbelief. Paige shook her head, ''He..vanquished.'' ''Cole vanquished a mortal?'' Phoebe asked. Paige nodded in reply and felt the tears running down her cheek. ''Oh sweety.'' Piper said as she wrapped her baby-sister in a hug. Paige rested her head on Piper's shoulder and allowed the tears to fall. She had stayed good for Cole, because he had been so upset about himself, but now with her sister's she just couldn't fight the tears back anymore. Phoebe rubbed Paige's back slowly. ''It's okay sweety.'' Piper told her, ''Can you tell us everything?'' Paige nodded slightly and pulled away from the hug, Phoebe handed her a tissue, ''Thanks.'' Paige said as she wiped her tears away. She started to explain everthing that had happened.

''Are you sure you're feeling better now?'' Phoebe asked Paige when they had all stood up. Paige nodded, ''Yeah, much better, thank you guys so much.'' She replied. ''It's okay, it's what sisters are for.'' Piper told her smiling slightly. Phoebe and Piper had spend the last half hour consoling Paige and she felt a lot better now she had gotten everything off her chest. ''I should go back to Cole, he might be wondering where I am.'' She said. Phoebe and Piper both nodded, ''Okay hunny.'' ''Love you both.'' She said. ''We love you two sweety.'' Phoebe replied. Paige smiled and then disappeared in a swirl of blue lights which lit up the room for a second. Phoebe looked at Piper, ''I'm going to go to bed now.'' She told her. ''Yeah me too.'' Piper replied as she turned the lights off and then followed her sister upstairs.

Paige orbed into her and Cole's bedroom, she looked over at the bed and discovered that Cole wasn't in it anymore, ''Sweety?'' she said as she walked to the corridor. ''Nursery.'' She heard Cole's voice say. Paige made her way into the nursery and found Cole standing next to the cot, holding a sleeping Glen in his arms. She smiled seeing them, ''You two look so cute like that.'' She whispered. Cole looked over at her and smiled back, ''Where have you been? You weren't there when I woke up because of Glen.'' He asked quietly. ''My sister's needed me for a vanquish and then I talked with them, but i'm fine now.'' She replied as she walked towards Cole. ''Hmm, okay good.'' He said and he craddled Glen gently. Glen moved slightly and continued sleeping. Paige smiled, ''You make a great dad for him, you know that?'' she asked. A small smile played on Cole's lips, ''Well, he's sweet.'' He replied. ''Hmm.'' Paige grumbled in reply as she wrapped her arms around Cole's waist, ''I love you.'' She whispered, resting her head against his back. ''I love you too, Paige.'' Cole replied, he carefully put Glen in his cot and then placed his hands on Paige her arms, 'And you have no idea how much.' He thought to himself.

((Okay yay that was chapter 16. I hope you liked it. I'm going to start and write chapter 17 now and I hope it will be up soon. xxxx Sas))


	17. Rules are meant to be Broken

**a/n:** Yay, thank you all so much for the reviews I was really happy with them ) Chapter 17 is finally finished!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Charmed Characters.**  
**

**Chapter 17 – Rules are meant to be broken.**

It was now a month later, Paige was standing in front of the window. She watched the rain pouring down the glass and let out a small sigh. She didn't like rain, it gave her a sad feeling and that was one of the reason she prefered summer and spring over winter and fall, it didn't rain as much. She felt two arms wrap themselves around her waist, ''Hey.'' She said, smiling. ''Hey baby.'' Cole kissed her cheek softly, ''You smell gorgeous.'' He told her. Paige let out a small laugh, ''Ralph Lauren.'' She replied. A smile played on Cole's lips, ''Are you trying to seduce me Miss. Matthews?'' he moved his hands to her waist. Paige smiled and turned to him, ''What if I am?'' she replied as she moved her arms over his shoulders. ''Hmm.'' Cole lowered his head and kisses Paige softly on her lips. Paige smiled as she felt his lips touch hers and kissed back. Cole gently pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Paige returned it, but then pulled back slightly, ''Hunny, I have to go and feed Glen.'' She said. Cole looked at her and then glanced at the clock, ''Oh right, I have to pick something up anyways.'' He replied. Paige looked up at him, ''Okay.'' She lowered his head slightly and kissed him on his cheek, ''I love you.'' She said. ''Love you too and I won't be long.'' Cole replied, he flashed her a smile and then walked out off the livingroom. Paige let out a small sigh and picked Glen up from his playpen. She walked into the kitchen with him on her arm and picked up the bottle that she had already made for Glen 15 minutes ago. Just as Paige wanted to start feeding him, bright blue lights surrounded the kitchen. Paige turned around when the lights died away and she found an Elder standing in her kitchen. ''Katie.'' She said, ''What are you doing here?'' Katie was a good friend of Paige, she was an Elder, though very friendly and she didn't always follow the rules herself either, just like Paige. ''Paige, the Elders have found out about the mortal Cole has vanquished.'' Ahe told her. Paige her eyes widened, this couldn't be true. She had made a deal with the Elders, as long as Cole didn't kill any innocents she could stay with him, but if he did.. ''What? No let me talk to them.'' She replied as she placed Glen's bottle back on the counter. Katie shook her head, ''It's no use, Paige, I've tried to talk it out of them as well, but they won't listen. You have got 20 minutes to pack your stuff and go back to the Manor.'' ''B-but what about Cole?'' Paige asked, she couldn't believe that she was made to leave him. '"Write him a letter.'' Katie whispered, ''I'll make sure he receives it.'' Paige bit her lower lip and handed Glen to Katie, ''He needs feeding.'' She said and with those words she walked out of the kitchen.

Cole's car pulled up outside his house, Cole unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car. He picked the flowers up out of the backseat and then closed the door and locked the car. Cole looked up at the house and smiled slightly, he made his way towards it and opened the front door, ''Sweety, I'm back.'' He called whilst walking in and closing the door behind himself again. There was no answer. ''Paige?'' Cole said whilst he walked into the livingroom, no one was there. When Cole walked into the kitchen he didn't find Paige there either, 'Maybe she's asleep.' He thought to himself as he walked up the stairs. It was too quiet around the house. Cole made his way into the bedroom, ''What the hell…'' He said, he looked around the room. Some of Paige her stuff were gone and there was an envelope on the pillow on the waterbed. Cole walked over to the bed and sat down on it gently, he picked the envelope up. Cole wasn't sure if he wanted to read it, he had a bad feeling about all of this, but stubborn as he was, he opened the envelope and took a letter out, he started reading it.

_Dear Cole,_

_I don't know where to start, first of all I am really sorry. The Elders found out about your vanquish from a month ago and they're making me leave you, because I had a deal with them. As long as you didn't kill any innocents I was allowed to stay with you. This is not your fault, though Sweety. I should've known we would get into trouble and I guess these are the consequences. I can't believe how much this hurts and please forgive me for hurting you. Being with you has been great, I don't think I have ever loved someone as much as I love you. Please don't hate me, Cole and don't come and see me, you might only make it worse. I am sure you would've made a great dad for Glen, but I guess we'll never find out. I'll keep loving you, even though we're not together anymore. Again, I am so sorry._

_Love,_

_Paige._

Cole traced his finger over the marks that Paige's tears had left on the ink. He took a deep breath and slowly started to realize what was going on. He slipped his hand into his pocket and took out a beautiful small velvet box. Cole had spent over a month to find the perfect ring and now it had been all for nothing. He threw the box against the wall, the ring fell out of it and rolled back over the rug to his feet. ''Why?'' he yelled as he stood up. ''Why paige?'' he yelled again, looking up at the ceiling. He had finally figured out that Paige was the one for him and now they were taking her away from him? Cole formed an energyball and threw it against the wall. Some picture frames fell on the floor, but Cole didn't care. Once again his demonic side had ruined his relationship.

Cole turned around when he saw someone orbing into the bedroom, ''Paige?'' he said hopefully, but in stead of Paige an Elder had just orbed into the room. ''Cole.'' He started. ''Get out!'' Cole said, his voice unsteady from the rage he felt. ''Cole, listen..'' the Elder said, refusing to go. 'I said, GET OUT!'' Cole yelled, whilst pointing towards the door. His hand was trembling with violence. The Elder looked at him and then decided that it was better to orb out. When the blue lights died away, Cole picked up that small silver ring and shimmered out.

Paige orbed into her bedroom, trying to argue with the Elders hadn't worked. She kicked her shoes off gently, ''Damn Elders, this is ridiculous.'' She mumbled pissed off. Cole shimmered into the bedroom and Paige looked up, ''Cole..'' she said. Cole shook his head to make her be quiet and he got down on one knee in front of her, he showed Paige the ring, ''Marry me, Paige.'' He said. Paige chuckled slightly and then started to cry, ''Cole, don't..we can't.'' she replied, sobbing slightly. ''We can Paige, we'll orb to Fiji or something.'' Cole said as he took her hand. Paige pulled her hand away from his', ''Please, don't make this harder than it already is.'' She walked over to the window. Cole stood up, ''Paige, For God's Sake, I'm not going to let them take you away from me.'' He said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Paige turned around and looked up at Cole, ''You don't understand, Cole, they will clip my wings if I don't listen and I can't do that to my sisters.'' She explained. Cole put his hand on her cheek, ''But I love you.'' He said quietly. Paige moved her head into his cupped hand, ''I love you too and I'm sorry.'' She looked into his eyes. Cole bit his lower lip and then hugged Paige gently. She hugged back, ''You have to go.'' She whispered. Cole shook his head, ''Come to the Mausoleum tonight, they won't sense us there.'' He whispered back as he rubbed her back gently. ''Sweety.'' Paige closed her eyes. ''Please.'' Cole begged, he pulled away from the hug slightly and looked into her eyes, ''Rules are meant to be broken, Paige.'' He told her quietly whilst wiping a tear off her cheek. A small smile played on Paige's lips and she nodded in agreement, ''I'll be there are 11.'' She said. Cole smiled slightly and kissed ehr cheek softly. Paige placed her hand on his chest, ''Love you.'' She said. ''I love you too, Paige, so much. Before Paige could say anything else Cole shimmered out and she let out a small sigh, 'They better not find out.' She thought to herself.

At 10:40pm, Paige tucked Glen in again, ''Now go back to sleep again sweety, night.'' She stroked his cheek. Glen closed his eyes feeling tired and Paige walked out of the room. Glen was staying with Paige in her bedroom so that he wouldn't wake Chris and Wyatt up at night. Paige closed the door quietly and went downstairs. Piper and Leo were sat on the couch in the livingroom, Piper was cuddled into Leo tightly, ''How is Paige holding up?'' Leo stroked Piper's arm softly. Piper looked at Leo, ''I'm not sure, She was pretty upset earlier.'' She replied as she played with Leo's hand. ''Hmm.'' He grumbled in reply. They both looked up as they heard heels walking into the livingroom. ''Paige, hey.'' Piper said, smiling carefully. ''Hey, I'm going to do something, Pheebs is looking after Glen.'' She announced. Piper nodded, ''Okay, hunny, where are you going?'' she asked. ''Erm..the Cementary.'' Paige replied whilst looking at her hands. Leo looked at her, ''Paige..'' he said with his whitelighter voice. Paige looked at him, ''What?'' she said innocently. ''You're going to see Cole aren't you?'' Paige shrugged slightly in reply. ''Paige, if the Elders find out about this, they will clip your wings.'' Leo sat up and gave Paige a strict look. ''I don't care, Leo.'' Paige said and she disappeared in a swirl of blue lights without issueing them both a goodbye. Leo rolled his eyes and Piper hit him gently, ''She knows what she's doing hunny, stop being a whitelighter now it's past 10.'' She told her husband. ''I just don't want her to get her wings clipped, she would put you all in danger.'' Leo replied. Piper turned to him, ''Listen, if you're only going to complain then I will just go and take a shower.'' She said, looking at him. ''Fine, I'll stop.'' He replied. ''Thank you.'' Piper cuddled back into Leo.

Paige orbed onto the dark Mausoleum, ''Cole?'' she said, sounding slightly nervous and squinting her eyes slightly. Her eyes searched through the dark for something that moved. Paige felt a warm hand on her shoulder and spun around. ''Hun, it's just me.'' Cole's voice said. ''Cole, hey.'' He heartbeat calmed down slightly again. Cole smiled slightly, ''Wait here.'' He told her. Paige felt Cole move away from her, she heard him moving around around slightly and a few seconds later a warm light felt the cold, dark place. Cole had lit some candles so they could see something. Paige smiled, ''You really think of everything, don't you?'' she said. Cole nodded and walked back to her, ''It's not the most romantic place, but at least the Elders won't be able to sense us here.'' He replied. ''Yeah I know.'' Paige felt Cole wrap his arms around her body, ''Are you cold?'' he asked her. Paige nodded, ''A little.'' She replied as she rested her head against his chest. Cole moved his hands down her back, ''I don't want to lose you, Paige.'' He fiddled with her top slightly. Paige looked up at him, ''You won't Cole, I promise.'' She replied, moving her hand to his cheek. Cole smiled weakly and lowered his head slightly, ''I love you.'' He said. ''I love you too.'' Paige replied. Cole looked into her eyes and then kissed her softly. It had seemed a lifetime to both of them before their lips could finally meet again. Paige kissed back and moved her arms around his neck.

The next morning Cole woke up with a backache, he looked around and discovered that he had fallen asleep in the Mausoleum. Next to him layed Paige, still asleep. Cole pat her arm gently, ''Sweety?'' he moved some of her hair out of her face. Paige moved slightly and continued sleeping. A small smile formed on Cole's lips and he lowered his head to her ear, ''Paige, wake up hun.'' He whispered. ''It's not his feeding time yet.'' She mumbled quietly, just before she woke up. Cole stroked her arm softly, ''Morning.'' He said. Paige moaned slightly and sat up, she rubbed her neck lightly, ''What are we doing here?'' she asked when she discovered that they were still at the Mausoleum. Cole smiled slightly, ''I think we were tired last night, are you okay?'' he asked when he saw Paige rubbing her neck again. She nodded slightly, ''Neckache.'' She replied. Cole got up and helped Paige to stand up as well. ''Thanks.'' She said as she let go off his hand. ''Maybe you should go back.'' Cole said as he placed his hands on her waist. Paige nodded in reply, ''But I wan't a kiss goodbye first.'' She told him, smiling. Cole gave her a smile in return, ''Are you sure?'' he raised his eyebrow. ''Yeah.'' Paige replied whilst she lowered his head. Cole laughed slightly and kissed her softly. Paige kissed back and moved her arms over his shoulders. She felt Cole gently pull her closer and he pulled back slightly. ''Love you.'' He said whilst brushing his finger over her lips. ''I love you too.'' Paige replied. ''You better go now.'' Cole said. Paige nodded and kissed his cheek lightly, ''Bye Sweety.'' ''Bye hun.'' He replied and he watched Paige disappearing in that familiar swirl of blue lights.

Paige orbed into the Manor's kitchen, ''Paige! Where have you been?'' Phoebe's voice sounded through the bright room. Paige jumped slightly, ''Phoebe, not so loud.'' She told her older sister. Phoebe walked towards her, ''Were you at the Mausoleum all night?'' she asked. ''How do you know I was there?'' Paige grabbed an apple and took a bite. ''Well Piper said you were going to see C..'' Paige interrupted her, ''Shush!'' she called with her mouth full of apple and she pointed up at the ceiling. Phoebe's eyes widened, ''Sorry and your'e not allowed to speak with your mouth filled.'' She whispered. Paige finished the piece of apple, ''I was visiting my foster parent's grave at the cementary.'' She said, whilst giving Phoebe a look. ''Right, your foster parent's grave.'' Phoebe handed Paige a bottle with formula, ''Well then you're right on time to feed your son and say hi to him, because a certain sister of yours has looked after him all night long.'' Paige flashed her an apologising smile, ''Sorry.'' She said as she took the bottle, ''I'll go and feed him now.'' And with that, Paige walked out of the kitchen. ''You're welcome!'' Phoebe called after her. ''No problem!'' Paige called back. Phoebe shook her head slightly as the doorbell rang, 'Who can that be?' she wondered as she made her way to the front door. She answered it and found Henry standing outside on the steps, ''Henry, hi, what are you doing here?'' she asked. ''It's Saturday, I came to pick Glen up.'' He explained. ''Oh right, you have him in the weekends..um..Okay come in then.'' She stepped aside. Henry smiled slightly and entered the Manor. Phoebe closed the door behind him, ''Paige is upstairs, you know how to get there.'' Henry nodded, ''Thanks.'' He said and he made his way to the stairs and went up.

Paige stood in front of the window, feeding Glen. She watched him and smiled, ''A hungry little boy aren't you?'' She put the bottle down when Glen had finished it and stroked his cheek softly, whilst looking out of the window. Her eye caught Henry's silver car, 'Is it Saturday already?' she thought to herself. Paige turned around to go downstairs and noticed Henry leaning against the doorway, ''Henry, how long have you been standing there?'' she asked, whilst walking over to him with Glen in her arms. ''A couple of minutes.'' He replied. ''How did you know I was back at the Manor?'' she asked, whilst cradling Glen gently. ''Cole told me.'' Henry replied simply, he looked at Glen, ''Can I hold him?'' he looked back at Paige. ''Erm, sure you can.'' Paige handed Glen to Henry. He smiled and tickled Glen softly, ''He's growing so fast.'' He said. Paige nodded slightly, ''Yeah. I'll pack his bag for you.'' She walked over to her bed and grabbed the bag from underneath it. She heard Henry talking to Glen and smiled slightly, it reminded her of Cole talking like that to her son. She started packing some of Glen's stuff, whilst Herny walked around rocking him gently, ''He looks so much like you, you know that?'' he told Paige. Paige nodded slightly in reply, ''He looks a lot like you too, though.'' She replied as she put some diapers in the bag. ''Hmm.'' Henry grumbled in reply as he walked towards the window.  
20 minutes later Paige walked with Henry to his car, ''You can put the bag on the backseat.'' He told her. Paige nodded and did as he said, whilst Henry put Glen and the carrier on the front seat. He stood up again and looked at Paige, ''Well, I'll bring him back by 6:00pm tomorrow okay?'' ''Sure.'' Paige replied, she smiled slightly. Henry placed his hand on her cheek, ''I'm missing you Paige.'' He said, brushing her cheek with his thumb gently. Paige looked into his brown eyes, ''I'm sorry.'' She replied, knowing that she really meant that, because she never meant to hurt him. ''can I just..'' he didn't finish his sentence and kissed Paige softly on her lips. Paige allowed him to do that and closed her eyes, kissing back lightly. Henry pulled back slightly and smiled, ''Thanks.'' He said. Paige didn't exactly know how to reply and just nodded slightly, ''You should go.'' She said, waving at Glen. Henry nodded and opened the door of his car, ''Bye Paige.'' ''Bye.'' She replied. Henry got in, he started the car, waved at Paige and then drove off. Paige let out a small sigh and wrapped her arms around herself, she shivered slightly, knowing that she and Henry had finally put an end to their once so great relationship. She loved Cole now and that felt good, even though the Elders were trying to split them up she knew that she and Cole would make it as a couple.

Whoo! yay that was chapter 17, and i hope you all liked it D Please leave reviews and I think that chapter 18 will be up soon! xxxxx sas


	18. The Importance of being a Mortal

**a/n: okay im fiiiiinally finished with chapter 18, because I came back from hols and yay I put it up, ty ppl for the reviews all ) (had like none on chapter 17 but meh) keeeep reviewing pls pls pls**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed characters**

**Random warning: I needed tissues writing this chapter, so grab the Kleenex everybody (8)  
**

**Chapter 18 – The Importance of being a Mortal.**

Cole shimmered into the Manor's attic, he looked around, no sisters so he could finally start looking for the potion. He made his way over to the shelves and searched for the small, crystal clear vial with the dark red liquid. He hoped that they sisters still had some left, because now he had the courage to do it, it was possible that he'd lose that courage again later. Cole had thought this over a lot and he had figured that this was the best way to make the Elders force to let him and Paige be together. His had touched a vial filled with a purple liquid and it nearly fell on the ground, but Cole saved it just in time, 'Too close.' He thought, when his eye caught the dark red potion in the vial that was stood on the highest shelf. He recognised it as the one that he needed. A small smile played on his lips as he picked it up. He looked at it and thought his plan over for one last time, was he sure he wanted to do this? 'Stop moaning Cole, do it for Paige if not for yourself.' He thought to himself. He looked and the potion again and took a deep breath. Cole closed his eyes and..

Piper, Phoebe and Paige all looked up at the ceiling when they heard a muffled explosion. ''Demon?'' Phoebe said. ''Since when do demons blow themselves up?'' Piper protested, but Paige and Phoebe ran out of the kitchen already. Piper rolled her eyes and followed, she couldn't let them go alone. When Paige reached the Attic door, Piper stopped her, ''Let me go first, I've got the explosive power.'' She told Paige. Paige looked at her oldest sister and then nodded in agreement, she stepped aside. Piper brushed past Paige and placed her hand on the door-knob, she looked at Phoebe and Paige, ''Okay, ready?'' Paige and Phoebe both nodded. Piper swung the door open, raising her hands, ready to send some demons flying. Cole was sat on his knees in the middle of the Attic, still surrounded by a bit of smoke from the explosion. ''Cole! What are you doing here?'' Paige called out. She brushed past Piper, who had let her hands down a bit disappointed, and ran over to him. Cole let out a sound of which Paige couldn't quite figure out whether it was a laugh or a cough. ''It worked right?'' he looked up at Paige and allowed her to help him stand up. ''What worked? Sweety, you're not allowed to come here. What have you done?'' she asked worriedly. ''Paige..'' Piper said, ''I think he stripped his powers.'' Paige looked and Cole and he smiled weakly in reply. ''You..Cole..wait..'' Paige took a deep breath, ''Why did you do that?'' she asked him, slightly confused. ''To be with you.'' Cole replied simply. ''Aww, that's so..'' Phoebe started, but she didn't get a chance to finish her sentence. ''Stupid!'' Paige said, ''Cole, now you won't be able to protect yourself from bountyhunters!''  
Cole shrugged that protest away, ''I don't think they can track me down now anyways.'' He put his hand on Paige's cheek. Paige looked up at him, ''But Cole, you shouldn't do this for me, you love having powers.'' She said. Phoebe smiled, ''So cute.'' She said, it was obvious that she had peace now with Paige and Cole loving each other. Piper rolled her eyes and grabbed her middle sister's arm, ''Give them some privacy, Pheebs.'' She said, whislt dragging her out of the Attic gently. Cole looked back at Paige, ''I love you more, though and I'd rather give my powers up than you and Glen.'' He brushed his thumb over her cheek softly. A weak smiled played on Paige's lips, ''You're sweet.'' She said. ''In love.'' He corrected her, wrapping his arms around her gently. Paige rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes. ''The Elders will let us stay together now, right?'' Cole asked her. ''Hmm, they'll have to, you're not a demon anymore.'' Paige ran her hands down Cole's back and just as she said that, an Elder jingled Paige. She looked up, ''The Elders are calling me.'' She said. Cole looked at her, slightly worried, ''Are you going?'' Paige nodded, ''I'll have to, can't ignore them.'' She told him, ''I won't be long, I hope.'' She kissed Cole softly on his cheek and then orbed out with the words, ''Use my car if you want.'' Cole smiled weakly, he was glad that Paige had accepted the fact that he wanted to be with her, even if it cost him his powers. But Cole still didn't feel quite good, in fact he felt a bit nauseaus. 'Probably because of the potion.' He thought to himself and he walked out of the Attic.

Paige orbed into Cole's place with Glen on her arm, ''Sweety?'' she said. She walked into the nursery and put Glen in his cot, which was still there. She glanced at him and then walked out again, ''Cole?'' she called, walking towards the bedroom. ''I'm in here.'' She heard Cole's voice saying, it sounded a bit weird. She walked into the bedroom anxiously and found Cole lying on the bed, his face was a bit pale. ''Sweety, are you okay?'' Paige walked over to him. Cole nodded gently in reply, ''Just a bit of a headache.'' He replied, ''What did the Elders say?'' A wide smile appeared on Paige's face, ''That's what I came to tell you, we can be together again.'' Cole looked at her and smiled, ''We can?'' he sat up slightly. Paige nodded, still smiling, she sat down on the bed and gave Cole a hug. Cole let out a small laugh and hugged back, ''That's great news, baby.'' He said. Paige pulled away from the hug slightly and looked at Cole, ''Yeah, but you don't look so great.'' She said, with a worrying tone in her voice. Cole smiled slightly, ''It's probably some side-effect from the potion hun.'' He placed his hand on her cheek, but Paige shook her head, ''That potion has no side-effect, you might be getting ill Sweety.'' She told him. Cole let out a small laugh, ''Demons don't get ill, Paige.'' ''Exactly, demons don't, but you're not a demon anymore and Mortals do get ill.'' She told him. Cole looked at her. ''Just rest, I'll bring you a cup of tea.'' She said as she got up. Cole smiled slightly ''Fine, but only because I like you.'' He replied. Paige smiled back and walked out of the room. Cole laid back and closed his eyes, he heard Paige walking down the stairs and let out a heavy sigh.

When Paige walked back into the bedroom with a cup of tea for Cole, she noticed that he had his eyes closed, but she couldn't quite discover whether he was asleep or not. ''Hunny?'' she said. Cole didn't reply and Paige figured that he must had fallen asleep. She walked over to the bed and placed the cup down on the nightstand. Cole moved in his sleep and shifted onto his side. Paige smiled and sat down next to him, she stroked his hair softly, ''Giving up your powers is the sweetest thing a guy has ever done for me, Cole.'' She said quietly. She placed her hand on his forehead and felt that he was burning up, she looked a bit worried, ''You better not be getting a fever hun.'' She told him as she got up. Cole moaned slightly in his sleep and shifted onto his side, a small smile played on Paige's lips by the sight of Cole asleep like that, she kissed his cheek softly, ''Sleep well hunny.'' She whispered and then walked out of the bedroom.

Cole woke up and a feeling of nauseau overcame him, 'Ugh, what's wrong with me?' he thought. He sat up slightly and noticed the cup of tea on the nightstand, Cole picked it up and took a sip, but almost immediately spit it back in the cup pulling a face. ''Gone cold.'' He mumbled, whilst pushing the covers off himself. Cole got up slowly and shuffled out of the bedroom. He looked around the hallway and then made his way downtairs, having reached the bottom he pulled another face, everything hurt. ''Paige!'' he called, ''Paige, I really don't feel good.'' Paige walked into the hall, ''Sweety what's wrong? You're supposed to stay in bed.'' She said as she walked over to him. ''I'm starving and everything hurts.'' Cole complained. Paige looked at him, ''You're probably getting ill hun, I don't think it's anything special.'' She took his hand and walked to the livingroom, Cole followed her slowly. ''Sit down.'' Paige told him. Cole nodded slightly and took place on the couch, ''I won't die, will I?'' he asked her a bit worriedly. Paige couldn't help but laugh, ''Of course not Sweety, don't be ridiculous.'' She replied whilst handing him a blanket, ''Just rest, I'll get a thermometer and some soup.'' ''Fine.'' Cole said, he laid back and pulled the blanket over himself. Paige smiled and walked out of the room, she went into the kitchen and started preparing some chickensoup.

Meanwhile, Cole was staring at the ceiling, he wasn't used to being ill and that was probably why it hurt so much now. He let out a heavy sigh, ''What i'd do for you, Paige.'' He mumbled, whilst his stomach rumbled and he moved slightly. The only thing he was worrying about was Paige or her sisters getting attacked by a demon, he couldn't warn them anymore now he was a mortal. 'They've managed without me before, though.' Cole thought in an attempt to calm himself down a bit. He smiled slightly as the aroma of the chickensoup in the kitchen filled his nosestrills, chickensoup was his favourite. Paige walked back to the livingroom with a bowl of chickensoup and a thermometer. She put both things down on the table and she took place on the couch, ''It's probably just a little fever hun, nothing to worry about.'' She stroked his hair gently and Cole smiled slighty, he took her hand in his but Paige pulled it free again and picked up the thermometer, ''Open your mouth.'' She commanded. Cole let out a small laugh and opened his mouth, he closed it again when Paige put the thermometer in it. He looked up at her as she waited and smiled, Paige smiled back, ''Look on the bright side hun, I'll be spoiling you until you feel better again.'' She told him. ''I'm a weally wucky gwuy thwen.'' Cole said, but because of the thermometer in his mouth, Paige couldn't quite understand him and she started laughing. Cole smiled, ''Sowwy.'' Paige smiled back and took the thermometer out of his mouth, ''A 105.'' She read out loud, ''That's definately a fever Sweety.'' ''Hmm.'' Cole replied. Paige put the thermometer back on the tray and picked up the bowl of soup, ''Eat this, it helps. Piper used to make it when someone was ill.'' She said, handing the bowl to him. Cole nodded and took the bowl from her, but discovered that Paige had forgotten the spoon. Cole wanted to wave his hand to conjure one up, but the remembered he had given up his powers, ''Umm.. Paige?'' he said. Paige got up, ''I'll bring you one.'' She walked back to the kitchen and returned and minute later with a spoon, she handed it to Cole, ''There you go hunny.'' She said. ''Thanks.'' Cole took it and started to eat his soup when Paige looked up at the ceiling, she got jingled. ''Hun, Piper and Pheebs need me, can you look after Glen until I'm back?'' she asked him. Cole looked up at her and nodded, ''Sure.'' He sat up slightly. Paige smiled and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, ''I won't be long.'' She said and she orbed out. Cole finished his soup and put the bowl back on the tray.

Paige orbed into the Manor. ''Paige, hi, get ready to summon and say this spell with us.'' Piper pulled her youngest sister behind the table that was stood on it's side in the middle of the room. Paige sat down, ''Hey to you too.'' She replied, smiling at Phoebe. Phoebe smiled back, ''Okay, focus here.'' Piper said, she showed that spell to Paige whilst phoebe handed her a potion. The three sisters started chanting, '' _Magic Forces black and white  
reaching out through space and light, be he far or be he near bring us the demon without a face here.'' _Paige looked over the table when a mass of wind appeared in the hallway. Paige heard Phoebe gasp slightly when a horrible looking, slimy and faceless demon stepped out of it. ''Oh my God.'' Paige said, but there wasn't much time to feel nauseaus, ''Now!'' Piper yelled, all three sisters threw their potions at the demon, but they got vanquished in mid-air. ''What the..'' Piper said. ''Thanks mate.'' A heavy voice said behind them. Piper, Phoebe and Paige turned around just in time to see a big familiar looking demon throw an energyball at the faceless demon. ''Cole's brother, didn't we vanquish him?'' Phoebe whispered. ''Obviously not.'' Ty, which was the name of his human-form, said. Paige looked up at him, expecting him to attack, but in stead of that he shimmered out with a big grin on his face. ''O-kay, that was different.'' Piper said, getting up. ''Hmm, yeah wonder why he didn't attack us.'' Phoebe replied, she stood up as well and held her hand out to Paige, Paige took it and got up, still thinking. 'Why hadn't he attacked, but just grinned?' She helped to put the table back on it's place. ''Paige, hello?'' Piper's voice said. Paige looked up, ''What?'' ''Where's Cole?'' she asked. And suddenly it occured to Paige, ''Oh my God, Cole.. Glen.'' She said and she orbed out as quickly as she could. Piper looked at Phoebe, ''Hate it when she does that, do you think there's something wrong?'' Phoebe shrugged slightly and Piper looked up at the ceiling, ''Leo!'' she called loudly.

Paige orbed into the livingroom, ''Cole?'' she called, slightly paniced, there was no answer. ''Sweety?'' Paige walked over to the couch and noticed Cole lying on the floor in the corner, ''Oh my God.'' She ran over to him, ''Cole.'' Paige dropped herself next to him and turned him over, ''Hun.'' She felt her heart skipped a beat when she looked into his wide open eyes, the sparkling lights in his eyes had completely disappeared, he was dead. ''No, Cole, please.'' She said as she held her hands over his body in an attempt to heal him, ''Cole don't die on me.'' Tears started running down her cheeks as Cole didn't breathe or move. She kissed his forehead softly, sobbing quietly as blue lights surrounded the room, ''Paige?'' Piper's voice said, she had orbed in with Leo. Paige looked up, still crying and Piper immediately understood what was going on, ''Hunny.'' She let go off her husband's hand and sat down next to her baby-sister. ''Glen.'' Paige said with a hoarse voice. ''Where is he, Paige?'' leo asked. ''In the playpen.'' Paige replied whispering. Leo walked over to the other side of the livingroom. Piper wrapped her baby-sister in a hug, ''Sweety, I'm so sorry.'' She said. Paige let out a shaky sigh, ''He was ill.'' She said quietly. ''I know hunny.'' Piper rubbed her back gently. ''Umm..Piper, can you please come and take a look?'' Leo said with a weird tone in his voice. Piper glanced at Paige and then got up, she walked over to the other side of the room where Leo was stood. Leo bit his lower lip and showed her Glen's small baby blue blanket, it had a scorch mark on it. ''Oh my God.'' Piper said, looking away. Paige stood up, ''Glen?'' she said as she walked over to them. Leo looked at her, with true regret in his eyes, ''Paige, I'm so sorry.'' He told her. ''Why, what, where's Glen?'' she stuttered worriedly. Leo showed her the blanket and Paige covered her mouth in shock. She stared at the blanket in unbelief, how could anyone be so ruthless to kill a 3 months old baby boy. In the time of less than one hour, she had lost her boyfriend ánd her son, no one could get over that, it was just too much pain. Paige barely felt Leo put a warm hand on her shoulder or Piper's soft and comforting kiss on her cheek. She didn't even hear Leo say that Phoebe was calling him and she didn't see him orbing out. When she closed her eyes, all she saw was the scorch mark on Glen's baby blanket and the emptieness in Cole's once so lively blue eyes. Everything she had feared, she had been afraid of, had actually came true.

''Leo!'' Phoebe called again, she started to get worried. ''I'm here.'' She heard Leo's voice say behind her. Phoebe turned around and felt her heart skip a beat when she saw the look on her brother-in-law's face something very bad had happened. ''Leo, what's wrong?'' she asked, knowing that she didn't actually want to find out the answer. ''Cole..and Glen, were killed.'' He said quietly. Phoebe reacted liked Paige had done, she covered her mouth in shock, ''What?'' she could feel the tears starting to form at the back of her throat. ''Cole's brother apparently.'' Leo said. Phoebe let out a sob and then hugged Leo tightly, ''Oh my God, how is Paige?'' Leo hugged back, ''Upset.'' He replied as Phoebe started to cry, ''Why Paige out of all people? Why now she was happy and why Cole?'' she mumbled, pressing her face against Leo's strong shoulder and continued crying gently. ''I don't know.'' Leo said, he closed his eyes and rubbed Phoebe's back gently when a bright white light filled the room. Phoebe pulled away from Leo slightly and turned around. A gorgeous black woman, who was wearing a long white, beautifully decorated robe, had just appeared in the Manor's parlour. ''Who are you?'' Phoebe asked with a trembling voice, she squinted her eyes slightly because of the brightness that came from the white robe. ''I am the Angel of Destiny.'' The woman said.

A/N: that was chapter 18! And i've almost finished chapter 19, which will be a lot more happier than this chapter, i was just in a bit of a dramatic mood, Hope u enjoyed reading it! xxxxxxxx - sas


	19. Meant to be

**A/N well finally there it is! Chapter 19, I'm sorry it took so long, but I was very busy with homework and I just didn't have time to write chapter 19. I will finish school on june the 17th so then I will have much more time to complete my story.**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed characters.  


**Chapter 19 – Meant to be.**

Leo looked at the woman, ''I don't understand, why are you here?'' he asked. The woman took a step towards Leo, ''Destinies have been mixed up.'' She told him, with the softest voice. ''What do you mean?'' Phoebe looked from Leo to 'The Angel'. ''Cole and Glen weren't supposed to die yet, I''m here to restore what has gone wrong.'' She replied. ''But how?'' Leo asked, ''No offence, but I mean, they're dead.'' ''By reversing and changing time. If we don't then Paige will grieve for months and she will neglect her powers. That will lead to the death of the Charmed-Ones.'' She explained. ''How do you know?'' Phoebe asked, stepping closer. ''We Angels of Destiny have the power to foresee the future as well.'' She said. Leo bit his lower lip, ''And you need our help?'' ''Yes, I do, but only yours Leo.'' She replied. Leo raised an eyebrow, ''But the sister's power is much greater than mine.'' He said, nodding towards Phoebe. ''Only with the Power of Three, Paige will refuse to use her power so there won't be a Power of Three.'' ''I don't understand.'' Leo looked at her. ''You will in time, but right now you have to trust me and the other Angels of Destiny, it's very important.'' She placed her hand on Leo's shoulder. Leo looked at her hand and then at Phoebe, who nodded supportively. Leo looked back at the Angel, ''Okay, I trust you.'' He said. The Angel flashed Leo a small smile and disappeared with him in another mass of bright white light. Phoebe let out a small sigh, ''I hope this works out.'' She walked to the kitchen.

Paige turned over again before she woke up. When she looked out of the window she remembered that Cole and Glen were dead and she wondered how she could've fallen asleep last night. Paige felt the cold sheets against her chest, but didn't notice that she wasn't dressed. She bit her lower lip and started to cry again, without wanting it, but it just hurt too much. ''Paige?'' a scratchy, male voice said, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Paige felt her heart miss a beat, she knew that voice. Paige sat up slightly and looked beside her, ''Cole.'' She whispered. Cole flashed her a smile and he sat up, ''Why are you crying?'' he asked as he wiped the tears off her cheek with his thumb. ''What..Cole..How?'' she stuttered. ''Sweety, what's wrong? Is it last night? Because personally I think that was amazing, we should wait 6 months more often.'' He said, trying to light her mood. Paige shook her head and hugged Cole tightly. Cole let out a small laugh, ''Had a bed dream hun?'' he asked. ''Yes, no, I think so, Where's Glen?'' she replied, pulling away from him. ''In the nursery as per usual.'' He told her. ''Do you have powers?'' ''Umm.. of course I do Paige, what did you dream?'' ''Nothing.'' Paige got up and picked up her dressing gown, she put it on and then walked out of the bedroom. Cole pushed the covers off himself, ''Paige, hun.'' He got up and grabbed his trousers from the chair. Cole put them on, ''Sweety?'' he walked out of the bedroom and went into the nursery where he found Paige hugging Leo gently. ''Sweetie, what's going on? You're scaring me.'' He placed his hand on her waist. ''You and Glen were killed and I..It was so real I didn't know what to do.'' She whispered. Cole kissed her cheek softly, ''Hunny, I'm not dead and neither is Glen and besides, you know I would never leave you alone behind like that, right?'' he said. Paige shrugged slightly, ''The Elders found out about your vanquish and they didn't allow us to be together any longer. Then you gave up your powers and you got ill and..'' Cole put his finger on her lips gently, ''Paige, you're rambling and they won't find out about that vanquish, it's our dirty little secret.'' He told her. Paige looked up at him, ''How do you know?'' she asked. ''I just do and to seal that secret, wait here.'' He kissed her forehead and walked out of the nursery. Paige raised her eyebrow and placed Glen back in his cot carefully. She made her way to the hall, ''Baby?'' she said. Cole walked back to her, hiding something behind his back. ''What are you doing?'' Paige looked up at him.

''You'll see.''' He replied mysteriously. Paige pulled a confused face which made Cole laugh, ''That's one of the reasons I decided this Paige. You make me laugh a lot and we used to hate each other, but that's the past. Right now I love you more than anything and I really want to share my life with you. I've spend over a month to find the perfect ring and I've found it so Paige, hunny..'' Cole carefully got down on one knee, ''Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?'' he showed her a beautiful silver ring with a small blue stone in the middle and looked up at her. Paige looked back at him, ''Cole..I, Yes of course.'' She smiled. Cole smiled back and took her hand, he gently put the ring on her finger. Paige let out a small sound which held betweem a laugh and a sob and she hugged Cole tightly when he stood up. Cole hugged back, ''I love you.'' He told her. Paige smiled, ''My boyfriend proposing to me topless and telling me he loves me, what more could I wish for?'' she replied. Cole laughed and kissed the top of her head.

Piper looked at Leo, ''What are you saying, that you're an Elder again?'' Leo bit his lower lip and nodded slightly. ''I'm sorry Piper, but let me explain, please.'' He pleaded with her. Piper shook her head firmly, ''What's there to explain?'' she folded her arms. ''I told you, Cole and Paige weren't allowed to be together any longer and Cole gave up his powers for her. He and Glen got killed by Cole's half brother. I need to stop it from happening all over again.'' He replied. Piper let out a sigh, ''How? We vanquished Cole's brother.'' She said. ''He came back, just like Cole did, you three have to figure out a way to trap him for good.'' Leo explained. Piper shook her head, ''It's not that I don't believe you it's just..I don't want to lose our family again.'' She told her husband whilst looking into his blue eyes. Leo put his hands on Piper's arms and looked back at her, ''I won't be away as much, I will still come home everyday.'' He kissed her forehead lightly. Piper moved her arms and walked away from Leo, ''You say that now, but you don't know when and how long the Elders need you.'' Leo watched her walk towards the window, ''Piper, you trust me right?'' he asked, though not needing to ask that question. Piper stopped and turned towards him, ''Of course I do Leo, I always did and I always will.'' She replied. ''Then trust me when I say you won't lose your family and that I will still come home everyday.'' He walked towards her. Piper placed her hands on his chest, ''Okay.'' She gave in, what was the use of argueing she knew she wouldn't get it her way this time. Leo gave her a weak smile and lowered his head, ''I love you.'' He whispered. Piper smiled back and moved her hand to the back of his neck, ''I love you too.'' She lowered his head and kissed him softly on his lips.

''I don't understand.'' Paige said. ''How do you mean my destiny was mixed up? Why did you bring Cole and Glen back?'' she stared at the woman in the white robe with a bit of a confused look on her face. ''Paige, you have to understand that you were not supposed to remember this all. Since you do I think it is for the best if I tell you why Glen and Cole are back.'' She replied. Paige nodded in agreement and took place on the arm of the couch. ''If we would bring Cole back, then we would bring Glen back as well, because he was killed after Cole.'' Paige swallowed hard, she didn't like to hear this 'Angel' remind her of what had happened. ''The reason why we brought Cole back is because you and Cole will soon conceive the most special baby that this world has ever known.'' Paige raised an eyebrow, ''Like Wyatt?'' she asked. The Angel shook her head, ''Your baby will not be as powerful as Wyatt, but he will be smart and he will be the first part demon and part whitelighter, not to forget part witch and mortal. He will be able to shimmer ánd orb and that will hep him to bring more harmony into the world between Good and Evil. More demons will decide to fight at the side of Good and due to that, Good will be more powerful as it has ever been. We finally will have a good oppertunity to take out Evil for good.'' Paige looked at the black woman and let out a small laugh, she could barely believe what she had just told her, ''I'm just a witch.'' She said. ''No you're not Paige, you're a charmed-one one of the most powerful witches since a long, very long time. A child from a charmed-one and one of the most powerful demons since centuries, raised by Good, will be very important for the future.'' Paige looked at the Angel, not sure if she wanted to believe her. She couldn't imagine that she, Paige, would give birth to a child that great. ''Right, why aint I allowed to tell this to anyone else? I mean isn't Cole allowed to know?'' The Angel shook her head, ''This child may not be treated differently, it has to be raised like any other, normal child.'' She replied. Paige stood up, ''But why? Shouldn't he be prepared for that big task?'' ''The Power might get to his head and if that happens everything will look very bad for Good. He needs to keep control over it all.'' Paige nodded to show that she understood what the Angel of Destiny had told her. ''It's time for me to go now, remember what I said. Good luck, Paige.'' She said and before Paige could reply, the gorgeous black woman disappeared in the same mass of bright white light as she had appeared in.

Paige closed her eyes, ''Can't they do that less bright?'' she said to herself. ''Less bright what?'' Cole's voice said behind her. Paige turned around, ''Oh. Cole hey.'' She said, flushing red slightly. ''Hey, were you talking to yourself?'' Paige nodded in reply, ''Yeah, actually I was.'' She flashed him a small smile when he came closer. Cole smiled back and wrapped his strong arms around Paige, ''So how does it feel to be engaged?'' he asked. Paige moved her arms over his shoulders and looked into his lively blue eyes, ''It feels..very good.'' She told him, after pausing to consider if she should tease him, she decided she wouldn't. Cole looked back into her hazel coloured eyes and smiles, ''It does, doesn't it? I mean this is my second time, but it actually feels better than the first time. Without all the guilt feelings you know.'' He replied. Paige placed her hand on his cheek, ''Yeah and you don't need to have any guilt feelings about our past, because that's all behind us.'' She gently stroked his cheek with her thumb. Cole closed his eyes, ''Hmm and since we're not in the past now, but here.. I've got something for you.'' He opened his eyes again and gently took her hand in his. ''Again? You've already given me a ring.'' Paige teased. Cole just smiled, ''Close your eyes.'' He told her. ''Can I trust you?'' Paige flashed him an impish smile back. Cole nodded and Paige closed her eyes. Cole let her to the kitchen, carefully so that she wouldn't fall over something. ''Where are we going?'' Paige asked. ''You'll see.'' Cole stopped in the doorway and turned off the light in the kitchen. The warm glow of the candles, which were stood on the dinnertable, immediately filled the cool kitchen. Cole waved his hand towards the CD-player and a soft tone from Jazz-music started to play. Paige smiled, ''Can I open them yet?'' she asked as she heard Cole's favourite music. Cole nodded, but remembered that she couldn't see that, ''Yeah, you can.'' He said. Paige opened her eyes and let out a small sigh when she saw the beautifully decorated kitchen, ''Cole it looks gorgeous.'' She told him quietly. Cole smiled, ''I know a romantic dinner is supposed to come befóre the proposal, but we'll have it the other way.'' He led her to a chair and pulled it out for her. Paige smiled and took place, ''Thank you.'' Cole kissed her cheek and walked over to the counter, he picked up two plates and put them down on the dinnertable, one for Paige and one for himself.

Paige watched Cole and smiled, she couldn't have imagined Cole being this sweet a few years ago. But he definately was, now everything seemed perfect at him, from the way he moved until the way he looked and cared about her. Cole was definately the One. She watched him take place opposite her, ''I've poured you some red grapejuice, I know you don't drink so I took something what most looked like wine.'' He told her. Paige laughed slightly, ''You're the best and from what I see on my plate I can tell you're a great cook as well.'' ''Not as good as Piper, but it's eatable.'' He replied modestly. ''Well you're a better cook than I am, the best thing I can make without messing up are Brownies.'' She told him smiling, not caring that cooking wasn't exactly her thing. Cole smiled and placed his hand on hers, ''Brownies are my favourite you should make some for me soon.'' He looked at her and realised he had made the right choice. Paige meant everything to him and he did want to share the rest of his life with her, although he didn't know exactly how long that would be. Paige nodded in agreement, ''Okay, but first I want something from you.'' Cole cocked an eyebrow, ''And what would that be?'' he asked. Paige smiled and leaned closer, ''A kiss.'' She whispered. Cole smiled back and leaned in, kissins her softly on her lips. Paige closed her eyes and kissed back after which she got lost in their romantic moment and she didn't care about anything anymore. She was here with Cole and that was all that mattered.

''Piper!'' Phoebe yelled through the Manor as she ran down the stairs. ''Piper Look!'' she jumped off the last three steps in front of her sister who had just ran in from the kitchen, ''What a demon?'' she asked. Phoebe shook her head and showed her a pregnancy test, ''Look.'' She commanded. Piper took Phoebe's wrist to keep her hand still so she could read what the pregnancy test, ''Oh my God, Phoebe you're..'' she looked at her younger sister who was grinning. ''I'm pregant.'' She told Piper, which was unnecessay as seen as Piper had seen the blue line on the test. ''Wow Phoebe, that's..how?'' she asked confused. ''I don't care I'm pregnant and I'm so happy.'' She hugged Piper tightly. Piper smiled and hugged back, ''I'm happy too sweety, but didn't the doctor say that you were infertile?'' she asked. Phoebe pulled away from Piper, ''He did, that's why I'm going to see him, I think he has made a mistake.'' Piper gave her younger sister a look, ''Phoebe, the test can be wrong, please don't get your hopes up too much okay? I don't want you to get hurt.'' She said worriedly. ''Okay, I know. I have to go Sweetie. I love you.'' Phoebe gave her sister another quick hug and gave the test to Piper, ''Put that away for me will you.'' And with those words she walked out of the Manor, grabbing her carkeys quickly before closing the door. Piper smiled slightly and looked at the test, ''Right.'' She went to go upstairs as Cole and Paige shimmered into the hallway, holding hands close. ''Hey every..body.'' Paige's voice trailed off as she only saw Piper. Piper turned around and Paige spotted the pregnancy test in Piper's hand. ''Oh my God, Piper are you pregnant?'' she asked, letting go off Cole's hand. Piper looked at her, ''What?'' she looked at the test, ''Oh this? No it's Phoebe's.'' She told her baby sister. Paige's eyes practically bulged out by hearing this news, ''Phoebe's? But I thought she was..'' ''Infertile, yeah, but she thinks the doctor has made a mistake and she just left to go and see him.'' Piper finished the senctence for her. Paige narrowed her eyes slightly at Piper, ''Don't finish my sentences and I'm happy for Pheebs, I just hope the test's right and not the doctor.'' She felt Cole move behind her and remembered why they were here. ''Cole and I have some other news.'' She said to Piper. Piper put the test in her pocket and looked at them, ''Okay, something about a demon?'' she asked. ''Oh no something much happier than a demon.'' Paige smiled and glanced at Cole, ''We're engaged.'' Piper stood still for a moment to realise the news and then smiled, ''You are? Sweety that's great, congratulations!'' she walked towards Paige and gave her a sisterly hug. Paige hugged back, ''I know, thanks.'' She replied. Cole watched them, smiling slightly, he was glad Piper didn't protest or argue about this decision and he hugged back gently when Piper turned to him. Piper pulled away from Cole, ''You're going to let me do the food on your wedding, right?'' she asked. Paige laughed, ''Of course Sweety, but don't you think it's a little early to discuss that?'' Piper flashed her a grin, ''Right, sorry.'' Leo orbed into the hallway with a serious look on his face and everyone turned towards him. Leo looked at paige, ''It's time, Cole your brother has just returned and we need to start working on a plan to get rid off him forever.'' He said.

A/N: That was it again, I hope you liked and chapter 20 will hopefully be up soon. Chapter 20 will be more of a ''battle'' chapter. xxxx sas


	20. The Battle

**A/N: Finally finished chapter 20! Ty for the reviews all! Mwah**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charmed characters, just use them for my story! **

**Chapter 20 – The Battle.**

Cole wrapped his arm around Paige and kissed her cheek softly, ''I love you.'' He told her. Paige smiled and put her hand on Cole's, ''You were fantastic.'' She replied, still slightly out of breath. Cole let out a small laugh, ''You weren't so bad yourself either.'' He stroked her bare stomach with his thumb. ''Hmm.'' Paige looked out of the window, the full moon stood high in the sky and filled the bedroom with a romantic light. She sighed slightly and closed her eyes. Cole watched her, ''Hunny, you and your sisters have prepared everything that was there to prepare, you can't lose tomorrow.'' He said, sitting up slightly. ''It's not that, It's just..'' Paige opened her eyes again and tilted her head slightly so that she could see Cole. ''Afraid that I won't change back?'' Cole finished the sentence for her. Paige nodded. ''Sweetie don't worry. I'm only going to kill my brother and then I will change back.'' Cole told her, putting his hand on her cheek. Paige bit her lower lip, ''But what if you can't change back? What if you miss being Belthazor too much?'' she asked. Cole shook his hand and kissed her forehead, ''I love being with you too much and I'm not going to leave you.'' Paige smiled slightly, ''Okay, I believe you.'' She put her hand at the back of Cole's neck and lowered his head carefully. Cole flashed her a smile and lowered his lips to hers. Paige kissed back and pulled Cole on top of herself.

The next morning, Piper was pacing through the livingroom. ''Calm down, Sweetie. She'll come it's not even 8.00am yet.'' Phoebe told her, yawning slightly. ''Yeah, but Paige is always late and I'm too nervous to calm down.'' Piper replied. Phoebe rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch, ''Couldn't we have done this later?'' she asked. Piper shook her head and folded her arms at the same moment that Paige and Cole shimmered in. Phoebe looked up and laughed, ''Are you two well prepared then?'' she asked. Paige smiled and let go off Cole. She had a soft blush on her cheeks and Cole had some lipstick on his lips. Piper looked up, ''Oh well this explains why it took so long.'' She said, signaling at Cole that there was something on his lips. Paige smiled as Cole wiped it off. ''Sorry, we're here now, though.'' She helped Phoebe to get up from the couch, ''Tired Pheebs?'' she flashed a smiled at her middle sister. Phoebe nodded, ''Couldn't sleep last night.'' She said. ''Okay people, enough with the chit-chatting, we need to focus now.'' Piper told them, clapping her hands. The tension that was always there before they had to fight a demon immediately filled the livingroom. Piper was right they did have to focus now. Ty wasn't exactly a lower level demon. Paige looked at Cole, ''Are you sure you want to do this Sweetie?'' she asked for the last time. Cole nodded and wrapped his arms around her, ''I'm sure.'' He replied. ''Remember our deal.'' Paige smiled and nodded. ''What deal?'' Phoebe questioned curiously. Paige freed herself from Cole's arms and turned towards her sisters, ''We're going to set a wedding date after we have vanquished Ty.'' She told them. Phoebe smiled, ''Good deal.'' She replied, handing 3 potions to Paige. ''I know, thanks.'' ''Okay, so are we going?'' Cole looked at Piper, who nodded. ''Paige, you are me and Phoebe and Cole shimmer around the corner so Ty won't see you yet.'' She told him. Cole nodded, ''Got it.'' He looked at Paige who took her sister's hands. ''There we go.'' She said and she orbed out with them. Cole watched them orb, took a deep breath and shimmered out.

The three sisters orbed into the Underworld and let go off each other's hands. ''We know you're here Ty, you evil bastard.'' Piper said loudly. ''Show yourself.'' Paige held her potion tighter and looked around the cave, it was way too quiet. A sudden blast of power threw the three sisters into a wall and Cole's brother appeared in the middle of the cave, ''No need to be so impolite, ladies.'' He said. Piper got up and threw her potion at him, but he blew it up in mid-air, ''Nice try.'' He told her. Paige helped Phoebe to get up. Ty waved his hand and made Paige's and Phoebe's potions disappear, ''Witches, they're too easy to kill.'' He told them. ''Yeah, what do you think about brothers then?'' Cole's voice said behind him. Ty turned around and faced his older brother, ''You.'' He said threatingly. Cole looked at him, ''We meet again then.'' Ty focused for a moment and turned into a big, belthazor looking demon. Cole shook his head, ''So stubborn. See you in a few minutes sweety.'' He told Paige, and the focused as well. A few seconds later, Cole was replaced by the notorious Belthzazor. Paige held her breath as she watched and felt Piper take her hand, squeezing it lightly. A ball of energy formed in Belthazor's hand and he hurled it at Ty, making Ty stumble backwards slightly, but he managed to keep standing and he conjured an athame. The three sisters watched as Cole and his brother disappeared around the corner, still fighting. Paige wanted to go after them, but Phoebe put a hand on her arm, ''Wait, it's too dangerous.'' She told her youngest sister. Paige bit her lower lip, but did as she was told, though she would never forgive herself if something happened to Cole. She wasn't going to lose her boyfriend again, like with Kyle. A few seconds later a loud scream of agony was heard and then a muffled explosion.

Paige gasped slightly and waited for someone to come around the corner, but no one came. She pulled her arm free from Piper and ran towards – who she hoped to be- Cole. ''Paige wait!'' Piper called after her. Paige ran around the corner and stopped as she saw Belthazor, his back turned towards her. ''Cole?'' she said. Belthazor turned around, his chest still heaving. ''Sweetie.'' Paige walked towards him carefully, ''It's me, Paige.'' She said, keeping eye-contact with him. Phoebe and Piper appeared behind her, ''Paige.'' Piper went to stop her, but Phoebe put her hand on Piper's arm, ''Wait.'' She told her oldest sister. They watched Paige getting closer to Belthazor. ''Cole you can do this, we're going to set a wedding-date remember?'' Paige said quietly. Belthzor kept looking at Paige and watched her stepping closer. ''You can't fight this.'' She whispered as she stopped in front of him. Belthazor placed his hand on Paige's waist and Paige flinched slightly, but stayed on her place. She carefully lifted her hand and put it at the back of his neck. Piper and Phoebe watched in horror, both barely daring to look. Paige hesitated for a moment, looking into Belthazor's eyes full of evil, but then lowered his head and kissed hmim lightly on his dark red lips. Piper gasped, ''Paige.'' She closed her eyes. ''Oh my God.'' Phoebe said, looking away. Paige felt her heart starting to beat faster as Belthazor paused, but almost let out a sigh of relief when he changed his mind and kissed her back. A few moments later he turned back into Cole and wrapped his arms around Paige. Phoebe looked and then gently poked her older sister, ''It's okay you can look, Paige is fine and Cole's back.'' She whispered. Piper opened her eyes again and looked at Paige and Cole, she let out a small sigh of relief. Cole pulled away from the kiss slightly and put his hand on Paige's cheek, ''Thank you.'' He whispered. Paige smiled slightly and gave Cole a hug. Cole hugged back as Piper and Phoebe walked towards them. ''Are you okay Cole?'' Phoebe asked. Cole pulled away from the hug, ''Yeah I am know. I'm glad you didn't stop Paige.'' He replied. ''She wouldn't have let us stop her anyways.'' Piper said, flashing a smile at her youngest sister. Paige smiled and took Cole's hand in hers. ''I think we should go home.'' She said. Cole nodded and squeezed her hand lightly. Paige held out her hand towards Piper, who took it. She then looked at Cole, ''Want a lift or are you going to shimmer?'' Cole smiled and let go off her hand, ''No offence, but I prefer shimmering.'' He told her. ''None taken.'' Paige said, ''See you in a minute then.'' And she orbed out with both her sisters. Cole smiled slightly, straightened his clothes and the disappeared as well on his own magical way of transporting.

That evening the whole family was sitting around the table in the VIP room of P3. Luke placed his hand on Phoebe's stomach, ''Can't wait you know. I hope it's going to be a boy.'' He told Phoebe. Phoebe looked at him and smiled, of course she knew it was probably going to be a girl, after all that was what she had seen in her premonition, but you'll never know. Future can always change. She kissed her husband's cheek lightly, ''I know Sweetie, You have already told me that about a hundred times.'' She replied. Luke just smiled and wrapped his arms around her, ''Sorry.'' Paige nodded at Cole who had been telling Paige something and they both stood up. '"We're off guys, Cole apparently really wants to show me something.'' Paige announced to the others. Cole let out a small laugh and Piper looked up, ''Oh, laright Sweetie.'' She smiled. Paige smiled and took Cole's hand, ''Bye all.'' ''Bye, have fun.'' Everyone issued them a goodbye and Paige and Cole walked off. When they walked out of the door Paige looked at Cole, ''What do you want to show me then?'' she asked curiously. Cole smiled mysteriously, ''You'll see.'' He said, turning into an alley. ''Oh nive, very romantic hun.'' Paige told him sarcastically. Cole laughed and wrapped his arms around her, ''Very funny, but this is not what I wanted to show you.'' ''It isn't?'' Paige looked up at him smiling. Cole shook his head and looked back at her, ''Ready?'' he asked. Paige placed her hands on his upper-arms, ''Ready.'' She told him. Cole smiled and shimmered out with her.

A moment later Cole shimmered onto a beautiful sunset beach somewhere in Australia and he let go off Paige. Paige looked around, quite speechless. Cole watched her and a smile played on his lips when he saw her eyes twinkling, ''Like?'' Paige looked up at him, ''Cole..I..It's gorgeous.'' She said, placing her hands on his chest. Cole moved a strand of hair out of Paige's face, ''I love you.'' He whispred, lowering his head slightly. Paige smiled and brushed her index-finger over his lower lip, ''I love you too. You have no idea how much.'' She replied, looking into his eyes. Cole moved his hands to her waist and gently pulled her closer to himself. He watched as Paige carefully unbuttoned his shirt, beginning at the top. He sighed inwardly, he would've never thought that her touch could make him feel so weak inside. Let alone that she would ever touch him like that, so careful and gentle. Paige gently slit the shirt off his shoulders and let it drop to the sand. ''It will get dirty like that.'' He said smiling, only saying this to tease her. ''Does it really matter?'' Paige looked up at him. Cole let out a small laugh, ''No.'' He leaned in to kiss her, but stopped when Paige put a finger on his lips. He looked at her slightly confused and watched her sit down in the sand, giving him a sexy smile. Cole smiled back and took place next to her. Paige pulled him closer and kissed his lips softly. Cole returned the kiss, pushing her back in the sand. Paige smiled slightly and deepened the kiss as Cole moved on top of her carefully, so that he wouldn't hurt her. The weather was just perfect and they could hear the seagulls crying as the flew over the beach. Cole gently took Paige's top off and felt her grinding against him, leaving him to want her even more and making him kiss harder.

Later that evening, when the red sun had already appeared into the sea, Paige and Cole were still on the beach, laid in each others arms. Cole brushed the warm sand of Paige's arm and kissed her cheek softly, ''I would like to get my shirt back when we're going home.'' He said teasingly. ''Hmm.'' Paige sighed deeply and shifted onto her side so that she faced Cole. ''I don't want to go home yet.'' She told him. Cole smiled, ''Neither do I, but we'll have to at some point.'' He played with his shirt, which she had pulled on. Paige moved slightly and kissed his chest softly. A smile spread over Cole's face and he closed his eyes, as she had found his weak spot, ''Paige..'' Paige moved her hand to his waist and continued the trail of small butterfly kisses, but then pulled back coughing slightly. Cole looked at her, raising an eyebrow, ''Are you okay?'' he asked. Paige nodded, laughing gently, ''Sand.'' She replied and watched Cole's face crack into a laugh. She smiled, ''You're mean.'' She told him. Cole pulled her closer into his embrace, ''Not my fault you're funny.'' He said, moving his face closer to hers. Paige pulled a face and pushed Cole away gently when she heard a jingle. ''What's wrong?'' Cole looked at her. ''My charge needs me, sorry Sweetie.'' Paige kissed his lips softly and got up. She gathered her clothes. Cole watched her getting dressed and smiled slightly. ''Perve.'' Paige said, dropping his shirt on his head. Cole let out a laugh and removed the shirt whilst sitting up. ''Bye Cole.'' Paige said. ''Bye baby.'' He replied and Paige disappeared in a swirl of blue lights. ''Love you.'' Cole added, but he was too late and let out a small sigh. He got up and slowly got dressed, feeling slightly lonely now Paige had left. His eye caught the heart that Paige had drawn in the sand earlier. It said, _I love you._ A small smile played on his lips as he picked up a small branch. He walked towards the heart and wrote, _I love you too_ beneath it. Cole looked at it and felt himself going warm inside again, he threw the branch into the waved and jumped back as they reached his feet, sweeping away the drawing in the sand. He looked at what was left of the heart and smiled as he could still clearly read the text. He contently straightened his shirt and looked around. No one was there and he shimmered out.

That night, after midnight, Paige woke up with a lot of pain in her stomach. She moved slightly and sat up, pulling a face. What could possibly cause this pain? She placed her hand on her stomach and looked over at Cole. He was asleep, which made Paige smile slightly. He looked almost like a baby asleep. One of his arms disappeared under his pilow and he just went to put his other arm over Paige, which obviously didn't work. Paige smiled slightly, but pulled a face when another jolt of pain shot through her stomach. Cole mumbled something quietly before he woke up. He opened his eyes slightly and noticed a small shape sitting on the bed, clutching her stomach. ''Paige?'' he grumbled with a slightly hoarse voice. Paige looked over her shoulder and smiled weakly, ''Hey.'' She whispered. Cole turned over and sat up, ''Are you okay?'' he asked a bit worried. Paige nodded, but then changed her mind and shook her head. Cole placed a hand on her shoulder, ''What's wrong?'' he looked at her, his eyes being to small shiny spots in the dark. ''Stomach pains, really bad.'' Paige replied, closing her eyes. ''Hun, how come? Is it your period or something?'' But Paige shook her head, ''I don't know, I'm late. Could be.'' She said as she got up. ''Where are you going?'' ''Bathroom.'' Paige quickly walked out of the bedroom, leaving a slightly confused Cole behind. He pushed the covers off himself and stood up. He walked towards the bathroom door, ''Sweetie?'' he knocked gently on the door, but didn't get any reply. Cole opened the door slightly and popped his head around it, finding Paige sitting on the floor, her back against the wall. Still holding her stomach. ''Hun.'' He walked in and knelt next to her, ''Have you taken a painkiller?'' Paige shook her head and bit her lower lip.

Cole kissed the top of her head and stood up. He opened a cupboard and took out the aspirin. Then he filled a flass with water and handed both things to Paige. ''Swallow that with that water.'' He told her. Paige sighed slightly and took the aspirin and the water. She did as was told and Cole gently took the glass off her, he put it away. ''It will pass hunny.'' He said. Paige moaned slightly in reply and looked up at him. Cole shook his head and lifted her up carefully. ''Lets get you back to bed.'' He said and he carried her out of the bathroom, back to their bedroom. Paige smiled slightly and rested her head against her fianceé's shoulder. ''I love you so much Cole.'' She said quietly. Cole smiled slightly and lowered her to the bed, ''I love you too.'' He replied, pulling the sheets over her gently. Paige shifted onto her side and pulled her knees up slightly. Cole walked around the bed and laid back down next to her, on top of the sheets. He moved his arm over paige, who cuddled into him the instant he did that. A smile smile played on Cole's lips and he kissed her forehead lightly, ''Try to get some sleep Sweetie.'' He said. Paige let out a small sigh and closed her eyes, she felt better now she was close to Cole like this, it was comforting, he didn't need words to tell her it was going to be okay. She could feel it only by the way he had put his arm around her and kissed her forehead lightly. At the moment, she couldn't be happier, even though she had these worse stomach pain, Cole was there and he was taking care of her.

A/N:aww..that was it again, have already started writing chapter 21, but I'm not typing it on the PC yet, I will ASAP! until then Keep reviewing! xxxxx - sas


	21. Early Surprises

**A/N: Finally! Chapter 21! took me bloody long enough!..Thanks for the reviews all MWAH**

**Disclaimer: I do not own blah di blah di blah di blah charmed characters.. you know the drill.. **

**Chapter 21 – Early surprises**

''But Cole, I don't want to go there.'' Paige protested. She was with Cole in the kitchen and they had just had dinner. Now they were arguing, because Cole wanted Paige to go to the hospital as seen as she kept having the same stomach pains. Well, they weren't really argueing, they were just both being stubborn. ''Look, Sweetie, I know you don't really like hospitals, but I think it's better if you get a check up.'' Cole said as he walked towards her. He placed his hands on her arms and looked at her with a determined look in his eyes. Paige rolled her eyes, ''Fine, but only because it's you.'' She gave in. Cole smiled, ''Thank you.'' He kissed her softly on her lips. Paige kissed back, but Cole pulled away again and took her hand. Paige let out an annoyed sigh, ''What.'' She said. Cole laughed slightly, ''Sorry. Glen needs feeding.'' Paige looked at the time, ''Right.'' She wanted to get the bottle, but Cole stopped her, ''Wait, let me do it.'' He said. He grabbed Glen's bottle, kissed Paige's cheek and then walked out.

''Mommy, where's daddy?'' Wyatt asked, looking up at his mum, who was feeding his little brother Chris. ''Daddy's working Sweetie.'' Piper replied as she waited for Chris to open his mouth. ''But I want to play with daddy.'' Wyatt said, getting up. Piper smiled slightly, ''He'll be back tonight, Wyatt.'' Chris shook his head and used his telekinesis to send his food up to the ceiling. ''Oh No!'' Piper called out, she quickly froze the spoon with squashed banana. ''I'm not going to clean the ceiling againm Chris.'' She said. Chris giggled and Piper looked at him. He was really coming into his powers now, Piper had at least cleaned the ceiling about 3 times now this week. Chris gave her one of his big innocent grins which made Piper laugh, ''Don't act so innocent, buddy.'' She said, taking him out of his chair. Chris wrapped his arms around her neck, ''Mommy sweet.'' He said. Piper smiled and jumped back slightly when the spoon with the frozen banana fell to the floor. 'Leo, where are you for heaven's sake.' She thought to herself, as she kissed Chris' cheek softly.

Paige looked up at the doctor's face, ''You must be making a mistake.'' She said. ''I'm not meant to be pregnant yet, I mean.. we used protection everytime. I think.'' The doctor shook his head, ''I'm not making a mistake Miss. Matthews, you are really 2½ weeks pregnant.'' The doctor said, whilst helping Paige to put her jacket back on. ''You can't drink anymore or smoke, using drugs is also bad for the baby especially in the first trimester.'' ''I know.'' Paige nodded. ''This is my second pregnancy. Besides I don't drink, smoke or use drugs.'' She told him, getting her purse. ''Okay that's good, well if you need help, you can always call me.'' He said, giving Paige a small card. ''Thanks a lot, I will.'' Paige smiled and opened the door, ''Goodbye.'' ''Bye, Miss. Matthews.'' The doctor held the door open for her and closed it when Paige had walked out.

Cole looked up when Paige came out of the examing room, ''And?'' he asked, getting up. ''Nothing's wrong.'' Paige told him. Cole raised an eyebrow, ''Nothing? You've been having stomach pains for no reason?'' he asked, confused. ''Nope, just a pregnancy.'' She replied, taking his hand and starting to walk to the exit. ''Oh..wait, what did you say?'' Cole stopped and looked at her. Paige smiled slightly, ''I'm pregnant.'' She repeated. Cole looked confused and speechless for a moment, but then a smile spread over his face. ''Hunny, again. That's great.'' He said, hugging her gently. Paige hugged back, ''Is it? I mean are we ready for it? Glen is only 4 months old.'' She said, pulling away from the hug and looking at Cole. Cole moved a strand of her dark hair behind her ear, ''I'm ready for it. I mean I've always wanted a real family.'' He told her. ''Being a demon used to be a lonely life.'' He put his hand on her cheek, which made Paige smile. Cole loved her smile, it always cheered him up. ''Well if you say we're ready for this, then I want this baby too.'' Paige told him, not once leaving his blue eyes. Cole smiled and gently pulled her closer into his embrace, ''So, we should set a wedding date before you can't fit into a dress anymore.'' He told her. Paige nodded, ''I agree.'' She said as she walked out of the hospital. Cole walked with her, ''What kind of wedding do you want?'' he asked, holding her hand closer. ''Hmm, something outside I think. At night under the stars.'' ''Hmm, sounds nice.'' Cole said, walking towards the car. ''Iv'e never really imagined myself getting married, didn't think I would.'' Paige admitted. ''Why not? You're a great mum and I'm sure you'll make a wonderful wife.'' Cole replied as he unlocked the car. He opened the door for Paige, ''Thanks. And I don't know, I've never lasted really long with guys.'' She got into Cole's porsche and he closed the door for her. Cole leaned on it and kissed Paige's cheek softly, ''Because they've never noticed how amazing you are.'' He said. Paige looked up at her boyfriend and smiled, ''You're sweet.'' Cole shook his head. ''Truthful.'' He corrected her and he walked around the car. Paige watched as he took place next to her in the driver's seat. She let out a small laugh and buckled her seatbelt. Cole did as well after giving her another kiss on the cheek and then started the car. He reved up the engine, which made Paige laugh, and drove off.

Piper woke up in the middle of the night when she felt someone lying down next to her. She looked over and saw it was Leo, who looked exhausted. ''Leo?'' she said quietly. Leo looked up at her and a weak smile played on his lips, ''Hey, it's okay go back to sleep.'' He told her. Piper shook her head and turned onto her side, ''I didn't think you'd be home tonight.'' She said. ''Told you I would still come home everyday.'' He smiled slightly and kissed Piper's cheek, but Piper turned her head. ''Your sons keep asking where their daddy is.'' She pushed her hair behind her ear and sat up. ''Piper, hunny you know I have my duties as an Elder.'' Leo said, looking at her. ''I know. But you have duties as a father and a husband as well.'' She replied. Leo sat up and placed his hand on Piper's shoulder, ''Hunny.'' ''No, Leo don't hunny me. I've had enough of you being away all the time. I can't raise the boys on my own.'' Piper shrugged Leo's hand away and pushed the covers off herself. Leo looked at her helplessly, ''I want to help Piper, believe me I do. I just can't, the Elders..'' ''The Elders can drop dead this time, I'm not planning on losing my family again. You have two choices Leo, you can either tell them you need to spend more time with us or you'll be sleeping on the couch for the next few weeks, because I hate being woken up in the middle of the night.'' Piper told him, louder than she meant to. She got up and grabbed a blanket and a pillow. ''Piper..'' Leo said, but Piper ignored him and walked out of the bedroom. Leo let out a small sigh and let himself sink back into the pillows, sometimes he wondered why she was still with him. He knew she was right, Leo was away too much and too long. Most of the time he came back when his sons were already asleep and when Piper was ready for bed, if she wasn't asleep already like she had been now. He looked up at the ceiling, maybe clipping his wings again was for the best. Although the Elders weren't going to like it if he suggested that. Leo closed his eyes, he thought Piper and him had been over these problems, but he guessed that he'd have to give up his powers again. After all, his family was more important than his powers were and he wouldn't want to lose them, ever.

Phoebe woke up from Piper's voice, she turned over. Sounded like Piper was angry at Leo again. She let out a small sigh and sat up, carefully trying not to wake her gently snoring husband. She looked over at Luke and smiled slightly, she hated snoring guys, but Luke's snoring was kind of cute. Phoebe kissed Luke's cheek softly and got up. She grabbed her dressing gown from the chair and pulled it on. Luke moved slightly, but continued sleeping. Phoebe smiled again and then walked out of the bedroom quietly. She closed the door slowly and went downstairs. Piper was sat on the couch, her head in her hands, feelings slightly guilty for raging at Leo like that. ''Piper?'' Phoebe's soft voice sounded through the dark. Piper looked up and smiled slightly as she saw her sister walking towards the couch, ''Feelings nauseaus?'' she asked, trying to keep her voice as steady as she could. Phoebe shook her head, ''No, you woke me up. Sweetie are you alright?'' she took place next to her oldest sister. Piper shook her head and started crying, ''I thought we had been here, all the arguing. I thought we were just a happy, normal couple now.'' She said. Phoebe wrapped her arm around her older sister, ''Hunny. You two are a happy couple, you're just going through a bit of a hard time.'' She replied. ''Again? How many more times Phoebe? Until we split up?'' Phoebe shook her head, ''Of course not, I know you two you can fight this together. You just need to communicate more.'' ''How can we communicate when Leo is away most of the day?"' Piper asked, she sobbed quietly as she rested her head on Phoebe's shoulder. Phoebe let out a small sigh, ''Have you told Leo that?'' she asked, stroking Piper's back gently. Piper nodded, ''Of course I have, but then he just says, sorry Hunny I've got to go, we can talk later. I love you. Well if he loved me he wouldn't be away most of the time.'' Phoebe shook her head, ''Don't be stupid. Leo loves you it's obvious. And there is absolutely no chance he will ever stop loving you.'' Piper smiled slightly, she loved it when Phoebe tried to cheer her up. She always made her see things more positive and sometimes she wondered if that wasn't her duty as seen as she was the oldest sister. ''Listen, it will be alright, okay? Don't worry. Leo is not the kind of guy that ignores everything you tell him. I'm sure he's going to discuss the whole situation with the Elders.'' Phoebe told her matter-of-factly. Piper nodded slightly, ''I know, thanks Sweetie.'' Phoebe kissed Piper's cheek, ''Anytime, now if you don't mind I'm going to ask my snoring husband if he can warm me up, because I'm getting cold.'' Piper laughed slightly, ''No, go ahead. I'll be okay now.'' Phoebe got up, ''Night night.'' ''You too.'' Piper replied. Phoebe walked out of the livingroom.

Cole walked into the bedroom, holding a tray with breakfast. He walked over to the bed slowly and put the tray down next to a small, sleeping shape on the bed. ''Sweetie?'' he whispered, walking over to Paige's side of the bed. Paige moved slightly in her sleep and moved her hand underneath the pillow. Cole knelt down in front of the bed and stroked Paige's hair. ''Time to wake up Baby.'' He said quietly. Paige let out a quiet moan and turned over, her back towards Cole. Cole smiled, ''That's just rude, Paige.'' He got up and leaned over Paige slightly. ''Paige?'' he said, tapping her shoulder lightly. Paige sighed slightly in her sleep and started to wake. Cole smiled and stroked her cheek, ''I made you breakfast.'' He told her as he kissed her cheek. Paige moved slightly and opened her eyes. She saw Cole leaning over her and smiled, ''Hey.'' ''Morning.'' Cole replied as he sat down on the side of the bed. Paige turned onto her back and looked at him, ''You're up early.'' He smiled and shook his head, ''It's 11.00am hunny.'' He told her. Paige sat up, ''Exactly, you're up early.'' She kissed Cole softly and looked at the tray which was stood next to her, ''Thanks hunny, you're an angel.'' Cole got up, ''Actually I'm not, but I won't argue with your compliments.'' He said as he walked over to the closet. Paige let out a small laugh and took a sip from a glass of orange juice. Cole pulled his trousers on and looked over at Paige, ''You know I think we should tell your sisters that you're pregnant today.'' Paige nodded and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. ''But we're not in a rush, are we?'' she got up and put her dressing gown on. ''Not really.'' Cole replied as he buckled his belt and took a shirt out of the closet. Paige walked over to him and kissed his cheek softly, ''I'm going to take a shower okay?'' Cole looked at her and nodded, ''Okay, I'll sort Leo out.'' He replied. Paige smiled, ''You're the best.'' She said and she hit his butt lightly. Cole let out a laugh and watched Paige leave the bedroom. He smiled to himself and put his shirt on as he listened to Paige turning the shower taps on. He let out a small laugh when he heard Paige starting to sing.

Paige took her top off and grabbed a towel, she didn't notice the demon shimmering in behind her and continued singing. ''Your marriage needs to be stopped.'' The heavy, hoarse voice made Paige stop singing and hold her breath. The leather wearing demon grabbed her around her waist, trapping her arms, and pressed his athame against her throat. Paige gasped slightly and glanced at the athame, ''Cole...'' she said. ''Don't..call for your boyfriend.'' The demon said, pressing the athame harder against her neck. Paige swallowed and closed her eyes, 'Can't they ever just let me take a shower.' She thought, whilst her heart started to beat faster. She tried to figure out what she could do best.

Cole looked up when Paige abruptly stopped singing as if she had been interrupted. Was she in danger? Cole shook his head, he had to stop being so paranoid she was probably just getting undressed. But his head snapped up again when he heard her saying his name, there was something going on there. He quickly buckled his belt and walked towards the bathroom door as quiet as possible. ''Keep that thing away from me.'' Paige's voice sounded from the bathroom. ''I said quiet, or something very bad will happen to your unborn baby.'' A hoarse, male voice replied. Cole listened, it was clear that Paige was being threatened by a demon. An energyball formed in the palm of Cole's hand and he placed his other hand on the doorknob softly. When he heard Paige letting out a slightly paniced moan he threw the door open and he found a large demon holding his girlfriend, an athame pressed close against her throat. The two looked up, the demon surprised, Paige relieved. ''One step closer and she's dead.'' The demon seemed to recover quickly from Cole storming in with a lethal energyball in his hand. ''You'll be dead before you can hurt her.'' Cole replied in a threatening, angry voice. Paige looked at Cole, she hoped he had a plan, because she didn't. Cole looked back at her and glanced at her elbow, hoping she would understand what he had in mind. He saw Paige nod almost invisably, letting him know that she understood what his plan was. Cole extinguished his energyball, ''Okay, what do you want?'' he said looking at the demon. ''You two not to get married.'' He replied, still holding Paige tightly. Cole nodded, ''Right and why not?'' ''I have found out that if you two will get married, you'll be one of the strongest couples that has ever existed and that won't be good for Evil.'' The demon answered, moving the athame slightly. ''Okay.'' Cole replied simply. The demon looked at him, ''What do you mean Okay?'' ''Okay, we won't get married. I don't want anything to happen to Paige.''

The demon looked Cole straight into the eyes, ''I dont trust you.'' He said. ''Well I guess we're even then. Paige.'' Cole glanced at Paige who elbowed the demon that was holding her in the stomach. He loosened his grip on her for a moment and Cole formed an energyball, ''Now!'' he called. Paige pulled herself loose from the demon and ducked just in time to avoid the energyball sizzling towards the demon. The demon looked stunned for a moment and dropped his athame when he exploded into a million bits of demon guts. Cole straighted his shirt and looked over at Paige, ''Are you okay, baby?'' he asked as he walked towards her. Paige nodded and sat up, she took Cole's hand and let him pull her up. She let out a small sigh, ''Good thing you have such good ears.'' She told Cole smiling. Cole let out a small laugh, ''I know yeah, Lets just hope no one in the Underworld has such good ears as me, otherwise we might be sturggling with more demons that shimmer in.'' He wrapped his arms around Paige. Paige nodded in agreement, ''I know. But Sweetie I was going to take a shower, would you mind letting go off me?'' she asked, giving him a sweet smile. Cole smiled back, ''Sorry.'' He let go off her, ''Can I join you, please?'' Paige looked at him, ''Hmm. If you want.'' Cole nodded in reply, ''Yeah, I do and this way I'm able to protect you in case another demon shimmers in.'' Paige let out a laugh, ''But you also have a chance that they catch you naked.'' She said as she took her skirt off. ''I'd rather not think of that, thank you very much.''

A/N: Sorry it took so long my loyal readers hehe, but I had a bit of a writersblock, which is gone now. I've already typed out chapter 23, only got 22 left to do lol.. they'll be up soon.. xxxx Keep reviewing!


	22. Beauty and the Beast

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! I have three more reviews than kelly who's a better writer (and i hope she won't read this) kiddin hun love u really.. Neways thaaanks **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any the charmed characters, I only own Luke! but you knew that already 'cause you're all so smart! **

**Chapter 22 – Beauty and the Beast**

'_Ring ring ring'_ Paige's cellphone started ringing loudly on the nightstand. A quiet moan came from underneath the sheets and a porcelain white hand hit the phone, thinking it was the alarmclock. When it didn't stop Paige sat up, pushing the sheets off herself and she grabbed her cellphone. She looked at the display, _'Cole'_ it flashed. A smile spread over her face and she answered the phone, ''Hey Gorgeous.'' She said. _''Goodmorning my soon-to-be wife.'' _Cole's heavy voice replied. Paige smiled. _''Did I wake you up?'' _''Hmm. Yeah you did, but that's okay.'' Paige told him whilst playing with the sheet. _''Ok. Sorry, so did you sleep well?'' _Cole asked. Paige nodded even thought Cole wasn't able to see that, ''Yeah. I did actually. Are you excited?'' _''I can't wait.'' _Paige let out a laugh, ''Me either, but I'll see you in a few hours Sweetie, I have to get ready.'' _''Fair enough. Love you baby.''_ Paige smiled, ''I love you too. Bye.'' She closed the lid of her phone and threw it on the bed smiling happily. She noticed that hundreds of red rose petals where spread over the bed and the floor which made her possibly even feel happier. 'Sweet.' She thought as she got up. She picked up her silky blue dressing gown and put it on. This was going to be a perfect day and not one demon would be able to take this happy feeling away from her. Paige opened her bedroom door and the wonderfull smell of Piper's _'Special occasions breakfast' _immediately filled her nosetrills. Piper always made a delicious breakfast when it was someones birthday or, like now, when someone was going to get married. She made her way downstairs and before she could reach the kitchen she was hugged by her middle sister. ''Good Morning my pregnant-almost-married-favourite-youngest sister.'' Phoebe said happily. Paige laughed and hugged back, ''I'm your only pregnant-almost-married-youngest sister.'' She replied. Phoebe smiled and pulled away from the hug, ''I know, but you're still my favourite.'' Paige smiled back and nodded. ''Well hurry with your breakfast so you can take a shower. Then we can get you ready for the big moment.'' Phoebe told her. ''Yes boss. Is Leo at Cole's already?'' ''Yeah and so is Luke, don't worry Sweetie. Everything will be perfect today.'' Phoebe said whilst leading Paige into the kitchen.

''Oh no no no no. Don't do this to me please.'' Paige begged. She was ready to get under the shower, but the problem was, it didn't work. ''Please don't.'' She turned the taps on and off again, but that didn't help either. Paige rolled her eyes and pulled her dressing gown back on. She opened the bathroomdoor, ''Pheebs!'' Phoebe came out of her bedroom with the moisturiser still on her face. She walked towards her younger sister, ''What's wrong honey?'' she asked with a questioning look on her face. ''The shower refuses to work and now I can't wash my hair and it will look horrible at the wedding.'' Paige rambled at top speed. Phoebe let out a small laugh and placed her hand on Paige's arm, ''Calm down Paige, I'm sure we can find a solution for this.'' She told her. Paige sighed slightly, ''But what if we can't?'' she protested. Phoebe shook her head, ''Wait here. I'm going to get this stuff off my face and then I will check downstairs.'' And before Paige was able to protest again Phoebe walked off.

Cole smiled slightly as Leo fastened his tie for him. He couldn't believe this was finally going to happen. He was finally going to marry Paige. Leo gave him a supportive pat on the shoulder, ''There you go.'' He said. Cole smiled a bit nervously, ''Thanks.'' He sorted out the sleeves of his white shirt and looked in the mirror it his reflection. He smiled slightly to himself, the last time he had looked this dressed up was about 3 and a half years ago, when he married Phoebe. This time it would be different, though. He felt different with Paige. She was the only woman who could make his heart beat faster and slower at the same time. Of course Phoebe was his first real love and he would always have a thing for her, deep inside his heart. But he loved Paige more now and if he had to choose between the two sisters, he would definately choose for Paige, simply because he didn't want anyone else but her. He sighed inwardly, he couldn't wait to put the ring on Paige's finger and make her his wife. A swirl of blue lights lit up the hallway for a second and Leo and Cole both looked up. A moment later Phoebe walked into the bedroom. ''Hey guys, we have a little problem, there's not hot running water at the Manor. Can Paige take a shower here?'' she asked, smiling at Cole. Cole looked at Phoebe, ''Umm. Sure it's her house too.'' He said. Phoebe smiled again, ''I'd thank you, but I'll leave that job for Paige tonight.'' ''Pheebs!'' Paige's voice sounded from the halllway, though it sounded like she was laughing. Phoebe laughed, ''Thanks Cole.'' She smiled at Leo and left the room. Leo shook his head and took place on the bed.

Paige stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. She wrapped it around her body and moved her hair out of the way. She picked up a brush and started brushing it as she heard a knock on the door. ''Yeah you can come in Pheebs.'' She said whilst continueing to brush her hair. The bathroomdoor opened and in stead of Phoebe, Cole sneaked in. He closed the door behind him quietly. Paige looked up, '"Cole! You're not allowed to see me yet.'' She said. Cole smiled quiltily, ''I'm sorry. I missed you.'' He replied quietly. Paige couldn't help but smile, ''But seeing the bride before the wedding isn't going to bring much luck.'' ''Oh so we break that tradition. We're allowed to get married, luck enough.'' He walked over to her and wrapped his strong arms around her body. Paige looked up at him, ''You just can't keep your hands off me, can you?'' she said, a smile playing on her lips. Cole shook his head and kissed her lips softly, ''Nope. You look gorgeous.'' He told her. Paige let out a laugh, ''Right. You don't have to suck up I'll marry you, don't worry.'' Cole smiled, ''I know. But I'm still allowed to suck up.'' He traced his finger down her back and felt Paige shiver slightly under his touch. Paige placed her hands on his chest, ''I love you.'' She told him. Cole smiled, ''I know. I love you too.'' He lowered his head and pressed his lips on hers gently. Paige felt her heart flutter, like it always did when he kissed her after being away for a while, and returned his kiss. Phoebe knocked on the bathroomdoor, ''Paige, are you ready?'' she asked. Paige pulled back smiling, ''Quick, go.'' She whispered. Cole smiled back and kissed her cheek, ''Love you.'' He whispered back and then shimmered out. ''Yes Pheebs. I'm ready.'' Paige said. Phoebe walked into the bathroom and noticed the soft blush on Paige's cheeks. She smiled slightly to herself, it was obvious that Cole had just payed a visit to the bathroom.

''Shh..she's coming.'' Piper, who quickly walked into the kitchen, said. The talking faded away and everybody turned their heads towards the conservatory. Cole took a deep breath and glanced at Phoebe, who smiled at him and nodded slightly. Cole smiled back weakly and looked up as Paige slowly entered the garden. She looked nervous, but Cole didn't see that. He grinned widely. Her dress was gorgeous. It was strapless and made of some silky white fabric. The dress was perfectly draped around her body. Paige looked simply breathtaking. She flashed Cole a tentative smile as she came closer and handed her flowers to Piper. Cole smiled back slightly and their hands brushed when she finally stood in front of him. All the guests sat back down on their seats. ''Dear beloved, we are gathered here tonight to celebrate the marriage of Paige Matthews and Cole Turner.'' The minister started. Cole looked down at Paige and smiled, she smiled back at him slightly nervous. The moment was finally there, they were getting married. Something they didn't think would be possible. Leo bounced Glen on his knee gently and watched Paige and Cole, both not being able to stop smiling. ''You may now exchange your vows.'' The minister said. ''Cole..'' she looked at him.

''_Paige, through all the years I never could've imagine we would end up here together. Now I don't wish to be anywhere else than here with you. You have managed to win the biggest spot in my heart and you will always stay there. I vow to love and cherish you every day for the rest of my whole life. All I am is yours, baby.'' _

''Paige..'' the minister said, now looking at her. Paige paused for a moment and looked into Cole's eyes. 'Please don't let her have forgotten her vows.' Piper thought as she clapsed her hands in her lap. Paige smiled and took a deep breath.

''_Cole, through all the struggles we've been through, I always knew we would make it as a couple. Now we are standing her, in front of all our friends and our family, ready to share our lifes with each other. I vow to stay loyal and to love you every day of our marriage until death takes us part and even after that I will keep loving you. You have my heart, my body and my soul now all that's left is that I want to let you know that I love you more than anything and nobody will ever be able to take that feeling away from me.''_

Cole bit his lower lip and sighed inwardly as Paige finished. He felt like the luckiest guy on earth. ''You will now exchange the rings.'' Wyatt raised the small white pillow with the rings and Paige and Cole both took the rings off it. Paige smiled as Cole put the ring on her finger carefully. She took Cole's hand in hers and tried to put the ring on it, but she couldn't and laughed slightly. ''Cole it doesn't fit anymore.'' She said. The guests laughed gently as Cole smiled and helped Paige to put the ring on his finger. ''You may now kiss the bride.'' The minister said. Cole smiled and wrapped his arms around Paige. Paige smiled back and lowered his head, kissing him softly on his dry lips. Cole kissed back and the guests all arose, smiling and clapping. Paige pulled away from the kiss and gave her new husband a hug. Cole let out a laugh and hugged back tightly.

A few hours later the reception was fully going and Cole was looking around the Manor for Paige. He finished his glass of whiskey and put on a table somewhere when he saw Paige talking to Glen. He smiled slightly to himself and walked over to them. Paige looked up when she felt two warm, muscular arms wrap themselves around her waist and smiled, ''Hey you.'' She said. Cole kissed her cheek, ''Hey.'' He looked up at Glen and gave him a smile, ''Hiya.'' Glen nodded towards him, ''I'm going to go now Paige, promised I wouldn't be home late. Congratulations again.'' He said as he kissed her cheek gently. Paige smiled, ''Thanks for coming Sweetie.'' ''Yeah thanks.'' Cole agreed. Glen smiled, ''No problem, we'll talk soon Paige.'' Paige nodded and Glen walked off. Cole let out a small sigh and lowered his head slightly, ''What do you say we get out of here, just you and me.'' He whispered in Paige's ear as he ran his hand across her stomach. ''Umm.. tempting.'' Paige replied, leaning back against his broad chest and closing her eyes. Cole kissed her neck gently, ''I just want to be alone with my gorgeous wife.'' He said. Paige pulled away slightly and turned around so taht she faced him, ''And I want to be alone with my gorgeous husband, but it's out after party, we can't just leave.'' She told him, moving her arms over his shoulders. ''hmm.'' Cole placed his hands on Paige's waist. ''Fine.'' He pouted. Paige let out a laugh, ''Don't pout.'' She placed her finger on his lips. Cole smiled, ''Sorry.'' He leaned in to kiss her but then paused. Paige looked up at him smiling, ''What?'' she pulled him closer by his tie. ''Henry.'' Cole mumbled. Paige let go off Cole's tie and turned around. Henry was standing in the doorway, he smiled weakly at Paige when she turned around. Paige kissed Cole's cheek, ''Be right back sweetie.'' Cole nodded and Paige walked towards Henry. ''Hey.'' She said. ''Hey, erm.. congratulations I guess.'' Henry replied. Paige smiled, ''Thanks, I didn't think you would come.'' Henry shrugged slightly, ''I had to pick Glen up anyways and what has happened between us is the past now isn't it?'' he folded his arms. ''Hmm yeah.'' Paige said, not really knowing how to reply. Henry looked down at her dress, ''You look great in that dress, you know.'' Paige looked up and saw the disappointment in his warm, brown eyes. She bit her lower lip lightly, ''Yeah. Thank you.'' She couldn't help but feeling guilty because of the look on Henry's face. Henry smiled and gave Paige a hug, ''I'm happy for you.'' He said, though deep down, he knew he was jealous of Cole. Paige hugged back slightly, ''I'm sorry if this is hurting you, Henry. I don't mean to hurt you.'' Henry pulled away from the hug and looked at her. ''I know Paige, don't worry.'' He smiled slightly, ''I'm going to go now okay?'' Paige nodded, ''Alright, thanks for coming Sweetie.'' Henry nodded as well and then walked off to collect Glen and his stuff.

Leo orbed into his bedroom. He let out a small sigh and looked up at the ceiling. He had just given up being an Elder after having decided his family was the most important thing to him. Leo took a deep breath and walked towards the door to go downstairs, but the door opened before he could reach it and Paige and Cole walked in in the middle of a passionate kiss. Leo stopped and Cole closed the door behind himself with his foot. Leo smiled and shook his head. He let out a cough and Paige and Cole both looked up. Paige blushed gently, ''Wrong room.'' She said. Cole laughed and let go off Paige, ''Looks like it.'' Leo smiled, ''I don't think Piper would appreciate it if you two continue that here.'' He told them. Cole smiled back, ''Sorry, we weren't really paying attention.'' Leo nodded, ''I noticed and I really don't want to butt in, but isn't this your reception? Aren't you supposed to attend it?'' he said. Cole grinned and looked at Paige. ''What? I said that, but you started seducing me.'' She told him as she took his hand. Cole raised an eyebrow, ''I did not.'' Paige smiled innocently at him and walked out of the bedroom. Cole grinned at Leo and followed Paige. Leo laughed slightly to himself and then followed the newlyweds out of the bedroom.

At 3am Paige and Cole said goodbye to the last guests who were just leaving the house. Cole closed the door and pulled Paige closer to himself, ''I thought they'd never leave.'' He joked. Paige smiled and placed her hands on his broad chest. ''Can we shimmer to out honeymoon place now?'' she asked still smiling. ''As soon as you've given your sisters a big goodbye hug.'' Piper's voice said. Paige looked up and saw her sisters walking into hallway, both carrying a bag from Cole and Paige. Paige smiled and Cole let go off her. She walked over to her siters who put the bags down. ''I would never forget that.'' Paige said as she wrapped Phoebe in a hug. ''I didn't think you would.'' Phoebe hugged back tightly. ''Have fun Sweetie.'' She said. ''Thanks.'' Paige let go off Phoebe and now hugged Piper. Cole watched the three sisters and smiled slightly to himself. He wondered if Phoebe was completely okay with this all now. Somehow he could imagine she still felt angry sometimes. He smiled and hugged back as Phoebe wrapped her arms around him, ''You two Cole, enjoy yourselves.'' She told him as she let go off him again. ''We will, thanks.'' He picked up his bag. Piper handed Paige an envelope, ''Don't look yet, it's for the honeymoon.'' She said. Paige smiled, ''Thanks Hunny, you too Pheebs.'' Pheebs smiled back and nodded to let her know it was okay. Paige picked up her bag and walked over to Cole. ''Well, say both goodbye to your husband.'' She told Piper and Phoebe. Piper smiled, ''Will do.'' She replied as Cole moved his arm around his new wife. Paige looked up at him and smiled, ''Lets go.'' She said. Cole nodded, smiling back and then shimmered out with her to a beautiful exotic place.

A/N: Yay I've finished chapter 22, which allows me to put chapter 23 up! and i'm going to do that now, I'm proud of that chapter.. xxxx sas.. ps. I like reviews! just hit the little blue button!


	23. Unbreakable

**A/N: there's my pride! Chapter 23 is up yay! I used the song ''Unbreakable'' from Westlife for this chapter and I really hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed Characters, but I do own Luke, Phoebe's husband. **

**Chapter 23 – Unbreakable**

Cole shimmered with his arm around Paige and holding a suitcase into a corner of the Hotel. ''You have reached your destination.'' He said. Paige let out a laugh and moved her bag to her other hand, ''Come on lets check in, I really need to get out of this dress.'' She said as she walked towards the counter. Cole smiled, ''It looks good on you, though.'' He followed her. Paige put her bag down and pressed the bell on the counter. A man in suit walked towards her, ''Yes can I help you?'' he asked with an accent. ''Hi, we have reserved a room under the name 'Turner' for this week.'' Paige said. ''Hold on a second.'' The man picked up a list and looked through it, ''Oh yes I see, Mr. And Mrs. Turner. You have a room for the 20th until the 27th right?'' Paige nodded, ''Right.'' ''Okay.'' The man handed her a key, ''This is your key, if you lose it you have to inform us and you'll get a new key. In this brochure is everything you need to know about when dinner is served.'' He said, handing Paige a brochure as well. ''Okay, Thank you.'' ''Have fun during your stay at the Hotel and if there are any complications please inform us.'' Paige smiled, ''I will, Thanks.'' She picked up her bag again and looked at Cole. ''Lets get moving.'' He said as he walked towards the elevator. Paige followed him slowly, because she couldn't walk as fast as him with her wedding dress. Cole pushed the button from the elevator and smiled at his new wife, ''You don't even need a husband you're very independant you know.'' He told her. ''I know. I need a big strong husband who gives me his love, though.'' Paige replied as she got into the elevator. Cole followed and pushed another button after which the doors closed, ''4th floor right?'' he asked. ''Yeah room 198.'' Paige replied. ''Okay.'' Cole let out a small sigh and looked at Paige. She looked back at him, ''Tired?'' Cole smiled and shook his head, ''No, happy. Very happy.'' He replied. Paige smiled, ''Me too.'' The elevator stopped and the doors opened, Paige and Cole stepped out of it. ''Okay, which way?'' Cole asked. Paige looked around, ''To the right.'' She walked that way and Cole followed her. ''Here it is.'' Paige stopped in front of the door that had a sign saying _198_. Cole knicked the key from her, ''This is my job.'' He said as he opened the door. Paige laughed slightly and watced, ''Why?'' she asked. Cole smiled and kissed her cheek, ''Wait here.'' He took Paige's bag and walked into the room. Paige waited and watched Cole putting the bags down in the room. He took his jacket off and threw it on the bed. Paige raised her eyebrow, ''What are you doing sweetie?'' she asked. Cole walked back towards her, ''This is a tradition, isn't it.'' ''What is?'' Cole lifted Paige up carefully, ''This.'' He replied.

took my hand,  
touched my heart,  
held me close,  
you were always there,  
by my side,  
night and day,  
through it all,  
baby, come one bay,  
swept away on the wave of emotion,  
I were caught in the eye of the storm,  
and whenever you smile,  
I can hardly believe that you're mine,  
believe that you're mine,

Paige laughed and moved her arms around his neck, ''Feels good.'' Cole smiled and carried her into the room, gently closing the door with his foot. ''Are you going to carry me everywhere now?'' Paige asked jokingly. ''It's not good for my back.'' Cole replied walking towards the bed. Paige smiled, ''You're just so tough.'' ''Watch it you.'' Cole lowered her to the bed gently. Paige let go off him and looked at him smiling. Cole smiled back and placed his hand next to her. Paige pulled him closer gently and took his tie off. ''You're better in taking it off then putting it on, aren't you?'' Cole said quietly. Paige moved his tie under the pillow and started to unbutton his white shirt. Cole watched and smiled, he loved her so much. They had managed to get married without any demonic interruptions and he was sure this marriage was going to work. He would make sure it was going to. Cole snapped out of his daydream when Paige gently slid the shirt off his shoulders, Cole moved his arms to help her take it off and smiled at her. Paige smiled back and moved her hands to his chest. She kissed back as his lips touched hers and Cole moved slightly, but kept his weight above her by leaning on his arms. Paige smiled slightly and ran her hand down his arm as she deepened the kiss, she wanted him to move on top of her, but she didn't want to pull back from the kiss to tell him that. Cole felt her smile against his lips and kissed slightly harder. He moved his hand to her back as she arched her back towards him and unzipped her weddingdress carefully. Paige moved slightly and helped Cole to take it off and pulled back slightly. Cole looked at her, ''What's wrong?'' he asked. Paige bit her lip and smiled, ''Nothing, just don't think you can take my dress off whilst kissing me.'' She replied. Cole let out a small laugh, ''Fine.'' He sat up slightly and took Paige's dress off gently. Paige watched and smiled as she saw him taking her dress off as careful as he could, trying not to damage it. She held back a laugh and held out her hand towards Cole. Cole looked at her hand and smiled, ''That ring looks familiar I think I have it as well.'' He said. ''Stop pretending to be funny and just kiss me.'' Paige replied.

this love is unbreakable,  
it's unmistakable,  
and each time I look in your eyes,  
I know why,  
this love is untouchable,  
I feel in my heart,  
just can't deny,  
each time I look in your eyes,  
ow baby,  
I know why,  
this love is unbreakable,

Cole let out a small laugh and took her hand, ''Sorry.'' He let her pull him closer and he moved on top of her, kissing her softly again. Paige smiled and kissed back moving one of her arms around his neck. She felt Cole run his hand down her waist. The feeling of his warm fingers running down her skin made her shiver and she moved her leg over Cole. Cole smiled and ran his hand back up her body, he moved the strap of her bra off her shoulder. He left her lips and moved his attention to her neck. He made a trail of soft butterfly kisses that moved down her neck and smiled slightly as Paige started to breathe deeper. She tilted her head back slightly and ran her hand down Cole's back and felt him kissing towards her shoulder. Paige smiled she hadn't ever felt so wanted, Cole knew exactly where to kiss or stroke her and he was perfectly gentle. Not something you would say about a demon. She let out a quiet moan, ''Cole..'' He moved his hand towards her leg and kissed Paige's stomach. Her weak spot. Paige bit her lower lip and held onto the sheets lightly. 'The weddingnight is definately the most passionate night.' She thought as she closed her eyes again. Cole smiled as he pulled back slightly, he ran his finger across Paige's stomach and felt her stiffen her body. He looked at her and smiled, he was so lucky to have her. She was so sweet and cute, yet she could be very serious and also dangerous when she was angry or when she had the right potion. Cole loved everything about her, from her white soft skin to the way she smiled or laughed. Cole found the way she moved perfect and loved to watch her sleep peacefully, sometimes mumbling quietly. She talked about the weirdest things in her sleep and he bit his lower lip not to laugh when he remembered how she had talked to herself in her sleep about the ingredients from a potion. Cole snapped out of his trance when he saw Paige opening her eyes, he smiled. ''Are you okay?'' Paige asked. ''Yeah, sorry got carried away with my thought.'' He moved on top of her again and Paige laughed slightlly, ''What were you thinking about then?'' she asked curiously. Cole smiled, ''Nothing.''

He kissed her soft, now less glossy, lips again and moved his hand to her waist. Paige kissed back and unbuckled his belt, taking it off gently and dropping it to the floor. She felt Cole moving his hand to her back and she deepened the kiss. Cole kissed back and moved his hand to the back of Paige's bra, in an attempt to unclip it. Paige moved slightly trying to make it easier for him, but it didn't help and she burst out laughing. Cole looked at her and laughed as well, ''Sorry, don't know what's wrong with it.'' He said. Paige smiled, ''You've always managed to unclip it.'' She replied, still laughing gently. ''This one is different it has got more clips.'' He told her, trying to find an excuse. Paige rolled her eyes n smiled, ''Are you just going to give in?'' Cole smiled back and shook his head, ''No.'' He moved his hand to her back again. ''Just..slowly.'' Paige told him. Cole nodded and unclipped her bra he smiled and kissed her again, taking it off with the help of Paige. Paige kissed back and they sunk deep into their romantic and passionate weddingnight together.

share the laughter,  
share the tears,  
we both know,  
we'll go on from here,  
'cause together,  
we are strong,  
in my arms,  
that's where you belong,  
I've been touched by the hands of an angel  
I'll be blessed by the power of love,  
and whenever you smile,  
I cat hardly believe that you're mine,

Cole moved for the second time off Paige, breathing deeply. He pulled the sheets up slightly and smiled, ''That's what I call good sex.'' Paige let out a laugh and moved her hair out of her face, ''I agree.'' ''Do you think these walls are big?'' Cole asked looking at her. Paige smiled, ''I hope so, though I don't think it would help.'' She replied teasingly. Cole shifted onto his side, ''What's that supposed to mean?'' he moved his arm over Paige. ''Nothing.'' Paige smiled innocently and kissed his cheek, ''Love you.'' ''Hmm, love you too.'' Cole replied as he pulled her closer into his embrace. Paige cuddled into him and closer her eyes. ''Comfy?'' Cole asked as he stroked her arm lightly. Paige shivered slightly, ''Yeah. Warm and comfy.'' She replied. Cole kissed her cheek, ''Good.'' He pulled the sheets futher over himself and Paige. Paige let out a small sigh and took Cole's hand in hers, ''Don't watch me sleep tomorrow morning, alright?'' she asked quietly. ''Alright.'' Cole replied, he linked fingers with her. ''Promise?" ''Promise.'' Cole rested his head on the pillow and closed his eyes. He felt Paige move slightly and stroked her back gently. ''Do you think Glen will be okay with Pheebs?'' Paige whispered. Cole nodded slightly, ''He'll be fine, don't worry sweetie.'' He replied as he continued stroking her back. Cole felt Paige breathe out on his chest and smiled slightly, ''Sleep well Baby.'' He said. ''Night.'' Paige replied, her voice quiet. Cole moved slightly and pulled the sheet over Paige's shoulder so she wouldn't get cold. He closed his eyes and let after a while, the sleep take over his body.

this love is unbreakable,  
it's unmistakable,  
each time I look in your eyes,  
I know why,  
this love is untouchable,  
I feel in my heart,  
just can't deny,  
each time you whisper my name,  
oh baby,  
I know why,  
this love is unbreakable,

The next morning Paige woke up because of a stream of sunlight that came through the curtains and streamed right upon her face. She blinked a several times with her eyes before they adjusted to the light and she smiled as she remembered where she was. On her Honeymoon. And she and Cole had had an amazing night last night. She could still feel her skin tingle, there wasn't a place on her body that Cole hadn't kissed, stroked or touched. She let out a delighted sigh and closed her eyes, she wanted this memory to never end. A smile spread over her face as she remembered Cole's gentle laugh when he couldn't get her bra off. 'That's what I call good sex.' Paige thought and she laughed slightly to herself, it definately had been good, more than good. It had been perfect. She opened her eyes again and shifted onto her side. She found Cole still asleep next to her and smiled again. 'Who's going to be watch the other one sleeping now?' she thought as she pulled the sheets against her chest. Cole let out a quiet moan and shifted onto his side, his face turned towards Paige. She moved her hair out of her face and ran her finger down Cole's arm. She saw him shiver slightly and smiled. 'I shouldn't wake him up.' Paige thought as she gently stroked Cole's hair. She was so happy where she was now, years ago when she met Cole, she couldv'e never imagined this. If someone wouldv'e told her that she and Cole would end up married, with a son and another baby coming, she would've laughed so much. But now she had forgiven Cole for trying to kill her and Cole had forgiven her for vanquishing him.

'We're definately the proof that opposite attraction exists.' Paige thought as she continued stroking Cole's hair. Cole moved slightly and started to wake, but he kept his eyes closed. A small smile played on his lips when he felt Paige stroking his hair and figured that she was awake already. Paige watched him smile and leaned closer to him, ''I love you so much Cole.'' She whispered and she kissed his cheek lightly. Cole suddenly grabbed Paige around her waist and pulled him on top of himself. ''Cole!'' Paige laughed and moved, ''You were awake, how long?'' She sat up and wrapped the sheets around her body. Cole smiled, ''About 2 minutes.'' He replied, placing his hands on her legs. Paige smiled back, ''You shouldn't scare your wife like that.'' She told him, placing her hands on his chest. Cole pretended to pout, ''Forgive me?'' he said. Paige laughed slightly and put her finger on his lips, ''Don't pout like that. I forgive you.'' Cole smiled and kissed the top of her finger, ''You love me really.'' He said. Paige nodded and moved closer to him, ''Yeah I do.'' Cole looked into her sparkling eyes, ''I love you too.'' He replied, before her lips touched his. He smiled slightly and kissed back whilst moving his hand to her waist.

through fire and flames,  
when all this is over,  
our love still remains

There was a knock on the door and Paige pulled away from the kiss slightly. ''Room Service.'' A female voice said. ''Hmm.. I'll get it.'' Cole said as he moved Paige off himself gently. Paige smiled, ''Okay.'' She sat up slightly and watched Cole getting up. He pulled his boxers on and answered the door. Paige watched smiling how he talked to the woman and accepted a tray with breakfast. Cole handed her some money and then closed the door. ''Breakfast's here.'' He said as he walked back to the bed. ''Mmm.. It looks really nice.'' Paige said, sitting up properly. Cole placed the tray on the bed and sat back next to his wife. ''Let me get dressed first.'' Paige said as she got up. ''Why it's vacation, besides you look fine in a sheet.'' Cole picked up a croissant. ''It's a little too comfortable.'' Paige picked up her dressing gown and put it on. ''And that isn't?'' Cole took a bite from the croissant. ''Oh stop being annoying.'' She replied and sat back down on the bed. Cole grinned and held a piece of croissant in front of her, ''Open..'' he said. Paige smiled and opened her mouth. Cole put the bread in it, ''What do you say then?'' he looked at her. ''Thanks.'' Paige replied. ''Don't talk with your mouth full.'' Cole said, he flashed her a smile and kissed her cheek, ''Love you.'' Paige narrowed her eyes slightly and swallowed the bread, ''You're way too happy in the morning.'' ''Because I'm married to such a beautiful young woman.'' Cole told her with a serious look on his face. Paige smiled, ''Stop buttering me up.'' She said. ''I'm not buttering you up, I'm just telling you how I feel.'' Cole replied as he placed his hand on her cheek. Paige looked at him, ''You don't have to tell me. I already know how you feel.'' ''How?'' ''You've showed me last night.'' Paige smiled and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. Cole let out a small laugh, ''Okay, still like telling you how I feel, though.'' ''Cute.'' Paige replied, she ran her finger down his chest. ''Lets eat shall we?'' Cole asked, giving her a kiss on her lips. ''Lets kiss first.'' Paige replied, she moved closer to Cole and kissed him gently. He laughed slightly and kissed back, pulling her into an embrace.

this love is unbreakable,  
it's unmistakable,  
each time I look in your eyes,  
I know why,  
this love is untouchable,  
feeling my heart,  
just can't deny,  
each time you whisper my name,  
oh baby,  
I know why,  
each time I look in your eyes,  
Oh baby,  
I know why...

...this love is unbreakable,

A/N: Well I hope you liked it. Leave a review please just hit the little button! I'm going to start writing chapter 24 soon! xxxx Sas


	24. Everything's gonna be okay

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews people:) Really appreciated it. Chapter 24 is finally here!**

**Disclaimer: ...you know the drill!**

**Chapter 24 – Everything's gonna be okay.**

''Here you go Sweetie.'' Paige looked up from under her big sunhat and took the drink that Cole handed to her. ''Thanks you're the best.'' She said. Cole smiled and sat back down next to her in the sand, ''I know.'' He replied. ''Bighead.'' Paige mumbled as she brought the pink straw to her mouth and took a sip from her drink. Cole let out a laugh and laid back, ''Thanks.'' He closed his eyes and moved his hands behind his head. ''You're welcome.'' Paige put her drink down in the san carefully and moved her weight on top of Cole. ''Oww.'' Cole opened his eyes and placed his hands on Paige's legs. ''Evil.'' She said, hitting him gently. Cole flashed a smile at her, ''Careful I'm old.'' He told her. Paige smiled back and shook her head, ''You're not old.'' She replied, as she placed her hands on his bare chest. Cole nodded gently, ''I am 120, you're 28. That makes me very old.'' He stroked her legs with his thumbs. ''No. Old men are wrinkly, bald or grey, grumpy, not good in bed, impotent and they don't have a 28 year old wife unless they are very rich.'' Paige said smiling. Cole hid his smile, ''I do have wrinkles.'' He protested. ''Shush, just some wrinkles on your forehead and I think that's cute. Now are you grumpy or bald or grey?'' ''Sometimes grumpy. And my hair is starting to get grey.'' Cole said. Paige moved her hands slightly, ''Are you bad in bed?'' ''No. Well you said I'm amazing.'' ''Impotent?'' Cole let out a laugh, ''Obviously not.'' Paige smiled, ''And do you have a 28 year old wife who loves you for who you are and not for the money you have?'' she asked. ''Hmm..'' Cole teased. Paige hit him playfully, ''Well do you?'' Cole laughed, ''Alright alright. Yes I do.'' He said. Paige smiled and kissed him softly, ''That's what like to hear. Now can my young, fit husband please rub my back with sunlotion? I don't want to get a sunburn.'' She moved off him gently. ''Fine. Gold digger.'' Paige laughed and Cole picked up the bottle of sunlotion as he sat up, ''Lay down then'' he told her. Paige nodded and did as was asked.

Piper leaned back against Leo's chest, ''Hmm finally alone.'' She said. Leo smiled and wrapped his arms around her, ''Yeah.'' He kissed her cheek and closed his eyes. Their relationship had definately improved after Leo told Piper that he had given up being an Elder for his family. He was more home now and he had more time to spend time with his family. Wyatt was happier and Chris listened better to what he was told. Piper sighed deeply and took Leo's hands within hers. ''I love you.'' She told him. Leo smiled, ''I love you too honey.'' He moved slightly. Piper closed her eyes as well, ''Shall we ask Phoebe and Luke if they want to babysit tomorrow?'' she suggested. ''Sure, where do you want to go?'' Leo asked, playing with her hands. ''Hmm. I don't know, a restaurant. Indian one maybe.'' She replied. Leo smiled, ''Sounds like a good plan to me.''

_Paige walked into the bedroom, ''Cole?'' she said, placing her hand on her stomach as she felt the baby kick. She smiled slightly to herself, the little girl she was carrying with her for 7 months now, was definately going to be a tough one. She walked towards the bed, but Cole wasn't in it. ''Baby? Where are you?'' she sat down and took her cellphone out of her pocket at the same time that Cole flamed into the room. Paige looked up and her eyes widened. Had she just seen that right? Did Cole just flame or was her pregnancy playing tricks on her? ''B-baby?'' she said, getting up. Cole turned around and looked at her, Paige saw his completely black eyes, the sign of being evil. Cole looked at her, a grin starting to form at the corners of his mouth. Paige carefully took a step closer to him, ''Sweetie it's me. Paige. Remember?'' she said quietly. Cole smiled and walked towards her, ''I know. I remember.'' He spoke with a heavy voice, whilst wrapping his arms around Paige's body. Paige flinched slightly and looked up at him, ''You do?'' Cole nodded and pulled her closer to himself. ''But Cole.. you're the Source aren't you?'' she asked carefully. Cole conjured an athame behind Paige's back, ''What makes you think that, baby?'' he asked as sweet as he could. ''I – Your eyes.'' Paige replied. Cole grinned and stabbed Paige in her back with the athame. –_

Paige woke up with a gasp, she sat straight up in bed, breathing deeply and some of her hair sticking to her forehead. She could still feel the athame making its way into her back, but it had been a dream, right? She felt with her hand behind her back and looked at her hand when she pulled it back – blood. Paige suddenly didn't feel so good and breathed deeper, ''C-Cole.'' She said shakily. She looked over at Cole's body, breathing peacefully. He moved slightly, but continued to sleep. ''Cole..wake up.'' Cole let out a quiet moan and started to wake. He turned over and opened his eyes, ''Paige?'' he said, his voice slightly hoarse. ''Cole. My dream, you stabbed me. I'm bleeding.'' Sweat started to form on Paige's forehead and Cole sat up quickly, ''What. Hun what are you talking about?'' he asked rushed. ''My back.'' Paige replied, she could feel the tears prick in her eyes, what if something happened to the baby? Cole pushed the covers off himself and looked at her back, ''Oh my God, Paige did you dream this.'' He asked, placing his hand on her back gently. Paige closed her eyes and nodded, she hadn't ever been this scared. ''Paige, you have to summon an Elder.'' Cole told her as he tore up a sheet. Paige shook her head, ''I can't. I don't know how.'' She said. ''Yes you do, you just have to concentrate.'' Cole told her sternly whilst pushing the sheet on the wound gently. Paige moaned slightly, ''Cole.'' ''Paige, please.'' Cole kissed her cheek, ''You're a charmed-one you can do this.'' He took her hand and squeezed in it gently. Paige closed her eyes again and focused on summoning an Elder. Only a moment later, bright blue lights filled the hotel suite. ''Paige, why are you summoning me?'' Katie asked. Cole looked up, ''You need to heal her, she was dreaming I stabbed her and when she woke up she was bleeding.'' He told Katie at top speed. ''What? Paige are you hurt?'' Katie walked over to the bed. Paige nodded, ''Heal, please my baby.'' She whispered. ''Cole remove the sheet.'' Katie told him. Cole removed the sheet and revealed the stab wound on Paige's back. ''That's from an athame.'' Katie said as she held her hands over the injury. Paige bit her lower lip, 'Please don't let anything have happened to the baby.' She thought. Cole watched as Katie's hands started to glow and slowly healed Paige's back. Cole smiled slightly, ''You're going to be fine, Paige.'' He told her. Paige nodded and looked at Katie, ''Thanks.'' Katie smiled, ''It's okay, but you have to do something about that dreaming Paige. I haven't heard of it before, but it could happen again.'' She told her now sounding more serious. Paige looked at her, ''But what could it be? I mean dreaming you get stabbed and then actually being injured when you wake up?'' Katie shrugged slightly, ''I'll ask the other Elders if you want.'' She suggested. ''Please do that.'' Cole said, he placed his hand on Paige's shoulder, ''I'm going to go to the Underworld to see if I can get any information there.'' He told his wife. Paige nodded in agreement, ''Okay.'' Katie got up, ''I'll let you know if there's something important, bye.'' And she orbed out in the same mass of blue lights as she had appeared in.

Cole kissed Paige's forehead and got up. Paige smiled slightly and watched him getting dressed, ''Are you going as well already?'' she asked. Cole nodded and pulled his shirt on, ''I'll be back as soon as I can.'' He said as he buttoned his shirt up. ''But baby we're on honeymoon.'' Paige pushed the covers off herself. ''I know, that's why I promise I won't be long.'' Cole placed his hands on the bed and kissed Paige's lips softly, ''Love you, don't fall asleep.'' He told her. Cole knew Paige wasn't going to like it that he left to go to the Underworld on their honeymoon, but he was prepared to do anything to keep her safe like now. ''Hmm. I love you too, be careful.'' Paige replied. Cole smiled at her and shimmered out. Paige rolled her eyes and got up, ''Don't fall asleep.'' She said with a mock tone in her voice. She got dressed and walked into the bathroom to do her hair.

That night Cole and Paige walked back upstairs after having had dinner in the big hall of the hotel. ''Enjoyed your dinner Sweety?'' Cole asked. They had taken 'today's special' which contained Cole's favourite, medium rare steak. Paige looked at him and smiled, ''Yeah, it was lovely.'' She walked to their room and opened the door. ''Want a drink baby?'' Paige put the keys down. ''Please, whiskey.'' Cole replied whilst taking his jacket off. ''Neat right?'' Paige walked over to the minibar. ''Hm Hmm.'' He placed his jacket on the bed and walked over to Paige. ''There you go.'' She handed him his glass of whiskey and picked up her own iced-tea. ''Original.'' Cole told her as he placed a hand on her waist. She always took iced-tea or mineral water. ''I know.'' Paige put her own hand on Cole's and took a sip from her drink, ''Want to go to the balcony?'' she asked looking up at him slightly. Cole looked down at her and nodded, he watched her taking his hand and leading him to the balcony of their room, where they had a beautiful sight over the beach and the sea. He smiled and placed his glass on the side of the balcony. ''Careful, it might fall.'' Paige said. ''Don't worry it won't.'' Cole wrapped his strong arms around Paige and rested his head on her shoulder, ''We should do this more often.'' ''What hugging?'' Paige teased as she kissed his cheek softly. ''No, going to this kind of places, just us.'' He explained. He ran his hand down her back and felt her shiver slightly. ''Yeah. I agree.'' Paige whispered in reply as she closed her eyes. ''Want me to take you to bed?'' Cole whispered in her ear. Paige nodded, ''Please.'' She was a little afraid of having one of those dreams again, but she was too tired to worry about it properly. Cole picked her up carefully and walked back into the room. He placed Paige on the soft bed carefully. Paige looked up at him and smiled, ''Thank you.'' She closed her eyes and let Cole tuck her in. ''Sleep well baby.'' He said, kissing her lips softly. Before Paige could reply, sleep took over her body and she let the dreams float in.

_A surpressed moan came from out of the alley. Paige walked closer to it, ''Cole?'' she said. She heard another gun shot and started running, something was very wrong. ''No! Cole.'' She heard a female voice calling out, she could swear that was her own voice. Paige ran into the alley and saw Cole's body lying on the ground, his chest was heaving and she saw herself knelt down next to him. What was going on? ''Cole, why aren't you healing? Please baby, don't go.'' She heard herself saying. The shape of a tall man came running towards her, was he going to hurt her too? He came closer and didn't seem to see her. ''Wait.'' Paige wanted to say, but no sound came out of her mouth and the man ran straight through her. 'This isn't real.' Paige thought, 'This is just a dream I have to wake up.' In the corner of the alley the other Paige started crying, ''Cole don't leave me, don't do this to me.'' ''Paige..'' Cole whispered, but it wasn't the Cole who was laid on the ground that spoke, the voice seemed to be come from further away. Paige looked up, ''Cole?'' she said. She heard a quiet moan. 'How do I wake up?' she thought. _

Paige sat up straight in bed with a gasp, ''Cole?'' she looked around the room frantically and saw Cole lying in the doorway of the balcony, he seemed to be hurt. ''Baby.'' Paige threw the covers off herself and got up, she rushed over to Cole's side. ''Sweety, what's wrong?'' She knelt down next to him. Cole moaned slightly and breathed deeper, ''My stomach.'' He replied. Paige barely dared to look down at his stomach, it looked like he had been shot twice. ''Oh my God, hunny can't you heal yourself?'' she unbuttons his shirt carefully and removed it from the wounds. Cole shook his head, ''Tried.'' He replied with a hoarse voice. Paige took a deep breath, ''Okay, don't panic think Paige.'' She told herself. Would she be able to heal him? She knew Leo couldn't completely heal Cole because he was a demon, but she loved him and that had worked for Piper healing Leo right? Maybe it worked if they used their healing powers together. ''Cole, I'm going to try and heal you, but I need your help.'' She told him, speaking clear and slow so he could understand it. Cole nodded slightly and Paige took his hand, she held her other hand over the injuries and closed her eyes to concentrate, ''Focus baby, I know it's hard.'' She said. She felt Cole squeezing in her hand lightly. Paige opened her eyes when she saw a yellow light appearing, it was working! The wounds closed and Cole took a several deep breaths. Paige smiled widely, ''Hunny, you're okay.'' She said and she threw herself on top of him in a hug. Cole coughed slightly and tried to sit up, ''Hun..'' Paige let go off him and get up, ''I'm sorry, are you okay?'' she asked as she held out her hand to help him up. Cole took her hand and stood up, ''Am now, thanks baby.'' He kissed her cheek softly. A weak smile played on Paige's lips as his lips touched her cheek, ''I really need to do something about that dreaming.'' She said. Cole nodded in agreement, ''I don't want to almost-die again.'' He replied, wrapping his arms around her. ''Hmm.'' Paige rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

Paige stood outside on the balcony a few hours later. Cole had fallen asleep, even though he had tried to stay awake with her, he was just too tired. Paige could hear him snoring gently inside, which made her smile. She looked back in front of her. The sunrise made the sky look simply breathtaking, blue with orange and a little hint of pink. As nice and warm as the sky looked, it was still slightly cold outside, as seen as it was very early in the morning, and Paige wrapped her arms around herself to warm up a little bit. She didn't want to go to sleep again, actually she was afraid to go to sleep again, afraid of getting hurt, or hurting anyone else with her dreams. She yawned quietly and at the same moment blue lights filled the room behind her. Paige raised her eyebrow curiously and turned around. ''Paige, We've found a solution for your problem.'' Katie, who was the one that had just orbed in, said. ''Shh, Cole's asleep.'' Paige replied with a hush tone in her voice as she walked towards Katie. ''Sorry, but I think I know how to get rid off your strange dreams.'' She whispered. ''Really? How?'' Paige closed the doors of the blacony quietly which caused Cole to mumble something in his sleep. ''You need to let Cole throw this potion at you, when you're dreaming again.'' Katie took a small crystal clear vial filled with a dark green liquid out of her pocket. ''Why? What will it do?'' Paige took the vial out of Katie's outstretched hand and looked at it. ''It will summin whoever is behind all this and then Cole can vanquish him. The Elders think it's nothing he can't handle.'' She explained. Paige nodded slightly to let Katie know she was listening whilst she looked at Cole. He looked so cute asleep, so peaceful and innocent, hard to imagine he killed demons every now and then, let alone that he was a demon himself. ''Paige will you do it?'' Katie asked. Paige looked up still smiling slightly, ''Yeah if it works.'' She played with the vial and looked at Katie who nodded in reply. ''It will. Good luck Sweetie.'' ''Thanks, I'll wake him up, though he's probably not going to like it.'' Paige replied, laughing gently. Katie smiled, ''Okay, we'll talk soon.'' And with those words she orbed out of the, now with sun filled, hotel room again. Paige smiled slightly and walked over to the bed. Cole turned onto his side and moved the pillow slightly. Paige took place on the bed and placed the vial on the nightstand, ''Sweetie?'' she said quietly. ''Hmmm..'' Cole moaned slightly, but didn't wake.  
Paige moved closer to him and stroked his hair gently. Whilst pulling her feet onto the bed, ''Wake up baby.'' Cole let out a sigh and started to wake, but didn't open his eyes, he felt too lazy and was too comfortable. ''I need your help Cole.'' Paige leaned closer and pressed her soft lips on his lightly. Cole smiled and kissed back. Paige pulled back and hit his arm playfully, ''You're awake.'' She said. Cole smiled again and still kept his eyes closed, ''No, shush you'll wake me up.'' He replied as he wrapped his arms around Paige's body and pulled her against his chest. ''Fine. If you don't want to help me vanquish a demon then...'' she hinted. Cole opened his eyes and loosened his grip on her, ''What demon?'' he asked suddenly very interested. Paige let out a small laugh and ran her finger down his arm, she felt Cole shiver slightly under her touch, ''The demon, that is behind my dreams.'' She said. ''Right. What do you want me to do baby?'' Cole shifted slightly and looked at the top of her head. ''You need to throw a potion when I start dreaming again, that potion will summon the demon so you can vanquish him.'' Paige explained. She placed her hand on Cole's arm and stroked it lightly with her thumb. ''Will do then. Where's the potion?'' Cole let go off her and sat up. Paige smiled and picked up the potion from the nightstand. She handed it to Cole, ''Throw this when I start tossing and mumbling.'' She told him. Cole nodded, ''And then the demon gets summoned and I vanquish him. I know baby, don't worry.'' He kissed her cheek softly. Paige smiled and laid back down. Cole smiled back and watched her pulling the sheets over her body. ''Gonna try to get some sleep then?'' he asked, placing his hand beside her. Paige nodded and closed her eyes, ''I just want to get this over with, so that we can enjoy our honeymoon.'' She said quietly. Cole leaned over and kissed her softly, ''Sleep well then. When you wake up we're going to enjoy our honeymoon.'' He gave her a seductive kiss and got up. A smile played on Paige's lips and she turned over to get more comfortable. Soon sleep took over her body.

''Hmm. Don't, don't make me choose.'' Paige mumbled. She turned over and kept mumbling. Cole looked up from where he was sat. Paige's face looked worried and he got up, taking the potion out of his pocket. ''No. I won't choose, I'd rather die.'' Paige said. Cole walked closer to the bed and looked at the potion. Was it safe to throw it? He hesitated. ''Stop worrying Cole, it's from the Elders they wouldn't hurt Paige.'' He told himself. He glanced at Paige again and raised his hand. He bit his lower lip and then threw the potion. Cole watched, as in slow motion the vial smashed next to the bed and white smoke was formed in front of Paige. Cole narrowed his eyes slightly in an attempt to look through the smoke and formed an energyball in his right hand. When the smoke faded away a demon was stood next to the bed, a big, long haired, in leather dressed, demon. Cole raised his arm to throw the energyball, but the demon raised his hand, ''Wait. I wouldn't do that if I were you.'' He said. He conjured an athame and held it against Paige's throat. Cole raised an eyebrow, ''Oh please. Don't you know me?'' Cole said, sounding a bit annoyed. He waved his hand and made the athame appear in his own hand. The demon looked at his hand and then back at Cole, his eyes widened when Cole raised his arm again and threw the energyball at him. ''Noooo!'' the demon cried out in agony and then exploded into a million pieces. Cole smiled slightly to himself and looked at the athame, ''Your tribe could get a little visit later.'' He said and then walked over to Paige who had woken up by the sound of the yelling demon. ''Cole.. what – where's..?'' Cole raised his hand to interrupt her and smiled, ''Don't worry, he's gone. Everything's gonna be okay.''

A/n: Okay, wow this is my longest chapter ever it's huge! Almost 1000 words longer than all the other ones. Well I did as I said I updated it before i was gonna take a short hiatus. I don't know if chapter 25 will be up before sunday, but I don't think so so you'll have to wait until after my holidays. Sorry! until then keep reviewing , just click the little blue button I really like reviews!


	25. Birthday Boy

**((A/N: I wna thank you for all the reviews.. so thank you! and i'm back from france!))**

**((Disclaimer: you know it!))**

**Chapter 25 – Birthday Boy**

''Well everything appears to be okay, Mrs. Turner. Your baby is very healthy.'' Doctor Hemmingway said. Paige smiled slightly, ''Actually it's Matthews, I kept my own last name.'' She corrected him gently, this was the fourth time she had to correct him, 'Give the man a break he's getting old.' Paige thought to herself as she sat up. Doctor Hemmingway smiled and handed her an envelope, ''Here's your baby's first photograph.'' He kidded. Paige laughed warmly and stood up, ''Thank you.'' She picked her coat up. ''Well, Paige. This was the last time we've soon each other, in 2 weeks doctor Adler will take over from me and she will have the next month's appointment with you.'' He told her. Paige nodded, ''Thank you for everything doctor Hemmingway.'' She said. ''You're welcome. Let me know when the little one is born.'' Paige smiled, it was a shame doctor Hemmingway was retiring, he had been so nice to her. ''Will do, bye doctor.'' She replied as she opened the door. Doctor Hemmingway smiled back and gave her a little wave, ''Good luck Paige.'' Paige walked out of the small room and closed the door carefully. She put the envelope in her bag, so that Cole wouldn't see it yet. Paige turned the corner and smiled at Cole who was sitting on a chair near one of the big windows. He smiled back at her.

''And?'' he asked curiously as she reached him. Paige looked at him, he couldn't wait to become a real daddy, you didn't need an expert to tell. ''Our baby is perfectly fine.'' Paige told him. Cole smiled and got up, ''I'm glad to hear that.'' He said. Paige let him take her hand in his and together they walked to the exit of the hospital. ''So are you less worried now?'' Cole asked her. Paige let out a small sigh, she had been very worriedly the last weeks. Worried about misscarrying or the baby being evil like Phoebe's baby, but then again Phoebe's baby had been the Source's breed and Cole wasn't the Source anymore.

''Yeah. I guess so.'' She stopped when Cole went for the driver's seat, ''Stop. I'm driving.'' She said and she brushed past her husband. Cole let out a laugh, ''I've got the keys here.'' He said, whilst patting his pocket. He knew she'd want to drive, but couldn't help but teasing her, she was such a sucker for it. Paige rolled her eyes and walked back to him, ''Give me the keys.'' She demanded, and held her hand up. Cole smiled at her, ''Say please.'' He replied.

''Fine. – Give me the keys, please.'' Paige gave him her sweetest smile and batted her eyelashes. Cole watched her for a moment and pretended to think, ''Hmm. Nope.'' Paige folded her arms slightly annoyed. Cole hid his stunning white smile, ''What are you going to do about it?'' he asked. Paige cocked an eyebrow and moved closer to him. She unfolded her arms and slipped her hand into the pocket of his trousers.

Cole let out a small laugh and watched her.

''You know, some people would consider this as robbery.'' He told her. Paige got hold of the keys, ''You know some people, espescially men, would be careful what they'd say when a woman's hand is in the pocket of his trousers.'' She replied, taking the keys out. ''Hmm. You've got a good point there.'' Cole kissed her lips softly, ''But you love me too much to hurt me.'' He said. Paige walked back to the driver's side of the car, ''Maybe I do, maybe I don't.'' She teased, unlocking the car and opening her door. Cole shook his head and got into the passenger's seat, ''Well I do love you.''

Paige got in as well and put the keys in the ignition.

''I know baby, I was kidding I love you too. More than you'll ever know.'' She started the car and leaned closer to him to tickle his unshaven cheek with a soft kiss. ''Plus you need to shave.'' She told him. ''Yes ma'am.'' Cole replied, he knew she didn't like beards and anything that was beginning to form a beard, but he hadn't had enough time to shave himself this morning. Cole decided he'd do it later.

The next morning Cole woke up late, he turned over once again to see if Paige was already awake and found that she wasn't even there next to him. Cole rubbed his eyes lazily and sat up, maybe a charge had needed her. He picked his phone up from the nightstand and flipped the lid up. He had no messages received from Paige, no messages at all today on the 20th of March. 'Wait a minute.' Cole realized.

The bedroom door opened and Paige inched into the sun-filled room, holding a tray with a nice looking breakfast. She noticed that Cole was awake and smiled, ''Hey. Happy birthday you.'' Cole looked up and gave her a smile in return, though he was slightly confused, how did she know it was his birthday? He never told her, at least not that he could remember, or was he now really getting old?

Paige moved across the carpet and placed the tray next to Cole carefully on the waterbed. She kissed his cheek softly.

''Made you breakfast. Scoot over please.'' She said. Cole moved slightly and Paige took place on the side of the bed. ''Thank you.'' Cole picked up his mug with hot steaming coffee, just what he needed in the morning, caffeine. Paige stopped him, ''Wait. You haven't got your presents yet.'' She told him. Cole raised an eyebrow and put the mug back down, ''Sweetheart I'm 121. I've never even had one present, even Pheebs didn't know my birthday. How'd you find out?'' ''Oh. I've heard you saying it to yourself when I tried to vanquish you on my own remember? Besides i've done some background search.'' She replied simply. She pushed herself up from the bed and walked over to her back. Cole pulled a confused face, ''Right. But I don't want you to do all this. I won't be upset or anything I'm not exactly used to this.'' He pushed the covers off himself and started to get up. ''Sit.'' Paige told him.She sat back down on the bed and opened her let out a laugh and did as he was told. He watched Paige taking a large envelope out of her bag, ''You're just so Mary Poppins.'' He told her. Paige smiled and handed it to him, ''Thanks Sweety, you can joke later. This is a preview of the present you won't be getting for another few months.''She hinted. Cole looked confused for a moment and then realized what she had just said. His face lit up, ''You mean you know..?'' he looked at his wife who smiled and nodded.

''Open it.'' She told him. Cole opened the envelope and took a large black-and-white photo out. He held it towards the window, through which the sun shone inside, and looked at it.

''Sweety. No offence, but I ain't a doctor.'' He said. Paige laughed,

''I knew you were going to say that, there's something else in the envelope.'' Cole put the picture down and slipped his hand into the envelope, he felt his hand touch a piece of paper and he took it out carefully. It was pink. A smile spread over Cole's face and he looked at Paige, who was no longer able to hide her smile as well. ''We're getting a daughter?'' he asked gently, with a tone of joy in his heavy voice. Paige nodded happily. Cole wrapped his wife in a tight hug.

''That's great. Really great.'' He kissed her cheek softly. Paige hugged back, ''I know.'' She laughed slightly because of Cole's enthusiasm, though she couldn't help but thinking he'd have prefered a boy, most men wanted a boy so they could teach them everything about cars and baseball. But Cole seemed happy, so she didn't worry about it any further. ''I'm really happy.'' Cole let go off her. ''Hm. Hmm. Your other present it that we're going out for dinner tonight, then the cinema and then a walk along the beach with another surprise.'' She said. ''Sounds nice. Best birthday ever.'' Cole picked up his mug again. ''Thanks Paige.'' He said. ''You're welcome.'' Paige took the mug from his hands gently and took a sip.''Hey.'' Cole protested. ''I need it more.'' Paige replied, turning away from him so he couldn't take the mug back. Cole rolled his eyes and picked up a slice of toast that Paige had made. ''It's a little burned.'' He told her, knowing she hated it when someone said something about her cooking abilities. ''Don't be mean, Oh yeah by the way, You don't look a day older than 35. Just so you know.'' She said, butttering him up and hoping that would make him stop nagging about her food. She gave him her most seductive smile.

''Alright what do you want?'' Cole glanced at her and took a bite of his toast. ''I'd like to know what a 121 year old demon kisses like.'' She replied, keeping a straight face and putting the mug down. Cole shook his head smiling slightly, she came up with the weirdest excuses to get a kiss.

''Not any different than 120 year old demons.'' He said, pushing the tray with the breakfast that was so-obvious-made-by-paige aside. ''Are you sure about that?'' Paige moved closer to him. Cole nodded and placed his hand on her soft cheek. Paige smiled, letting her lips play on his lightly. Cole went to deepen the kiss and closed his eyes, but before he could Paige pulled back. Cole looked at her, a slightly frustrated look on his face, ''What?'' he brushed her cheek with his thumb gently. ''I need to feed Glen.'' She replied, putting his hand down carefully. Cole sighed inwardly, he never liked it when she seduced him first and then just left, ''Now?'' he pouted in an attempt to make her change her mind. ''Don't do that.'' Paige gave him a quick kiss, ''And yes. Now.'' ''You really know how to kill the mood, don't you?'' he picked up his half-eaten toast again. ''I'm sorry.'' Paige got up. ''Hmm. Go feed your hungry little son.'' Cole told her. Paige smiled and walked out of the room. Cole let out a small sigh and finished his toast, he figured that he was just going to have to wait until tonight when Glen would be asleep again. Those were the only times Paige wanted to be intimate, or when Glen was at Henry's. She didn't like the idea of Glen being able to orb into their bedroom like that, which he tended to do sometimes when they were asleep. Cole put his plate down and got up.

Paige made her way back upstairs with Glen's bottle, humming a song softly. She walked into the blue nursery, ''Glen, It's feeding time, Sweety.'' Paige walked over to Glen's bassinet, ''Glen?'' she said, but there was no Glen in the bassinet, it was empty. Paige raised her eyebrow slightly confusedm had he orbed downstairs again? She put the bottle down and made her way back to her bedroom, ''Cole?'' she said. Cole, was was just pulling his trousers on, looked up. ''Have you soon Glen?'' Paige asked. Cole shook his head in reply, ''He's not here baby. Maybe he orbed downstairs again?'' he suggested, whilst buckling his belt. ''I'll look.'' Paige turned around and made her way back downstairs, she hoped he was downstairs, because she didn't want to think of the other possible places he could be, like the underworld. ''Glen hunny where are you?'' she walked into the livingroom, where he playpen was standing, but Glen wasn't in it. Paige started to worry. Where had he gone? He couldn't be -. ''Sweetheart is he there?'' Cole's voice asked. His handsome features walked into the livingroom. Paige shook her head and turned to face Cole. ''Cole. You don't think -,'' she started. Cole bit his lower lip, he knew what she was thinking. ''Demons?'' he said. Even though he didn't want to worry Paige, he knew he had to tell her. ''I think so.'' Paige covered her mouth. Cole walked over to her, ''I don't think he's.. – well you know. I would have sensed it.'' He said in a calm voice. Paige shook her head and walked into the hallway, she had to find Glen. ''Hun where are you going?'' Cole called whilst following her. ''Underworld.'' She replied simply as she put her coat on. Cole sighed slightly, he knew it. ''You can't go hunny, you're pregnant.'' He reminded her,

''Please let me go.'' Paige shook her head stubbornly, ''It's my son.'' She told him. Cole rolled his eyes, he hated it when she said that, he loved Glen just as much as he'd love his own son. He placed his hands upon her arms gently, ''Look at me Paige.'' Paige bit her lower lip and looked into Cole's determined blue eyes. ''You're not going anywhere. You would never forgive yourself if anything happened to our daughter. I promise I will bring Glen back safely.'' He told her. Paige narrowed her eyes slightly, she knew he was right. It wasn't safe for her unborn baby to go and fight big slimey demons. ''Fine.'' She gave in. Cole kissed her forehead gently, ''Thank you. I'll be careful.'' He said and then he shimmered out.

Paige let out a sigh and took her coat off, she hoped that Cole would be alright, especially now on his birthday she didn't want him to go to the Underworld, but guessed she had no other choice if she wanted her son back. Paige walked back to the livingroom and took place on the large couch, just as the doorbell rang. She let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. Paige got up and made her way to the front door, people always rang the doorbell when she needed to be alone and think. She opened the door and her jaw fell open when she saw the guy in the doorway. Serious hot guy alert. She closed her mouth quickly and observed the guy. He was slightly tanned and through his shirt you could definately see his well-built body. He had perfect cheekbones and a pair of the most intense, chocolate brown eyes Paige had ever seen. She smiled slightly, he smiled back,

''Paige Matthews, right? I'm David Berger.'' He held out his hand. Paige took his hand, it felt slightly rough, 'He probably plays the guitar.' She thought. ''Yeah, hi I'm Paige.'' David flashed her a smile, ''I know, you're the only woman in this house.'' He said gently. Paige pulled a confused face, still holding his hand, ''How do you know?'' she asked, how did he know? Was he a demon? David laughed slightly, a gentle soft laugh, ''It's on the door.'' He pointed at the small plate on the door with Paige's, Cole's and Glen's name on it. ''Right.'' Paige giggled at her own sillyness, of course it was on the front door how could she forget. She was glad he wasn't a demon, or at least didn't seem to be one. ''So can I ask what you're doing here?'' she looked up at him. ''Well to be honest. I wanted to meet you. I came to live here right across the street about a week ago.'' He told her, with a serious look on his face. Paige cocked an eyebrow, ''You seem like a nice neighbour and I need some help with this city. I've lived in New York for 30 years, I got transferred.'' He explained. Paige smiled slightly, she seemed like a nice neighbour, 'No Paige, focus your baby's missing.' She thought. ''I'm sorry, but now is really not a good time, I'm kind of, - busy.'' She said. David shrugged slightly, ''That's okay.'' He replied. Paige noticed slightly disappoint on his face, ''Look maybe we can meet tomorrow night. I think my h.. – Cole, will be okay with that.'' David smiled, ''Sure, I'll come by at 8.00pm okay?'' he asked. Paige nodded, ''That's okay.'' 'More than okay.' She thought.

Cole chose exactly that moment to shimmer in, he had the annoying habit to shimmer in on the most difficult situations. ''Paige where are you?'' he called. Paige's body stiffened, ''Gotta go, bye.'' She quickly closed the door in front of David and hurried over to Cole, ''What's wrong?'' she asked. Cole pushed Glen into her arms gently, ''Demon, hold him and stay back.'' He worked up an energyball in his left palm. Paige held Glen tightly and took a step back, not wanting him to get hurt. A demon shimmered in and Cole hurled his energyball at him, hitting him in the gut with full force. The demon merely flinched and sent a concussive blast at Cole, who flew backwards into the wall. ''No!'' Paige held her free hand up to stop the demon, though she knew that wouldn't be enough to stop him. In stead of getting blasted into a wall as well, like she expected, she sent fire out of her palm straight towards the demon. The fire hit the big bulky demon square in the chest and caused him to get vanquished in less than 3 seconds of time. Paige's eyes widened in surprise and she looked at her hand. Had she just done that? Her surprised thoughts were interrupted by Cole, who coughed weakly. Paige quickly placed Glen in the playpen and then rushed over to Cole's side,

''Sweety? Are you okay?'' she asked worriedly. Cole let out a quiet moan and opened his eyes, he blinked a several times against the bright light and then noticed that heavy chandelier was about to come down on them. His eyes widened and he pushed Paige aside, rolling over himself just in time. The chandelier broke and fell to the floor where Cole had been only a milli-second ago. Paige sat up again, rubbing her painful hip, ''Too close. Are you okay baby?'' she looked over at her husband, who nodded and sat up as well. His left eye was bruised and his face was covered in a several cuts, but other than that he seemed fine Paige noticed.

''Let me look at those cuts.'' She said, but Cole shook his head, ''I'll be fine, those cuts will self-heal later.'' He told her as he got up, just like Paige. ''Fine, be stubborn like that. Was Glen okay? Who had him?'' she asked. Cole waved his hand and fixed the chandelier. ''He was fine, the demon that followed me had him. He wanted to turn him evil. Speaking of which, where is that demon?'' he asked. Paige looked up at him, ''Well, - erm, I think I've vanquished him.'' She said tentatively. ''What do you mean you think?'' Cole asked, raising an eyebrow, if he hadn't been able to kill that demon with an energyball then how had she killed him? Not that he was underestimating her, not at all. ''Well. I think our baby did it, she has a fire power.'' Paige replied, walking back into the livingroom. Cole followed her curiously, ''You mean fire-throw?'' he took place on the arm of the couch and looked at Paige, who nodded nervously. Cole smiled slightly,'''That's my girl.'' He said proudly.

That night, Cole and Paige were sitting in Cole's favourite restaurant. They had just finished their dinner and were now eating desert. Cole glanced up at Paige and smiled slightly. ''Hun, there's some ice-cream on your lips.'' Paige told him, smiling. Cole laughed slightly and wiped it off with a napkin, ''Better?'' he asked. Paige nodded and finished her ice-cream. ''You eat too fast.'' Cole told her. Paige just shrugged slightly in reply, ''Have to eat for two.'' ''Hmm.'' Cole brought his spoon with chocolate ice-cream to his mouth when Paige ran the tip of her foot up his leg slowly. Cole raised his eyebrow and looked at her, ''Paige..'' he warned. Paige gave him one of her big innocent smiles, ''What?'' she asked, batting her eyelashes. Cole shook his head slightly and ate the ice-cream off his spoon. Paige continued to run her foot up Cole's leg out of slight boredom and he moved it slightly, ''Don't.'' He said with his mouth full of the delicious brown ice-cream. Paige laughed gently, ''Don't talk with your mouth full. It's not appropriate.'' Cole swallowed the ice-cream and gave her a look, ''You're so not funny. You know that?'' 'Though I still want you.' He thought silently. He got up and made his way over to her. Paige looked up and watched him. Cole took his leather wallet out of his pocket and placed some money upon the table,

''Hey. It was my treat.'' Paige pouted. ''Give me the money back later.'' Cole replied, he took Paige's hand and she got up. ''Are we going already?'' ''Hm-hmm.'' Cole handed her, her coat and then left the fancy restaurant with her. ''Baby, where are we going?'' Paige pulled her coat on, whilst still following Cole. ''That tree.'' He nodded towards a big tree on the corner of the street. Paige laughed, ''A tree? Why?'' she watched Cole walking over to the tree and decided to follow him again. Cole took her arm gently in his hand and pushed her back against the tree carefully. Paige smiled, ''Hun, what are you -.'' But she didn't get the chance to complete her sentence, because Cole cut her off half-way with a passionate kiss. Paige smiled slightly and returned the passion. Cole moved his arms around her and pulled her closer to his body, deepening the kiss. Paige kissed back and then pulled away slightly, ''We have to go to the cinema.'' She whispered. ''Hmmm.'' Cole rested his head on Paige's shoulder gently. He moved his hand up her back,

''I want you.'' He breathed in her ear. Paige smiled and stroked his hair, ''What about the movie?'' she asked.

''It's my birthday.'' Cole let go off her and looked into her eyes. Paige let out a giggle, ''Get shimmering then.'' She told him. Cole smiled and held her tighter and let the shimmering start to work on both of their bodies. Together they disappeared to sink deep into the night together.

((A/N: and that was chapter 25, it's huge! Do me a favour and leave a review, it makes me a happy girl. Just hit the little blue button. hit hit.. Chapter 26 will be up ASAP! xxxxxxxx))


	26. Saving the Secret

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews people! I know it took me ages to type chapter 26 up, but here it is finally!**

**Disclaimer: Don't make me say it! **

**Chapter 26 – Saving the Secret**

David straightened his shirt and knocked on the front door. He took a deep breath and observed himself in the glass of the door. He had had a thing for Paige ever since he had seen her for the first time. He didn't know why exactly, though she was the kind of woman he fell for. The dark hair and her delicate face. It was a shame she was married already, though you never knew. David looked up when the door opened, it was Paige. She smiled,

''Hey, you're exactly on time.'' She said. David flashed her a stunning smile back, ''Hey. I know, was just trying to make a good impression.'' He joked, hoping it would loosen her up a bit. Paige laughed slightly, 'Trust me, you already did.' She thought as she checked his well-fitted shirt out. ''Do you want to come in?'' she asked. David nodded and Paige stepped aside to let him in. David walked in, looking around, ''You have a really nice house.'' He told her. Paige smiled and closed the door behind him, ''Thanks David. Would you like a drink?'' David nodded in reply, ''Please. Is Cole home?'' he followed Paige to the livingroom. ''No, yes he's upstairs in our bedroom. He was really tired.'' She explained. ''Just make yourself at home, do you want coffee? Maybe something alcoholic?'' David took place on the couch, ''Some coffee will be fine, thanks.'' He smiled at her. ''Okay. One coffee coming up.'' Paige smiled back and made her way into the kitchen.

She grabbed two mugs from the cupboard and made some coffee for the both of them. She poured it into the mugs when she felt two strong arms wrap themselves around her waist. Paige smiled, ''Baby, I thought you were asleep already?'' she turned around and looked straight into the eyes of a tall, ugly demon with a very bad breath. Paige turned her head away from him,

''Let go off me.'' She said. The demon wordlessly conjured an athame and pressed it against he throat, ''Do not move.'' He told her, another stench of bad breath coming into Paige's face. She pulled a digusted face and used her self-defence abilities to flip him to the floor, causing him to drop the athame. Paige picked it up and knelt next to the demon, taking his place and pressing the athame against his throat this time. ''Who sent you?'' she asked. The demon pressed his lips on each other and refused to even speak one word. Paige pushed harder, ''Who sent you?'' she repeated threatingly. ''You wouldn't believe me if I told you.'' He said through gritted teeth. Typical, why did demons always have to be so loyal? They'd get vanquish anyway, whether they refused to speak or not. ''Try me.'' She said. ''Fine. The Source has sent me, he is after your little unborn baby.'' The demon told her with a smug smile on his face. Paige shook her had and removed the athame from the Demon's throat. He made a move to get up, but Paige stabbed him in the gut before he could escape. The Demon cried out in agony before he exploded into a million pieces. Paige let out a sigh, was it ever going to stop? She got up and turned around. 'Oh my god.' She thought, when she saw David standing in the doorway, shocked. Her eyes widened, how much noise had she made? And how long had he been standing there? This was absolutely not good.

''I..- David. What..'' she stuttered.

''Paige. That was..- What the hell?'' He stepped backwards slightly, ''You just killed someone and how could he explode? What's happening?'' he asked sounding very paranoid. Paige could understand that he was feeling scared, she had been scared as well when she first found out about magic and demons and witches. ''I..- David there's no reason to be scared. I promise I won't hurt you.'' She said, stepping closer to him carefully. David looked at her shaking his head slightly, ''What was he? Why did you kill him?'' he asked, his voice carrying a tone of worry.

''He was a demon and he was after my baby.'' Paige figured that she couldn't make up a lie anymore, he had seen too much, so she decide to risk her family and to tell David the truth. She just hoped that she could trust him enough. ''A demon?'' David's worried tone now changed into a tone of unbelief and sarcasm, ''You're telling me that they actually exist? You must be nuts.'' He said. Paige shook her head, ''You've seen it with your own eyes David. Yes, demons really do exist.''

''So what are you then? A vampire slayer or something?'' he looked at her. Paige couldn't help but smile slightly, exactly how much TV did he watch? ''No. Actually I'm a witch, a good witch, but I have killed some vampires yeah.'' She decided to try and go along with him, maybe that would make him feel a little more comfortable. ''A witch? Like in this fairytales?'' ''No. They're evil witches, look just follow me to the livingroom so we can sit down and I can explain everything to you properly, okay?'' Paige proposed. David looked at her and took a deep breath, even though she didn't look like it, he was sure Paige could easily hurt him and he didn't want to make her angry. ''Okay.'' He agreed. Paige walked past him and went into the livingroom. David followed her carefully and he watched Paige taking place on the big sofa, he himself didn't sit down, he felt safer standing.

''Okay. So normally I don't tell this to people unless I know I can completely trust them. David you need to promise me that you won't tell anyone what I am about to tell you now, because my life can depend on it, okay?'' she looked at him. David bit his lower lip and then nodded slowly. ''I'm, well actually me and my two other sisters, are witches. Good witches. Our job is to protect the innocent.'' She started to explain. David shifted nervously and then tentatively sat down on the arm of the couch.

''By killing those demon people?'' he asked, now gaining more interest, this certainly wasn't something that you heard everyday. ''Yes. By killing demons who form threats. We keep this a secret, because if we get exposed demons will have total control over the city, even the whole world and without us no one will be there to stop them.'' She clasped her hands in her lap, hoping that this all wouldn't freak David out too much.

''Does Cole know you're doing this?'' David asked her. Paige nodded, ''He does actually. Cole's not just a mortal. He's a demon, though one that is on the good side. Also my son, my brother-in-law and my nephews have magical powers as well.'' David took a deep breath, this was all really impressive, but he still didn't understand it completely. ''But you just said that you kill demons, that it is your job and why was that guy you just killed after your baby?''

''Look you're just going to have to trust me when I tell you that Cole is on the right side now. That demon was after my baby, because the Source wants to kill her.'' Paige sighed slightly as she heard herself telling him that. First Piper's baby, now her baby, she was never going to have a normal life, was she? ''The Source of what, Paige?'' David moved himself of the arm of the couch, next to her. He believed that she wasn't going to hurt him now, because of the look in her eyes. He could imagine it was hard to know someone was after your so innocent baby, especially as a mother. ''Of all evil.'' Paige replied with a sigh ''Right. And he wants your baby because...''

''Because she's half witch/whitelighter and also part demon, part human. Apparently she will be very powerfull. Cole used to be the Source's right hand man, one of the most powerful demons since centuries. He has even been the Source for a while. My sisters and I vanquished him twice, but he came back again. Good this time though, we fell in love, I got pregnant, we got married and I fully trust him. Cole is still very powerful, though and I'm a charmed-one, one of the most powerful witches in the world, yadda yadda yadda. Eventually it all comes down to one thing; our baby will be very important.''

She took a deep breath, that was a lot to explain and it was confusing as well. ''Like in real powers?'' David seemed to get more and more interested, in a good way though, he didn't look like he wanted to expose her and earn loads of money with that. Paige nodded, ''Yes.'' David smiled, but his smile faded soon when he looked over to his right side. Paige pulled a confused face and turned her body towards the direction that David was looking in. She found Cole standing in the doorway, topless and with a fake smile on his face,

''Hunny? What are you doing?'' she asked, his voice sounding quasi-friendly. Paige bit her lower lip, he was so not going to like this. ''He saw me vanquishing a demon, Cole. I had no other choice than to tell him.'' She told her husband.

All the anger disappeared immediately out of Cole's face when he heard that and it was replaced by a worried look.

''A demon attacked? Are you okay? How's the baby?'' he asked in a tone that matched the look on his face. ''The baby and me are fine Cole, don't worry. The demon is gone, but the Source is back, we'll talk about it later.'' She replied, giving him a determined look so that he wouldn't continue about the subject. ''Fine.'' He gave in and then looked back in David's direction. David had gotten up, ''I think I might have to go.'' He said, he became slightly nervous again now that Cole had entered the room and didn't seem to like the fact that he knew Cole was oh so powerful. Paige nodded slightly, understanding the too much of information in one day, ''Okay, let me walk you to the door.'' She walked into the hallway.

David nodded slightly at Cole as in a goodbye and then followed Paige's lead. Cole saw him checking Paige out and rolled his eyes,

''Typical.'' He mumbled.

Paige opened the front door for David and looked at him, ''Look before you go. Promise me you will keep this a secret okay?'' she told him with a serious look on her face. David looked back at her, ''I promise.'' He replied immediately. He understood how important this was for her and even though his head was still struggling to absorb all the information he had gotten this night. Somehow he had accepted the fact that she was different than other people already. ''Thank you, now do you know the club P3?'' Paige asked him. David smiled,

''Yeah. I've been there the first night I was in San Francisco.'' He told her, ''Why?'' ''Well maybe we can meet there tomorrow night and dicuss your 'new life' in this town, because it didn't exactly work out tonight.'' She looked up at David, who nodded slightly, ''Alright, what time? 10:00pm?'' he asked. ''Make it 9:00pm and I'll be there.'' Paige smiled. ''That's a date, See you then Paige.'' He stepped onto the pavement. ''Okay, bye David.'' David smiled back at her, ''Bye.'' He walked down the steps and Paige closed the door.

''I thought, he'd never leave.'' Said Cole's voice behind her. Paige turned around and found Cole walking towards her. ''I don't trust him.'' He told her. Paige rolled her eyes, ''So what else is new? You don't trust anyone it's what demons do.'' She placed her hands on his waist. ''Half demons.'' Cole corrected her, wrapping his strong arms around her body. ''So the Source is back hm?'' Paige nodded, ''He's after our daughter. How unexpected and original.'' She said with a tone of sarcasm in her voice. Cole kissed her forehead softly, ''Hun, stop worrying. We'll take care of him, just make sure you'll be careful with that David guy.'' ''Yes dad.'' Paige teased. ''Hmm. Now lets go back upstairs. I'm really tired.'' Cole took her head gently. Paige nodded her head and followed her husband upstairs.

The next night Paige walked into P3, a little after 9:00pm. She looked around the big main room that was filled with flashing colourful lights to see if David had already arrived. Paige spotted him near the V.I.P lounge and smiled, he looked cute, even though she probably shouldn't look at him in that way now that she was married. She made her way over to him,

''Hey.'' David said looking up, he flashed a smile at her. Paige smiled back, ''Hey you, get up we can sit in the V.I.P lounge if you like.'' She told him. David cocked an eyebrow, ''Do you know the owner of this club or something?'' he asked. ''Actually, yes she's my sister.'' Paige walked to the V.I.P lounge and David followed her.

''Why didn't you tell me?'' he watched her sitting down on the large sofa that was standing in the lounge. Paige laughed slightly, ''I just did.'' David smiled and took place next to her, ''I ordered us two beers, is that alright?''

Paige shifted slightly and looked at him, ''Actually I don't drink.'' She confessed.

This was like the 6th guy she had to tell this news and she sort of hoped that David wouldn't ask any further, because she thought he knew enough about her life for now. David raised an eyebrow, ''You don't? Can I ask why not?'' he moved closer to her. Paige hid her smile, 'Here we go again.' She thought.

''Problems, all in the past it doesn't really matter, because we're here to talk about your life not mine.'' She smiled. David nodded, ''Sorry.'' One of the waiters came up to their table with two beers, he seemed surprised when he saw Paige, ''Aren't you supposed to be at home romancing your husband?'' he flashed her a cock-eyed grin. Paige smiled, ''Just helping out a friend. Can you take my beer back and replace it for a..-'' '' – Sparkling mineral water, sure will do Paige.'' The waiter completed the sentence for her and he placed David's beer onto the small table, ''There you go.'' ''Thanks.'' Said David with a slight laugh. ''Not cute, don't finish my sentences. I'm not that predictable.'' Paige complained. 'Bob', the waiter laughed and then walked off to replace Paige's beer for a sparkling mineral water. ''Apparently you are.'' David said, taking a swug from his beer. Paige shook her head and rolled her eyes.

Glen started crying loudly, wriggling in his small bassinet. He felt alone and scared, because it was dark and his mommy hadn't shown up to check up on him after she had put him to bed like she usually did.

''It's okay Glen. I'm here.'' A heavy, rumbling, male voice said. It was Cole, his daddy. Cole walked into the nursery with a bottle. He placed the bottle on the drawer and took Glen out of his bassinet carefully. ''It's okay, stop crying buddy.'' He told him with a hushed voice. Cole kissed Glen's cheek softly and walked around the small dark room with him to calm him down, ''Mommy will be home soon.'' Cole stroked Glen's hair and picked up the bottle that he had put down earlier. Glen started to calm down once Cole had wrapped him in a warm embrace. His big mocha brown eyes followed all of Cole's movements and he gurgled slightly when he saw Cole picking up his bottle. His small hands reached for it, which made Cole smile,

''A hungry little guy aren't you.'' He said as he started to feed Glen. Glen willingly drunk the formula, whilst his big eyes never once stopped watching Cole. Cole let out a heavy sigh and looked at the clock, 11.30pm, Paige should be home soon. She never stayed away for too long. And Cole didn't only miss her, he was also worried about her, because she needed her rest, especially now that she was pregnant. A few minutes later Glen had finished his bottle and Cole placed him back in his bassinet.

''Are you going back to sleep now buddy?'' Cole asked as he picked up the baby blue coloured pacifier. Glen smiled sleepily at Cole and Cole put the pacifier into Glen's mouth gently. ''There you go, now be a good boy.'' Cole kissed Glen's forehead softly and tucked him in. He switched on the small night-light and the babyphone and then went back downstairs. Glen, satisfyingly closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Paige walked home with David. She shivered slightly and wrapped her arms around herself, like she usually did when she was cold. ''Cold?'' David asked her. ''Just a little.'' Paige replied, ''We're almost there, though.'' David smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, hoping that she wouldn't think it was too much physical contact after only 2 days knowing each other. Paige smiled slightly, ''Thank you.'' She said. ''What do you expect from a fireman?'' he replied. Paige looked up at him, surprised,

''You're a fireman?'' she asked, raising her eyebrow. David nodded, ''What? Don't I look like one?'' he smiled. ''Well..- Yeah actually you do. My father, well adoptive father, was a fireman as well.'' She told him as they walked into their street. ''Really? That's a nice coincidence.'' David said. ''Hmm.'' David walked Paige up to her front door, ''Well here we are. I brought you home safely.'' He smiled and let go off her. ''Thank you.'' Paige smiled back and took her keys out of her pocket. ''Well sleep well, we'll talk soon.'' David gave her a quick hug and then walked off. Paige smiled slightly and opened the front door. She went inside and and closed the door quietly, in case Cole was asleep already. ''How nice of you to drop in.'' Cole's voice said behind her. Paige put the keys down and turned around,

''Hey. It's late I know, sorry baby.'' She apologised. Cole smiled slightly, ''It's alright hun, did you have fun?'' Paige nodded and took her jacket off, still shivering. Cole walked over to her, ''Looks like you need some warming up.'' He said as he took her hand within his. ''Please, I'm freezing.'' Paige replied, a smile playing on her lips. ''Hmm.'' Cole walked upstairs with her. ''Is Glen asleep?'' Paige followed Cole's lead and walked into their bedroom with him. Cole closed the door quietly, ''Yeah. He woke up about 20 minutes ago, but I fed him and then he fell back to sleep.'' Paige smiled slightly, ''You're the perfect daddy for him.'' She told him as she let him lead her to the bed.

Cole simply smiled and took her top off gently. Paige let out a small laugh, '"This is your idea of warming me up? Undressing me?'' she looked up at him, once again wishing that she was taller. Cole shook his head and kissed her cheek. He moved his hands down slowly and unbuttoned her jeans. ''Okay. Mr. Mysterious what are you planning?'' Paige insisted. ''Just watch.'' Cole replied. Paige watched him taking her jeans off and raised an eyebrow. She sat down on the bed when Cole walked towards the chair and put her clothes down on it. He picked up her slipdress and walked back to her, ''Arms.'' He said. Paige smiled and let Cole help her to put her slipdress on. ''Thank you.'' Cole didn't reply again and pushed her back onto the bed gently. Paige smiled, ''Hun.''

Cole smiled back and placed his hands next to her. He moved his body above her, however he didn't lean his full weight on top of her. Paige moved her arms around his neck and let Cole press his lips on hers softly. She closed her eyes and returned the gentle, thought passionate and loving kiss. Cole smiled slightly and pulled back carefully.

He laughed slightly at the disappointed and confused look that Paige gave him. ''I said I'd warm you up, this isn't really warming you up, is it?'' he explained. ''Oh I think it is, you were perfectly warming me up.'' She replied.

Cole smiled and kissed her cheek. He moved himself next to her. Paige turned onto her side so that she faced him,

''Spoilsport.'' She pouted. ''Hmm.'' Cole murmered in reply and he placed his hand upon her stomach gently, ''Is she kicking yet?'' he looked at his wife. Paige shook her head slightly and ran her finger down Cole's nose softly. Cole moved his head slightly, ''Don't Sweetie.'' ''Sorry.'' Paige cuddled into Cole and smiled when he moved his warm, comforting arms around her body. ''Sleep well.'' He whispered. ''I ain't tired.'' Paige replied, her ears were still buzzing from the loud disco-music at P3 earlier that night. She was way too awake to go to sleep. ''Fine. But I am, have a little respect for your husband, he needs his beauty sleeps.'' Paige rolled her eyes and moved slightly,

''Paige!'' Cole called out. ''Keep your freezing cold feet with you!'' he said, moving his legs away from her slightly. ''Or else what?'' she asked, sitting up slightly. ''Or else you'll sleep on the couch tonight.'' Cole turned onto his back and raised his eyebrow, as if he was asking her what she wanted.

''I knew I should have married a younger bloke.'' Paige laid back down and rested her head upon Cole's bare chest, ''Hmm.'' Cole barely even listened to what Paige was rambling. He stroked her back absent-mindedly and closed his eyes.

A/N: Well that was chapter 26, I hope you liked it and pls pls pls bats eyelashes leave a review they make me happy. I will try to type chapter 27 up ASAP.


	27. Seduction Techniques

**A/N - There is chapter 27! Wow I'm so good (does little dance) 27 chapters :D Thanks for the latest reviews people they kept me going!**

**Disclaimer: I dare you to make me say it...**

**Chapter 27 – Seduction Techniques**

It was June, 3 months after Paige and David had first met. Paige was now 8 months pregnant and today Glen was exactly 1 year old. Cole walked into the nursery, he opened the curtains of the small window and then walked over to Glen's cot. ''Good morning little birthday boy.'' He said. Glen smiled at his daddy and reached for him.

Cole smiled back and picked him up gently,

''Getting big aren't we buddy?'' ''Dadda.'' Glen said as he pointed with his little finger at Cole. – Glen had said his first word, dadda, a few weeks ago. Cole had been so proud, he treated Glen like his own son, even though Henry still picked him up every weekend. He had been slightly jealous that Glen called Cole his 'dadda', but figured he couldn't change the fact that Paige had chosen for Cole.

Henry now even had a new girlfriend since a month or so. She and Paige had already met and they seemed to get along well, but more importantly, Glen liked her too. – Cole laughed slightly, ''Come on lets go downstairs. Mommy's waiting for you.''

He moved Glen to his other arm and walked out of the nursery.

Paige was downstairs sitting in the garden. The warm morning sun shone upon her porcelain white face and she sipped from her coffee. This time, she hoped, her baby would wait another month until she decided she wanted to be born. She opened her eyes when she heard Cole's voice in the kitchen. He was obviously talking to Glen. ''Outside baby.'' She said with a smile on her face. Cole and Glen were so cute together, Cole really loved Glen to bits.

Cole appeared in the doorway with Glen on his arm, ''Look who's here.'' He said. Paige looked up, narrowing her eyes slightly because of the sun, and smiled, ''Hey birthday boy.'' She said. Glen giggled slightly and reached out for his mommy. Paige put her coffee down and got up carefully, which wasn't so easy with the size of her belly. Cole made his way over to her and handed Glen to her gently.

Paige smiled and kissed and kissed his cheek, ''Happy birthday Glen, happy birtday Sweetie.''

Piper paced up and down the hall at the hospital. ''Hunny, why don't you sit down?'' Leo offered. ''It can take upto another few hours before the baby is born.'' Piper shook her head firmly, ''No Leo, I can't sit down before I know for sure that Phoebe and the baby are fine.'' She replied.

Phoebe's water had broken a few hours earlier and Piper, Leo and Luke had taken her to the hospital as quick as they had been able to. Phoebe was luckily to give birth in a hospital, because Luke wasn't magical and she hadn't any active powers. Only Luke was allowed in the room during the birth, though. So Leo and Piper had ended up in the hall waiting. ''I'm sure they'll be fine honey.'' Leo tried again. Piper merely shrugged and continued to pace up and down the hall.

''Maybe we shoudl call Paige and Cole.'' Leo suggested carefully, not wanting his wife to freak out. He knew Piper well enough. Piper shook her head again, ''No. Then Paige will want to come to the hospital and she needs to rest, anything upsetting might cause the baby to get born prematurely, like Glen.''

''Piper you're obsessing.'' Leo told her as he stood up. ''I'm not obsessing.'' She said. ''You are, how is a birth upsetting? And do you even remember whose birthday it is today?'' Leo placed his warm hands upon Piper's shoulders and looked at her. ''What are you talking about Leo, it's nobody's birthday today – Oh! Glen!'' Piper brought her hand to her mouth, she had totally forgotten about her nephew. ''See, you've been so busy obsessing with Phoebe's pregnancy that you forgot about your first nephew's first birthday.'' He said with an I-told-you-so tone in his voice. Piper sighed slightly, ''Okay fine. I may have been obsessing a bit, but that doesn't mean I completetly forgot about-''

She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence, because a doctor walked up to them.

He told Piper and Leo that Phoebe and her daughter were both in perfect health.

''Oh come on Paige, please let me feel her kick.'' Paige shook her head firmly, though she wasn't able to hide her smile. ''Please?'' ''David stop it.'' She said with a laugh, he had been begging to feel her baby's kick for the past 15 minutes. David knelt down in front of her and placed his hands upon her knees, ''Come on, only once.'' He begged. Paige rolled her eyes, ''Fine.'' She finally gave in. David grinned, ''You know you can't resist me.'' He told her, getting up. ''Oh shut up and sit down.'' Paige replied, a little annoyed by the fact that he had persuaded her. David took place next to her and she took his hand, gently placing it upon her bump.

David smiled and looked at her. The past 3 months he had started to feel more and more for her. She was always sweet and funny and very helpful. David sighed inwardly, he couldn't remember the last time he had been so in love. Only he couldn't have her, yet that was. David was planning on taking her away from Cole.

He didn't deserve her, Cole was away too much and David couldn't imagine that he loved Paige as much as he himself did. Of course he knew that it was mean to hurt Cole like that, or Paige who in fact loved Cole very much, but he was sure they'd both get over it.

A soft kick took David out of his reveries,

''Hey, I felt something.'' He said. Paige looked at him and smiled. David smiled back, ''Cute.'' He told her.

''You call it cute, I call it annoying and painful.'' She replied, not able to hide a slight smile. David laughed, ''Sorry.'' He kissed Paige's cheek softly and got up, ''I'm going to go hun. I have got a shift in an hour.'' Paige noddedm ''Alright, give me a second to get up.'' She placed her hand on the arm of the couch and got up slowly. David smiled and walked to the front door, Paige followed him. ''Now I want a hug first.'' David said, after putting his jacket on. Though he only said it because he wanted to hold Paige.

''Hmm.'' Paige moved over to him and hugged him gently. David smiled and hugged back, he rested his chin upon Paige's shoulder lightly. Paige closed her eyes and felt David moving his hands down her back, his warm breath in her neck.

''Say goodbye to Glen for me.'' David said quietly in her ear, still not letting go off her. ''I will.''

Paige shivered slightly and opened her eyes. David smiled slightly when he felt her body shiver and let go off her, ''I'll see you soon Paige.'' He said as he opened the door. Paige nodded absent-mindedly. She watched David walking down the steps and then closed the door. Paige shook her head in an attempt to get rid off the feeling of David's hands softly sliding down her back. She loved that feeling, but she didn't normally shiver from it unless it was Cole who did it.

Paige put the thought out of her head, she had been more sensitive now that she was pregnant, just like with her previous pregnancy.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a couple of vibrations in her pocket. Paige took her phone out and looked at the display, but she didn't recognise the number that it flashed. She answered it curiously, ''Hello?'' _''Paige, hey it's me Pheebs.'' _Phoebe's voice sounded through the cellphone. Paige smiled, ''Hey pheebs, where are you calling from? I didn't recognise the number.''

''_The Hospital, you have a gorgeous niece, Paige.''_ Phoebe told her happily. ''Really? When was she born? Why didn't anyone tell me?'' Paige walked over to the large couch. _''About an hour ago, they didn't want to worry you.'' Phoebe replied. _Paige raised an eyebrow, ''Why would they worry me? I'm really happy, Congratulations Pheebs.'' She sat down on the couch. _''Thanks. Say congratulations to Glen for me please and give him a big kiss. I have to go now.''_

''Will do sis, I love you and I'll see you soon.'' Paige said. _''Okay, love you too, bye.'' _Phoebe hung up and so did Paige. She smiled as she put the phone down. 'My first niece.' She thought happily. She was so glad that Phoebe finally had the daughter who she had foreseen in the future, so glad that her older sister wasn't infertile after all.

That night Paige was woken up by someone who called her name. She moved slightly and opened her eyes. Cole continued to snore gently and he didn't seem to notice that Paige was awake.

''Cole?'' Paige said. When she didn't get an answer she put her hand on her stomach and sat up carefully. ''Paige.'' A male voice sounded in her head and the Paige knew it, it was David who was calling her. He was in trouble. She got up as quick as she could and pulled her bathrobe on. Cole moaned slightly in his sleep because of Paige's sudden movements, but then turned over and continued to sleep. Paige glanced at her husband and orbed out.  
A few seconds later she orbed into David's dark bedroom, ''David?'' she whispered. ''Where are you?'' It was very quiet in the room and Paige couldn't see a thing. She felt someone place a hand on her shoulder and spun around. ''Paige, it's me.'' David's voice told her, he sounded slightly scared. Paige almost let out a sigh of relief, ''David. What's wrong? Why did you call me?'' she asked. ''There was someone, with some sort of knife. When I opened my eyes he looked as if I wasn't supposed to see him and then he disappeared like Cole does.'' He told her, still not removing his hand.

''That's called shimmering and that means there was a demon. You're lucky he didn't hurt you.'' She said. ''Well. What happens next?'' David asked curiously. ''Nothing, you're coming home with me until I've figured out which demon is after you. You can spend the night in the spare room.'' She told David. She wasn't sure if Cole would be okay with the fact that David would spend a night at his house, but he was just going to have to live with it. David picked up his shirt and pulled it on, he buttoned it up and looked at Paige who held out her hand. David took it.

''It doesn't hurt does it? That orby thingy.''

He said. Paige smiled, ''No, don't worry.'' She held his hand tighter and orbed out with him.

Only a few moments later Paige orbed into the spare room with David. He stumbled slightly and steadied himself onto Paige. ''Dizzy?'' she asked with a slight smile playing on her lips. ''Hmm. I'm fine.'' He said and he let go off her again. Paige turned the light on and removed all of the decoration pillows from the bed. ''I can manage now, hun.'' David placed his hand upon her arm gently. ''You go back to bed, you need the rest.'' ''Okay. If you say so.'' Paige glanced at him and walked towards the door, ''Sleep well.'' David flashed her a smile, ''Night Paige.'' Paige smiled back and then walked out of the room.

She stopped for a moment in the corridor to listen if Glen was awake, but didn't hear a sound so she went back into her bedroom. Cole just started to wake. ''Hmm. Paige?'' he murmered. ''I'm here baby.'' She replied quietly as she took her bathrobe off and put it on the end of their water bed. ''Did your water break? Are you okay?'' Cole sat up sleepily. Paige smiled, how cute was he when he was worried about her. ''No Sweetie, I'm fine. David's staying here for the night.'' She got into bed next to him. ''Oh.'' Cole laid back down and wrapped his arm around Paige.

''Why is David staying here again?'' he asked with a slight yawn. ''A demon tried to hurt him. I'll explain tomorrow Cole, you sound exhausted. Go back to sleep.'' Cole nodded slightly and closed his eyes, ''I love you.'' He mumbled. Paige stroked his arm tenderly, ''I love you too, Cole.'' ''Hmm.'' Cole inhaled the scent of her hair and smiled slightly. He let out a quiet sigh and then fell back to sleep.

Paige closed her eyes, but continued to stroke her husbands arm. Soon sleep took over her body as well.

The next morning Paige woke up alone. She turned over to see if Cole was still asleep, but he had already left their bedroom. Paige figured that he was taking a shower, because she heard water running. She pushed the covers off herself and got up. 'If I get any bigger I will never get my normal figure back.' She thought worriedly by the sight of her belly. Paige pulled her dressing gown on and knotted the line of it loosely around her waist.

She left her bedroom and knocked on the bathroom door. ''Baby?'' There was no answer and Paige walked in, ''Can you hurry please hunny? I want to take a shower as well.'' She said, whilst walking over to the small window and opening it slightly so that the fog could escape. The water came to an abrupt stop and Cole pulled the curtain aside, or that was what Paige thought. She turned around just as David stepped out of the shower. His hair was dripping from the water and now you could definately see his very well-built body.

Paige's eyes widened, ''I – David. I thought you were..'' she couldn't help but checking him out. A soft blush crept up her cheeks. David laughed slightly and grabbed a towel, he wrapped it around his waist.

''Do you always walk in on your guests taking a shower?'' he teased. Paige smiled and shook her head, ''No I thought you were Cole. I'm sorry.'' She replied. David smiled back, ''Don't worry about it. Cole had some business to take care off, he left a note for you downstairs.'' Paige nodded absent-mindedly.

''Right, I should probably go make us breakfast then.'' She headed for the doorway. David placed his hand on her arm, ''Wait. Don't you want to take a shower first?'' he asked, but Paige shook her head. ''Later.'' She replied and she walked out of the bedroom. She closed the door quickly and let herself lean back against the wall.

'Wow' she thought

His body looked possibly even better than Cole's. She shook her head to get rid of those kind of thoughts. She shouldn't think of David like that, she was married. Happily married. Paige took a deep breath and walked down the stairs. She made her way into the kitchen and spotted a scrap of paper on the kitchentable. Paige picked it up and smiled, '_I love you, won't be long.'_ It said, in Cole's rushed handwriting. She slipped the note into the pocket of her dressing gown and walked towards the cupboard, grabbing two mugs from it. A few minutes later, when Paige was making tea, David walked into the kitchen.

He moved behind Paige and placed his hand on her waist gently, ''You're okay right?'' he asked softly. Paige jumped slightly and then nodded, ''Yeah. I feel fine.'' She picked up her hot tea and turned to face him. David smiled and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Paige let out a laugh and raised her eyebrow, ''Comfy?'' she asked. David rested his head upon her shoulder, ''Hm-Hmm.'' He murmered in reply.

''Good, thanks for letting me finish my drink.''

Paige teased with a tone of sarcasm in her voice. She didn't want to let David know that she felt slightly intimidated by the closeness of their bodies, especially after the shower incident. ''You're welcome.'' David played with the line of her dressing gown.

''Don't you get tired of always waiting for Cole to return?'' Paige shook her head slightly, ''No. He goes to protect his family, besides he has spent over 100 years down there. It will always be his first home and I can't change that, so in stead I've accepted it.'' She put her mug down carefully. David pulled away from the hug slightly and looked into her eyes. ''He doesn't deserve you. I've heard your stories, How can you forgive him for all that he has done to you in the past?''

Paige looked back at him, ''We've been over this before David.'' David lowered his head slightly and put his finger to her lips. Paige looked up at him. ''Stop worrying.'' David told her. His voice was hushed, breath-like. ''Hmm. Don't.'' Paige closed her eyes, getting carried away by David. David smiled slightly, he moved closed to her and he let his lips play on hers carefully.

Glen chose that moment to start crying and caused Paige to snap out of her trance. She opened her eyes and put her hands on David's arms, pushing him away gently. ''You better go.'' She told him. David looked disappointed, ''Paige..'' he said. ''No. Glen wants me, you have to go.'' She repeated and walked out of the kitchen.

David followed her with a sigh, he had been so close. 'Next time maybe.' He thought to himself. Paige walked over to Glen's play pen and took him out of it carefully. ''I'll go then. Can I still call you when that demon returns?'' Paige nodded, ''Bye.'' She stroked Glen's cheek gently, avoiding David's eyes. ''Bye hun.'' David walked out of the livingroom and left the house.

Paige sighed heavily, ''Stupid shower.'' She said softly. ''Dadda!'' Glen replied with a big grin on his face. ''Yes, I won't cheat on Daddy.'' Paige told Glen, even though she knew that he wouldn't understand. ''Mama.'' Glen said, pointing at Paige. Paige laughed slightly, ''Yes, that's me Sweetie.'' She kissed his forehead softly and walked towards the window. David just walked into his own house and Paige looked at Glen.

''I have to talk to him. Don't I buddy?'' she asked. Glen looked at her with his big brown eyes and gurgled slightly. ''Thought so.'' She moved him to her other arm when Cole shimmered in.

He let himself flop down onto the couch with a heavy sigh, he was getting enough of all those demons that were after his family. Paige turned around and smiled slightly, ''Hey.'' Cole looked tired, as per usual. He looked up and smiled back weakly, ''Hey baby.'' He replied. ''Glen just called me mama.'' Paige walked over to the couch and handed Glen to him carefully. Cole smiled and placed Glen on his lap, ''Can you say mommy, Glen?'' he asked. ''Dadda.'' Glen replied, clapping his small hands together.

Cole let out a small laugh, ''Can you say mommy?'' he asked again patiently, stroking Glen's hair gently. Paige watched them smiling, this was one of those typical picture moments. ''Mama, Mama.'' Glen pointed at Paige again. Cole nodded and hugged Glen gently, he was happy to be home with his own family again and he knew he never wanted to leave them.

A/N - Hope you liked:) David almost managed to get Paige to cheat on Cole, but luckily Glen was still there. The next chapter Paige will finally give birth to her daughter! Until then keep reviewing.. pls pls pls.. xxxxxxx


	28. I'll stand by you

**A/n: Here is chapter 28! Finally. Only 4 more chapters to go until the 'final' chapter..I'm not going to say more..**

**Disclaimer: if you don't know this by now you're really blonde, **

* * *

**Chapter 28 – I'll stand by you.**

It was a month later, the endless during heatwave had caused many people in San Francisco to install an airconditioning just like Paige and Cole had. Mainly because Paige seemed to be hot all the time, carrying a now 9 months old baby with her. Cole couldn't imagine what she felt like, though he tried to help her as much as he could. ''I so need to get this baby out of me.'' Paige complained for like the sixth time that week, and it was only Wednesday. Paige was lying on the couch, waving some cool air towards her face with her hand. Cole let out a small laugh, ''Hun. Stop complaining I really can't help you.'' He told her.

''Actually you can, but I don't know for sure if I want you to do it now.'' She replied, letting out a sigh. Cole raised an eyebrow, ''How?'' he shifted in his chair and looked at his wife. ''By making love to me.'' She told him. ''But one; I'll have to get up and I feel lazy and two; It's nearly impossible because I can't be on top, I'd be hurting you. And you can't be on top because you'd splat the baby.''

Cole held her stare for a moment to see if she was being serious and then started laughing gently. Paige shook her head and sat up with some difficulty. ''I'm serious Cole. It would induce the baby, but we'll have to go through a lot of trouble.'' She shook her hair back and looked at Cole who placed his hand on her arm gently.

''I'll go through that trouble for you if the pregnancy is really bothering you that much.'' He told her. Paige smiled slightly, ''Really?'' she asked. Cole nodded and got up, holding out his hand. ''We've got time enough.'' Paige took his hand and let him pull her up slowly. Together they disappeared upstairs.

A few hours later Cole was laid behind Paige, stroking her hair softly. He pulled the strap of her slipdress back over her shoulder and then kissed it softly. ''I love you.'' He whispered, though he didn't get an answer. Paige was asleep. Finally asleep after a couple of hot, sleepless nights. Cole smiled slightly and placed his hand upon her stomach carefully.

Paige moved slightly and moaned in her sleep. Cole leaned on his elbow and watched her sleep, she looked so innocent. ''Hmm. David.'' She murmered quietly. Cole cocked a demanding eyebrow. _David? _He thought. Paige smiled slightly in her sleep and she dug her fingers into her pillow. Cole placed his hand on her shoulder gently, ''Hunny?'' Paige moaned and turned over, she was clearly dreaming of David.

Cole kissed her forehead softly, trying to ignore the pang of jealousy that he felt in the pit of his stomach.

A loud bang and a red flash lit up the sky outside.

Cole looked out of the window when the banging and flashing continued. He glanced back at Paige, but she didn't seem to notice anything and continued to sleep contently. He got up and made his way over to the large window. There seemed to be a big party going on outside, at the end of the street. Cole closed the curtains quietly and went to check on Glen, but then realised it was Saturday and that Glen was at Henry's.

Paige moved slightly and mumbled something, a sign that she started to wake. Cole heard her and turned around. He smiled slightly as he walked back to the bed. Paige opened her eyes and looked straight into Cole's. She smiled slightly, ''Hey.'' She whispered. Cole gave her a smile back, ''Hey baby.'' He stroked her hair. ''Hmm. What's that sound?'' she sat up slightly causing one of her pillows to fall off the bed. ''Fireworks.'' Cole replied, he picked the pillow up and put it back on the bed. ''Is Glen alright? Maybe he's scared.'' She pushed the covers off of herself. ''Glen's at Henry's, Sweetie. Don't worry just go back to sleep.'' Paige shook her head.

''I'm thirsty.'' She said. Cole kissed her cheek softly and pulled the covers back over her legs, ''I'll get you some water.'' He told her.

_Now you're talking. _Paige thought to herself. ''I love you.'' She leaned back in the pillows. Cole laughed slightly, ''Bet you do. I'll be right back.'' He gave her a meaningful wink and walked out of the bedroom.

The minute Paige heard him reaching the last steps of the stairs, a demon shimmered in. He looked at Paige and formed an energyball. Paige moved and sat up properly, ''No. Cole!'' she called, but the demon already threw it and all Paige could do was duck off the bed. She ended up on her side on the floor and pulled a face.

Cole shimmered in, in front of the demon with a big knife. The demon had obviously not expected this and before he could react Cole thrust the knife into the demon's chest. The demon cried out in agony when his body erupted into flames and a moment later all that was left was a scorch mark on the carpet. Cole dropped the knfie and hurried over to Paige. ''Hunny are you okay?'' he asked. Paige looked up at him, slightly worried. ''Cole.'' She said. Cole looked at her, ''What's wrong? Are you hurt?''

Paige shook her head, ''No. I think my water just broke.''

Cole looked at her, a smile growing on his face. This was it, his daughter was ready to get born. He knelt next to Paige and helped her to get up. ''You have to get Piper and Phoebe.'' Paige told him. She didn't want to give birth in the hospital, much against Piper's wishes, because of her half-demonic baby. She was afraid that the baby would use her powers. Cole helped Paige to sit down on the bed carefully, ''I know sweety. Are you sure I can leave you alone for 10 minutes?'' he asked. Paige nodded her head firmly. ''Just go.'' She told him, leaning back against the pillows.

Cole smiled and kissed her forehead softly, ''I'll be right back.'' And with those words he shimmered out.

Paige shifted slightly and placed her hand upon her stomach. A stumbling sound in the hall made her look up worriedly. ''Cole?'' she said. The door opened an David walked in. _Huh? _Paige thought''David. Why are you here?'' she moved slightly. ''I wanted to visit you, but the door was open so I thought something was wrong.'' He walked towards the bed. ''What's going on? Did your water break?'' Paige nodded and pulled a face,

''Contraction.'' She said.

David sat down next to her and took her hand within his, ''Just squeeze as hard as you can.'' He told her. Paige shook her head and breathed deeply, trying to focus on something else than the pain. The both looked up when something or someone flamed into the room. Paige's eyes widened and she moved. It couldn't be. It shouldn't be. Not now.

David looked from the demon to Paige and back at the demon, ''Who's that?'' he asked, slightly paranoid. ''Source'' Paige replied shortly. She tried to get up, but the Source moved towards her. It was as is he was floating on the air, because it didn't look like walking at all. ''Don't bother Paige.'' He said.

''You're not getting my baby. Cole!'' she called paniced, this was the only time she had even been really scared of the Source because none of her sisters were around.

David picked up the knife that Cole had dropped earlier.

The Source merely chuckled and sent David crashing into a wall by simply flicking his wrist. '"David..'' Paige wanted to get up again, but the Source placed his hand upon her shoulder and flamed out with her leaving an unconcious, bleeding David behind.

Only moments later Cole shimmered with Piper and Phoebe into the bedroom. He looked around the room slightly confused not see Paige on the bed. ''Paige?'' he said.

''Oh my God.'' Piper said, ''That's David isn't it?'' she hurried over to David's side who just started to come round.

He moaned sllightly.

''David. What happened?'' Piper demanded, helping him to sit up and lean back against the wall. ''That Source. He came in and threatened Paige. He wanted to take her.'' He rubbed his neck. ''Something tells me he already did.'' Cole replied, biting his lower lip worriedly. If the Source hurt Paige he was going to kill him. Piper helped David to get on his feet. ''We have to find him before the Source hurts the baby.'' Phoebe said, ''Or Paige.'' Piper suddenly looked at Cole, ''The Crystals.'' She told him.

Cole pulled a confused face, completely losing track of the whole situation.

''Crystals?'' he asked. ''The Crystals, you know the ones we form a Crystal cage with. Can you get them Cole?'' ''Oh.'' Cole nodded and simply waved his hand. The box that contained the 5 crystals appeared in it. ''There you go.'' He handed them to Phoebe.

''Get your filthy hands off of me.'' Paige snapped.

She was down in a cave in the Underworld and a demon had tried to cool her forehead down with a wet cloth. The Source let out an evil laugh, ''Stop struggling, Paige. It will only make it harder. The birth can start soon and there's nothing you can do to stop it.'' He told her. ''You are – not – getting my – baby.'' She breathed heavily. ''Tsk, tsk. How many times do I have to tell you, Paige? I don't want your baby. I want her dead. The only time she'll be vulnerable enough is when she's just born.'' Paige moved slightly and pulled a face when another contraction hit her.

''Cole..'' she said quietly.

''Cole won't be able to hear you.'' The Source reminded her with a smug smile plastered on his face. At the same moment a sizzling energyball barely missed Paige and hit the demon behind her in the gut. He got vanquished immediately. The Source and the other 3 demons looked up. Cole stepped around the corner, ''Are you sure about that?'' he asked, working up another energyball in his palm.

''Belthazor.'' The Source said. Cole rolled his eyes and chucked the energyball at one of the other minions, vanquishing him as well. The Source formed a fireball, but before he could throw it, it got blown up by Piper, who stepped around the corner as well. The Source, expecting Phoebe to be there as well, saw the danger in having the three Charmed Ones in his cave and he glanced at the minions that were left. ''Main cave.'' He told them and then he flamed out.

The last two minions abandoned Paige and shimmered out.

Cole, Piper and also Phoebe hurried over to Paige, who seemed livid with rage. ''You nearly hit me with an energyball!'' she yelled at Cole. ''Hey what kind of demon do you take me for baby? I can aim, it wouldn't have hit you.'' Cole replied, a small smile playing on his lips. He knelt next to her and kissed her cheek. ''It's going to be okay.'' ''Thinking he can just kill my baby. Well I don't think so.'' Paige mumbled. Piper knelt in front of her baby-sister. ''It's okay Sweetie. You have to calm down, can you sit into labour position for me? The one we've practiced?'' she asked. Paige took a deep breath and Cole helped her to sit up.

Phoebe placed the crystals around them. ''What are you doing?'' Paige asked. ''We have to go home, please.'' Piper shook her head, ''You're fully dilated hunny, we don't have time to go home.'' ''I – what. I'm not giving..'' Paige was cut off by another painful contraction and she grabbed Cole's hand. Phoebe placed a pillow in Paige's back and handed Cole a wet cloth for Paige's forehead. ''Okay, I think we're ready.'' She told Piper.

Paige moaned slightly, ''I thought the second child was supposed to be easier.'' She complained out of breath. Cole stroked her hair, ''You're almost there baby.'' He told her. Paige shook her head firmly and Piper looked at her. ''One last time Paige, one last big push.'' Paige moved slightly and Cole placed his hand on the small of her back gently.

''You can do this Sweetie.'' He kissed the top of her head softly. Paige bit her lower lip and took a deep breath. She pushed with all the strength she had left.

''Very good Paige. I can see a head.. and the shoulders. There she is, there she is.''

Piper said, she glanced at Phoebe who handed a small blanket to Piper.

Paige leaned back against Cole's chest breathing deeply. ''You did very well Paige. I'm proud of you.'' Cole said, stroking her hair gently. ''Cole? Do you want to hold her?'' Piper asked. Piper got up and handed Cole a small shape wrapped in the blanket. The little girl almost disapeared in his big, muscular arms. He moved the blankets slightly and smiled. ''Paige. She's beautiful.'' Cole said in awe, he stroked the little girl's cheek softly with his index-finger.

Paige looked up and Cole handed their new-born baby to her carefully. She smiled slightly, ''How can anything even think of killing something as cute as you are?'' Phoebe looked over her youngest sister's shoulder. ''What's her name Paige?'' she asked smiling. Paige looked up at Cole who smiled as well. ''Her name is Paris. Paris Elizabeth Turner.''

A couple of hours later everyone was back at their own houses. Paige was asleep on the bed and Cole was sitting, since half an hour, with his daughter on the couch downstairs. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She looked so much like Paige. Paris had her full lips, the same porcelain white skin and the same cute nose. Though there were a few recognisable features from Cole as well. The same blue eyes and the same tall fingers.

''You're so gorgeous.'' Cole whispered, stroking the soft and little hair that she had. It was Paige's colour, or at least the colour that she had when she didn't dye it.

He smiled slightly, finally he had the family that he'd always wanted to have. His own child and a loving wife, not to forget Glen, his adopted son. Cole never thought it would have been possible for him to have this all, but here he sat, holding his first daughter.

Cole would have loved to have more kids, preferably 4, but Paige would kill him if he told her that. He smiled to himself. She had told him that she didn't want more than two kids, because she'd be the one ending up like a housewife, whilst he'd go to the Underworld or some bar. Cole moved slightly and laid down. He placed Paris next to himself carefully and put his arm around her so that she wouldn't fall off the couch. He closed his eyes tiredly, it had been a long day and night.

Paige awoke early that morning. She turned over to cuddle into Cole, but discovered he wasn't there and she sat up. Paige smiled slightly as she remembered that she had a daughter. She pushed the covers away and got to her feet, picked up her dressing gown and pulled it on. She tied her hair in a loose ponytail and made her way downstairs.

Cole was still laid on the couch, in a deep sleep. Paris just awoke and started crying. Paige quickly took her out of Cole's arm and walked into the kitchen.

''Don't wake your daddy yet Sweetie.'' She rocked Paris gently, ''Are you hungry?'' Paris started to calm down slightly and Paige smiled, 'You're so cute.' She thought.

In the livingroom Cole started to wake slowly. He rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times before they adjusted to the sunlight that shone through the window upon his unshaven face. He looked around and noticed that Paris was gone. ''Paris?'' he sat up, afraid that she had been taken by a demon. Cole got up and walked into the kitchen where he found Paige, feeding Paris. ''Oh. Sorry hun. Want me to leave?'' he asked, relieved that Paris was safe. Paige looked up, ''No it's okay. Did you sleep well?''

Cole nodded. ''Alright I guess. Want some coffee?'' he smiled, already knowing her answer. ''God please, haven't had any in weeks.'' She replied. Cole laughed slightly and walked over to the cupboard. He took two mugs out and started making coffee.

Paige tied her dressing gown back around her body and got up still holding Paris.

''Where are you going?'' Cole asked without looking up. ''Getting dressed and putting Paris in her bassinet.'' She replied and walked out.

Cole had turned their last spare room into Glen's room and Paris had gotten Glen's nursery. Mainly because they didn't want Paris to wake Glen up at nights, but also so they didn't have to change it later when Glen was older.

Cole poured the coffee into the mugs and brought them to the table. He sat down and picked up the newspaper when someone knocked on the backdoor. Cole let out a slightly irritated sigh and got up again. He made his way over to the door and answered it. Outside stood David and he smiled slightly. ''Hey, I came to check up on Paige. Is the baby born?'' he showed the bunch of flowers he was holding to Cole. Cole nodded smiling, ''She's upstairs. If you hurry you can see Paris awake.'' He told David, stepping aside to let him in. ''Thanks and congratulations.'' David walked in and Cole closed the door behind him. He didn't like David that much, but he appreciated this. ''You know the way up.''

David nodded his head and walked out of the kitchen. He made his way upstairs curiously, ''Paige?'' he said. ''Yeah hang on a minute.'' He voice sounded from the bedroom. David opened the door slightly and caught Paige putting on her jeans. David couldn't help but watching her, though he realised it might have been a little perverted. Paige turned around and spotted David in the doorway, ''David hey.'' She picked up her top and put it on quickly. ''What are you doing here?'' she asked struggling to put it on. David walked in and put the flowers down on the bed. ''I came to see your daughter.'' He helped her to pull her top down.

Paige smiled, ''Thanks.'' David smiled back and handed her the flowers, ''Congratulations.'' Paige accepted them smiling, it were her favourites, sunflowers. ''Thank you. That's really sweet.'' She placed them on her nightstand. ''Can I see her?'' David asked. Paige nodded her head, ''I think she's still awake.'' She walked out of the bedroom. David followed her eagerly, ''You know you look pretty good for someone who just gave birth.'' He told her as he followed her lead into the nursery. Paige let out a laugh, ''Why thank you.'' She made her way over to the bassinet and took Paris out gently. David could feel the smile growing on his face when Paige handed her daughter to him.

''She gorgeous Paige, just like you.'' Paige smiled and cocked a demanding eyebrow. ''I mean she looks just like you.'' He saved himself, he didn't want Paige to know how deeply he felt for her. Paige laughed slightly and stroked Paris' cheek softly. Paris yawned tiredly and closed her eyes to fall asleep in David's arms.

A/N: Well she finally gave birth! Was pretty hard to come up with something, but I did it and I hope you liked! Please hit the little blue button and leave a review.. Make me happy :) xxxxx


	29. Unexpected Information

**A/N: Thanks for the latest reviews:) I'm upto the last 4 chapters now and theý're pretty sad, so if you get emotional easily, a box of Kleenex would be handy lol.**

**Disclaimer: Do not do not do not not not not own the Charmed characters. I've only borrowed them!****

* * *

**

**Chapter 29 – Unexpected information.**

An eight weeks later Paige was laying in the front-yard, half on top of Cole, tickling him. Cole laughed gently, ''Paige stop it.'' He tried to get hold of her hands but she was too quick for him. ''Do you give up?'' Paige asked, laughing because of the tears that had formed in the corners of Cole's eyes. Cole nodded, simply because he couldn't speak since he was out of breath from the tickling.

Paige smiled and pulled her hands back. She kissed Cole's lips softly, 'I'm sorry baby. I couldn't resist.'' Cole smiled back and closed his eyes pulling Paige next to himself in the grass. ''Have you been drinking too much coffee again?'' he asked her.

Paige laughed slightly and looked at him, ''Certainly not. Why?''

''Hmm. You're hyper.'' Cole replied lazily, enjoying the warm later summer sun upon his face. Paige smiled slightly to herself and ran her finger along his strong jawline, ''I'm just happy.'' She explained. Cole smiled, ''So am I.'' He stroked her back gently and sighed deeply. Paige watched him and stroked his cheek,

''You need to shave.'' She pulled a face. Cole let out a laugh, ''Yes mom.'' He opened his eyes and gave her a cocky smile. Paige hit his chest gently and sat up. ''You know I don't like kissing beards..well men with beards anyway.'' She pouted. Cole pulled a face when she hit him, ''It's not a beard yet.'' He said. Paige rolled her eyes, ''Fine then. I won't kiss you until you've shaven.'' She told him.

Cole raised an eyebrow, ''Is that a threat?'' he teased. Paige nodded her head.

Cole sat up and he leaned closer to her, ''Fine, then. I'll shave. I don't want to have to miss your kisses.'' He told her. Paige smiled and kissed him on his lips tenderly, totally forgetting about her threat. ''Hmm. Thank you.'' Cole grinned at her. ''What?'' Paige looked at him with a questioning look on her face.

''You just kissed me.'' He reminded her. ''God, you're evil!'' Paige folded her arms and pushed her lips into a playful pout. ''I know. It's a gift.'' Cole replied, he kissed the side of her head and got to his feet. Paige watched his movements and looked up at him,

''Where are you going?''

''To shave.'' Cole smiled at her and walked inside. Paige rolled her eyes and looked out over the road, it was really quiet out today. She went to lay back down when a movement in the corner of her eyes caught her attention. Paige felt her heart miss a beat.

That was – No It couldn't be. It shouldn't be. She looked closer but he was already gone, though she was sure that she had seen him staring at her. There, right there from across the road. Paige shook her head and got up, not now, not now she was happy. She quickly made her way bacl inside and upstairs. ''Cole?'' she alarmed. ''Shaving.'' His voice replied from the bathroom. Paige quickly went into the bathroom, ''Cole, don't. Stop.'' She said. Cole looked at her, only have of his face shaven, ''Don't what?'' he smiled. ''You look like you've just seen a ghost.''

''Cole how old do you get? Half-demons? How old?'' Cole raised an eyebrow, ''About 150, sometimes younger, sometimes older.'' He told her, ''Why do you want to know so all out of sudden?'' Paige took the razor blade out of Cole's hand.

''I saw the Angel of Death.'' She said.

Cole raised an eyebrow again, ''And?'' ''And?'' Paige called out, a rush of panic taking control over her. ''And? And and and..- and well I think he's after you. You're 121. You're old, maybe it's you're time to go!'' she called out, waving the razor blade in front of Cole frantically. Cole raised his hands and laughed slightly, ''Baby calm down. I feel perfectly fine, healthier than ever. There are no demons after me and I'm not going to kill myself with that razor blade.'' He took it out of her hand carefully.

Paige let her hands down, ''But..but..'' ''Look, maybe he's after one of your charges, you're connected to them after all, right?'' Cole suggested as he continued to shave the rest of his 'almost-beard' off. Paige looked at him, ''Right. You're right. I have to calm down. I can just summon his dead a-'' ''Paige.. the baby can hear you.'' Cole warned her. '' – his dead appearance to me and let him explain.'' She corrected herself. Cole nodded and washed the cream left-overs off his face. ''Right. So I'm going to do that.'' Cole dried his face with a towel and looked up at Paige, ''Now feel my face, soft as baby..-'' ''No time I have to call people to hear if they're dead and then I'm going to summon that ruiner of happiness.'' Paige walked out of the bathroom. ''..-butt.'' Cole said.

A few hours later Paige orbed back into the livingroom for about the 5th time. ''None of my charges are in danger, Piper, Leo and Phoebe are fine and David is fine.'' She said. Cole looked up from where he was sat, ''Hun, come sit down.'' He told her. Paige sighed slightly and took place next to her husband on the couch.

Cole wrapped his comforting warm arms around her, ''You worry way too much.'' He said. ''But the Angel of death...'' Paige protested. Cole pulled her against his chest gently, ''If you really saw him, you will see him again Paige. Then yu can worry.'' Paige let out a small sigh, ''Fine.'' She rested her head upon Cole's shoulder. ''I'm just scared.'' She whispered. ''Stop worrying so much baby, you're starting to look like Piper.'' ''No that that's a bad thing.'' He added quickly when Paige shot him a look. She smiled slightly, ''It's what mothers do.''

Cole kissed her cheek softly, ''You just concentrate on your birthday tomorrow. I've gotten you really nice presents.'' He smiled. Paige smiled back, ''Tell me.'' She insisted, but Cole shook his head. ''Tomorrow, you'll see. One present is for tonight.'' He said. Paige smiled and pulled him closer at his tie carefully, ''Please? Why won't you tell me.'' She batted her eyelashes seductively. Cole smiled, ''Because I like to see you wait.'' He replied, letting his lips play on hers lightly. Paige smiled and pulled him closer kissing him properly. Cole laughed slightly and kissed back, placing his hands on her waist.

Paige moved herself on his lap gently and wrapped her arms around his neck. Cole pulled back slightly and glanced at her for a moment before started a trail of butterfly kisses in her neck. Paige smiled and closed her eyes. Cole ran his hands up her back softly, ''I really want you.'' He whispered in her ear. Paige stroked his hair, ''Tomorrow.'' She whispered back. She knew Cole needed to have a strong mind to wait another day, because he had been waiting for her for months since she had been pregnant. She just wanted to make him want her just a little bit more.

''Hmm. Why?'' Cole asked, continueing the trail of butterfly kisses in her neck. ''Because I like to see you wait.'' Paige replied dryly. Cole chuckled and pulled back, ''What did you say about me being evil?'' ''It's a gift.'' Paige smiled. Cole narrowed his eyes at her, ''Don't use my own quotes against me.'' He told her. ''Don't narrow your eyes at me, You'll get more wrinkles.'' Paige replied teasingly.

That night at 12 exactly, the start of the 2nd of august, Paige was taken outside by Cole. ''Can I open my eyes yet?'' she asked. Cole smiled, ''Not just yet.'' He took her to the middle of their backyard, ''Now you can.'' He said. Paige opened her eyes and looked around. Cole placed his hands on her arms and turned her towards the north. ''Look up.'' He said. Paige looked up at the sky and she smiled, ''Stars''

''Hm-Hmm.'' Cole said, ''I know how much you like them, right?'' Paige nodded her head. ''Right.'' She replied. ''Well. Do you see that bright stay on the right side of the polestar?'' he asked. ''Yeah.'' ''She's called Paige.'' Cole told her. Paige turned to Cole, ''You've let it name after me?'' Cole nodded his head. Paige smiled and pushed herself up onto tiptoes, she kissed him gently, ''That's the most adorable thing a guy has ever done for me.'' She said, still smiling. Cole smiled back and wrapped his arms around her, ''Really?'' Paige nodded.

''Well do you think this guy deserves a thank you then? It is tomorrow after all.'' He hinted. Paige laughed slightly and kissed him passionately. Cole kissed back and walked back inside with her slowly.

The next morning Paige woke up suddenly. Not knowing what had woken her up she looked at the alarmclock on her nightstand. '8:00am, for a sunday too early.' She thought. Paige sat up and scrambled the sheets together when she saw him again. The Angel of Death.

''Good morning, Paige.'' He spoke.

Paige pulled the sheets closer to her chest, ''You can't take Cole.'' She said. ''I've finally found the one loyal guy and you're not taking him away from me.'' The Angel of Death shook his head, ''I am not here to take Cole with me, Paige. I am here for you.'' Paige blinked and looked as if someone had just slapped her in the face, ''Wh-what?'' she shook her head, confused. ''You mean I'm going to..?''

The Angel of Death nodded, ''Tonight a demon will give you a choice. You'll have no other choice than giving up your own life.'' He told her.

''But I'm only 29, I'm married, I have kids. I have a family.'' She protested. Death walked closer to her, ''You have to accept the fact that this is your destiny. Your death will give Cole the strength he needs to keep your family alive and together. He will raise your children like only someone truly good can. And your death will cause your two sisters to become invincible. The power of Three will continue to live in your daughter, who you know is invincible as well. She came from a charmed-one and one of the most powerful demon since centuries, the demon you gave your heart to. A demon who knows love, your husband.'' He explained.

Paige took a deep breath and looked oved at Cole. He snored quietly, it was hard to imagine that she had to leave him. ''I don't understand. How do you know this all?'' she asked. ''In special cases I work with the Angels of Destiny, one had foreseen all this and told me to explain this to you. So you would understand.'' Death replied. Paige shook her head,

''I don't want to die yet. I want to grow old with Cole, please.'' She begged, tears beginning to form in her eyes. ''You can't fight that what's meant to be, Paige. We both know that.'' You have until 10:00pm tonight to say goodbye to your family and your closest friends.'' ''But..'' Before Paige could protest again, the Angel of Death had disappeared. Paige blinked her tears away and got up. The sheets trailed behind her as she slowly made her way over to Cole's desk, still hardly being able to believe what Death had just told her. She took place on the small wooden chair and took a piece of paper and an envelope out of one of the many drawers. She let out a shaky sigh and started writing.

About an hour later Cole started to wake. He stretched slightly and smiled when he saw Paige's shape putting something in his nightstand. ''What are you doing?'' he whispered. Paige looked at him and gave him a small smile back, ''Nothing baby.'' She replied as she took place on the side of the bed.

Cole sat up slightly, ''Happy birthday.'' He told her grinning. Paige could barely fight her tears back, you couldn't exactly call it happy, though she couldn't bring herself to telling Cole that she was going to have to leave him. That she was going to leave him behind with her kids, so in stead she gave him a fake smile. ''Thanks.'' She whispered, moving herself on top of him. Cole raised his eyebrow, ''Don't you want your presents yet?'' he asked, placing his hands on her legs gently. Paige shook her head and lowered her lips to his. She let all her emotions flow into the kiss and kissed Cole more passionate and loving than she had ever done before. Cole returned her kisses and moved his hands up her legs slightly. Paige moved slightly and removed her sheets, she moved with Cole under his cover and deepened the kiss.

Cole wrapped his arms around her and rolled over gently so that he came to lay on top, which made Paige pull back slightly. ''Let me be on top this time.'' She whispered, stroking his face tenderly. Cole looked at her for a moment and then nodded his head in agreement. He let Paige push him onto his back again and she moved her body back on top of his. ''Thought you prefered me being on top.'' He whispered with a slight smile. Paige glanced at him and then started to kiss his chest. Cole closed his eyes and ran his hands down her back.

''Hun..'' he said, almost immediately breathing deeper, his chest being one of his weak spots. Paige continued to kiss his chest softly. She wanted to show Cole how much she loved him one last time before it was time to leave.

About an hour or so later Paige herself off of Cole, breathing deeply and some of her muscles aching. She didn't care, because Cole seemed satisfied, very satisfied and he seemed to understand how much she loved him. ''Paige..'' he said, slightly out of breath. He looked over at her and smiled widely, flashing his pearly whites. Paige smiled back and watched Cole turning onto his side.

''Where did that come from? Are all women like that on their birthday?'' he asked. A small laugh escaped from Paige's mouth, ''Maybe.'' She shifted onto her side as well and looked into Cole's deep, sparkling blue eyes. Cole put his hand on her cheek, ''You're amazing you know that, you're going to be such a great mum.'' Paige smiled slightly and closed her eyes, ''I love you so much, Cole.'' She told him quietly. Cole smiled, ''I know baby.'' He stroked her cheek gently with his thumb.

''No. I mean I really love you. I would never leave you unless I had no other choice.'' She re-opened her eyes. Cole kissed her forehead softly, ''I know. It's okay you don't have to tell me.''

Paige raised her eyebrow slightly confused, ''You know?'' she asked. Cole couldn't possibly know, or could he? ''Well we've been together for over a year now Paige. I pretty much know when you're going to have your period and that you get emotional and jumpy.'' He said with a slight smile playing on his lips. ''Oh.'' Paige replied, good, he didn't know. ''Yeah. I know, sorry.'' She didn't like lying to Cole, but she really didn't want to ruin their moment either with the news that she'd die. She kissed him softly and sat up. Cole watched her movements, ''Getting up already?'' he asked her. Paige nodded her head, ''Come and join me in the shower, before Paris wakes up.'' She said. Cole smiled and sat up as well.

''Taking a shower together? That's been a while.'' Paige got up and pulled her bathrobe on. She picked Cole's up and handed it to him, ''I know. That's why I want it.'' Cole got to his feet and put his bathrobe on. He took Paige's hand within his and walked out of the bedroom. They made their way into the bathroom quietly, hoping not to wake Paris up, who was a really light sleeper. Cole closed the door behind himself and Paige turned the showertaps on. Cole watched her smiling, he walked up to her and placed his hands on her hips. ''I'm glad you can wear heels again.'' He told her, his face close to her ear.

Paige smiled and turned around, ''Why?'' she asked. ''Because it makes it easier for me to kiss you. Without heels you're so tiny.'' He pulled her closer to his body gently. ''I'm not tiny. You're just tall.'' Paige protested as she watched Cole untying the rope of her bathrobe. He placed it on the side of the bathtub. ''Have I ever told you how much I love your skin?'' he asked her.

Paige cocked an eyebrow, Cole smiled. ''I mean the colour. It's just like snow-white.'' He said, running his finger across her stomach softly. Paige smiled slightly, ''Are you finished? I want to take a shower.'' Cole smiled back and nodded, he let the bathrobe slide off her shoulders. Paige did the same for him and they stepped under the hot shower together.

* * *

**A/N - Again, I hope you've liked. If you did please leave a review for me! Please :) that would make me happy. Thanks and I'll put chapter 30 up as soon as I have time! xxxxx**


	30. How do I live without you

**A/N: Here is chapter 30! Thanks for the positive reactions (though I like reviews too hint hint) especially you maartje:P Enjoy the Next chapter (May need Kleenex, It's saad!)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Charmed I'd be so rich. But I don't so I'm just any average girl. Get over it and move on!**

**Song: I used the song ''How do I live without you'' from Leann Rimes for this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 30 – How do I live without you.**

Paige knocked on the front door of David's house taking a deep breath. He was the first one she was going to say goodbye to she had decided. It took a while, but then a topless, still brushing his teeth, David answered the door. He looked surprised when he found Paige outside on his steps. ''Paige, whad aw youv dowg hewe?'' he said with his mouth full of toothpaste. Paige laughed slightly, ''Can I come in please?'' David nodded and stepped aside, ''Can youv holde own a swecond?'' he asked her in a weird way since his mouth was full of toothpaste, after she had closed the behind herself. ''Yeah go finish brushing.'' Paige told him with a slight smile playing on her lips. David gave her a toothpaste smile back and disappeared into the kitchen.

Paige sighed slightly, she didn't want to leave him either. He was the first real friend she had since ages, someone she could be honest and open to because he knew she was a witch. David walked back into the livingroom.

''I totally forgot hun. Happy birthday.'' He said, walking over to her. Paige smiled slightly when he kissed her cheek, ''Thank you.''

David smiled back, ''So what's it that brings you here?'' he looked at her. _Just do it Paige. You're going to die it doesn't matter. _She thought to herself and she let her teeth bite down on her bottom lip before lowering his head slightly. David smiled and stepped closer to her, knowing what she wanted. Paige hesitated for a moment and then kissed him lightly.

David kissed back and wrapped his strong fireman arms around her body. Paige put her hand on his cheek and just before he could deepen the kissed she pulled away, but stayed in his arms. David opened his eyes after a few moments and gave her a questioning look. ''I just wanted to know what you kiss like.'' She said. David raised an eyebrow and smiled, ''Don't you want to know what else I can do?'' he flirted, but Paige shook her head. ''No, this was already cheating.''

David's smile faded and he pulled a confused face. ''I don't want to leave Cole as a cheater.'' Paige told him. ''What do you mean Paige? Are you leaving him?'' Paige took a deep breath in an attempt to keep her pain and tears hidden, ''I'm leaving all of you.''

''Huh?''

''I'm going to die David. I have to give up my life. It's my destiny.''

_How do I get trough one night without you  
If i had to live without you  
What a kind of life would that be  
Oh and I, I need you in my arms  
Need you to hold  
You're my world, my heart, my soul_

David let go off her, ''What? You're going to.. – Paige. When? Why?'' he faltered over his own words. How could she do that? How could she just be okay with that kind of destiny? ''Tonight. To save my family and give my sisters the power that they will need.'' She explained as calm as possible. ''But Paige.. You're only 28, no scratch that you're 29. I don't want you to leave.'' He protested, placing his hand on her arm. Paige smiled weakly, ''I don't want to leave either David, but you can't change that what is meant to be. You just have to promise me some things.''

''Anything.'' David replied.

Paige put her hand back on his cheek, ''That you won't tell anyone what I've just told you. Plus that you won't stay alone and that you will get married and have kids.'' She told him brushing his cheek softly with her thumb. David gave her a weak smile, ''I promise.'' Paige smiled back and kissed his cheek softly. ''Don't you worry. You'll find someone, there are plenty of women out in San Francisco who have huge weaknesses for firemen.''

''Are you one of them?'' David asked. ''That's something you'll never know, but I can tell you that my adoptive father used to be a firemen.'' She smiled looked at him one last time and then orbed out. David let out a defeated sigh, ''Love you.'' He whispered.

_If you ever leave  
Baby you would take everything good in my  
Life._

The rest of the day Paige spent visiting some other friends for one last time. Those friends included Henry, Katie and she eventually orbed all the way over to Glen. When she finally orbed home it was already pretty late and Cole was sitting on the couch with a glass of wine, listening to his favourite Jazz-music. Paige walked up to backside of the couch and she stroked Cole's hair carefully.

Cole looked up and smiled, ''Hey stranger. Where have you been all day baby? You look tired.'' He said, putting his glass of wine down on a side-table. ''Charges.'' Paige lied smoothly, she kissed his forehead. ''Having fun?'' Cole nodded his head, ''More fun now you're back though. Do you want your presents now?'' he asked, sitting up properly. Paige smiled and nodded.

She walked around the couch and slumped down onto it next to Cole. Cole took some present out from under the couch, ''Wait.'' Paige said. She got up and walked over to the play pen. She took Paris out smiling and made her way back over to the couch, ''Want to see what daddy's has bought mommy?'' she asked Paris sweetly. Before Paige could sit down her cellphone rang and she handed her daughter to Cole carefully. ''Hold her for me please.'' Cole smiled and put Paris on his lap gently, he stroked her cheek and kissed the top of her head obvioulsy loving her more than anything else in the world. Paige watched them for a moment and then took her phone out of her pocket, she flipped the lid up and answered it, ''Hello?'' _''Paige, that Source demon thing just took Glen. I couldn't stop him, you have to do something!'' _Henry's paniced voice sounded through the phone. Paige bit her lower lip and glanced at the time, it was nearly 10:00pm. That meant it was going to start soon.

_Without you there'd be no sun in my sky  
There would be no love in my live  
There'd be no world left for me  
And I,baby I don't know what i would do  
I'd be lost if I lost you._

Paige took and deep breath and closed her eyes momentairly before replying.

''Calm down Henry.'' She said, though not being so calm herself. ''I'll go and find him.'' She put her cellphone down and looked at Cole who gave her a questioning look, not noticing that Paris had gotten hold of his shirt and wouldn't let go.

''The Souce has got Glen. We have to save him.'' She told him. ''What.'' Cole took Paris in his arm and gently removed her hand from his shirt, ''No. You stay here to look after Paris and I'll go and get Glen.'' He said getting up.

Paige shook her head, ''You need to take Paris to Henry and then you come and help me. I'll go ahead.'' She kissed Paris' cheek softly, ''Be a good girl Sweetie. I love you.'' She told her quietly. ''But Paige..'' ''Please Cole.'' Paige pleaded. She looked up at him. Cole sighed slightly, ''Fine. Be careful and don't do anything until I get there.'' He said and then shimmered out with Paris. Paige watched him go and took a deep breath before disappearing in a swirl of blue lights.

_If you ever leave  
Baby,you would take away everything real in my life  
And tell me now._

A few moments later she orbed into the Manor. ''Piper? Phoebe?'' she called out.

No answer.

''Paige..'' a weak voice sounded from a corner of the livingroom. Paige raised and eyebrow and turned around on her heels, she made her way over to the corner where she had heard the voice coming from. Leo was laying on the floor, he had a big bruise on the side of his head. ''Leo. What happened?'' Paige knelt next to him and helped him to sit up. ''Piper, Phoebe. The Source took them. I can't orb.'' He coughed slightly. ''It's okay Leo. I'll help them, where's Luke is he okay?'' ''He's at work.'' Leo replied rubbing his head. ''Will you be alright?'' Paige asked him worriedly. Leo nodded his head.

''Just go and get them.'' Paige sighed slightly and kissed his cheek. She got to her feet, ''Tell Piper I want to be buried underneath a tree.'' She told her brother-in-law and then orbed out. Leo pulled a confused face, ''Paige, wait..'' But Paige did not come back.

She orbed into a dark cave somewhere in the Underworld. ''Paige.'' Cole's voice said in the dark. ''Where have you been?'' ''Manor.'' Paige replied shortly. ''The Source has got Phoebe and Piper as well and Leo can't orb.'' She informed her husband. ''Damn it.'' Cole cursed. Paige looked over at him, she had to tell him this. ''Cole?'' she said tentatively. Cole walked carefully in the direction of the Source's cave. ''Yeah?''

''Whatever happens tonight, do not try and stop me okay? I know what I'm doing.'' She followed him slowly. ''Hmm.'' Cole murmered in reply. ''Promise?'' Paige placed her hand on his arm gently. ''Yeah.'' Cole said only half listening to what she was saying.

Suddenly fire torches lit up the cave. They had entered the Source's property. ''I knew you'd show up.'' The Source's heavy voice said. He moved forwards, not walking but not floating either. Paige let out a small gasp when she noted that he was holding Glen. ''Glen.'' ''Paige don't let him get to you. You can't trust him!'' Phoebe's voice sounded. Paige and Cole both spun around. Two demon entered the place holding Paige's sisters, threatening their throats with an athame.

_How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever,ever survive  
How do I, how do i  
Oh how do I live._

Cole placed his hand on the small of Paige's back, ''Baby I think this is a trap.'' He whispered near her ear. ''Of course it's a trap he's the Source. What do you expect?'' she whispered back. ''I'm giving you two options Paige.'' The Source spoke. ''You can either get your beloved little baby boy back or you can have your sisters back, but you can't have both.'' He told her. Paige took a deep breath. _Oh god, oh god oh god. _She thought biting her bottom lip so hard it started to bleed. ''Your sisters.'' Cole hinted quietly. ''Then you can vanquish him.'' ''This is Paige's decision Belthazor, if she chooses for her sisters they will not be able to vanquish me, because Glen's forcefield will protect me.'' The Source said barely even glancing at Cole. Paige looked at Cole and then took a few steps towards the Source.

''I know what I'm going to do.'' She said.

Cole watched her anxiously. ''You can have me and do with me whatever you want, but only if you let my sisters and my son go, unharmed and if you give me the chance to say goodbye to them. If you kill me, you will leave my entire family alone.'' She said, making eye contact with the large demon. ''Paige, no.'' Cole said. ''Remember the promise you just made, Cole.'' Paige reminded her husband. The Source grinned, ''I believe we have a deal.'' He moved towards Paige. Paige looked up at him, trying not show how scared she was and how badly she was shaking. The Source handed Glen to her, ''Say your goodbyes'' he told her. ''You have 10 minutes.''

Paige took a shaky deep breath and walked back over to Cole with Glen. The two big demons let go of Phoebe and Piper. ''Paige.'' Piper said, running towards her younger sister with Phoebe following. ''What the hell do you think you're doing?'' Paige smiled weakly, ''Don't stop me please. This is just the way it's meant to be.'' She kissed Glen's cheek softly and then handed him to Cole. Cole looked at her, but Paige purposely avoided his gaze. She hugged her two sisters tightly. ''I love you both so much. Don't worry about the Power of Three. It's all going to be okay.'' She told them quietly. ''Sweetie, we're not worried about the Power of Three. We're worried about you.'' Phoebe replied a little choked up because of the tears that she could feel beginning to form in her throat. ''Trust me.'' Paige simply whispered.

She let go of them and took Glen back from Cole, handing him to Piper this time.

She turned to Cole.

He gave her a hard look, ''Paige. Why are you doing this?''

''I need to fullfil my destiny and protect my family.'' She replied putting her hand on his cheek. ''You're going to be a great dad. Paris and Glen will both love you so much.'' She told him. Cole put his hand on hers, ''You're not really leaving me, are you?'' he asked, a tone of hurt in his voice.

Paige smiled weakly and shook her head, ''I'll always be with you in your heart.'' She told him placing her hands on his chest. ''Paige..'' Cole started, but Paige cut him off with a soft kiss on his lips. Piper bit her lip to fight her tears back. Cole returned Paige's kiss and wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her closer to himself. She deepened the kiss for a moment and then pulled away carefully. ''Remember my vows?'' she asked while looking into his deep blue eyes. Cole stared back at her, ''You'll always even after your death?'' Paige let out a sound that held between a sob and a laugh, ''Yeah.'' She brushed his cheek with her thumb.

''I'll love you too.''

"Time's up.'' The Source said. He nodded at a tough looking darklighter that had appeared earlier and he made his crossbow appear. Cole glanced up just as the darklighter aimed and shot one of his poisonous arrows into Paige's back.

Paige gasped and took a few steps forwards, Cole supported her. ''Hun..'' ''You can take her home if you want. You can't heal her anymore this poison works fast.'' The Source told them with a smug smile on his face. Cole bit his lower lip and lifted Paige up. ''Cole..'' Phoebe started. ''Glen will orb you.'' Cole replied shortly and then he shimmered out holding Paige. Shortly after he had disappeared Glen orbed out with his two aunst like Cole had predicted.

_If you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything  
Need you with me  
Baby 'cause you know that you're everything good in my life  
And tell me now._

Cole shimmered onto the top of the Golden Gate Bridge with Paige.

''Cole, what are you doing?'' she whispered. ''Shh. It's okay.'' Cole said. ''I'm going to pull the arrow out of your back okay baby?'' Paige nodded her head almost invisably. Cole moved her slightly and pulled the arrow out of her back in a quick movement trying not to make it hurt too much. Paige closed her eyes, but she didn't flinch. Cole threw the arrow down and lowered Paige to the Bridge as gentle as he could.

''Cole.. letter.'' She said. ''It's okay. You don't have to talk. Can you see the stars?'' he asked. Paige smiled slightly, ''Yeah. My present.'' She whispered quietly. Cole nodded his head and stroked her hair. ''You know I always thought I'd die before you would.'' He said, taking her hand within his own. ''Hmm. I'm sorry.'' Cole smiled and kissed her cheek softly, ''Don't be sorry, we've had an amazing time together Paige. I wanted to grow old with you, but I guess I didn't deserve that.'' ''No. Cole don't say that please.'' Paige closed her eyes. ''I'm a demon Paige. I've killed innocent people.'' He reminded her. ''You're not. You're good now. You're not evil anymore.'' She breathed. Tears formed in Cole's eyes, ''Don't leave me.'' He told her, but Paige didn't reply anymore. She breathed her last breath.

''Paige? God damnit Paige don't you die on me please.'' Cole begged when he felt her hand lose it's strength. ''Paige..'' he murmered. Cole fought his tears back and kissed her forehead gently, ''I'll kill him Paige. I will get my revenge. He did not have the right to take you away from me.'' He told her, though he knew she couldn't hear him anymore. Cole picked up the arrow that had taken her life and then her body and he stood up straight. He let out a heavy sigh and shimmered to the Manor with her so that Piper, Phoebe, Luke and Leo could have their last goodbyes.

_How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever,ever survive  
How do I,how do I  
Oh how do I live._

At 3:00am in the morning Cole was sitting in the backyard with a sleeping Glen and Paris in his arms. Paige's body was still at the Manor, in her old bedroom. Leo had told them Paige wanted to be buried under a tree and the funeral would be held later that week. Cole looked down at the two sleeping babies, they had no idea yet, but Piper had offered to help him when they'd realise their mommy wasn't coming back because she was sure they wouldn't stop crying for a long time.

After Paige's death, earlier that night Piper and Phoebe had felt a powerful energy entering their bodies and an Elder had came down to explain what had happened. They had became invincible and no demon would any longer be able to hurt them. They'd be able to take out the Source and many other upper-level demons, forever. Cole sighed deeply, he couldn't imagine that she was really gone. He glanced at his weddingband, but couldn't even bring himself to thinking of taking it off. Glen moved slightly in his sleep. Cole looked at him, a slight smile played across his face, at least he had two parts of Paige that were still alive and he was going to raise them as well as he could. He was going to make Paige proud, because he knew she was watching them from above.

Just like her mom, Patty , her sister, Prue and her grams, Penny. And he was going to kill the Source for murdering his wife brutally like that.

Cole looked up when it started to rain. He got up carefully, hoping not to wake Glen and Paris. He went back inside and upstairs slowly. After having put the two little ones to bed Cole left the nursery.

He paused before going into his own bedroom. Cole took a deep breath and opened the door. The sight of the empty bedroom made the knot in his stomach tighten, but he still walked inside. Cole closed the door and walked over to the bed, he sat down on it and ran his hand across the neatly made sheets when he noted something underneath Paige's pillow. He pulled it out from underneath it raising an eyebrow curiously. It was one of her slipdresses, Cole smiled and held it against his face inhaling the scent. Ralph Lauren, the perfume she always wore. Cole laid down down on his side still holding the deepblue slipdress and closed his eyes. It was now 3.30am and Cole was so tired that he gave in and let sleep take over his body. Only seeing Paige still alive in his dreams.

_How do I live without you  
Without you baby..._

* * *

**A/N: Review review hints n cheers review review! hehe. Please leave one, I need them, well I don't but I like them so ner gotcha there. Neway I hope to put Chapter 31 up soon (no this wasn't the last one) and until then.. just read. xxx**


	31. When somebody Loved me

**Notes: Thanks; Maartjuhhh, ForeverCharmed109, BlueMoonDestiny and VampirePrincess86 for you positive reviews:) And here's chapter 31, enjoy! (Again, may need kleenex Maartjuhhh and ForeverCharmed109 ;) )**

**Disclaimer; Yeah, this is now Chapter 31 and if you still don't know that I do NOT own Charmed then I think you should consider extra school on saturdays..**

**Song; I've used the song ''When somebody Loved me'' by Sarah Mclachlan for this chapter. I do not own it I've only borrowed it.

* * *

**

**Chapter 31 – When Somebody loved me. **

_**When somebody loved me  
everything was beautiful.  
Every hour we spent together  
lives within my heart.**_

Five days later Cole was standing in front of his bedroom window. Bags were forming on his exhausted looking eyes and half of his suit was still on the bed.

Today was Paige's funeral and Cole didn't want to go there. He didn't like funerals; never had. They were always so sad and everyone was in black, well except for today. Paige wanted people dressed in white.

She and Cole had once seen a documentary about Chinese traditions. Wearing white clothes at someone's funeral was one of them and Paige had told Cole that she wanted that as well. Cole turned around and looked at the other half of his suit that he hadn't put on yet. He had bought it especially for this day. He picked his shirt up slowly and pulled it on, being somewhere else in his thoughts. Buttoning it up slowly, he walked over to his nightstand and sat down on the bed close to it.

He picked up a picture of him and Paige. It was one of their weddingphotos. Cole had wrapped his arms around Paige's body and she was laughing because Cole had stepped on her toe shortly before the picture was taken. A wide smile spread across Cole's face as he remembered their wedding. It had been one of the most beautiful days of his life. Paige had looked stunning in her dress and their weddingnight had been amazing.

A heavy sigh escaped from Cole's mouth, he picked up his tie and put it around his neck. She wasn't coming back, she was gone foregood this time. Finally Cole put his jacket on, he ran his hands down the soft fabric and looked in the mirror after getting up. Normally Paige would've stood behing him to tell him he was vain, but that he looked handsome in white. Now it was just him alone.

Looking older than ever and his normally so sparkling blue eyes now were filled with emptyness and grief. The eyes of someone who felt lonely, even though he was surrounded by people who tried to support him through this hard time. Cole appreciated that, he really did, but it still wouldn't bring Paige back.

There was a soft knock on the door and Cole looked up. Luke walked in with his daughter Prudence on his right arm. His eyes were red and slightly swollen. Paige's death had done a lot to him. He had truly cared a lot about her, Paige had been the one who had introduced Phoebe and Luke to each other. 'The Perfect match' she had said. Cole didn't understand how all those people could cry about her death, he himself couldn't. It felt as though he was completely empty on the inside. He couldn't let a single tear flow, because he didn't want to let go. ''Hey.'' He said quietly to Luke, with a slightly hoarse voice because he hadn't spoken in a several days.

''We're waiting for you downstairs.'' Luke said. Cole nodded his head.

''I know, I will be there in a second.'' He replied. Luke gave him a brave smile and left the room. Cole took a deep breath and picked up a pink rose from the bed.

Paige's favourite flower.

It made him feel better to carry it with himself today. He looked around the room and then walked out, making his way downstairs and into the livingroom.

Some friends and family were there. Paige's sisters and their husbands of course. But also David, who avoided Cole's gaze from the moment he appeared into the room, Henry and even Paige's biological father, Sam. Cole felt like though he had to smile to him to comfort him, but he couldn't. It felt as though his lips were sewn to each other which made it seem impossible to smile. He took Paris from Piper gently, ''Ready to go?'' she asked him. Cole nodded slowly and stroked Paris' cheek gently.

_**And when she was sad  
I was there to dry her tears.  
And when she was happy so was I.  
When she loved me.**_

An hour later Cole looked around the Mausoleum where they would held the funeral. He was sitting on the first row of hard wooden chairs, in between Piper and Phoebe. When he looked around the large space he realised how many people had known Paige and cared about her. Not only mortals, but also some leprechauns, the two Nymphs, some of Paige's charges and even Elders who were for once not dressed in the golden robes they always wore. Cole let out a sigh and looked in front of him again.

There was a beautifully decorated ivory casket, which held Paige's body. The coulor of the casket was almost as shiny and pale as her skin and the top of it held a few pink roses. Cole had placed his own rose on it as well. When he looked up he caught the sympathetic gaze of the priestess. The same priestess who had done Prue's funeral. Cole sighed again and glanced and the program in his hands.

'Paige Matthews ''Turner'' 1977-2006 – Forever young.' It said.

It had been Phoebe's idea to add Turner behind Matthews, though Cole didn't really like it he hadn't argued. He saw Phoebe placing her hand upon his and flashed her a weak smile. Her eyes were red and her face was wet from the tears. He gave her hand a supportive squeeze and looked at the priestess when she started to speak.  
''Her young spirit that was taken away from us, will forever be there in our hearts.'' She said, though Cole was barely listening to her. He just stared at the casket, fiddling with the program in his strong hands. He breathed deeply and closed his eyes, not wanting to see this all anymore. Not wanting to be here anymore, it hurt too much. The Priestess extinguished the first two of the three burning candles on the table in front of her. The candles that stood for Paige's birth and death. ''Blessed be Paige. May you find your new destiny and may you watch over us in everything we do.'' She extinguished the last candle, the candle of Paige's rebirth. ''Farewell.'' She said, turning her full body towards the casket.

After the priestess' speech they all went outside for the burial. Cole had found the most beautiful spot to bury his wife. Underneath a big old chestnut tree. When the casket was lowered into the grave a small basket with rose petals was placed on the ground next to it. Each mourner could take some and throw them on top of the casket while sending his or her last personal message to Paige. Cole was the last one to step forwards. He ignored the stiffled and strangled sobs behind him and took a small handful of rose petals out of the basket. ''I love you.'' He simply said and then let the petals fall onto the casket one by one.

_**Through the summer and the fall  
we had each other, that was all.  
Just she and I together,  
like it was meant to be.**_

Later back at the Halliwell Manor, Cole tried to avoid all the mourners and walked into the kitchen. He walked over to the counter and picked up a glass. He poured himself an alcoholic drink and leant against the table. He remembered Phoebe's and Luke's engagement party. Paige had been doing the dishes right over there at the counter and she had complained about having to do it all by herself. Now she never had to do them again.

Cole actually wanted to leave, but figured that he couldn't leave Piper and Phoebe alone like that. So in stead he took a big swug of his whiskey and closed his eyes.

He opened them again when he heard someone walking into the room, it was David. ''Hi.'' He said. Cole nodded slightly at him as in a greeting. He had never liked David, but now he felt as though they'd always been friends, because they probably felt the same. David walked over to him and took something out of his pocket. ''I meant to give this to Paige on her birthday, but she didn't give me the chance when she came to see me so I think you should have it.'' He said, handing a small present to Cole.

Cole took it, ''She came to see you?'' he asked cocking an eyebrow. David nodded, ''She told me she was going to die and then she..'' David didn't finish sentence realising he was talking to Paige's husband. Cole looked at him, ''She did what?'' he insisted. ''She.. kissed me.''

Cole looked at David, he was lying. Paige hadn't kissed him. ''She would never do that.'' Cole said, his voice shaky. David shrugged slightly, ''It was nothing special Cole. She just wanted to know how I kissed before she died. She didn't even give me the chance to deepen it anyway.'' That was where Cole lost it. He couldn't bare the thought that Paige had told David, but not him that she knew she was going to die. He grabbed David's shirt and pushed him against the wall. ''Don't talk about Paige like that.'' He said in a threatening voice. David grabbed Cole's wrists, ''She said it herself. She came onto me don't blame me for that.'' ''You're lying!'' Cole shouted when Piper and Leo rushed in. ''Cole stop it!'' Piper said. Leo pulled him away from David. ''He's lying. Paige never kissed you. She loved me, she was my god damn wife.'' Cole spat.

''Calm down Cole.'' Leo told him ''Cole why would he lie about that?'' Piper asked him. ''To hurt me more. To see me suffer.'' Cole shook Leo off and narrowed his eyes at David. ''You didn't deserve her.'' David replied. ''You left her alone when she was pregnant to go to the Underworld!'' ''To protect her and the baby!'' Cole yelled. ''But it didn't work did it? She was killed to protect you.''

''Enough!'' Piper yelled tears running down her cheeks. ''David you can't blame Cole for Paige's death. He loved her and would never do anything to hurt her and Cole if Paige really kissed him you can't do anything about it anymore, can you?'' She looked at him and Cole looked away when he saw the hurt in her eyes. ''I'm sorry.'' He murmered. ''David maybe you should go.'' Piper told him gently. David nodded his head and walked out of the kitchen.

Cole took a deep breath and sat down on a chair. Leo handed him a glass of water, ''We all miss her Cole.'' He said. Cole nodded and took a sip from the water, he could actually use another whiskey more, but decided it was better if he stayed sober tonight. Piper sat down in front of him, ''You can bring Paris and Glen here if you want some time alone.'' She suggested, but Cole shook his head. ''I just want to kill the Source.'' He said looking up at her. ''Cole..'' Piper started but Cole interrupted her, ''No piper. I haven't slept in days because he's still alive and I will not rest before I have got my revenge.'' He said putting the glass of water down on the table starting to get angry again. Some of the water was spilled in his movement, but none of them noticed. Piper let out a small sigh and looked up at Leo who nodded. ''Alright.'' She replied. ''Tonight we will go after him.'' Cole smiled weakly, ''Thank you.'' He said, knowing that he couldn't kill the Source without the two sisters.

_**And when she was lonely  
I was there to comfort her.  
And I knew that she loved me.**_

That night Cole shimmered into the Manor with a sleeping Paris in his arms. Glen was at Henry's. ''There you are Cole.'' Phoebe said, looking up. Cole nodded and handed Paris to Leo carefully. ''Do you have everything?'' he asked. Phoebe nodded her head, ''Potion, spell, athame.'' She showed them to Cole. ''Good.'' He said. ''Are you sure we can do this, Leo?'' Piper looked up at her husband. ''According to the Elders you two and Cole can vanquish the Source, because Paige gave her heart to Cole.'' Leo replied, rocking Paris gently. ''And does the Source know that as well?'' Phoebe informed.

Leo shook his head, ''Otherwise he would have tried to kill Cole so he clearly doesn't know. He thinks no-one can harm him anymore.'' Cole let out a slight laugh, ''Not as smart as he thinks he is, is he?'' No one replied to that so Cole picked up the athame, ''So lets go then.''

Phoebe nodded her head and picked up the vial with the dark green liquid. ''Cole we knot the spell off by heart now, but do you know it?'' Piper asked him. Cole nodded, ''You've vanquished me with it, how could I forget?'' he told her. Those words were literally burned in his memory forever. Piper grimaced and put the note with the spell in her backpocket, ''Better to be safe than sorry.'' She said. Cole nodded in agreement, ''Ready then?'' he held out his hand. Leo kissed Piper's cheek, ''Be careful.'' He told her. Piper nodded and took Phoebe's hand who had already taken Cole's. ''We'll be back before you know it.'' Phoebe said. Leo smiled slightly and watched Cole shimmering out with the girls. He took a deep breath hoping that they'd come back unharmed and looked at Paris. He smiled, she looked so much like Paige when she had been a baby. Leo decided to look up a babyphoto from Paige and give it to Cole, he would probably be very happy with that. Leo placed Paris in the baby carrier gently and then made his way upstairs.

_**So the years went by.  
I stayed the same,  
but she began to drift away  
I was left alone.  
Still I waited for the day  
when she'd say "I will always love you."**_

Cole shimmered into the Source's cave with the two sisters. The Source just vanquished a demon that had failed him. He turned around when the fire had disappeared. ''Well well. What do we have here?'' he said gazing and Cole, Piper and Phoebe. ''Came to kill me? Oh wait you can't, there's no more Power of Three.'' He let out an evil laugh. ''Doesn't mean we won't try to vanquish you.'' Piper said, she joined hands with Cole and Phoebe and she nodded towards Cole slightly. They started chanting.

'_Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda. Astrid, Helena, Laura and Grace. Halliwell witches stand strong beside us, vanquish this evil from time and Space.'' _

The Source felt himself weaken when they said the spell, but he didn't get vanquished right away as paige wasn't with them. He realised, though, that they could still kill him, even without Paige. ''She vowed her heart to you.'' He said, looking at Cole. Cole grinned, ''That's right.'' He replied. ''No.'' The Source formed an energyball and hurled it at the three in front of him. Cole shimmered out in time, but Phoebe and Piper got blasted into a wall and Phoebe dropped the vial with the lethal potion. The Source moved to get it, but it disappeared before he could even stretch his tall pale fingers out to it. ''I don't think so.'' Said Cole's voice behind him.

The Source spun around.

Cole was leaning against a rock, his fingers playing with the small vial in his hand. ''You wouldn't betray me again, would you Belthazor?'' he said, his eyes fixed upon the potion bottle. ''You're wrong.'' Cole said, he threw the potion and caused it to smash at the Source's feet. The Source looked up and grinned when it didn't vanquish him, ''What now Belthazor? It didn't work.'' He said. Cole walked towards him, ''Oh I know just what to do to finish you off.'' He replied, his voice full of extreme hatred. He showed the athame to the Source, ''See?''

As in slow motion the Source made eye-contact with Cole and Cole could swear he saw fear flicker in the demon's eyes. He pushed him against the wall with one hand and stabbed him in the gut. Never losing eye-contact the Source managed to smile.

''You're no good whatsoever Belthazor. You're pure evil and that will never change.'' He told him. ''No.'' Cole said his voice shaking with anger, ''I have just vanquished evil.'' He pulled the athame out of the Source and stepped back. The Source's body erupted into flames and he cried out in agony before getting vanquished with a large explosion that knocked Cole off his feet.

When the explosion had subsided Cole sat up, his chest still heaving. He was gone. He had killed him and he wasn't coming back again. Cole let out a laugh, his first real laugh in days. Next to him Piper and Phoebe started to come round.

''Cole?'' Phoebe said. ''He's gone. Forever.'' Cole replied getting back to his feet. Piper and Phoebe got up as well, ''He is? Did you kill him?'' Piper walked towards him and Cole showed her the athame that was covered in blood. ''Yes.'' Piper smiled, ''Paige would be proud of you Cole.'' She told him. Cole nodded his head, ''Shall we leave?'' Phoebe joined them, '"Good idea.'' She took Piper's and Cole's hand. Cole shimmered out with them, leaving only a scorch mark in the cave behind.

When he shimmered with Piper and Phoebe back into the Manor Leo jumped up from the couch. ''And?'' he asked anxiously. Piper smiled and sunk into her husband's arms, ''He's gone.'' She told him. Leo kissed the top of her head and looked at Cole who picked Paris up. ''I'm going home.'' He announced. Phoebe smiled and kissed his cheek, ''Sleep well, Cole.'' ''Thanks.'' Cole said. He glanced at Piper and Leo and then shimmered out with his daughter in his arms.

_**Lonely and forgotten.  
Never thought she'd look my way.  
**__**But she smiled at me and held me,  
**__**just like she used to do.  
**_**_Like she loved me.  
__When she loved me._**

Back at home and having put Paris in the nursery, Cole walked into his bedroom tiredly. He took his jacket and his tie off and hung them over the chair like he usually did. He hoped that he could finally get some decent sleep and sat down on his side of the bed when he noticed something on the nightstand.

An envelope addressed to him.

He recgonised Leo's handwriting and picked it up, letting curiousty take over. He opened the envelope and took a picture out along with a small note. _'I thought you would like to have this picture. I think you know who it is.' _The note said. Cole looked at the picture and a small spread across his tired looking face, making him look 10 years younger at once. ''Paige..'' he said to himself. He traced his index-finger down the picture and then placed it against the frame of a picture of Paige holding newly-born, Paris. They could've been twins.

When Cole looked up he felt a breeze go through him, one of those faint supernatural breezes. For one brief moment he had felt the presence of Paige's spirit. Cole lay down with a smile and pulled the cover over himself without bothering to get undressed any further. He contently looked at the pictures on his nightstand and soon he fell finally into a deep sleep.

_**When somebody loved me,  
**__**everything was beautiful.  
**__**Every hour we spent together,  
**_**_lives within my heart.  
__When she loved me..._**

* * *

**Notes: Aaaaand that was chapter 31 ... Wow it's going really fast I'm impressed by myself, not that I want to sound like a Bighead XD. If you cried I will tell you something comforting, this wasn't the last chapter. I have the last chapter almost done and typed up so it will be up soon. Please leave a review, because I really like them and it's almost my birthday so I'll consider them as a pressie hehe. Anyway let me know if you liked, cried etc. and the final chapter will be up soooon.. xxxx Sas**


	32. Somebody said GoodbyeThe Letter

**Notes; Thank you all very much for your reviews.. Here is my final chapter, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own blah di blah di blah di blah..**

**Song: I used the song ''Somebody said Goodbye'' by Enya for this final chapter. I do not own it, I've only borrowed it!

* * *

**

**Final chapter – Chapter 32 – Someone said Goodbye / The Letter.**

_**Summer. When the day is over  
There's a heart a little colder;  
Someone said goodbye,  
But you don't know why.**_

_**15 YEARS LATER...**_

''Dad, you lazy we're off to school!'' Paris called up the stairs. Cole, who just started to wake, sat up in bed. ''Good luck and don't use your telekinesis on the front..-'' Downstairs the front door slammed shut.''

'' – door.'' Cole said. He rolled his eyes, teenagers. Cole pushed the covers off himself and got up. He walked over to the window and opened the curtains to see Glen and Paris disappear around the corner of the street. He smiled slightly and opened the window to welcome a slight warm breeze against his chest. The summer had definately begun. He walked over to the chair and started to get dressed. Pulling on his shirt he walked into the bathroom.

Cole hadn't moved after Paige's death. He had wanted to stay, because he had too many good memories about Paige in this house. Cole looked in the mirror. He barely looked a day older than 15 years ago, except for maybe a few extra wrinkles when he frowned or smiled, but with raising two kids he had deserved them. Cole put some gel in his hair and brushed his teeth like he did every morning when Paris and Glen had gone off to school. Cole had raised the two on his own like he had said. They had became a very close family, even Glen, who wasn't Cole's real son, saw Cole more as a father to himself than Henry.

Paris and Glen were the only reason that had kept Cole from going back to the Underworld. Cole left the bathroom and made his bed. After 15 years there was still a pillow on Paige's side of the bed, even though no one slept there anymore. He threw some decoration pillows on the end of the bed and then made his way downstairs. He walked into the kitchen and laughed slightly at the sight of the breakfast leftovers that were standing on the dinnertable. _Typical. _He thought. He couldn't remember that he was like that as a teenager, but then again he was a demon and his teenager years were like 120 years ago. With a sigh he started cleaning the breakfast table.

_**Somewhere there is someone keeping  
All the tears they have been weeping,  
Someone said goodbye,  
But you don't know why.**_

A few hours later Cole's cellphone started ringing loudly. Cole looked at the time, 4:00pm. His song was going home with his girlfriend and he was calling Cole to let him know where he was. It went like that every thursday.

Cole reached over and picked up his phone and he answered it, ''Hey Glen.'' He said. Glen laughed on the other side of the phone, _''How did you know it was me, dad?'' _he asked. ''It's thursday.'' Cole replied simply. _''Right. Well I'm going to Jess'.''_ He said. ''Hmmm. You've got protection right?'' Cole couldn't help but asking it. _''Yes dad, I've got that.'' _Cole replied sounding slightly irritated. Cole smiled, ''Sorry. I'll see you at dinner then.'' _''Alright, see ya dad.'' _Glen said and then hung up. Cole looked at his phone and put it down. He leaned back in the couch and at the same moment the front door slammed shut. ''Paris..'' Cole said, starting to get irritated. ''Sorry dad!'' A girl's voice said. Cole sat up when a girl with dark hair and a pale skin entered the room. He smiled at her, ''Hey.''

''Hey dad.'' Paris replied, her voice sounded a lot like Paige's. She walked over to him, ''How was your day?'' she kissed his cheek softly. Cole smiled, he loved her so much. ''Alright I guess, how was yours?'' Paris flopped down on the couch next to him. ''I dumped Jamie, caught him making out with some other girl.'' She said, as though she wasn't bothered by it at all. ''Oh I'm sorry.'' Cole said looking at his daughter. ''Nah. It's okay. I was getting bored of him anyway and he wasn't such a good kisser.'' Cole let out a laugh, typical Paris, always a new boyfriend and after 4 weeks she broke up with them. Paris looked at him arching an eyebrow, but Cole shook his head. ''Glen at that bimbo again?'' she informed. ''Hmm Jessica. Yeah as per usual.'' Cole put his feet up.

Paris observed him, ''You have to start dating dad.'' She told him. Cole looked at her, ''Why? What makes you think that?'' he asked curiously.

''You need to go laid.''

Cole laughed, she was absolutely never ashamed to say what she thought. ''And that's for you to decide?'' he got to his feet. ''Well admit it, you're missing it after 15 years, aren't you?'' she looked up at him. Cole shrugged, ''I'll tell you when you're older.'' He replied. ''Dad!'' Paris gave him an irritated look. Cole smiled, she hated it when he said that. Just like he had sometimes said it to Paige.

''Come on. I want to show you something.'' Paris smiled back and got up. She followed Cole all the way upstairs to the attic. ''Are you going to show me how much dust has formed here in the past years?'' she quipped when they entered the attic. ''No.'' Cole picked up one of the many boxes that were stood there and walked over to the small couch in the middle of the attic. Paris followed curiously. ''Sit.'' Cole told her as he sat down himself as well. Paris took place next to him, ''Are those mom's stuff?'' she pointed at Paige's name on top of the box and Cole nodded his head in reply.

He opened the box, ''Take a look if you like.'' Paris smiled and looked in the box, she took some notebooks out. ''Mom's diaries.'' She said. Cole smiled slightly and nodded again. ''Can I read them later?'' Paris asked. ''If you want, but I must say some things in you might not want to know, they're pretty detailed.'' He warned her with a smile, knowing that because Paige had allowed him to read her diary at some times. Paris put the diaries down and took a small bottle out of the box. ''Her favourite perfume.'' Cole recgonized it instantly. Paris sniffed at it lightly, ''It's nice.'' She told her dad and handed it to him.

_**Is there a reason  
Why a broken heart begins to cry?  
Is there a reason  
You were lost although you don't know why?  
Give me a reason  
Why you never want to say goodbye.  
If there's a reason,  
I don't know why.**_

Cole traced his finger over the bottle while Paris took a pretty, in golden wrapping-paper wrapped, present out of the box. ''What's this?''

Cole glanced at the present and then laughed slightly as he remembered, ''Paige's present.'' He said.

''What's in it?''

''Erm. Well..''

''Can I open it?'' Cole bit his lower lip and nodded slightly. Paris opened the present carefully and took a sexy, dark red lingerie set out. She looked at it for a moment and then started laughing, ''Sexy dad.'' A slight smile played on Cole's lips and he could feel a dark red blush creeping onto his cheeks. ''I must admit, you do have some taste.'' Paris told him as she gently put the set back in the wrapping paper. ''You can have it when you're 18.'' He said.

''Evil.'' Paris narrowed her eyes at him. ''I know. I'll be even more evil, because you need to go and make your homework now.'' He replied. ''I knew you were going to say that.'' Paris gave her dad a hug and then got to her feet. ''Thanks for showing me these stuff, dad.'' ''Hm-Hmm.'' Cole handed her the bottle of perfume and the diaries, ''Don't forget this.'' He said.

Paris smiled and took them carefully, ''I'll cook tonight.'' She said making sure the diaries and the perfume wouldn't fall.

''Okay hun.''

Paris walked out of the attic and Cole pulled the box closer to himself. He took an old necklace of Paige out and smiled. How many times hadn't she worn that? Paige only took it off when she went to sleep and the first thing she did when she woke up was putting it back on, except on that day. Her 29th birthday. Cole let out a small laugh.

''Careful baby, that necklace means a lot to me.'' A familiar female voice said behind him.

_**Always looking for a meaning,  
All the time you keep believing,  
But I don't know why  
You won't say goodbye.**_

Cole turned around. In the doorway stood Paige's solid spirit. He gasped slightly, ''Paige.. What are you doing here?'' he got up slowly, hardly believing that is was really her standing over there. ''I came to see you.'' She replied, walking towards him. ''I – Why? Why after such a long time? 15 years Paige.'' He watched her coming closer, but didn't move, it was as though he was stuck to the floor with superglue. ''Because I am allowed to tell you some things, but I want a hug first.''

Cole smiled and hugged her tightly. Paige looped her arms around his neck and hugged back. ''I've missed you so, so much Paige.'' Cole whispered in her ear, closing his eyes. It felt so incredibly good to feel her body against his again. Being able to hold her in his arms. ''I know Sweetie, I've missed you too.'' Paige stroked his hair gently. ''Can't you stay?'' he asked her immediately. Paige let a small smile play on her lips and pulled away from the intense hug carefully. Cole, however didn't remove his arms. ''You know I can't baby.'' ''Hmm.'' Cole murmered slightly disappointed in reply. ''I've seen how you raised Paris and Glen. You did a great job Cole, I couldn't have done it any better myself.'' She told him putting her hand on his cheek. Cole smiled slightly and moved his head into her cupped hand. ''Can I kiss you, please?'' he asked her. Paige looked at him and then nodded her head, ''I think you can.'' Cole smiled and lowered his head, he closed his eyes and then pressed his rough, dry lips against hers softly.

Paige paused for a brief moment and then kissed back gently. Cole ran his hand down her back and deepened the kiss. It had taken him 15 long years, but now he could finally kiss her again. Paige returned the passion and let Cole push her against the wall gently before pulling back slightly.

Cole kept his face close to hers, ''What do you have to tell me?'' he whispered. Paige ran a gentle finger over his now wet lips, ''You've never found my letter. The one I wrote to you when I found out I'd die.'' She said. ''What letter?'' Cole asked raising an eyebrow. ''It's in your nightstand, underneath the photo-album which you never look in.'' She told him. Cole smiled slightly, ''Thanks. Are you sure you can't say?'' he tried again. Paige shook her head in reply, ''We'll be together soon Cole. Sooner than you might think.'' She whispered.

''When is soon?'' he looked at her. ''When Glen is 20.'' Paige said. Cole smiled slightly, ''That's only four years.'' Paige nodded. ''Yeah, then we can be together again. You'll go to the same place as me, I've asked the Elders and they think you've deserved it.'' Cole kissed her lips softly, ''Thank you.'' He replied. Paige smiled and hugged him again. Cole hugged back tightly and he rubbed her back gently. ''I have to go.'' She whispered in his ear. Cole sighed slightly, ''Already?'' he asked. ''Yeah, but I'll keep watching over you and the kids.'' She replied closing her eyes. Cole kissed the top of her head softly, ''I love you.'' He said. Paige smiled and let go of him. A single tear ran down her cheek slowly, ''I love you too Cole, always. Don't you forget about the letter.'' She blew him a last kiss and then vanished into the air.

Cole took a deep breath and walked downstairs. He went into he bedroom and walked over to the nightstand awkwardly. Cole pulled the drawer out and placed it on the floor. He took the photo-album out, his hand shaking slightly.

There it was.

The envelope, addressed to him in Paige's gorgeous handwriting. Cole picked it up carefully and sat down on the bed looking at it. Should he open it? Or better yet, could he open it? He bit his lower lip and slowly opened the envelope. He took the letter out, his hands now starting to shake more and he started to read the letter.

_**Even when the sun is shining  
You don't see the silver lining,  
But I don't know why  
You won't say goodbye.**_

David emptied his locker. After 20 years of having worked as a fireman, in New York and in San Francisco, he was now quitting. He needed more time for his family. David was now 45 years old. He was married since 12 years and had two beautiful daughters from 11 and 8 years old. The oldest one was called Paige, because he had never stopped thinking about her. And the youngest was called Pamela, because it started with a 'P' as well. He loved his wife more than anything, but still he couldn't help imagening what it would've been like if Paige was still alive.

Maybe they would've gotten together, maybe not. He'd never find out.

He let out a heavy sigh. ''Are you okay, honey?'' Rose, his wife put a soft hand on his shoulder. David took a picture from Paige out of his locker. ''Who's that?'' Rose asked, glancing over his shoulder. ''An old friend, Paige.'' David replied. ''The girl who you once loved so much? The one who died?'' she asked stroking his hair gently. David turned to her and smiled slightly, ''Yeah, that one.'' He told her. ''She kissed me a few hours before she died, I'll never forget that.'' He knew Rose wouldn't get jealous, because she knew that he loved her and didn't want anyone else. Rose wrapped her arms around her husband, ''Lets go home'' she said quietly. David smiled slightly at her and nodded.

He placed Paige's picture in the box on top of his other stuff and closed the locked. Rose took his hand and together they walked off slowly. David felt a warm breeze behind him and looked around to see his old uniform move slightly. He shrugged the strange, though comforting feeling off and walked over to his car with Rose, his wife.

_**Is there a reason  
Why a broken dream can never fly?  
Is there a reason  
You believe and then you close your eyes?  
Give me a reason  
Why you hide away so much inside.  
If there's a reason,  
I don't know why.**_

'_Dear Cole,_

_I am so sorry that I've left you alone with Paris and Glen like that. I am sorry that I might not have told you about what was going to happen, but I have only just found out myself and I can't believe that I need to leave you. I wouldn't have left you if I wasn't sure that you can raise Gen and Paris on your own, though. I have lots of trust in you and I know that you can continue to live without me, because you're a fighter Cole. When I have died you can help Piper and Phoebe to kill the Source, because I have vowed my heart to you, remember? And with that a part from the Power of Three. You were my 'One' Cole, the guy who was made for me. You have treated me so well and I can not say anything else than thank you. Thank you for the wonderful time we've had together and thank you for a beautiful daughter. I will always love you, Cole, even when I'm not around anymore. You were the best thing that has ever happened to me and that will never ever change. I will never be totally gone, because I will always be with you in your heart. Please let me be the one who you remember as the love of your life, Cole. That's the last thing I wish for._

_I love you. Forever,_

_Your Paige.'_

Cole ran a finger across the places where some of Paige's fallen tears had dried up and bit his lower lip hard, causing it to start bleeding. He laid down on bed and started crying. After 15 years of not having let a single tear flow, Cole finally broke down.

_**Is there a reason  
Why a broken heart begins to cry?  
Is there a reason  
You were lost although you don't know why?  
Give me a reason  
Why you never want to say goodbye.  
If there's a reason  
I don't know why.**_

Paris put the plates with dinner down on the table and looked at the time. Glen was, as usual, late again. She rolled her eyes and walked towards the bottom of the stairs. '"Dad! Dinner's ready!'' she called, but didn't get a response from upstairs. ''Dad?'' she waited, but again no one responded.

She raised her eyebrow slightly confused and walked up the stairs, ''Dad? Where are you?'' Paris heard a sound coming from Cole's bedroom and opened the door carefully. She found her father laying on the bed, still crying softly. His face half covered by one of the pillows. ''Dad..'' she whispered. ''What's wrong?'' she walked over to the bed tentatively.

''Paige..'' Cole murmered. ''I miss her so much.'' He dug his fingers deeper into the pillow. Paris could feel the tears forming in her own blue eyes. She sat down next to her father on the bed. ''It's okay dad.'' She rubbed his back gently. Cole shook his head, ''She just came to.. see me. In the attic.'' He sobbed. Paris smiled weakly and noticed the letter in Cole's hand. ''Did she give you that?'' she asked.

''No.'' Cole moved slightly. ''She wrote it to me 15 years ago and I never found it, but she told me where it was.'' He said. ''She was so beautiful Paris, she didn't look a day older and she was even prettier than I remembered.'' Paris smiled as the tears started to run down her cheeks. She laid down next to Cole and he put an arm around her, ''You remind me so much of your mom, Sweetie. You look so much like her, except for your eyes, they're..-'' ''Yours, I know.'' Paris sighed deeply.

''Can we summon her once?'' she whispered, wiping her tears away. Cole nodded and stroked her arm softly. ''If you want that.'' He replied, closing his eyelids. Paris cuddled into him and closed her eyes as well. Soon they both fell asleep like that, forgetting about dinner and forgetting about getting mad at Glen for being late again, who sneaked into the house at midnight. 5 hours later, being completely oblivious to what had happened earlier and wondering where everybody had gone.

Paige watched her son from above and smiled to herself, she was sure Cole would manage for another 4 years and after that, she and her husband, the one she had never stopped loving, would finally be reunited again.

_**I don't know why.  
I don't know why.  
I don't know why.**_

_**The End...**_

* * *

**Notes; sniffle sniffle Well that was it then. I'm so sorry for not brining Paige back, it just figured this would be a better ending. I really hope you thought it was a good ending and who knows I might do a Sequel, it depends if I feel upto it. Please leave a review. My first story is finished! xxxxxx - sas**


End file.
